The New Teacher
by GleekForHemo
Summary: Brittany is a senior at McKinley High. She's constantly bullied and her self-esteem is basically non-existent. Can the new Spanish teacher turn things around?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Teacher.**

_Hi! Thanks for reading. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D_

_Summary: Brittany is a senior at McKinley High. She's constantly bullied and her self-esteem is basically non-existent. Can the new Spanish teacher turn things around?_

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

Brittany made her way down the hallway at a quick pace. She kept her eyes lowered and hoped that she would make it to the right classroom without anyone noticing her. It was the first day of her senior year and she was already running late. She rounded the corner when she suddenly crashed into someone. She stumbled backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud, her books scattering around her. Her body began to tremble in fear when she met the angry eyes of Dave Karofsky, the biggest bully of McKinley High.

"Watch where you're going retard!" He spat out. You'd think that word wouldn't hurt anymore after hearing it almost every day for years but Brittany still cringed slightly. She quickly gathered her things and got to her feet, hoping to escape another verbal smack-down. When she tried to walk past Karofsky, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the lockers.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" His voice was low and threatening, leaving Brittany paralyzed in fear. The lack of response only seemed to fuel Karofsky's anger. He grabbed the collar of Brittany's shirt, jerking her forward until their faces were just inches apart. "I asked you a question, moron!"

"I-I'm sorry." Brittany stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. By now her body was shaking uncontrollably and she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. She was used to being treated like this, she had been bullied for as long as she could remember but for some reason she was hoping that things would be different this year. But that obviously wasn't going to be the case.

"Good girl." Karofsky smirked at her. For a second Brittany thought that he was going to let her go but instead he pulled her closer into his body. His face came near her neck and he whispered into her ear. "Nobody in this school gives a shit about a stupid girl like you. You'll always be at the bottom of the social ladder but I can help you with that. You may have the brain of a toddler but at least you're kind of hot. I'll make sure that everyone leaves you alone for the rest of the year and all you have to do is hook up with me. It'll be a win-win situation. What do you say?"

"No, just leave me alone." Brittany whispered shakily. She placed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Anger flashed in his eyes and he roughly grabbed her by the arms. He clenched his jaw and looked straight into her eyes, it was then that Brittany realized that this year was probably going to be even worse than all the previous years.

* * *

Santana parked her car in the teacher's parking lot and quickly got out. She glanced at her watch and cringed when she realized that she was late, definitely not the best way to start a new job. Luckily, she met up with principal Figgins last week so she had already received her schedule and all other instructions. She hurriedly made her way inside the school building and began to wander around, trying to locate the right classroom. Her heels clicked methodically against the floor, echoing down the empty hallways. The whole school seemed like a maze to her and the crappy map that Figgins had given her didn't help very much either. She sighed in frustration and rounded another corner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

A bulky guy had a girl pinned against the lockers and judged by the trembling of her body, the girl was terrified. Santana clamped her hands into fists and quickly strode towards them. The guy seemed completely oblivious to her presence and his head shot up when she spoke. "You better get your filthy paws off her before I do something that I'll regret."

Annoyance spread across his features but to Santana's satisfaction he let the girl go. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't disappear from my sight within the next ten seconds." Santana answered in a low voice, looking directly into his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever'before walking away.

Santana focused her attention on the girl that was still frozen into place. For the first time Santana was able to see her face clearly and was taken aback by the beautiful blue eyes that met hers. After a few seconds of staring, Santana was snapped back to reality when she noticed how frightened the blonde looked. She took a step forwards but the girl flinched and tried to take a step backwards even though she was already pressed against the lockers. Santana's eyes narrowed in concern. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl's eyes darted around Santana's face before her shoulders finally relaxed and she nodded once. She lowered her gaze to the floor and stepped past Santana, clutching her books to her chest. Santana frowned and quickly walked after her. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl's blue eyes briefly met Santana's before she shrugged and focused her gaze on the floor again. She seemed so insecure and for some weird reason Santana felt the need to make things better. Just when she began to think that she wasn't going to get an answer from the girl, a soft angelic voice spoke up. "It's Brittany."

Santana smiled and tried to think of a way to start up a conversation. "I'm Santana Lopez, the new Spanish teacher. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it but I can't find the right classroom."

"You're Ms. Lopez?" Brittany asked, looking at the woman beside her. Santana nodded. "I'm in your class actually. You can walk with me if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks Brittany." Santana smiled. Brittany just shrugged and looked away again. They walked to the classroom in silence and the nervous look on Brittany's face when they entered didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She wondered if what she had witnessed earlier happened often. She watched as Brittany dropped her bag beside a desk in the front row and waited until the girl was seated before she cleared her throat.

"Good morning class. I apologize for being late, I can assure you that it will not happen again. My name is Ms. Lopez and I'm going to be your teacher this year. Yes?" She nodded her head at a girl that had her hand raised in the air.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I don't want to be rude but aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" The small brunette asked. Santana smiled, she had sort of expected that question. At the age of 25, she was the youngest teacher at McKinley High.

"Don't worry Rachel, I can assure you that I'm qualified." She simply answered.

She briefly explained what topics they were going to cover this year and then told everyone to take out their notebooks and a pen. She told them to write something about themselves so she could test their Spanish abilities. After some complaining, everyone went to work and Santana took a seat behind her desk. Her eyes immediately wandered to Brittany and a smile crept onto her face at the sight of the blonde. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she scribbled in her notebook. Santana noticed the few freckles that spread across her pale cheeks and couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. When she realized that she was staring at her student, she quickly snapped out of it and forced herself to look away.

When the bell rang, everyone handed in the assignment before exiting the classroom. Santana smiled reassuringly at Brittany who seemed a little hesitant. The girl bit her bottom lip nervously before finally placing the piece of paper on Santana's desk. She began to walk towards the door but Santana stopped her. "Actually, can I have a word with you please?"

"Uh, okay." Brittany said quietly and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Santana tried to calm the girl's nerves by smiling at her but it didn't really work. She closed the door behind the last student and gestured for Brittany to sit down. Once she was seated, Santana began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier this morning." She explained. Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her seat and it became clear to Santana that she wasn't going to say anything so she continued. "Has that happened before?"

Brittany lowered her head as if she was ashamed and then nodded once. Santana felt her heart clench in her chest. She hardly knew the girl but she seemed so innocent and sweet, the thought of anyone hurting her made Santana's stomach tie itself in knots. "Have you talked to principal Figgins?"

Brittany's head snapped up at this and she looked at Santana with frightened eyes. "No, you can't tell anyone. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Santana was stunned to silence as she took in the pleading girl in front of her. She seemed so vulnerable, so broken. Santana didn't like it at all. She didn't want to upset her more so after a few seconds, she nodded. Brittany seemingly relaxed and rose to her feet.

"I have to go, I don't want to be late for class." She said and then walked out of the classroom before Santana had the chance to say anything. Santana stood there for a while before she slumped into her chair with a sigh and began to prepare her next class.

* * *

Lunch approached and Santana hesitantly walked into the teacher's lounge. She wasn't a very social person and she didn't like many people. Her eyes scanned the room and just as she was about to sit at a table by herself, a woman with large eyes and ginger hair waved her over. Santana smiled gratefully and took a seat next to her.

"You're Santana Lopez right?" The woman asked. Santana smiled and nodded. "I'm Emma Pillsbury, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Emma." Santana replied and watched in amazement as Emma scrubbed her grapes before she began to eat her own sandwich.

"So how's your first day at McKinley?" Emma asked.

"Not too bad. I haven't really done anything yet, just some basic assignments." Santana replied. "What class do you teach?"

"Oh I'm not a teacher." Emma laughed. "I'm a guidance counselor."

Santana nodded and her thoughts immediately went to Brittany. Maybe Emma knew more about the girl. Guidance counselors knew these kind of things right? She wondered if it would be an inappropriate thing to ask. She hesitated for a few seconds and then decided to just go for it.

"Can I ask you something?" She began. Emma nodded. "Do you know Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes I do. She's a sweet girl." Emma answered. Santana put down her sandwich and fully focused her attention on Emma's words. "I've only talked to her a few times though. Why are you asking?"

"She's in my class and she's just so... quiet." That wasn't exactly the word Santana was looking for but Emma seemed to understand.

"Yeah." Emma said with a sad smile. "I can't really discuss the conversations that I have with students but I can tell you that the last few years have been rough on Brittany."

Santana frowned. A million thoughts went through her mind. She wanted to ask Emma what she meant by that but she understood the school's privacy rule. She didn't know why this bothered her so much, she didn't care this much about other students so why were things different with Brittany? She sighed and ate the rest of her sandwich while she chatted with Emma.

* * *

Brittany usually ate lunch by herself in the cafeteria but today she decided to sit under the tree just near the parking lot. She pulled her coat closer around her body and grabbed a sandwich from her bag. The silence that surrounded her made her feel calm and she hoped that she could get through the first lunch break of senior year without being harassed by the bullies.

When she finished her sandwich, she put her headphones in and scrolled through her iPod until she found the song she was looking for. She leaned back against the tree and began to relax as the cold breeze washed over her face. Music always had this effect on her and in her mind she was already choreographing dance steps to the song. Dancing was the biggest passion in her life, it took her mind off things. It was her escape from reality and she could spend hours in her room practicing.

Brittany didn't notice the presence of a group of girls until one of them roughly pulled out her headphones. She looked up with a startled expression and froze when she saw the reason behind the abrupt ending of her music.

"Look what we've got here." Brandi said with an evil grin on her face. Brittany quickly rose to her feet and tried to walk past the Cheerios captain but was held back by one of her team members. The group of girls formed a circle around the frightened blonde, leaving her with no way to escape. Brittany swallowed thickly and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What's the matter Brittany? Don't you want to talk to us?" Brandi asked in a sickening sweet voice. Brittany remained silent and nervously fixed her eyes on the ground. Brandi noticed the iPod that Brittany was holding and took a step forward to rip it out of her hands. Brittany reached out to get it back but the cheerleader simply laughed and held it up in the air.

"Please give it back." Brittany pleaded. The group of girls burst out laughing and Brittany lowered her head in embarrassment. A cracking sound filled her ears and she shifted her eyes to where the sound had come from. A few tears leaked from her eyes when she saw her iPod on the ground in pieces.

"That's what you get for being rude to us." Brandi snarled and then turned around to walk away. The group of girls laughed again and roughly pushed Brittany out of the way before following their leader.

Brittany bent down to pick up her iPod but dropped it to the ground again when she realized that it was a lost cause. Brittany sighed in defeat and let her arms fall loosely to her sides. She jumped slightly when the bell suddenly rang. She wiped away the moisture from her cheeks and began to make her way inside.

The rest of Brittany's classes passed by in a blur and before she knew it she was walking home. The first day of the school year had turned out to be a disaster. Ms. Lopez seemed nice though, she had saved Brittany from Karofsky after all. But when she asked about talking to principal Figgins, Brittany couldn't help but panic. She was convinced that things would only get worse if she told anyone about the bullying and on top of that, her parents would probably be informed and she certainly didn't want that to happen. Brittany didn't want them to be even more disappointed in her than they already were. She could imagine how frustrating it must be to have a daughter that literally fails at everything. Her parents never said it out loud but she could see the looks on their faces every time she said something stupid.

She took off her coat and kicked off her shoes before entering the kitchen where she was greeted by her mom. She grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and headed to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped down on her bed. Lord Tubbington immediately curled up next to her and she smiled.

"You would never hurt me, right Tubbs?" She asked while stroking the large cat's fur. "You're my only real friend."

She sighed sadly and reached for the photograph that she kept under her pillow. A pair of familiar blue eyes stared at her. She traced her finger over the outlines of the smiling blonde's face and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Haley passed away three years ago and Brittany still missed her sister every day. It literally felt like a part of her heart was ripped out when she was taken away from her. Despite the age difference of three years, they'd been really close, almost inseparable. Haley was only 12 when she was hit by a car, she died instantly.

Brittany's whole life was turned upside down. The days surrounding the funeral were a blur to her, the only thing she remembered were lots of tears. Her mom became incredibly depressed and quit her job. She'd been at home ever since. Her dad did the exact opposite. He focused all his time on his work and she hardly ever saw him anymore. Her parents were constantly fighting so Brittany chose to spend most of her time in her room alone. She had expected things to become better through the years but every day it hurt a little more.

She clutched the photograph to her chest and allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes.

* * *

Santana dropped her keys on the table and pressed the button on the answering machine. She walked into her apartment's small kitchen while she listened to the messages.

_Mija, you still haven't called me back. Are you doing okay? How was the first day at your new job? Do you want me to bring you food? Give your mother a call. I love you. _

Santana rolled her eyes at her mom's message. She moved into her apartment straight after college and still received daily phone calls from her parents. It was nice to know that they thought of her though, coming home to an empty apartment every day could get lonely sometimes.

She pulled a pizza out of the fridge and put it in the oven. After waiting for a few minutes, she began to get bored and her eyes landed on her bag. She remembered the assignments that were in it and curiosity got the best of her. She pulled out the papers and sorted through them until she found the one she was looking for.

A smile formed on her lips when she saw that Brittany had written everything in crayon. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down in a chair at the table. Brittany hadn't written much but Santana was eager to find out more about the girl. She took a sip from her wine and began to read.

Santana learned that Brittany was 18 years old and had lived in Lima her whole life. She loved to dance and her best friend was Lord Tubbington. Santana hoped that there wasn't actually someone out there with a name like that. The rest consisted of random facts like her favorite color, yellow, her favorite animal, unicorns, favorite TV show, Sweet Valley High.

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's cuteness. Her Spanish could definitely use some improvement though. Santana wondered if that was why she had been so hesitant to hand in the assignment. Santana hoped that Brittany would come to her for help if she needed it. She didn't understand why this girl was being bullied but then again, nothing justifies bullying.

Santana messed up pretty bad in high school herself. She struggled with her sexuality and couldn't come to terms with who she really was. Because of that she had all this anger and frustration bottled up inside her and she took it out on other students.

Things turned around when she finally opened up to her parents and they showed nothing but support. She still felt guilty about it though. The broken look on Brittany's face made her realize how much impact bullying can have on a person's life. She hoped that she could win Brittany's trust and the girl would accept her help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thank you so much for the alerts/reviews. I wasn't planning on updating today but my class got cancelled this morning so I had all day to write. I hope the second chapter doesn't disappoint. Please leave a review, they make my day. :D _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Santana arrived at school extra early that morning. Her eyes scanned the hallways, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. She was hoping for a chance to talk to Brittany but it seemed like the girl wasn't there yet. She made her way into the teacher's lounge and put her labeled salad in the refrigerator. A man with curly hair walked up to her with two cups of coffee.

"Hi, I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Will Schuester." He said and held out one of the cups. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." Santana smiled gratefully and took the cup from his hand. "Santana Lopez."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you." He said and smiled at the confused look on Santana's face. "Emma, she's my wife."

"Oh, I see." Santana chuckled and took a sip from her coffee. It wasn't strong enough but she didn't want to be rude so she drank it anyway. "What class do you teach?"

"Spanish. I'm also in charge of the school's Glee club." He answered and Santana noticed how his eyes lit up at the last two words.

"Like a show choir?" She questioned. Will nodded. "Cool. I wish we had that at my old high school."

"You're into music?" Will asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I enjoy singing." Santana answered with a shrug. She used to sing a lot when she was younger but gave up on it after she realized that becoming famous wasn't going to happen. Will smiled at her.

"You should come to our after school rehearsal today!" He said and then lowered his voice a bit at the next part. "We came in last at nationals last year so we could definitely use some help."

Santana was silent for a few seconds. Will seemed like a nice guy and Glee club sounded like fun but she wasn't that confident about her musical abilities. "I don't know."

"Just come in and watch, you don't have to do or say anything." He assured her.

"Okay." She finally gave in. Will smiled widely and Santana couldn't help but smile back. They continued to chat for a while and Santana came to the conclusion that Will was indeed a nice guy.

Santana's morning passed quickly. Dave Kartoffel, or whatever his name was, turned out to be in one of her classes. She knew that she couldn't disadvantage any of her students but Dave's horrible attitude made it rather difficult not to. Santana was sure of one thing though. If she ever caught him near Brittany again, he'd be lucky if his grades were the only thing she messed with.

* * *

Brittany was walking to class when a group of jocks approached her. She immediately understood what was about to happen and tried to turn around before the cold substance could hit her but it was too late. Chunks of red slushie trickled down her face, staining the material of her white shirt. She coughed and tried to blink away the stinging pain in her eyes. Being slushied hurt a lot more than you'd expect and even though Brittany had been slushied many times before, the pain still surprised her every time. She stood there paralyzed, momentarily blinded by the cold ice and could faintly make out the sound of laughter around her. She didn't see the arm that shot forward and could only gasp in surprise when the second slushie hit her. Blue chunks mixed with red chunks and Brittany let out a whimper as the pain doubled. She furiously rubbed her eyes before she slowly opened them. She quickly picked up the books that she had dropped in surprise and pushed her way through the group towards the bathroom.

She managed to clean the slushie off her face and hair but her shirt was completely drenched. She considered going home but she was too embarrassed to let her mom see her like this. She couldn't go to class either, she really liked Ms. Lopez and she didn't want her to find out that she was nothing but a loser. For the first time in her life, Brittany had actually been looking forward to Spanish class and those jocks had to ruin it for her. She sighed sadly and exited the bathroom.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that class would begin in five minutes. Students slowly filtered into the classroom. Most of them tried to find a seat near the back where they could sleep and get away with it. Santana knew that from experience and wouldn't fall for it. The girl she remembered as Rachel Berry entered the classroom and greeted her enthusiastically. It had already become clear to Santana that the small brunette was very… present. Santana nodded in response but kept her eyes glued to the door.

When the bell rang again, there was still no sign of Brittany. Santana had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She wanted to go look for the blonde but decided against it. Maybe she was just sick or something. It wasn't really any of her concern anyway so why did she care so much? She shrugged it off by telling herself that it was part of her job to care about her students well-being and there was nothing more to it.

"Okay, quiet everyone." She ordered and waited until everyone was silent. "We're going to watch a video. I suggest you pay attention and take notes because I'll ask questions later."

Whispers filled the room again as Santana turned around to start the video. She froze when she caught a few words from the conversation between two girls in the front row.

"I heard that they got that Pierce girl pretty good earlier." One of them said. Santana clenched her jaw and inched a little closer to hear them better.

"Yeah she got slushied, twice." The other one replied. Santana learned on her first day that the students at McKinley High apparently liked to throw slushies in the face of other students. Just the thought of being slushied itself horrified Santana. She had no idea why the school tolerated it. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to gather her thoughts. Brittany was probably upset and that was simply not okay.

"I'll be gone for a few minutes. I trust that everyone will still be watching the video when I get back." She eyed her students for a few seconds before she pressed the play button. She then exited the classroom and began her search for Brittany.

She tried the girls bathroom first, she wasn't sure if teachers were allowed to be in the student bathrooms but she couldn't care less. Brittany wasn't there and it was then that Santana realized that she had no idea where the girl could possibly be. She wandered around the hallways for a while and then tried the cafeteria. Brittany wasn't there either so she decided to check outside. She scanned the football field and wondered if Brittany was maybe hiding under the bleachers. Santana used to do that in high school but she didn't think that Brittany would go to a place that mainly attracted football players and cheerleaders. She looked around for a few minutes and just as she was about to give up, she spotted a figure under the tree across the parking lot. As she approached the figure, she recognized Brittany's blonde hair and sighed in relief when she realized that the girl was at least safe.

Brittany didn't seem to notice Santana's presence though. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had a lost look on her face. Her body was shivering from the cold and Santana felt her heart break at the sight. This poor girl didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Santana noticed that her shirt was completely soaked and quickly took off her jacket to drape it around the blonde's shoulders. Brittany flinched and looked up with a startled expression. Santana knelt down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Brittany's expression turned to one of sadness and Santana felt her heart break into even smaller pieces.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. Brittany looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded once. She removed Santana's jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to her.

"I don't want to get a stain on it." She explained in a soft voice. Santana shook her head and placed the jacket around the freezing girl's shoulders again.

"Don't worry about that Brittany." She said and smiled when the blonde mumbled a quick 'okay'. She sat down next to her but kept a reasonable distance, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Brittany was silent for a while and Santana waited patiently. "Not really. Everyone at school just hates me because I'm stupid."

Santana's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. She couldn't believe that Brittany thought so negatively of herself. "Let me start off by saying that you are not stupid and I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again. And I can assure you that not everyone at school hates you."

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked skeptically.

"Because I certainly don't hate you." Santana said. Brittany didn't seem entirely convinced so she continued. "We hardly know each other but I can already tell that you're a great girl Brittany. You're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. Those jocks are just jealous."

Brittany's lips quirked up into a small smile but she didn't say anything. Santana didn't mind though, seeing the girl smile was enough for her. They sat there for a while until Santana noticed that Brittany was still shivering. She rose to her feet and offered Brittany her hand. "Come on let's head inside. You're freezing."

Brittany took Santana's hand and allowed the brunette to pull her to her feet. She went to remove the jacket from her shoulders again but Santana stopped her.

"Just return it to me tomorrow or something." She said with a smile. Brittany's white t-shirt was pretty much see-through now and she didn't want a bunch of teenage boys perving on her.

"I read your assignment by the way." Santana said as they began to make their way inside the building.

"I'm sorry if my Spanish is horrible." Brittany said quietly and looked at her with a nervous frown.

"It's not. Yeah it could use some improvement but it's definitely not horrible." Santana said. Brittany sighed sadly and looked away. "Hey, it's okay. I'll help you."

"Really?" Brittany asked in a hopeful voice. It sounded like she didn't get offered help very often. Santana wondered why her colleagues hadn't bothered to help her out when she was clearly struggling with her grades.

"Of course. We'll go over your schedule after class and plan in some one on one time." Santana's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth, that sounded so wrong. Brittany didn't seemed to be bothered by it though, she just smiled a smile that actually reached her eyes this time. Santana ignored the weird feeling that she got in her stomach when she saw it.

When Santana stepped inside the classroom, she noticed that Brittany wasn't following her. The blonde just stood there with a nervous look on her face and it didn't disappear until Santana gave her an encouraging nod. Santana knew that they still had a long way to go but at least she gained some of the girl's trust. Whispers filled the classroom as Brittany made her way towards her desk but they quieted down when Santana told everyone to shut up in a not so polite way. There was one guy that still had the nerve to say something though. Santana couldn't hear what is was exactly but Brittany seemed upset by it and that was something she simply couldn't tolerate.

"Dylan." She called out to him. "Can you please give me a summary of the video? I'm sure you've paid attention."

"Uh w-well..." The boy stammered. "I'm not sure… was it about Mexico? Taco bell?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Santana replied with a smirk. "I'm going to email the video to you and you're going to write down every single word that's said in it. That way you'll be sure to know what it's about."

Dylan let out some words of complaint while his friends laughed at him. Santana smiled. "Oh and I expect it on my desk tomorrow morning."

Santana continued to ask some questions about the video. It turned out that Rachel was the only one who had actually paid attention and the girl didn't hesitate to give a very detailed explanation. The bell rang, bringing an end to the class. While the other students poured out of the classroom, Brittany stayed behind and nervously shifted from foot to foot by Santana's desk.

"Okay, can I see your schedule?" Santana asked once they were alone. Brittany pulled a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to her. Santana compared it to her own schedule and it turned out that they both finished early on Thursdays so they agreed to meet up then.

"Ms. Lopez, are you sure that you want to spend your free time on me?" Brittany asked when Santana handed the piece of paper back to her.

"Of course, I'm here to help you. Oh and please call me Santana, Ms. Lopez makes me feel old." Santana answered with a smile. Brittany didn't return it though.

"You'll probably get frustrated with me and give up. I'm not exactly smart you know." The blonde said quietly and looked down at her feet.

"Don't talk yourself down like that." Santana said in a stern but gentle voice. "I won't get frustrated with you, that's a promise. I never break promises."

Brittany looked up and studied Santana's face for a few seconds, as if she was looking for any signs of insincerity. Santana was again taken aback by the beauty of her piercing blue eyes and the weird feeling in her stomach returned. The girl finally nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Okay. I guess I'll see you Thursday then."

* * *

Brittany closed the door behind her and her face broke into a smile. Ms. Lopez, or Santana, seemed to have that effect on her. She was still a little skeptical, no one ever wanted to help her, but Santana seemed sincere. For some reason, the brunette made her happy and she got this weird feeling in her stomach every time she talked to her. It made her think of the documentary that she watched recently, about a man with worms in his stomach. But if there were worms in her stomach, why did they only crawl around when Santana was there? Was she some kind of worm whisperer? Brittany shrugged and walked to her locker.

At first she couldn't remember her locker combination but she did eventually. She was just shoving some books in her bag when her locker was suddenly slammed shut. She jumped slightly in surprise and barely managed to stifle a startled yelp. She reluctantly turned around and gulped audibly when she came face-to-face with Dave Karofsky. He placed his hands against the locker above her head and leaned in towards her. Brittany knew that this moment would come eventually, there was no way that he was just going to let it go. Only this time there wasn't anyone around to save her.

"I've been looking for you." He began in his usual threatening voice. "You've had plenty of time to think about my offer since we were so rudely interrupted by that bitch last time."

"She's not a bitch." Brittany whispered. Karofsky scoffed and leaned in even closer. She could actually feel his breath on her skin and it made her feel sick.

"You're stupid to think that she actually cares about you." He said angrily. He suddenly slammed his hands against the locker with a loud bang. Brittany flinched and tears welled up in her eyes. "Stop being such a little bitch. You're lucky that someone is even willing to sleep with you so don't be an idiot and just say yes."

"But I-I don't want to sleep with you." Brittany replied shakily, her body trembling in fear.

Karofsky's eyes darkened and he moved to whisper in her ear. "You're going to regret this."

With that he walked away, leaving a frightened Brittany behind. Her knees suddenly felt extremely weak and she slid down her locker, ignoring the weird looks that people gave her. Rejecting Karofsky felt like a big mistake even though she really didn't want to sleep with him. She was still a virgin and she wanted her first time to be with someone special. The look on his face when he said that she was going to regret this told her that he meant it. She could feel herself starting to panic and she wanted nothing more than that to get out of there. With class long forgotten, she slowly got to her feet and ran all the way home.

* * *

Santana made her way to the teacher's lounge after her last class. She agreed to meet Will there so they could walk to the auditorium together. The school was huge and Santana didn't want to risk getting lost again. Will was already waiting for her and smiled widely.

"So have you picked out a song for regionals yet?" Santana asked on the way to the auditorium.

"I haven't made a decision yet but I was thinking of doing a medley of Journey songs." Will answered. Santana frowned, she had sort of expected something more _recent. _

When they entered the auditorium, a group of students was already there waiting on the stage. They were all laughing and goofing off while Rachel Berry, Santana recognized her from class, tried to boss them around. Will cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Good afternoon everyone. I brought a special guest today, give it up for Ms. Lopez." He said. Santana blushed at the round of applause.

"Hi I'm Kurt and I have to say that you have an amazing taste in fashion." One of the boys spoke up. Santana smiled at the compliment and nodded her head in response. The rest of the group introduced themselves as well. There was a couple, Mike and Tina, a pale skinny boy, Rory, a dark-skinned girl, Mercedes, a boy with a huge mouth, Sam, a guy in a wheelchair, Artie, a girl with an annoyingly high-pithed voice, Sugar and last but not least, a blue eyed girl named Marley.

Will informed Santana that they were working on the song Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Santana wondered if the guy listened to other artists besides Journey. The group took their place on the stage, the music started and they began their routine. Santana took a seat in the audience and watched. She was especially blown away by Rachel's voice, it was really powerful and she hit the high notes effortlessly. The overall performance was good but it felt kind of empty. When the song ended, Will asked for her opinion.

"It was good." She told him and smiled at the group.

"But?" Rachel asked and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Santana figured that she probably didn't like to be criticized. She took a few seconds to choose her next words carefully.

"The vocals were amazing, really I'm impressed. It just felt like there was something missing." She explained.

"That's because their dancing sucks." Sugar said, earning some words of protest from the others. "Sorry, Asperger's."

"I think she's right. We could definitely use some dancers." Mike spoke up. "It's cool that Mr. Schue trusts me to choreograph the songs but some help would be nice."

"Well good luck trying to find some one." Kurt said. It was then that it clicked in Santana's head. Brittany was a dancer. Santana wasn't sure if the girl would even consider joining Glee club but it was worth a shot. Maybe it would bring her out of her shell a little.

"What about Brittany S. Pierce? She's a dancer." Santana said. She wasn't sure if they knew her, well Rachel probably did. They were in the same class after all. Her assumption was confirmed when Rachel spoke up.

"I've already tried to convince her to audition many times Ms. Lopez." The small brunette said. "She always refuses. I suppose that she just lacks the confidence. I speak from experience when I say that showbiz is all about confidence."

"It's a shame really. I bet she's a terrific dancer, I mean look at those legs. I wish that I could buy myself a pair online." Kurt said, throwing his head back. Santana came to the conclusion that he was definitely gay.

"Well, she'd fit into our group of misfits." Mercedes said and everyone turned to look at her. "What? That's what we are, aren't we?"

"Whatever." Artie rolled his eyes. "If she doesn't want to audition, we can't force her."

"Let me talk to her." Santana said. These kids seemed nice and maybe joining Glee club would boost up Brittany's confidence a little. And besides that, she was just really curious to see the blonde dance.

"I guess you can always try." Will said and clasped his hands together. "Okay guys that was it for today."

Santana gathered her things and began to make her way towards the door. Will did a little jog to catch up with her. "Hey, I'm assuming that you'll be attending the next rehearsal too. The group loved you."

"I didn't even do anything." Santana replied with a chuckle.

"Well like I said before, we could definitely use some help and it's good to have someone there to observe and advise." Will answered. "But hey, no pressure. I'll just be anxiously waiting to see if you show up or not."

He winked at her and then walked away. Santana laughed and shook her head in amusement. Glee club was fun and she had enjoyed herself today. Well, if she could convince Brittany to audition, she would definitely be attending the next rehearsal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it. Here's the third chapter! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thursday passed by very slowly. Santana's thoughts kept wandering off to Brittany. She didn't know why she was so excited to see the girl. She figured that this was just her way of dealing with the guilt that she still felt for being a bully in high school. She couldn't go back in time to fix it but maybe she could somewhat make up for things by helping Brittany. From what she had gathered so far, she could tell that Brittany was a sweet girl that really didn't deserve to be treated the way she was. It's not as if Santana saw herself as some kind of hero, she genuinely cared about Brittany's well-being. She just wanted to win the blonde's trust so that she would maybe consider going to principal Figgins after all. Santana had thought about talking to him herself a couple of times but she made a promise to Brittany and she wasn't going to break it.

The bell rang, signaling that her last class was over. She watched as her students exited the classroom and glanced at her watch. Brittany had agreed to meet up in Santana's classroom and she would be here any moment now. Santana smoothed out her skirt and sat down in the chair by her desk. She then pulled a mirror from her bag and quickly fixed her hair and make-up. When she realized what she was doing, she froze. She didn't need to look good for Brittany, she never cared about how she looked in front of her students so why did she now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw Brittany standing in the doorway. She smiled and gestured her inside.

"It's nice to see you Brittany. Take a seat." She said. Brittany took off her backpack and sat down next to Santana. She nervously began to play with her fingers and Santana had to stop herself from grabbing her hand to still the movement. She didn't like to see the girl so on edge.

"Did you bring your book?" She asked. Brittany nodded but didn't do anything. Santana waited patiently until realization dawned upon the blonde.

"Oh sorry." Brittany mumbled quietly, her cheeks tinting pink. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and pulled out the book they had to read for class. She handed it to Santana who took it from her and placed it on the desk.

"How much have you read so far?" She asked. Brittany shifted nervously in her seat and looked down at her lap.

"I read the title." She said so quietly that Santana almost missed it. Santana wished that she could do something to let her know that there wasn't any reason to feel uncomfortable. She opened the book and scooted a little closer to Brittany so that they could both read the words properly. Her heart started to beat a little faster when she inhaled the blondes scent, a mixture of vanilla and coconut. She quickly snapped out of it and cleared her throat.

"Okay we'll start at the first page then." She said in a gentle voice. "Just start reading when you're ready and I'll correct you if you get the pronunciation wrong."

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds and then began to read in shaky and unsure voice. Santana gave her an assuring smile when she looked up and this seemed to calm her nerves a little. Her pronunciation was far from perfect but Santana had heard a lot worse. She corrected some of the words and explained the ones Brittany didn't understand. When they finished the first page, Brittany had seemingly relaxed and even laughed at her teacher's jokes. Santana's heartbeat picked up a little every time Brittany smiled and at the end of page two she came to the conclusion that Brittany had the most beautiful smile in the world. After a few more pages, they decided to call it a day.

It had been raining all day and when they reached the school's exit it was still pouring. Brittany zipped up her coat and smiled at Santana.

"Well thanks for your help. I guess I'll see you in class." She opened the door and was about to step outside when Santana stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Santana asked with a frown.

"Home of course, silly." Brittany answered innocently and Santana couldn't help but smile.

"It's pouring. Come on, I'll give you a ride." She said. It was Brittany's turn to stop Santana from going outside.

"Thanks but I'll just walk." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact again. Santana had learned over the past few days that she had the tendency to that whenever she was nervous or embarrassed about something.

"I don't want you to get sick. Come on, it's really no big deal." Santana assured her. When Brittany still didn't move, Santana took her hand and led her to her car. She would never forgive herself if Brittany would end up with a fever or something. Once they were seated, Brittany reluctantly gave Santana her address. Santana expected Brittany's nerves to subside a little once they were on their way but they only seemed to become worse.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She wanted to reach out and take her hand but she didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Brittany nodded but the expression on her face told Santana the exact opposite. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just don't like cars." Brittany said, keeping her eyes glued to the road.

"Why is that?" Santana asked softly. She decided to forget about overstepping boundaries and took Brittany's hand in her own, suddenly very happy to be a leftie. Brittany tensed at first but then relaxed and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"My sister was hit by a car three years ago. She... she died." She whispered the last part. Santana felt her heart drop to her stomach and mentally kicked herself for basically forcing Brittany into her car. Emma's words echoed through her head, it all made sense now. It physically hurt her to think of everything this girl has been through.

"I am so sorry Brittany. I didn't know." She said, gripping Brittany's hand a little tighter.

"It's okay, I should've just told you. It's just hard for me to talk about it..." She trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it to me. I understand." Santana said, squeezing her hand again in attempt to offer her some comfort. Brittany gave her a small smile but didn't say anything else. Santana knew that this was probably the right time to let go of her hand but she didn't. After 5 minutes they pulled up in front of Brittany's house.

"Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school." Brittany said, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait, I almost forgot to ask you." Santana stopped her. "Have you ever thought about joining Glee club?"

"No, not really." Brittany answered, settling back into her seat. "Why?"

"Well they're looking for dancers and I know that you love to dance." Santana replied. She really wanted Brittany to audition. "Why don't you just give it a try?"

Brittany sighed and looked down at her lap. "I don't know if I'm good enough and I don't want to make a fool of myself. What if they'll laugh at me?"

"You could never make a fool of yourself Britt." Santana told her. "It's just an audition and if anyone has the nerve to laugh at you I'll kick their ass."

The blonde thought for a few seconds and then looked up with a small smile. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Santana punched the air in celebration, earning the most adorable laugh from Brittany.

Brittany got out of the car but before she closed the door she turned around and leaned inside. "You called me Britt by the way."

"Oh I-I'm sorry." Santana stammered, her cheeks turning red.

"It's okay. I like it." With that Brittany closed the door and ran inside her house to avoid the rain. Santana didn't realize how wide she was smiling until her face started to hurt.

* * *

When Brittany entered the kitchen she was surprised to see that her mom wasn't there. She walked into the living room and sighed sadly at the sight of her mom passed out on the couch. She draped a blanket over the older woman and bent down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. There was a picture of Haley on the ground, she picked it up and placed it back on the table.

She made her way to her room and searched for Lord Tubbington until she spotted him in a corner. She cradled him in her arms and went to sit on her bed.

"Guess what Tubbs?" She said and waited a few seconds. The cat didn't answer her of course so she continued. "I made a friend. Well sort of anyway. Her name is Santana and she's beautiful."

Brittany thought back to the conversation they had in the car. She never talked about Haley to anyone but for some reason she felt comfortable around Santana. She hadn't laughed at her or called her stupid once. In fact, she even called her smart and nobody ever did that.

Her eyes widened a little when she remembered that she agreed to audition for Glee club. She could already feel the nerves begin to build up inside her. The thought of performing in front of an audience scared her more than anything. She felt a little better knowing that Santana would be there though.

Her arms were starting to hurt from holding Lord Tubbington. She wondered if he gained weight again. He suddenly climbed off her lap and her eyes widened. "I knew it! You can read people's minds!"

* * *

When Santana arrived at school the next morning, the first thing she did was look for Will to tell him the good news. It hadn't even taken her that much effort to convince Brittany to audition, she took it as a sign that they were making some progress. Like she predicted, she found Will in the teachers' lounge and walked up to him with a smile.

"Will! Guess what?" She said excitedly. He turned around and gave her a questioning look. "I convinced Brittany to audition for Glee club!"

A huge smile crept onto Will's face and for a moment Santana thought he was going to hug her but luckily he didn't. Santana liked the guy but physical contact was another story.

"I'm so happy to hear that." He said. "The kids have been on my back about finding a good dancer for so long."

"Well, I'm sure that Brittany's the right person for the job." Santana answered. She hadn't even seen the girl dance yet but something told her that she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Will she audition next week?" Will asked.

"I think so. I haven't really discussed it with her yet, I don't want to pressure her." She replied. Will opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Emma approached them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Santana convinced Brittany to audition for Glee club." Will explained.

"Brittany S. Pierce?" Emma asked with a surprised expression. Santana nodded. "Wow, I honestly didn't expect that to ever happen. What did you bribe her with?"

"Nothing, I swear." Santana laughed. She understood Emma's reaction. Brittany was really shy and didn't like to be the center of attention but it was obvious that the girl was very passionate about dancing. She just needed a little push and Santana was happy to be the one to give her that.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you ladies but I've got to run. Tell Brittany that she can do the audition whenever she's ready."

"Okay, thanks Will." Santana smiled at him.

She continued to chat with Emma for a while until she politely excused herself. She wouldn't see Brittany in class until Monday and she needed to talk to her about the audition but to her disappointment the blonde wasn't at her locker. She thought about searching the school but she didn't want to come across as some kind of stalker so she decided against it.

She was just on her way to her classroom when her phone beeped. Too busy reading a text message, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and suddenly crashed into someone. She mumbled some swearwords under her breath when her butt made contact with the floor. Her annoyance instantly disappeared when she saw Brittany on the floor in a similar position. While Santana stayed in place, Brittany quickly picked Santana's items up from the floor and got to her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry." Brittany stuttered and reached out her hand to pull Santana to her feet as well. She handed the items back to her with shaky hands before averting her gaze to the floor.

"No don't apologize. I wasn't paying attention." Santana assured her, smoothing out her jeans. When she didn't get a response from Brittany, she tilted her head down to get a better look at her. Her heart broke when she saw ocean blue eyes filled with tears. "Hey, why are you so upset?"

Brittany shrugged and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I-I'm just really sorry."

"Look at me Britt." Santana ordered and waited until blue eyes met hers. She had a feeling that there was something else bothering the girl. "Walk with me?"

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded. Santana smiled and gave Brittany's shoulder a soft squeeze before guiding her into an empty classroom. She closed the door behind her and focused her attention on the still upset looking blonde. "You know that you can trust me right?" She smiled when Brittany nodded without any hesitation. "Okay good. Please tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

The truth was that Brittany had been on edge ever since her conversation with Karofsky. She was terrified that he was going to hurt her. He had threatened her before but for some reason he had made a much deeper impression on her this time. She had replayed his words in her head so many times, _you're going to regret this._ She successfully managed to avoid him the past few days but it would only be a matter of time before he found her. That thought alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Brittany?" Santana asked in a soft voice. She had forgotten that the brunette was still waiting for an answer. She trusted Santana but she was afraid that things would only get worse if she told her the truth. She would probably become angry and get Karofsky expelled. As much as Brittany would love to see that happen, she knew that he could still get to her outside of school. He could get to Santana too for that matter and she would never forgive herself if that happened. She was pulled from her thought when Santana said her name again.

"I'm fine." Brittany said. She tried to sound as convincing as possible but the look on Santana's face told her that she wouldn't fall for it.

"You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." Santana's voice was so soft and gentle. It was hard for Brittany not to tell her everything right then and there. She knew that she couldn't though so she stubbornly shook her head. Santana sighed sadly. "Please look at me Britt."

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but then looked up. She found herself drowning in the beauty of those chocolate brown eyes that she had already grown to like so much. A wave of tingles hit her body as Santana continued to stare at her intently. Brittany's eyes momentarily flickered down to plump lips that looked so inviting. She quickly snapped out of it and reminded herself that someone as beautiful as Santana would never be interested in a high school loser like her. She directed her gaze to Santana's eyes again and finally found her voice. "Everything's okay, I promise."

Santana seemed to have lost herself in her own world for a second because she flinched a little at the sound of Brittany's voice. She then awkwardly cleared her throat and nodded once. "Okay but know that you can talk to me about anything."

Brittany shot her an appreciative smile but didn't say anything. Santana probably didn't even realize how much those words meant to her. Nobody ever cared enough to talk to her but for some reason Santana did. She really hoped that the brunette wouldn't change her mind like everyone else.

* * *

Santana had no idea what just happened, she had been so close to kissing Brittany. She felt panic begin to build up inside her. Even having those kind of thoughts about a student was wrong on so many levels. Brittany was just so damn beautiful and she got caught up in the moment, there was nothing more to it. She promised herself that it wouldn't happen again. It simply couldn't. She focused her attention on Brittany again, the girl was staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"Have you began to prepare for your audition yet?" Santana asked, trying to direct the conversation in a lighter direction but failing. Brittany's face fell and she looked down at her feet. Santana immediately understood that she was nervous. "You'll do great. I know you will."

"How? Are you a psycho?" Brittany asked, looking up with wide eyes. Santana frowned and wondered if she should be offended or not. Then she remembered that Brittany sometimes mixed up difficult words.

"No Britt, I'm not a psychic." She answered with a smile. "I just know. I believe in you."

Brittany blushed a little. Santana had never seen anything more adorable. "Thanks. Is the audition next week?"

Santana nodded but then quickly added, "But only if you're sure."

"You'll be there right?" The blonde asked. Santana nodded and Brittany's beaming smile lit up the whole room. "I guess I better start practicing then!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. One of you asked why Brittany doesn't have Spanish class every day. Well, I don't know the system at American high school's but in the Netherlands we don't have the same classes every day so I kind of went with that. Also, I know that Brittany being bullied is sad but things will get better for her soon, I promise. _

_Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is a little sad but it gets better towards the end so keep reading! :D Thanks. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Santana was standing in front of her desk, greeting the students that were slowly entering her classroom. She usually hated Monday mornings but she actually found herself looking forward to this one. Brittany might have something to do with it but she refused to admit that to herself.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez!" Rachel said in a voice that was way too happy. "I hope you had a delightful weekend."

"Thank you Rachel." Santana replied and forced herself to smile.

It was hard for Santana to be friendly to all of her students. Some of them could be really annoying and sometimes it took a lot of strength not to lose her temper. Brittany was one of the last students to walk into the classroom and Santana had to fight the huge smile that threatened to creep onto her face.

"Good morning Brittany." She greeted the girl. Brittany sent a shy smile in her direction and took a seat in her usual desk. Santana waited for everyone to arrive before clearing her throat.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend. Before we begin, Dylan..." She walked to the boy's desk and handed him his paper on the video. "This is trash. Do it again but without all the spelling mistakes."

Dylan groaned and dropped his head on his desk in frustration. Santana smirked and clasped her hands together. "Okay class. You were supposed to read chapter one. Who wants to explain what it's about?"

She walked back to the center of the classroom and turned around to face her students. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise when Brittany hesitantly raised her hand in the air. Santana felt her heart swell with pride, this was a huge step for the shy girl. "Yes Brittany?"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Justin, one of the jocks. "I wonder what the retard will come up with this time."

Laughter filled the classroom. Brittany had a devastated look on her face and tears welled up in her eyes. Anger flared inside of Santana. Brittany had finally gained enough confidence to speak up in class, only for it to be shattered like that.

"Brittany..." She tried but it was too late, the girl was already sprinting out the door. She was about to follow her when she heard Justin's laughter in the background. Santana stormed towards him and slammed her hands down on his desk.

'What the hell is wrong with you? You little piece of...' She stopped herself from saying the last word and took a deep breath instead. She wasn't going to lose her job over some stupid punk. 'Get out of my classroom and take your stuff with you. NOW!'

Justin looked at her with wide eyes and quickly gathered his things. Santana waited until he was gone before she eyed the rest of her students. "You're all just as bad as he is. Brittany was the only one brave enough to raise her hand and you laughed at her. I hope you're all proud of yourselves. You can go now and don't even bother showing up tomorrow if you don't plan on changing your attitude."

She threw them one last angry glare before walking out the door. The hallways were empty and there was no sign of Brittany anywhere. Santana quickly made her way outside, hoping to find her under the tree again but she wasn't there. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she didn't like the thought of Brittany being alone while she was upset. After searching every inch of the parking lot, she made her way back inside the building.

She walked past an empty classroom when she heard the most heartbreaking sound in the world, someone's quiet sobs. She stopped dead in her tracks and peaked her head inside. Deep down she knew exactly who they were coming from but she hoped that she was wrong. It turned out that she wasn't. Brittany was sitting in a corner of the room with her legs pulled to her chest and her head buried into her knees. Santana quickly rushed to her side and Brittany's head shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Santana reached out to place a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder but she scrambled away and shook her head.

'P-please just l-leave me a-alone.' Brittany sobbed. Santana covered her heart with her hand, she swore that she could literally feel it break. Seeing Brittany like this made her want to cry herself but she couldn't do that of course.

"No." She said firmly and knelt down beside the blonde. At this point she couldn't care less that she was Brittany's teacher and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the girl.

Brittany tensed and tried to fight her off but Santana just held her tighter. "Shh it's okay. I've got you."

After a few seconds, Brittany finally stopped struggling and returned the hug. Santana rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried. "I-I'm s-sorry for b-being r-retarded."

Santana bit her lip and began to rock the girl back and forth, hoping to calm her down. She wondered how Brittany had been able to deal with all this hurt on her own for so long. "Honey no, please don't say that. You are not retarded. Justin has no idea what he's talking about."

After the longest few minutes of Santana's life, Brittany's sobs turned into sniffles and she slowly pulled back. Brittany furiously wiped her tears away and was avoiding eye contact again. "I don't even know why I'm so upset. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it 'cause none of it is true." Santana said, taking her hand. "You're so smart Brittany."

Brittany let out a skeptical laugh and shook her head. "How can you think that I'm not stupid when everyone always calls me that?"

Santana cupped Brittany's chin and their eyes finally connected. Her heart-rate sped up a little like it always did when she looked into those piercing blue eyes. "I don't just _think_ that you're not stupid, I _know_ that you're not. Do you remember the assignment I gave you on the first day we met? You wrote that unicorns are your favorite animals because they're unique and not afraid to show it. From that moment I knew that you were special. You _are_ the unicorn Brittany. You're magical and perfect just the way you are."

Brittany was silent for a few seconds but then a tiny smile formed on her lips. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Santana said, she meant every word of it. The bell suddenly rang so she got to her feet and helped Brittany up as well. "Let me walk you to your next class." She said. She wanted to make sure that Brittany got there safely. For some reason she felt strangely protective over the girl.

* * *

The truth was that being called retarded wasn't what had gotten Brittany so upset. Of course it hurt but like she had already said, she was used to it. Brittany just hated the fact that someone had called her that in front of Santana. The brunette was so nice to her and Brittany had been afraid that she was going to change her mind about wanting to be around her. She knew how frustrating she could be, she often mixed up words and said things that didn't make any sense. None of her teachers ever bothered to invest time in her because she never understood the material even if they explained it to her multiple times. Santana was different though. She was so patient with her, she never got angry and Brittany even believed her whenever she called her smart. She hadn't laughed at Brittany when she got upset earlier, instead she had comforted her while telling her nothing but nice things. Brittany only trusted a few people in her life and Santana had somehow managed to become one of them.

* * *

They had almost reached the classroom when Brittany suddenly stopped walking. Santana looked at her with a confused expression and that's when she noticed that the girl's face was even paler than usual. She followed her line of sight and her eyes landed on Dave Karofsky. She clenched her jaw, she knew that he was nothing but trouble. She stepped in front of Brittany with her back turned to Karofsky so she was shielding her from his vision.

"Brittany, what's going on with Karofsky? Did he hurt you?" She asked, her voice was stern but gentle. The blonde sighed sadly but didn't answer the question. That was all the confirmation Santana needed. "What did he do?"

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but then began to speak in a shaky voice. "He threatened me because I refused to sleep with him."

Santana clamped her hands into fists. She wanted to show him how it's done in Lima Heights but Brittany was scared enough already so she composed herself. "We're going to principal Figgins, now."

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't do anything without proof." Principal Figgins said after Santana told him what happened. Brittany was nervously fidgeting in her seat and it looked like she was about to throw up. Santana sent her a reassuring smile but it didn't help much.

"What more proof do you need? Brittany told us what happened didn't she?" Santana asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"For all we know she could be making it up." Figgins said and that's when she lost it. She jumped out of her chair and angrily pointed her finger at him.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! Why the hell would she do that?" She yelled. "This school's anti-bullying policy is a joke!"

"Ms. Lopez, I suggest you lower your voice if you want to keep your job." He said calmly. If looks could kill, he would've been in a coffin by now.

"How do you expect me to stay calm when one of my students is being harassed and you don't even care?" Santana asked in a softer but still angry voice.

"Of course I care Ms. Lopez." He said. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But without any witnesses it's just her word against his."

Santana realized that this wasn't going anywhere. "Fine. I hope you'll be able to live with yourself if Brittany gets hurt."

With that she took Brittany's hand and dragged her out of his office. Once she closed the door behind them, she placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Don't worry Britt-Britt. We'll think of something, I won't let him hurt you."

* * *

The day of the audition arrived a lot faster than Brittany had wanted it to. She'd been spending a lot of time practicing but she was still afraid that she was going to mess up the steps. She took a deep breath and began to make her way towards the choir room. Her nerves seemed to become worse with every step she took and it felt like she was going to be sick. To make matters worse, a group of Cheerios came in her direction. Brandi wasn't there so maybe they would leave her alone this time.

"What are you looking at loser?" The co-captain named Chelsey asked. She suddenly took a step towards Brittany, invading her personal space. Brittany cringed and raised her arms to shield herself, expecting the worst. Chelsey just laughed at her reaction and walked away. Brittany sighed in relief.

The rest of the group followed her but one girl stayed behind. Brittany didn't recognize her so she assumed that she was new. Brittany noticed that her eyes were a beautiful mixture of green and hazel and the look on her face was actually kind of _apologetic. _After a few seconds, the girl still hadn't said anything and Brittany was beginning to think that she was a robot that lost its Wi-Fi connection or something. Just as Brittany was about to poke her face, the girl spoke up. "I like your sweater."

With that she walked away, leaving a very confused Brittany behind. She couldn't believe that a Cheerio had actually complimented her. She shrugged and continued her way to the choir room.

* * *

Santana nervously tapped her foot and glanced at her watch. Brittany was supposed to be in the choir room 5 minutes ago and she was beginning to worry, what if Karofsky got to her? She was about to alarm the FBI when the blonde walked through the door. She sighed in relief and quickly walked up to her.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked. Brittany tugged her bottom lip between her perfect white teeth and slowly shook her head. "Don't be nervous Britt, you'll be fine. Just picture everyone in their underwear." She tilted her head. "On second thought, don't do that. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Schue doesn't wear any."

Brittany let out a small laugh and Santana's heart immediately warmed up at the sound. She gave the blonde's hand an assuring squeeze before nodding her head at Will.

"Okay guys. Brittany's here to audition." He said to the group before turning his attention to Brittany. "Are you ready?"

Brittany gave him a small nod and walked to the center of the room. Will smiled at her and started the music.

About thirty seconds into the song, Brittany still hadn't moved an inch and Santana was beginning to worry. She was pretty sure that this wasn't part of the routine. Brittany looked at her with pleading eyes and Santana immediately understood, the blonde was too nervous to do anything. She gestured for Will to stop the music and walked towards Brittany.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I can't do it." Brittany whispered, lowering her head in shame.

"Look at me Britt." Santana said and smiled when blue eyes met hers. "Of course you can. You're going to show them how it's really done and then we're going to celebrate with ice cream."

Brittany's eyes instantly lit up. "Ice cream?"

Santana nodded and knew that she had won her over. "So what do you say?"

"Let's do this." Brittany said with a lot more confidence. Santana fought the urge to pull her into a hug and just smiled at her instead. She walked back to Will and he started the music.

Ke$ha's voice filled the room and Brittany began her routine. Her steps were hesitant at first but it didn't take long for them to grow more confident and at the end of the first verse, it was like Brittany was in her own world. Santana's jaw dropped slightly and she came to the conclusion that watching Brittany dance was her new favorite thing to do. Her body moved to the beat so easily, it was kind of mesmerizing. Santana had been expecting something good but this was simply amazing.

When the song came to an end, Brittany nervously shifted from foot to foot as she waited for a reaction. Santana couldn't believe how she turned from being incredibly confident to incredibly shy in a matter of seconds. The whole room erupted into cheers and applause, it seemed that Brittany had made a deep impression on everyone. Will walked towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Glee club Brittany."

* * *

True to her word, Santana took Brittany and some of the others out for ice-cream to celebrate. Rory and Sugar couldn't come because they had a date, same went for Tina and Mike. Rachel apparently had to her vocal excercises every day at 4 PM sharp so she didn't come with them either. Santana would've been lying if she said that she missed the girl's presence.

Santana was really happy with the Glee club, they were so welcoming and accepting, Santana knew that these were the kind of people Brittany needed to be around. She hoped that the blonde would trust them enough to let them help her if necessary.

Santana's eyes found Brittany and a smile formed on her lips. The girl was happily eating a banana-split and she looked so innocent, it was endearing. Brittany must've felt that she was being watched because she looked up and sent Santana a small smile before focusing on her ice cream again. The blonde probably didn't even realize how much effect a simple smile had on Santana.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked Artie. He looked up from his strawberry sorbet and nodded. "Do you use your finger to phone home?"

Santana had to bite back a laugh upon seeing the puzzled look on the boy's face. He thought for a few seconds before answering the question. "Brittany, I'm not an alien."

"Oh." Brittany simply said. She studied Artie's face for a few seconds before her eyes flickered down to his wheelchair. She shrugged and continued to eat.

"Brittany, have you ever considered becoming a fashion model?" Kurt asked. "You're tall, blonde and beautiful. I'm so jealous."

Brittany blushed a deep shade of red at the compliments and shook her head. Santana came to the conclusion that convincing the girl to audition for Glee club was the best decision she'd ever made. All these kids were different in their own way and none of them judged each other. Okay they fought over solo's a lot and Rachel was a little bit _too_ present sometimes but none of that really mattered because in the end they were all there for each other.

"Oh I meant to tell you." Mercedes began, directing her attention to Brittany. "Dave Karofsky was looking for you in the hallways this morning. Damn girl, he was pissed. What did you do?"

Brittany tensed and dropped her spoon with a loud clatter. Her face grew ghostly pale and everybody stared at her with a confused expression. Santana was the only one who understood but she wasn't sure if Brittany was okay with her telling the group. She made eye contact with Brittany and received a nod. Santana gave her a small smile in return before she began to speak. "Brittany didn't _do_ anything. He threatened her because she refused to sleep with him."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Sam was the first one to respond. "Why doesn't the school expel him?"

"According to principal Figgins, they can't do anything without witnesses." Santana explained calmly. She wasn't feeling calm on the inside though, she was furious with the guy.

"That's ridiculous!" Artie said, everyone nodded their head in agreement. "The school is supposed to protect their students."

"Well I'm not gonna let him mess with you Britt." Mercedes spoke up, waving her finger in the air. "Nu-uh, he better keep his hands to himself or he'll have to deal with me."

"With all of us for that matter." Marley said and covered Brittany's hand with her own. "Don't worry Brittany, we'll protect you."

"I know what you're going through sweetie." Kurt said in a gentle voice. "He used to bully me too but these clowns have done a pretty good job protecting me so we'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Yeah, we'll make a schedule. That way there will always be one of us to walk you to class." Marley said. "He won't do anything as long as he doesn't catch you on your own."

"That sounds like a great plan." Santana nodded her head. It felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders, she knew that she could trust them with Brittany's safety. Marley was right, Karofsky was too much of a coward do to anything unless Brittany was completely helpless. She knew that she couldn't disadvantage a student but Dave's chances of passing her class went down the drain the minute he laid his eyes on Brittany. She looked at the blonde who still hadn't said a word. "What do you say Britt?"

Brittany's eyes darted around the group. Santana knew that meant she was looking for signs of insincerity. It broke her heart to know that it was so difficult for the girl to trust people. After a few seconds, her eyes finally settled on Santana and she gave her a small smile. She then focused her attention on the group. "I guess that could work. Thanks guys."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts, I'm really glad that people are enjoying my story. One of you asked about other romances, don't worry this is a Brittana fanfiction. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you think. :) _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Brittany was a little nervous for Spanish class that morning. She could still hear her classmates' laughter in her ears and the thought of having to face them scared her. Santana had assured her that everything would be alright though and she believed her. She walked down the hallway and Marley was already waiting at her locker. Having people care about her was still new to Brittany and it would probably take a while for her to get used to it. It would've made more sense if Rachel had walked her since she was in the same class but apparently that would intervene with her morning routine or something.

"You'll have lunch with us today, right?" Marley asked once they reached the classroom. Brittany looked at her with a surprised expression, she'd spent every lunch break on her own for as long as she could remember. She wasn't a social person and extremely awkward around new people. She would probably say something weird and scare them away. Marley seemed to sense her hesitation because she placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder and continued. "Don't worry, just be yourself. We're your friends."

"What?" Brittany blurted out. After being on her own for so long she wasn't expecting this. It was hard for her to let people in. She never approached new people because her fear of rejection basically dominated her life. The thought of making friends excited and frightened her at the same time, the mixture of emotions was a little overwhelming.

"Don't think so much Britt, just allow yourself to have fun for once." Marley smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Mike will walk you to your next class. Don't go anywhere without him, okay?"

Brittany looked into Marley's blue eyes and couldn't find any traces of insincerity. Throughout the years she'd become pretty good at reading people, it was her strongest defense. Marley smiled again when Brittany nodded at her question. "Good. I'll see you at lunch!"

She gave Brittany a small wave and walked away before the blonde had the chance to say anything. The thought of social interaction made Brittany's stomach tie itself in nervous knots. She had spent some time with them already when they went out for ice cream but Santana had been there and now she'd be on her own. The group hadn't laughed at her or called her stupid yet so she decided to give them a chance. They had already done so much for her so the least she could do was show some sign of appreciation by having lunch with them.

She reluctantly entered the classroom and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw that Santana wasn't there. She told herself to stay calm, the Latina was probably just getting coffee or something and she'd be fine without her. It probably wasn't healthy to be so dependent on a person but Brittany couldn't help herself. As much as she tried to fight it, she was growing more attached to Santana by the day.

She kept her head lowered, avoiding eye contact with her classmates. She sat down in her desk and pulled her notebook out of her bag. It could be hard for Brittany to focus on more than one thing. She had the habit of losing herself in her own thoughts and this often led to her not paying attention to what was happening around her. While she was busy drawing pictures in her notebook, she didn't notice that there was someone standing by her desk until the person in question cleared their throat.

The sudden sound caused Brittany to jump in her seat a little and her heart hammered against her chest when her eyes met Justin's. Panic began to build up inside her but she instantly relaxed when her eyes landed on the person next to him. Santana shot her an assuring smile and mouthed _it's okay_.

"Uh hi Brittany." Justin began. He waited a few seconds, as if he was expecting her to say something back. Brittany just stared at him with a confused expression so he continued. "I'm really sorry about what happened. What I said was uncalled for and completely untrue. If anyone in this classroom is lacking intelligence it's me for insulting such an amazing girl like you."

Brittany continued to stare at him with her jaw dropped slightly. His apology seemed rehearsed, almost as if someone had told him what to say. Realization hit her and she smiled a little when she saw the self-satisfied smirk on Santana's face. Now that she thought of it, Justin did look kind of terrified and Brittany wondered what Santana had done to him. It didn't really matter though because the look on the guy's face told Brittany that he wouldn't be a problem to her anymore.

"Okay you can go now." Santana shooed Justin to his desk. She winked at Brittany before walking to the center of the classroom.

Like Santana had assured her, none of her classmates laughed at Brittany and that made her feel a little better. She didn't raise her hand anymore though, it would probably take some time for her to regain the confidence to do that.

Santana kept asking Justin and Dylan the difficult questions and then she'd scold them for giving the wrong answers. Brittany hadn't thought of Santana as the type to hold grudges but she didn't mind. Santana could be really scary and it was fun to see the look on their faces each time she called out to them.

Brittany didn't really pay attention to most of what Santana was saying. She was too distracted doing other things. Like admiring the beauty of Santana's face or the way her long dark hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. The way she bit her lip and closed her eyes for just a second every time Rachel raised her hand. The way she scratched the back of her neck when she was thinking about something or the way her nose scrunched up and her eyes squinted when she smiled. The list could go on forever. Brittany didn't think that there was anyone more beautiful in the world than Santana.

Brittany received her first kiss from a guy that she met on vacation this summer. She had expected it to be romantic like in the movies but the way he had shoved his tongue down her throat was disgusting. Since that day she hadn't been sure if she would ever want to kiss anyone again but now all she could think about was how soft and inviting Santana's lips looked. The tingly feeling that she got in her stomach every time she was around the Latina confused and intrigued her at the same time.

* * *

Santana gave her students instructions on an assignment and they all went to work. She took a seat behind her desk and began to grade some papers. She couldn't help but steal glances at Brittany every now and then though. The blonde looked somewhat childish today with her lion hat but it was incredibly cute at the same time. It would probably look weird on anybody else but it fit Brittany. Santana knew that it was wrong to be thinking about a student like this but she couldn't stop herself, no matter how hard she tried.

She was glad to see that Brittany seemed happier. Seeing the girl smile again was all she wanted. That's why she had gotten Justin to apologize, well she actually just told him her classic story about the razorblades hidden in her hair. She might have said some other things to scare him but that's beside the point.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the bell suddenly rang. Students slowly poured out of the classroom and Santana quickly got to her feet. The Glee club had provided her with a schedule as well so she knew that Mike was going to walk Brittany to her next class. It would probably take him a few minutes to get there and Santana wanted to make sure that Brittany wouldn't leave without him.

"Hey." Santana greeted the girl that was busy packing her things. She looked up and sent Santana a smile in return. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Marley asked me to have lunch with the Glee club today. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible. It's like I have emotional diarrhea or something." Brittany rambled. Santana smiled at her, she always thought her rambling was adorable.

"I'm glad to hear that you're making friends Britt, you deserve it." Santana told her. She was genuinely proud of Brittany, she was making more progress every day and was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Thanks San." Brittany said. Santana's heart sped up a little at the nickname, she didn't know why it felt so nice to hear Brittany use it. "Oh I forgot to return the question! How are you?"

"I'm peachy!" Santana said and mentally slapped herself for using that word, it sounded ridiculous. Brittany just looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do fruits have to with it?" She asked, her nose scrunching up. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, are you secretly a peach? Does that mean you know the password to the magic land where everything smells like strawberry and people grow grapes under their armpits?"

"Uh no… never mind Britt." Santana shook her head in amusement and decided to change the subject. "Have you done any more reading?"

Brittany's face fell and she looked down at her feet. "Not exactly but I'm really trying, I swear. Everything's just so confusing."

"Hey, it's okay." Santana assured her. "We'll go over it tomorrow. You did great last week so don't worry about it."

"Really?" Brittany asked, looking up. Her face lit up when Santana nodded. "You're the best San."

Santana blushed a little at the compliment. Before she had the chance to say anything else, Mike appeared in the doorway. They exchanged a few words of goodbye before Brittany disappeared from the classroom. Santana always felt a little sad when she left. She loved everything about her job but she always found herself looking forward to her classes with Brittany the most. She tried to convince herself that it was because of everything that happened lately and she was just looking out for the blonde but deep down she knew that there was more to it.

* * *

Lunch approached and Brittany's nerves were skyrocketing. She briefly considered just skipping it altogether but Sugar was waiting for her after class and it would've been rude to leave. On their way to the cafeteria, Sugar went on and on about her boyfriend Rory. Brittany wondered what it felt like to date a leprechaun but she didn't ask. She liked Sugar though, she was kind of weird but funny.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, everyone greeted Brittany excitedly and she instantly felt more at ease. It seemed like they genuinely wanted to hang out with her. She couldn't help but wonder why though.

She took a seat besides Marley and decided to just ask the question that had been on her mind all day. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Marley looked surprised but then she smiled. "Because I care about you."

"But why?" Brittany continued. No matter how sincere Marley seemed, she couldn't help but feel a little skeptical. Marley sighed and then pointed her finger at one of the lunch ladies.

"Do you see that woman over there?" She asked. Brittany nodded. "She's my mom."

"She's pretty." Brittany said. She didn't really understand where this was going. Marley smiled at her.

"I agree. Unfortunately not everyone does." She said looking a little sad. "As you can see, she's a bit heavier and people can be really cruel. She worked at my old school too. When people found out that she was my mom, they began to tease me and it got so bad that I had to transfer schools. So I know what it's like to feel alone."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said. She could image how hard it must be to hear those kind of things about your mom. "Thanks for telling me."

"Of course. Marley smiled. "Like I said, we're friends. You can always talk to me."

Brittany nodded and sent her an appreciative smile. All the nerves had disappeared from her body by now and it surprised her how comfortable she felt around the group. They actually included her in their conversations and didn't treat her like some stupid girl that wouldn't understand what they were saying. It made Brittany feel normal and for the first time in her life, it felt like she belonged somewhere.

* * *

When Brittany got home from school it turned out that her mom was having a bad day. She'd been seeing a therapist for about a year now and was slowly recovering from her depression but every now and then things became too much for her to handle. On these days Brittany was careful to avoid mentioning Haley in any way since that would usually send her mom into hysterics. She had learned by now that the best way to help her mom was by just letting her be.

Her dad was at work as usual so it was up to Brittany to make dinner. She wasn't a very good cook so she simply settled for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It wasn't much but her mom seemed to appreciate the gesture. Another thing that came with these days were the constant apologies. Her mom continuously told her how sorry she was for being a bad mom to her and she would try to change. Brittany didn't say anything because she knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

When Brittany came downstairs after finishing her homework, her mom was curled up on the couch crying her eyes out. Brittany froze, her mom usually avoided crying around her because she didn't want her daughter to see her like that. Brittany had no idea how to handle this and panic began to build up inside her. She quickly rushed to her mom's side and knelt down beside her.

"Mom… " She whispered. Her mom just shook her head and waved her hands in the air, gesturing for her to leave. Brittany felt a pang in her heart, not because her mom wanted her to leave but because she felt completely helpless. She wanted to do something to make things better for her but she couldn't think of anything. She had never been good at handling these kind of situations.

Brittany pressed a hand against her forehead, willing her brain to find a solution. She asked herself the question what people usually did when they were upset and that's when an idea hit her. People in movies always used ice cream to cheer someone up. She quickly put on her shoes and got some money from her room.

"I'll be right back mom!" She yelled and left the house before her mom had a chance to respond.

She sprinted towards the nearest store and rushed inside. The clerk shot her a strange look but she didn't know why. She made her way to the right section and quickly grabbed the ice cream. She was walking to the counter when she suddenly crashed into someone. This was happening way too often and she was beginning to think that she was cursed or something. She looked up and froze when her eyes locked with familiar brown ones. "Oh no, not again." She mumbled.

The person stared at her with an unreadable expression. Brittany's cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and she quickly got to her feet. She couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world, she had managed to knock down Santana _twice._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention as usual." Brittany apologized and stuck out her hand. Santana took it and allowed Brittany to pull her to her feet.

"It's okay." Santana said. Her eyes flickered up and down Brittany's body and a smile formed on her lips. Brittany was confused but then she remembered that she was still wearing her pajama pants with ducks on them. Her cheeks became even redder than before. Santana must've noticed because she chuckled. "Don't worry, they're cute."

"Thanks." Brittany replied with a small smile. A wave of tingles hit her body like it always did when Santana said something nice.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked her curiously. Brittany realized that it was probably getting late and that's why she was wondering.

"Oh I'm buying my mom the other two members to her threesome!" Brittany explained. Santana looked at her with a shocked expression but then her eyes landed on the bucket of Ben & Jerry's in Brittany's hands and she smiled widely.

"I see. That's nice of you." She said.

"Thanks." Brittany replied, blushing a little. "What about you?"

"I'm just getting some food for my cat. I always forget to buy it." Santana said and she actually looked kind of embarrassed. Brittany thought it was cute.

"You have a cat?" She questioned. Santana nodded. "What's his name?"

"It's a girl and I just call her cat." The Latina answered with a shrug. "My parents got her for me when I moved out. I guess they were afraid that I would get lonely or something."

"That's cool of them." Brittany said, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. "She can have a play date with my cat Lord Tubbington!"

Santana laughed and Brittany felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sound. "Sure."

A few moments of silence passed and Brittany realized that she should probably go before the ice cream would begin to melt. She felt a bit disappointed, she wanted to talk to Santana a little longer but her mom was probably beginning to wonder where she was. "Well I should go. I'll see you at school."

She thought that she saw a flash of disappointment in Santana's eyes but she figured that she was just imagining it. Santana nodded. "Okay. Have a nice evening."

"You too." Brittany replied and shot her one last smile before walking away.

* * *

Santana stood there motionless for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed to see Brittany go. For some reason she wanted to be around the blonde all the time. She then realized that it was late and dark outside and Brittany was all alone. A wave of panic washed over her and she spun around on her heels and quickly walked after the girl.

"Britt, wait!" She called out to her. Brittany was just reaching for the door handle to exit the store and turned around. Santana did a little jog to catch up with her. "Let me walk you home."

She was glad that she had decided to walk to the store 'cause she didn't want to have to force Brittany into her car again. She still hadn't bought food for her cat but she didn't really care, she'd figure that out later. Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but then agreed.

They'd been walking for about a minute when Brittany stopped and pointed at the sky with a huge smile. "Look at how many stars there are!"

Santana's breath caught in her throat when her eyes connected with Brittany's. The streetlights reflected off the blonde's blue eyes, making them even brighter. "They're beautiful."

Brittany didn't say anything. Her eyes flickered down to Santana's lips and Santana wondered if Brittany wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss Brittany. The blonde directed her eyes to Santana's again and for a moment it felt like nothing in the world mattered but them.

Brittany was the first one to snap out of it. She sent Santana a shy smile and they continued their walk. Santana was still trying to wrap her mind around what just happened when Brittany broke the silence. "Do you think that it's true that you get your own star when you pass away?"

Santana again felt her heart warm up at the girl's innocence. "I think that only special people get a star."

Brittany thought about that for a while before she spoke again. "Like Haley?"

It took a few seconds for Santana to figure out that Haley must be her sister. She knew that this was a sensitive subject and chose her next words carefully. "If she was half as special as you are then definitely."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "Do you think she can see us?"

Santana suddenly felt the need to be closer to Brittany so she linked arms with her. She smiled when Brittany leaned into her. "I do. She probably thinks that you've turned into a beautiful young woman and I'm sure that she's very proud of her big sister."

"Do you really think that?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana.

"Absolutely." Santana replied and she couldn't be happier to be the reason behind the smile on Brittany's face.

They continued to walk in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was the kind of silence that felt right, a comfortable one. When they reached Brittany's house, Santana wasn't really sure what to do. She didn't have the chance to think about it though because Brittany suddenly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for walking me. Good night Santana."

With that, she disappeared into her house. Santana's heart was racing and it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. She could still feel Brittany's lips on her skin and it made her a little dizzy, in a good way. She didn't know that a small touch could have such an effect on her. Everything in her mind screamed that this couldn't happen and yet she found herself grinning like an idiot. "Good night Brittany."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, here's chapter numbero six. I think you guys will like it, I hope so at least. The song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Please leave a review & have a nice weekend! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

'Ms. Lopez!' Santana closed her eyes at the sound of Rachel's voice. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but find the girl extremely annoying. They were in the middle of Glee club rehearsal and Santana wondered what ridiculous suggestion the small brunette was going to make this time. Forcing a smile, Santana turned around to face her. Rachel took this as a sign to continue. "I don't want to be rude, I think it's great that you want to invest your time in Glee club but you haven't exactly proved yourself yet."

"Excuse me?" Santana raised her eyebrows. She had a vague idea of where this was going but she wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

"Well, I think that we're all curious to hear your voice." Rachel explained. "It can't possibly be better than mine but no one will hold that against you."

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes, Rachel's ego was bigger than Alaska. The rest of the group cheered in agreement.

"Yeah Ms. Lopez, show us what you've got!" Mercedes yelled.

Santana wasn't really that confident about her voice. She used to be but it had been a long time since she last performed a song and it would be really embarrassing if she'd mess up in front of everyone. Her eyes scanned the group until her they landed on Brittany. The blonde gave her a small nod of encouragement and that was all she needed.

"Okay, fine." She said, earning another round of cheers from the group. Her eyes connected with Will and he had a look on his face that told her that she didn't have to if she didn't want to. She gave him a small smile in return and walked to the band. It wasn't that hard to pick a song, the guitarist knew almost everything so they decided to do a shorter acoustic version of one of Santana's favorite song.

Santana took her place on the stage, everyone quieted and stared at her in anticipation. She cleared her throat and gave the guitarist a nod. As he played the opening notes, Santana's nerves grew and she considered running off stage. She didn't want to make a fool of herself so she decided against it. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

Her voice was shaking slightly but she thought it didn't sound too bad. The nerves were still present and her eyes unconsciously traveled to the only person that could make them go away. Blue connected with brown and it was like everything else in the room disappeared.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Santana's thoughts went to when she first met Brittany. From the very first moment she laid eyes on her, she knew that the girl was special. A smile formed on Brittany's lips and that was all Santana needed to sing the chorus with all the passion she had.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

Santana wondered if Brittany knew what kind of effect she had on her. She got Santana's stomach to do triple backflips by a simple kiss on the cheek. Santana knew that she could no long deny that she felt _something_ for her.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

She sang the last note and a few seconds of silence passed before everyone rose to their feet to cheer and clap. Santana blushed a little, it was nice to know that she still had it in her. Everyone walked up to her and complimented her.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed." Rachel said with a nod of the head. "You should sing back-up for me some time."

Santana just smiled and decided to let the comment slip. She was so relieved that she passed 'the test' and nothing could bring her down. Brittany was the last one to approach her and Santana felt a flutter in her stomach, for some reason she really hoped that Brittany liked her voice.

"That was amazing!" Brittany said excitedly, smiling widely. It felt like a weight was lifted off Santana's shoulders and she returned the smile.

"Thanks Britt." She replied.

"Your voice kinda reminds me of Amy Wine in the House." Brittany told her and Santana tilted her head in amusement. Brittany was just too adorable.

"It's Amy Winehouse but thank you. She's amazing." Santana said. Amy Winehouse was one of her favorite artist, she'd never admit it but she actually cried a little when she passed away.

"No problemo." Brittany said with a Spanish accent. The translation wasn't correct but it still made Santana laugh. "Anyway, you're my new favorite singer now."

She shot Santana one last smile before she joined the rest of the group again. It was so nice to see that she got along with everyone so well. A few weeks ago she hardly looked people in the eye and here she was, approaching the group on her own and joking around with them. She still had a long way to go but Santana couldn't be more proud of her.

* * *

Brittany was having lunch with the Glee club again. She liked spending time with them, they were nice to her. It felt good to be a part of something, she had never thought that she'd ever be able to say that. The bullying had gotten less but there was still the occasional name calling. It wasn't as bad as before though because she was never on her own anymore with the schedule.

"Hey Britt, are you coming to my party Friday?" Sam interrupted her thoughts. Brittany always thought he looked weird when he talked, kind of like a fish on drugs. The thought of going to a party unsettled her. She had never been to a party before and it would probably include a lot of social interaction.

"A party?" She stammered. From what she had gathered, parties mostly meant dancing to loud music and drinking alcohol. Although the dancing part excited her, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Her parents would both be out of town this weekend, her dad had a conference for work and her mom was going to visit some relatives because she wanted to get away for a few days after her breakdown. Brittany was pretty sure that they wouldn't be happy with her going to a party.

"Come on Britt, it'll be fun!" Kurt said excitedly. Brittany still wasn't convinced.

"Who else is coming?" She asked. Hanging out with the Glee club was a huge step for her and she probably wouldn't react well if she had to talk to strangers. Sometimes she wished that it was easier for her to be social but she simply wasn't a social person. Well, she used to be but that was before the bullies shattered her confidence.

"Well you guys obviously." Sam said, gesturing around the table. "And some guys from my soccer team but they won't bother you, I promise."

Brittany thought for a few seconds. She was eighteen years old and had never been to a party before, she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed about that. Now that she actually made a few friends, she might as well have some fun. "Okay, I'll go."

"Awesome!" Sam cheered before retuning his attention back to his lunch.

Brittany agreed to meet up with Marley before the party so they could get ready together. She wasn't really sure if she even had anything to wear. Marley told her not to worry about it though so she didn't. She had just finished eating her sandwich when she suddenly really needed to pee. She stood up and Marley looked at her with a confused expression. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Marley answered. Brittany saw that she hadn't finished eating yet and lunch break was almost over. She didn't want Marley to be hungry because of her.

"I'll be alright on my own for a few minutes." She assured her. Marley tried to convince her to let someone else come with her but Brittany didn't want to be a burden to them so she refused. The chances of her running into Karofsky were pretty small anyway.

After Marley reluctantly agreed, Brittany began to make her way to the bathroom. She was relieved to see that there wasn't any sign of Karofsky in the hallway. What Brittany had forgotten was that there were more jocks to worry about. She had almost reached the bathroom when one of them appeared out of nowhere with something very familiar in his hand.

* * *

Brittany was confused. That wasn't really a new emotion to her, she often felt confused about things. But she'd always find an explanation eventually and if she didn't, she'd make something up that made sense in her mind. Right now she felt confused because she was standing in the girls' bathroom with red chunks of slushie everywhere and a hand that didn't belong to herself was gently dapping her face with a towel. At first she hadn't even been aware of the other person's presence. The stinging pain in her eyes had blurred her vision and it wasn't until a soft voice spoke up that it'd become clear to her that she wasn't alone anymore. The person had told her that everything was okay and to stay still. Her initial reaction had been panic but the voice was so gentle and assuring that it had disappeared almost instantly.

When she finally managed to open her eyes she came face-to-face with her number one enemy in this school, a Cheerio. Brittany's confusion grew because Cheerios were usually the ones to throw slushies at her in the first place and now here she was, following instructions of one that actually seemed genuine about wanting to help her. It only took Brittany about a second to recognize the girl, she'd always been good at remembering faces and those hazel-green eyes were hard to forget. They held something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, a certain type of warmth perhaps. She took a step backwards even though she didn't feel the slightest bit threatened. It was an action that she would've described as instinct. The girl seemed to understand because her eyes softened even more and a reassuring hand was placed on Brittany's arm. Brittany wasn't sure what to think, she wanted to ask questions but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find her voice. A look of pleading spread across her features and she could only hope that the girl would recognize it and respond to it. To her disappointment, not a single word was spoken and the silence carried on.

The towel was tossed in the sink and after a few moments of intense staring, the girl began to make her way towards the door. Brittany's confusion returned, she wanted to say something or at least learn the girl's name. She swallowed thickly, willing her vocal chords to start working again. The girl's hand was already on the door handle when Brittany finally found her voice. It came out unsteady and raspier than usual but the words were clear. "Thank you."

The girl's hand froze on the door handle and her eyes connected with Brittany's again. A small smile formed on her lips but she didn't say anything so Brittany continued. "What's your name?"

Hazel-green eyes scanned the bathroom, as if to make sure that nobody was listening even though it was obvious that they were alone. Brittany understood though, being nice to losers was basically social suicide to a Cheerio. The strangest part of it all was that when she looked at the girl's face, there were no signs of insincerity whatsoever. A few moments of hesitation passed before Brittany finally got an answer to her question. "Quinn."

With that the door opened and she was gone. Brittany didn't move, there were so many questions going through her mind and she didn't have an answer to any of them. The only thing she knew for sure was that Quinn had to be new to this school. Maybe Brandi hadn't taught her that the number one rule to maintaining popularity was to not speak to people that were on the bottom of the social ladder unless the words consisted of insults. It didn't really matter because all Brittany could think about was how relieved she felt to know that apparently not all Cheerios were the same and maybe she had jumped to conclusions too fast.

* * *

Brittany spent the whole day thinking about what happened and when she walked into Santana's classroom for their weekly tutoring session, confusion must've still been evident on her face because Santana's eyes immediately narrowed in concern. Somehow Santana always seemed to know when there was something bothering her and that thought made Brittany's heart flutter in her chest. She dropped her backpack on the floor by Santana's desk and took a seat next to her.

"Everything okay?" Santana asked, her voice matching the concerned expression on her face. A small smile formed on Brittany's lips because her assumption had been right. She nodded her head but then decided to just tell Santana what happened.

"I got slushied today." She began. Anger flashed in Santana's eyes and she opened her mouth to say something but Brittany was fast to continue. "No I'm okay, I promise. It's just that I got help… from a Cheerio."

Santana knew that Cheerios were Brittany's number one enemy and a frown formed on her face. She was silent for a few seconds and Brittany was pretty sure that she was trying to find an explanation just like Brittany had been doing all day. "Really?" She finally asked. Brittany nodded and Santana's frown deepened. Even though Brittany was good at reading people, Santana was a complete mystery to her sometimes and she had no idea what was going through her mind right now. After a few seconds she finally spoke. "Cheerios can't be trusted Britt."

"I know." Brittany said. She really did, she had enough experience. "She seemed nice though."

Santana let out a sigh. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

Brittany wasn't really sure what she meant by that, it wasn't as if she was planning on trying to become friends with Quinn or something. It was nice that Santana cared so much though, it made Brittany feel special. She didn't like the troubled look on the Latina's face so she quickly thought of something to assure her. She held out her pinky and wiggled it when Santana didn't do anything. "Pinky promise."

Santana looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled. It was one of those smiles that made Brittany's knees feel weak, luckily she was seated. Santana interlocked their pinkies and Brittany felt a wave of electricity go through her like she always did when Santana touched her. When they let go, she immediately missed the contact.

Brittany took her book from her backpack and put it on the desk. Santana smiled at her and opened the book where they left off. Santana gestured for her to begin reading and so she did. She felt a lot more confident than last time and her voice actually sounded normal instead of shaky. At the end the page, both of them reached out to flip the page and their hands touched. Brittany gulped and could only hope that Santana hadn't heard. She thought back to when they held hands in the car, it had felt so right and she wanted it to happen again. Santana seemed to have stopped breathing altogether and Brittany took this as a sign that maybe she wanted the same thing.

Hit by a sudden wave of boldness, she took Santana's hand in her own and waited for the rejection that she was expecting. It never came though, the Latina looked at her with an unreadable expression but didn't let go of her hand. Instead she did something that Brittany hadn't been expecting, she gave Brittany's hand a soft squeeze and her thumb started to trace circles on her palm. Brittany's heart was racing and her mind was working in overdrive. She wanted to know if Santana had a strange feeling in her stomach too, she wanted to know if Santana agreed that their hands fit perfectly together but most of all she wanted to know what all of this meant.

Brittany's trust issues had dominated her life for years now. Ever since the bullying started, she just always assumed that when people were nice to her they had ulterior motives. That's why she never let anyone in, out of fear of getting hurt. But Santana had somehow managed to break down her walls and she had no control over it. It made her feel vulnerable but strangely, it also made her feel safe. She could be herself around Santana and things were… easy. Brittany liked Santana, way more than she liked anyone else. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Santana felt the same.

Brittany didn't realize that she had lost herself in her thoughts until Santana squeezed her hand again. Goosebumps spread across her skin, despite the warm air in the room. Santana was looking at her with such intensity, it normally would've made her uncomfortable but for some reason it didn't. Santana never made her feel uncomfortable because she knew that she could be herself around the Latina without having to worry about being judged.

Minutes passed in which neither of them spoke. They just stared into each other's eyes, taking in every detail as if some kind of invisible force could pull them apart at any moment. That's what it felt like to Brittany at least. She knew that this probably shouldn't be happening but no matter how hard she tried to look away, she couldn't.

* * *

Santana's heart was hammering against her chest at an abnormally high speed. She tried to gather her thoughts but instead she found herself drowning in ocean blue eyes deeper and deeper. The only sound that she could hear was Brittany's soft and regular breathing and it was soothing, it made her feel calm despite the racing of her heart. Her mind was screaming at herself, telling her that this was wrong but she ignored it. Brittany was so beautiful and it was like she was under some sort of spell.

She slowly reached out and placed her free hand on Brittany's cheek. The blonde leaned into her touch and a wave of tingles coursed through her body, it was like they were the only ones in the world and it felt so right. Her hand caressed soft skin and the voices in her mind finally grew silent.

Brittany was the one to close the distance between them, pressing their lips together. The kiss was short and hesitant but it still had so much effect on Santana and she immediately wanted more of the blonde's sweet taste. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Santana captured Brittany's lips with her own again. A wave of electricity coursed through her veins as their lips started to move together. Her fingers on Brittany's cheek shifted to tangle in her hair as she ran her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip. Brittany granted her access and their tongues met for the first time, they both moaned at the contact. The kiss became more and more passionate, their tongues dueling for dominance, as they poured every ounce of emotion they had into the act. Santana didn't want the moment to end but they had to break apart for air eventually.

They looked at each other, a content smile on both of their faces. Their breathing was heavy and it slowly broke through the trance Santana was in. Realization began to set in and the voices in her mind returned. She could feel panic beginning to build up inside her. Panic over the fact that she had just kissed one of her students but mostly panic over the fact that she had _feelings_ for this student.

It must've been noticeable on her face because Brittany's smile faded and was replaced by a nervous expression. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed Santana because she made this sweet girl get her hopes up over something that could never happen and she knew that her next words were going to break her heart.

"I shouldn't have done that." She tried to sound as strong as possible but her voice came out weak and shaky. Brittany averted her gaze to the ground and Santana had never hated herself more than she did at that moment. She tightened her grip on Brittany's hand and it was like Brittany only just remembered that their hands were still connected because she pulled away faster than lightening. Tears were burning behind Santana's eyes but she blinked them back, she couldn't cry in front of Brittany.

"You don't like me?" Brittany's voice was so small and vulnerable, Santana hated that she was the reason for it. They had made so much progress and Santana knew that she was shattering it all and that thought made her want to curl up in a corner and die.

"That's not it Britt, I do like you. I like you so much." Santana told her, her voice was barely above a whisper now. Brittany looked up and the expression on her face broke Santana's heart. The girl's eyes were red and her lip was trembling. Santana couldn't stop herself from reaching out to cup Brittany's cheek. She expected Brittany to pull away again and was surprised when the blonde leaned into her touch. "You're my student. It would be wrong."

A few tears rolled down Brittany's cheeks and Santana was quick to wipe them away. On the day they met, Santana swore that she would never make her cry and that was exactly was she was doing now. Brittany let out a shaky breath before she began to speak in an equally shaky voice. "I don't care about that. This is all confusing and new to me but you mean so much to me San. I.. I don't want to lose you."

Santana couldn't stop the single tear that leaked from her eye. Brittany looked so vulnerable and broken, rejection was one of her biggest insecurities and she was probably frightened. Santana wished that she could kiss her pain away but that would only make matters worse. "I don't want that either. You're so beautiful Brittany. Anyone in the world would be lucky to have you."

"But what if I don't want anyone else?" Brittany asked, her eyes boring deep into Santana's. Santana let her hand drop from Brittany's cheek. She had spent every minute of every day trying to make her feelings for the blonde disappear but instead they had only grown stronger and stronger. She wanted to be with her so bad but there were so many things holding her back. There was her job to worry about and the obvious age difference. Brittany had no experience when it came to all this and maybe she had just grown attached to Santana because of her protectiveness and she was mistaking it for something else. It was like Brittany could read her mind because she continued. "You're all I think about and I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I'm around you. At first I thought that Lord Tubbington put something in my food but even after I didn't eat for a whole day, the feeling was still there."

Santana couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips. She wanted to say something but Brittany continued. "I don't know what this all means exactly but I know that I'm sure about my feelings for you. Please… tell me that you can feel this."

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand and placed it on her chest just over her heart. Brittany's heart was beating so fast that Santana didn't know if she should be concerned or not. Brittany just smiled at her. "It only does that when I'm with you."

Santana finally allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. They weren't cold tears of sadness, they were warm tears of happiness. Brittany was the most genuine person Santana knew and every word that left the girl's mouth spoke nothing but sincerity. When her eyes connected with Brittany's piercing blue ones she knew that no matter how hard she'd try, she could never really walk away. At that moment Santana decided to tune out the voices in her head and listen to the ones in her heart. She lifted Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. She leaned forwards and rested their foreheads together. "It's okay, we'll figure it out Britt-Britt."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi. Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter, you guys are awesome. :) _

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been a day since they admitted their feelings for each other and Santana was scared and happy at the same time. She finally understood what Brittany meant with emotional diarrhea. She was scared for obvious reasons, mostly because she'd never felt like this about anyone before and there were so many things that could come between them. She was happy for even more obvious reasons, it was like kissing Brittany had ignited something inside of her and she had never felt so alive. Her heart would begin to race just at the thought of the blue eyed blonde and that meant something. They hadn't figured out things properly yet but it didn't matter, there was no rush. It was clear to Santana that things weren't going to be easy and no one could find out about them but she also knew that Brittany was worth it.

Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she yelped in surprise when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the janitors closet. A pair of familiar lips pressed against hers and she instantly relaxed into the kiss. Her hand moved to caress Brittany's cheek and their lips moved so naturally together, it felt right.

"Britt." She whispered after they broke apart. Her eyes connected with piercing blue ones and they smiled sweetly at each other. Santana was sure that she would never grow tired of kissing Brittany. "You scared me."

"Aw I'm sorry." Brittany pouted. "It's just that I've been thinking about you all day."

"You are too cute for your own good sometimes." Santana smiled. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned in to steal another quick kiss. "Come over to my place tonight." Brittany pulled back a little and looked at her with a shocked expression. Santana chuckled and shook her head. "No nothing like that. I thought that maybe we could watch a movie and get our cuddle on."

"Cuddling huh?" Brittany asked with a huge grin. Santana blushed a little and nodded her head. It was like Brittany suddenly remembered something because her face fell and her lips formed into a pout. "I would love to San but I can't. Sam's having a party."

Santana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She momentarily considered asking Brittany to skip the party, she didn't really like the idea of her being around a bunch of drunk people but she didn't think that she had the right to. Brittany was finally coming out of her shell and that was something that needed to be supported.

"I could always come over tomorrow." Brittany suggested and Santana's mood instantly brightened. It must've been evident on her face because Brittany giggled. "My parents aren't home anyway so they won't know."

"Hmm sounds good." Santana smiled.

She knew that trust was a sensitive subject to Brittany and she needed the blonde to know how much she meant to her. Santana needed her to know that she was serious about working this out, whatever _this_ was. She just wanted to hold Brittany in her arms and breathe in her intoxicating scent, so that's what she did. Brittany seemed a little surprised when Santana suddenly pulled her into a tight hug but she instantly returned it. Their bodies folded into each other, molding perfectly together as if they were made to fit. Santana nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck and let out a content sigh when a wave of coconut and vanilla filled her nostrils. "We'll be okay Britt."

She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, Brittany or herself. It seemed like they both needed to hear those words because the blonde in her arms nodded her head quickly, almost desperately. Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple before they broke apart. "You need to go to class."

"And so…" Brittany tapped Santana's nose with her index finger. "do you."

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany one more time before basically shoving her outside. The hallways were pretty much abandoned but they couldn't risk anyone seeing them together so she waited a few minutes before walking out the door herself. Her students should've praised themselves lucky because nothing could ruin her mood anymore now, Brittany had that effect on her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and Brittany was currently in Marley's room preparing for the party. Her head was somewhere else though. All she could think about was Santana, she was glad that she hadn't decided to give up on kissing after all. She wasn't sure where they stood exactly but it didn't matter because at least they both acknowledged their feelings for each other. Brittany understood why Santana was afraid, if anyone would find out about them she would lose her job. Brittany didn't want that to happen but Santana had assured her that they would figure something out. After exchanging phone numbers, they had been texting each other non-stop all day. Brittany's heart fluttered in her chest every time her phone lit up with Santana's name.

"Earth to Brittany." Marley said, waving her hand in Brittany's face. Brittany looked at her with a confused expression and Marley chuckled. "I asked if I can do your make-up."

Brittany hardly ever wore make-up but she wanted to look pretty for the party so she agreed. She knew that she didn't need to impress anyone but for some reason it felt like she did. After Marley was done, Brittany stood up and checked herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a knee length emerald green dress with black heels. Brittany had to admit that it looked nice on her.

When they arrived at Sam's house, almost everyone was there already. It turned out that Sam hadn't been entirely honest when he said that he only invited some guys from his soccer team because his house was packed with people. Brittany could feel herself beginning to panic, this was why she hadn't wanted to go in the first place. Marley seemed to sense Brittany's discomfort because she took her hand and led them through the crowd towards the kitchen. Mike and Tina were there and it seemed like they were both pretty drunk already because Tina was laughing non-stop.

"Yo Brittany!" Mike greeted her and handed her a cup. Brittany never had alcohol before, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea but she took the drink from Mike anyway.

She chatted with him for a while. Mostly about dancing since they had that in common. She learned that Mike wanted to pursue dancing after high school. When he asked Brittany what her plans were she didn't have an answer. She had never really thought about it because graduation seemed so far away but Mike made her realize how close it actually was. She was a bit worried because she had no clue how she pictured her future.

People that she didn't recognize occasionally stumbled into the kitchen and it was beginning to make her feel a little uneasy. She didn't know whether to be upset with Sam for not telling her the truth about how many people he had invited or with herself because she couldn't just be a social butterfly like the others. Either way, the stress from thinking about everything was getting to her and she didn't realize how fast she was drinking until she nearly face planted after hopping off the kitchen counter.

Her brain felt fuzzy and it was like she was watching the world through a special pair of glasses that made everything foggy. A weird sense of relief washed over her body. Everything suddenly seemed a lot less scary and the people less intimidating.

Mercedes entered the kitchen and it was pretty obvious that she had too much to drink as well because she was laughing non-stop like Tina. Brittany wondered if they were on drugs or something but Marley told her that they were apparently the 'happy girl' type of drunk. Brittany didn't know that there were different types of drunk and she spent the next hour trying to figure them all out.

"Let's do shots!" Kurt suggested. Brittany thought that his dancing was funny, he didn't really move his feet, he just made weird gestures with his hands instead.

Sugar, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, grinned sheepishly and held up a bottle of vodka. Brittany wondered where she got it from but no one questioned it so she didn't either. She had learned over the past few weeks that Sugar just waved her money around whenever she wanted something.

She watched as Sugar poured the liquor into glasses and frowned when she was handed a shot as well.

"Just drink it at once." Marley instructed. Brittany nodded but felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she didn't even know how to do shots.

Kurt counted to three and Brittany tilted the little glass all the way back and drained it quickly. She coughed slightly as the vodka made its way down her throat. The taste was really strong but not unpleasant.

After a few more rounds of shots, Brittany's nerves had entirely disappeared and she moved to the makeshift dance floor in Sam's living room. She swayed her hips to the beat and quickly lost herself in her own world. That always happened when she was dancing and the alcohol was effecting her as well. After a while, her head was starting to hurt because of the bright lights. A wave of nausea washed over her and she suddenly felt the desperate need for fresh air.

Brittany made her way through the crowd and stumbled outside. The cold night air made her shiver and she hugged her arms close around her body. Her coat was still inside tje house but she didn't want to go back to get it. Things were a little less fuzzy but her dizziness was still very much present. If this were the effects of alcohol, Brittany swore that she would never drink again. She suddenly wasn't in a party mood anymore and all she really wanted was sleep. Marley had given her a ride but she was having fun with the others and Brittany didn't want to ruin it for her just because_ she_ couldn't handle alcohol. She sent Marley a quick text, informing her that she was going home and put her phone back in her bra. Brittany had the habit of losing her phone quite easily so Santana had told her to put it there.

Luckily Sam lived close by so it wouldn't be a long walk home. Her legs were shaking and it felt like she could pass out at any moment. She wasn't even halfway there yet but she really needed to sit down for a minute. She slumped down on a bench in the park and began to massage her temples, willing the dizziness to go away. It felt like her head was about to explode from the overwhelming pressure and standing up suddenly seemed like an impossible task. A feeling of frustration overcame her and her mind went to the only person that could help her.

* * *

Santana was almost drifting off to sleep when the beeping sound of her phone jolted her awake. She groaned and sat up in her bed, wondering who had the nerve to text her this late. Her annoyance instantly disappeared when Brittany's name flashed across the screen. She frowned in concern when she opened the text. It simply read, _'at park com get me plz'_. Panic began to build up inside her and she threw on her clothes in record time. She wondered why Brittany was at the park, she was supposed to stay with Marley the whole time. There was no time to think about that right now though. She quickly grabbed her keys from the coffee table and raced towards her car.

When Santana arrived at the park, she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of car. It didn't take her that long to spot Brittany and she quickly walked towards her. The blonde had her eyes closed and she was swaying back and forth. Santana's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Britt?" Santana knelt down before her on the ground and placed a hand on her knee. Brittany finally opened her eyes but they were dazed and unfocused. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I d'nno." Brittany mumbled, pressing a hand against her forehead. "head.. hurts."

Judged by her slurred speech and pale face, she definitely had way too much to drink. Santana couldn't help but be a little angry with Brittany's friends, they were supposed to look after her. Brittany never had alcohol before and she didn't know her limits yet so this was bound to happen. Santana was really glad that Brittany had texted her though, the thought of her being alone at a park in the middle of the night sent a shiver down her spine. "Let's go home B."

Santana helped the blonde to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady and helped her into the car.

"Hmm you're sooo pretty San." Brittany slurred once they were both seated. She reached out to touch Santana's cheek but missed because of her blurred vision. Santana smiled softly at her and took the hand that was still awkwardly hanging in the air and pressed a soft kiss to it. She wasn't able to see Brittany's face clearly before and her heart-rate sped up a little when she saw how gorgeous the blonde looked. The emerald green dress hugged her curves perfectly and the light make-up complimented her features. Santana didn't think she needed it though, Brittany always looked beautiful in her eyes.

Santana knew that Brittany's parents weren't home and she didn't want the girl to be alone so she didn't hesitate to drive them to her own apartment. The thought of having the blonde over was strangely exciting, she wished the circumstances were different though. When she pulled the vehicle to a stop, Brittany was already dozing off.

"Britt?" She called softy, nudging the blonde's knee. Brittany muttered something under her breath before slowly cracking her eyes open. Santana smiled at how cute she looked. She got out of the car and walked over to the other side. She opened the door and reached for Brittany's hand. "Let's get you inside."

She helped Brittany out of the car and pulled one of the girl's arms over her shoulders in attempt to keep her upright.

Finally, after a few near face plants, she managed to maneuver the blonde into the elevator. By the time they made it inside her apartment, Santana was practically carrying Brittany and guided her directly towards the bedroom. She sat the blonde down on the bed and walked towards the closet to get her some clothes to change into.

"Can you get dressed by yourself?" Santana asked softly. Brittany had her eyes closed so she gave her shoulder a soft squeeze to get her attention.

The blonde looked confused but then slowly shook her head. Santana gently pulled the girl to her feet and unzipped her dress to help her out of it. She gulped audibly when her eyes scanned over Brittany's perfect body, abs standing out clearly for her to count. When she noticed how unsteady the girl was, she quickly snapped out of it and helped her into a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Santana lifted the covers so Brittany could snuggle into bed before walking over to the other side to do the same thing herself. She didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable so she kept a reasonable distance. Brittany's breathing evened out and just as Santana began to think that she was asleep, her soft voice spoke up. "San, can you hold me?"

Santana immediately scooted closer to Brittany, draping her arms around the blonde's waist. Brittany relaxed into Santana's arms and let out a content sigh. Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her neck. It felt so right to hold Brittany protectively in her arms and for a while she just listened to her steady breathing.

* * *

Santana must've drifted off at some point because she woke up to the sound of vomiting. She blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and climbed out of bed to make her way towards the bathroom. Brittany was hunched over the toilet and her face was extremely pale. Santana instantly reached out to take hold of her blonde hair and began to rub soothing circles on Brittany's back as she continued to throw up.

Santana's heart went out for the girl, she could still remember the first time she had gotten this drunk and that was not a pleasant memory.

"I'll get you some water." Santana whispered softly. Brittany just nodded and leaned back against the wall. When she returned barely a minute later, Brittany was throwing up again so she sat down beside her and went back to rubbing her back. After Brittany finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she groaned and looked up. "I'm never drinking again."

Santana chuckled and handed her the glass of water. "You have no idea how many times I've said that."

They sat there for a while until Brittany was sure that the nausea had passed. Santana helped her to her feet and began to rummage through a cabinet, looking for a spare toothbrush. "Do you want to brush your teeth?"

Brittany nodded and managed a weak smile before taking the toothbrush from Santana's hand.

A few minutes later they were both lying in bed again, staring at the ceiling until Brittany broke the silence. "I'm really sorry San, I didn't mean to drink so much and keep you up all night. I'm so embarrassed."

Santana rolled over on her side. "It's okay Britt, I don't mind. I am, however, pissed at trouty mouth for not looking after you."

Brittany rolled over as well so they were facing each other. Her eyes were sad. "I'm not Sam's responsibility. It's my own fault that I'm so stup.."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Santana interrupted her. "You are not stupid. Things like this happen, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Brittany sighed and looked away. When their eyes connected again a few seconds later, her blue eyes were watery. Santana frowned and reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. "What's wrong?"

Brittany shrugged but then answered the question anyway. "Why do you like me? You're so beautiful San and I'm just.. me. I'm not smart, I'm not pretty and my best friend is a _cat_!"

Santana sighed sadly. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Brittany's insecurities would start to show. "I like you because you're sweet, funny and adorable. You're a genius Brittany and the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever doubt yourself." She leaned in and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips. "And I can't wait to meet Lord Tubbington."

Brittany gave her a small smile but didn't say anything. Santana realized that she was probably exhausted. "Go to sleep B, we'll talk tomorrow." Brittany nodded and moved closer to rest her head on Santana's chest. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Good night Britt."

"Sweet dreams San." Brittany whispered back and with that, they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The first thing Brittany registered was the throbbing pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times before taking in her surroundings. Confusion washed over her when she realized that she wasn't in her own room. She groaned when the memories of last night came flooding into her mind. Things were a little fuzzy but she remembered enough to feel beyond embarrassed.

She pushed the covers back and slid out of bed, still half asleep. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor as she walked out of the bedroom. The apartment was pretty small so it didn't take her long to locate Santana in the kitchen. Santana looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning sunshine."

Brittany sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. She tried to return the smile but winced at the pain that shot through her head. "Ugh, I feel awful."

Santana chuckled, the sound instantly brightened up Brittany's mood. The Latina set a glass of water down in front of Brittany and handed her two aspirins. "That should help."

Brittany managed to give her a very small smile in return and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. Santana reached out to tuck a stray of hair behind her ear and Brittany's stomach erupted in butterflies, everything about this felt strangely domestic. Then she remembered why she was in Santana's apartment and she buried her face in her hands. She groaned. "I'm so sorry Santana. I'm so embarrassed."

"Britt stop it." Santana said gently. Brittany heard her move from behind the counter and removed her hands from her face when she felt Santana's presence beside her. Her eyes connected with warm brown ones. "You did enough apologizing last night. It's fine, I promise."

"Okay." Brittany mumbled quietly.

Santana smiled and gave her arm a soft squeeze. "Let's get you something to eat."

Brittany actually managed to eat something despite her lack of appetite, Santana's pancakes were just_ that_ good. After breakfast, they both took separate turns to shower. Brittany didn't have any clothes so she borrowed some from Santana. Wearing Santana's clothes made Brittany's stomach do all sorts of aerobic activities, in a good way.

When they were both ready, they decided to watch a movie. Santana held up a bunch of DVD's and Brittany laughed when her eyes landed on one in particular. "The Lion King?"

"Well, yeah." Santana shrugged and then smiled. "were you only expecting horror movies?"

"Maybe." Brittany replied, laughing when Santana put her hand on her heart with a hurt expression. "Come here you dork."

Santana smiled and put the disc in the DVD player before plopping down on the couch next to Brittany. At first they kept some distance between them but halfway through the movie they somehow ended up snuggled against each other.

Brittany had seen the movie so many times already that she was prepared for the sad part and it didn't get to her that much anymore. However, a sniffle from beside her caught her attention and a smile crept onto her face. "San, are you crying?"

"No." Santana denied but her voice gave her away.

"Aw come here." Brittany gestured for her to come closer and smiled when Santana rested her head on her shoulder. Brittany began to run her fingers through long dark locks. "You're so cute."

"I am not cute." Santana protested with a pout.

Brittany chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Yes you are."

They watched the rest of the movie but Brittany wasn't paying attention. Being with Santana was nice, it was easy and she could be herself around her. Sometimes Santana looked at her as if there was no one else in the world and it made her feel special. She didn't want that feeling to ever go away but things weren't that easy. There were many things to consider and they still hadn't talked about it. She decided to voice her concerns. "San, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, still focused on the movie.

Brittany sighed. "About us I mean."

Santana paused the movie and sat up to fully face her. Brittany was nervous to hear the answer and averted her gaze to her lap. Santana seemed to pick up on this and took Brittany's hands in her own, swinging them back and forth until she finally looked up. "You mean so much to me Britt. I want to give us a chance but it won't be easy. No one can know about us so we'll have to be very careful. I'm willing to go through all that because you're worth it but the question is, are you?"

Brittany looked down at their intertwined hands, they fit so perfectly together and it felt right. She wasn't a big fan of having to keep secrets and if she decided to give them a chance she would have to lie to her parents and friends. She knew that in the end it'd be worth it though, no one made her as happy as Santana did and wasn't that all that mattered? Brittany looked up again and Santana's eyes held nothing but warmth and sincerity, all her doubts instantly disappeared and a smile formed on her lips. "Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This chapter is a little sad but definitely necessary. Also, I've received a few questions about Bram in this story, don't worry that's not going to happen. Bram is gross. Anyway, please let me know what you think in a review!_

_Dislaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Brittany came downstairs that Monday morning, the house was completely silent and there was no sign of her dad anywhere. He was supposed to come home late the night before so when Brittany couldn't find him, she immediately assumed the worst. She nearly tripped over her own feet in search for her phone. A frown formed on her face when she saw that she had an unread text message from both her mom and dad. Her finger nervously hovered over the screen for a few seconds before she opened the one from her dad first. The text simply read that his trip would be extended by a couple of days. Brittany wasn't that surprised, work had been the most important thing in his life for years now and it didn't really bother her anymore. Brittany's heart dropped to her stomach when she opened her mom's text. She was supposed to come home today but apparently she couldn't handle it yet and she wouldn't return until next week.

A million different emotions ran through Brittany and she let her phone drop from her hands. She wouldn't have cared about being alone any other week than this one. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat down on the couch, she couldn't believe that her parents weren't going to be there for the anniversary of Haley's death tomorrow. It wasn't as if they did anything special for it the previous years but at least she hadn't been alone. Brittany understood that her parents were hurting but sometimes it felt like they forgot that it wasn't easy on her either. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until a tear landed on her jeans. Haley was so special, she was perfect in every way and sometimes Brittany wondered if her parents were disappointed in her because she couldn't compete with her sister.

By the time she had calmed down enough to move from the couch, she was already late for class so she had to run all the way to school. She didn't mind though, the action took her mind off things and that's all she really wanted. If she'd think about her sister for too long, her emotions would probably overwhelm her and that would without a doubt lead to a breakdown. Brittany only allowed herself to cry when she was alone because she didn't want anyone to think of her as weak.

When she made it to school the hallways were abandoned, a clear indication that she was late. Luckily she had Spanish class first and she was pretty sure that Santana wouldn't make a problem of it. The thought of seeing Santana made her feel a little better. Although she was also scared that the Latina would notice that there was something bothering her and Brittany really didn't want to dump her problems on her.

She stood outside the classroom for a while, taking the time to compose herself as much as possible and could only hope that her eyes weren't still red from her earlier breakdown. She raised her fist and knocked twice on the door before going in. Her eyes connected with brown ones, the concern she saw in them made her want to cry again. Santana knew her so well. She had to be strong though so she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for being late."

Santana's eyes narrowed and Brittany knew that she was trying to read her so she lowered her gaze to the floor. Silence hung in the air for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds until Santana finally spoke up. "It okay, just take a seat and make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Brittany nodded and took a seat at her usual desk. Santana continued her lesson and she could faintly hear her give instructions on an assignment before her voice faded to the background.

They say that time heals all wounds but that's only the case if you actually deal with things. If you go on with your life pretending that everything's okay, it will eventually break you. Brittany knew that she lived in her own head too much sometimes, she always kept everything inside out of fear that she wouldn't be able to get herself back together if she let go. For some reason all the emotions that she'd kept inside for so long were a lot stronger today. It might've been because of her parents or maybe she was just tired but either way, she could feel her walls begin to crumble. The problem was that she couldn't predict when the floodgates would burst open and she was terrified.

* * *

After her students went to work, Santana took a seat behind her desk and her eyes immediately found Brittany. When she saw the look on the blonde's face earlier, she just wanted to hold her but she couldn't do that of course. Brittany was pretty good at hiding her emotions but she was an open book to Santana. It wasn't hard for her to notice when something was bothering her, she could see it in the color of her eyes. Bright blue meant happy, dark blue meant sad and grey blue meant scared. The color that she saw today was different though, she had never seen it before and that unsettled her.

While the other students were working on their assignment, Brittany just sat there with a lost look on her face. Santana wanted to do something but she couldn't and for the time she was really faced with the reality of their situation. Santana couldn't comfort or hug Brittany, she could only helplessly watch as the blonde seemed to lose herself deeper in her thoughts by the second. Santana had no idea what was going on inside of Brittany's head but she didn't like the troubled look on her face in the slightest. Fear crawled up and down her spine, what if she was having seconds thoughts about them?

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when the bell suddenly rang. She quickly got to her feet, she needed to talk to Brittany alone. It seemed like the blonde hadn't even heard the bell because she remained motionless in her seat. Santana waited until the last student left the classroom and closed the door. She had witnessed Brittany spacing out before but she had never been this far away. Santana knelt down on the ground before her and placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "Britt?" No response. "Brittany, look at me for a second."

Brittany finally snapped out of it and looked up with a startled expression. Santana frowned and began to rub circles over her knee. "Are you okay?"

Brittany's eyes darted around the room before they settled on Santana again. She quickly nodded her head, a little too quickly. Santana's frown deepened. "Talk to me Britt-Britt."

A few seconds of silence passed before Brittany suddenly jumped to her feet. "I'm fine. I have to go. I can't be late for class or the teacher will be mad at me."

Santana's eyes followed the blonde who was now frantically packing her things. She took a step forwards and gently grabbed a hold of Brittany's arms, forcing her to stop moving. "You're not fine. Please tell me what's going on."

A sad sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "It's just.. my parents still aren't home and I.. I don't like being alone."

Santana could tell that this wasn't everything and her assumption was confirmed when Brittany refused to make eye contact again. She was relieved that it didn't have anything to do with them though and she didn't want to push the girl into talking if she wasn't ready. "I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you stay over at my place tonight?"

Even though she still didn't know what was really bothering Brittany, she didn't want her to be by herself like this. Brittany shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but Santana cut her off. "Come on Britt. We'll just watch TV or something, we don't have to talk about anything."

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded. Santana smiled at her and looked at the windows to make sure that no one was perving on them before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "We'll stop by your house after school to pick up some clothes, okay?"

Brittany nodded and gave her a small smile, it didn't reach her eyes though. Santana was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. They parted and Santana told the person to come in. Marley's head peaked around the door. "Are you coming Britt? We'll be late for class."

"Yeah, sorry." Brittany answered before turning her attention on Santana again. "Have a nice day Ms. Lopez."

Santana cringed slightly at the use of her last name but she understood it was necessary. She smiled. "You too Brittany."

* * *

Brittany walked through the school with heavy thoughts about her conversation with Santana weighing on her mind. She wondered why it was so easy for the Latina to see through her mask. Every time Brittany was around Santana, she could feel her walls crumble a little more and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Santana was slowly digging her way inside. Brittany trusted her but it felt like she had bothered Santana with her problems enough already. She wished that she could just skip this week and go back to being happy.

"Are you listening?" Marley's voice cut through her thoughts. Brittany hadn't heard a word of what she said so she shook her head. "I was apologizing for last Friday."

"Why?" Brittany asked in a confused tone. If anyone should've been apologizing it was her for drinking so much even though she knew it was a bad idea.

"I feel horrible about what happened, I was supposed to look after you." Marley said. Brittany could hear genuine sadness behind her voice and it made her feel guilty.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that I never had alcohol before." Brittany told her. They had reached the classroom so they stopped walking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marley asked. Brittany shrugged and lowered her eyes to the ground. She didn't really have an answer. "You can trust me."

Brittany sighed. "I guess that.. I don't know. I just didn't want you to think of me as lame or something."

"I'd never think that." Marley said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're friends Britt, you can tell me these kind of things."

Brittany looked up and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just talk to me the next time." Marley smiled at her. Over the past few weeks, Brittany had become especially close with Marley and she _did _trust her, it would probably always be hard for her to let people in.

* * *

Santana sat in her car, tapping the steering wheel as she waited for Brittany. They didn't want to raise suspicion by letting people see them leave together so she had parked her car a few blocks away from the school. She hadn't seen Brittany since class this morning so she still wasn't any closer to figuring out what was bothering the blonde. Santana knew that Brittany wasn't lying about not wanting to be alone, she didn't think that the girl had it in her heart to lie, but she could tell that there was more to it and she was going to find out what it was. She needed Brittany to know that she could trust her with her problems. The car door was opened and her favorite blonde slid into the seat.

"Hi." Brittany smiled and leaned in to give Santana a kiss. "I missed you."

She seemed a little happier but Santana could see right through it. She didn't say anything though, this wasn't the right time. Instead, she returned the smile and gave her another kiss. "I missed you too."

She started the car and they began their way towards Brittany's house. They made small talk about nothing in particular and Santana knew that Brittany was trying to convince her that everything was okay but she wouldn't fall for it. She could understand that it was hard for the blonde to open up to people, she'd been on her own for so long and now she wasn't anymore and that would probably take some getting used to. She wasn't going to push her into talking though, that would definitely not help the situation.

They arrived at Brittany's house and Santana waited outside as Brittany went in to pick up some clothes. Santana didn't really understand why her parents would leave her alone for such a long amount of time. There was no doubt in her mind that Brittany could take care of herself but still, it didn't feel right.

A few minutes later, Brittany slid back into her seat and they were on their way again. Brittany looked sadder than before, her eyes were missing their usual spark so Santana reached out and grabbed her hand. They didn't say anything. They just held onto each other, both with different reasons on their minds.

When they arrived at Santana's apartment a few minutes later, Brittany went to sit on the couch while Santana prepared some tea in the kitchen. Having the blonde in her apartment felt nice, despite the reason behind it. Where her life felt empty before, it now felt complete. She walked into the living room and set the cups of tea on the table before joining Brittany on the couch.

"Thanks." Brittany said. Santana answered her with a smile. She scooted closer to the blonde and placed a hand on her knee.

"Do you want to order some food and watch a movie or something?" She asked gently. Brittany nodded so Santana pulled out her phone and ordered some Chinese food they both agreed on.

They watched TV as they waited for the food to arrive. Brittany was playing with Santana's fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and Santana couldn't help but smile. Even if the blonde was sad, she was still so adorable. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's nose, earning a giggle that immediately brightened up the whole room.

After the food arrived, they ate in silence. Well Santana did at least, Brittany just pushed her food around on the plate before setting it down on the table. Santana didn't question it though, she knew from experience that pushing people into talking would usually only backfire. She set down her own plate as well and gestured for Brittany to come closer.

They watched TV for a while, Brittany's head in Santana's lap as she played with her hair, until a yawn escaped the blonde's mouth. Santana leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Brittany nodded and sat up. They cleared the table and brought their plates to the kitchen before preparing for bed. It turned out that Brittany had brought her pajama with ducks and although Santana thought they were incredibly cute, it didn't beat seeing Brittany in _her_ clothes.

When they crawled under the covers, Santana could tell that Brittany was nervous about something. She wondered if she felt uncomfortable about sleeping in the same bed together now that she wasn't drunk but that thought was dismissed when Brittany snuggled into her. Santana considered asking the question that had been on her mind all day but she didn't want to upset Brittany now that the girl was lying peacefully in her arms. "Go to sleep Britt, you look tired." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to blonde's forehead.

Brittany hummed in agreement and yawned before she spoke. "Thanks San."

"For what?" Santana questioned, running her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair.

"For being here for me." A smile crept onto Santana's face, Brittany at least knew that she wasn't alone and that was a huge step for the girl. She'd been dealing with things on her own for so long now but those days were long over. She looked down at the girl who already had her eyes closed and pressed another kiss to her forehead before whispering, "Always."

* * *

Santana was barely awake when she rolled over and reached out for Brittany. Her eyes shot open when she realized that the space next to her was empty. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just past midnight. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes before climbing out of bed. There was a good chance that Brittany just needed to use the bathroom but she could feel that wasn't the case. It turned out that she was right because there was no sign of Brittany in the bathroom. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Brittany was pacing up and down the room, mumbling incoherent things to herself.

Santana called out her name and Brittany's head shot up. Their eyes connected and for the first time, Santana couldn't read Brittany's expression. A few seconds passed before Brittany returned to pacing. Santana took a step forwards and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder but it was immediately shrugged off. She sighed sadly. "What's wrong? Talk to me, _please_."

A small whimper escaped Brittany's mouth and she raised her hand in the air, slamming it against her forehead as if she was trying to knock her thoughts into place. Santana took another step forwards but Brittany walked straight past her. "It's midnight." She stated, her voice frantic. "It's Tuesday. It's _the_ day. Exactly four years since..." She trailed off and it immediately clicked in Santana's head.

"Come here sweetie." Santana took a step towards Brittany and gave her no chance to walk away by wrapping her arms around her. Brittany didn't struggle but she didn't return the hug either. Santana stroked her hand up and down the blonde's back, trying to relieve some tension. "You can't keep everything inside forever Britt. Just let it go, I can take it." Santana could feel the pounding of Brittany's heart against her chest and the sound of her faint, irregular breathing reached her ear. "_Trust_ me Britt."

It was like a floodgate finally burst open. Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder as sobs wrecked her entire body. Santana didn't say anything, she just held her tighter.

It went on for a long time, neither of them knew how long they were standing there, clinging to each other in the dark living room. Santana couldn't stop a few tears from falling down her cheeks, tears for the broken girl in her arms. Brittany's sobs eventually stopped but Santana didn't let her go. "It's okay, I've got you." She whispered in her ear over and over again and finally, she received a small nod in return.

* * *

Brittany was quiet in the car and Santana let her be. She knew that this day would be hard for her. Santana reached out and gently placed her hand on the blonde's knee, in attempt to offer her some comfort. It was barely a ten minute drive to the graveyard and they arrived there faster than Brittany probably would've hoped. Santana shut off the engine and turned around in her seat to look at Brittany. Her face was pale, her forehead resting against the car window. Santana gently squeezed her knee to get her attention and didn't say anything until their eyes finally connected. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The grey blue color of Brittany's eyes was a clear indication that the blonde was terrified. She nodded slowly. Santana gave her a small smile and took her hand to press a kiss to it.

It was a cold morning and they were both shivering as they walked through the metal gates that lead them into the graveyard. "Are you ready?" Santana whispered, squeezing Brittany's hand. She could see how hesitant the blonde was. Brittany let out a shaky breath and nodded. Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll wait for you over there."

She turned to walk away but Brittany's grip on her hand tightened. "Please don't go."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. It seemed like such a personal thing and she hadn't been sure if Brittany wanted her to come or not. Brittany nodded her head and offered her a small but reassuring smile.

Brittany took a few steps forwards and Santana followed her, never letting go of her hand. They didn't stop walking until they reached a gravestone that read:

_Haley Jennifer Pierce._

_1997 – 2009_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend._

Brittany knelt down, arranging the flowers they had bought earlier. The devastated expression on her face broke Santana's heart so she sat down beside her, running her hand up and down the girl's back to let her know that she was there for her in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Brittany was quiet for a long time until she finally began to speak in an unsteady voice. "Hi Haley." She swallowed thickly before continuing. "It's been four years since you left and I still miss you every day. It's hard for me to understand why you were taken away from me, you were still so young and it's just so unfair." She paused and raised her hand to wipe away some tears that leaked from her eyes. Santana didn't say anything, this was something Brittany needed to do by herself. "But then I think back of what you said to me the night we watched the Titanic together, I couldn't stop crying and you were so brave, do you remember? You told me that there's no such thing as goodbye as long as you have the memory of each other. You're gone now but you didn't leave me." Her voice cracked on the last word and she didn't bother to wipe away the fresh wave of tears. Santana's heart felt heavy in her chest and she had to fight back her own tears, she needed to be strong for Brittany. "You'll always be my baby sister. I love you so much Haley. I always have and I always will."

Santana moved closer to Brittany and guided the blonde's head to her shoulder as she began to sob. "Shh it's okay, honey." Santana whispered, stroking her hair. Brittany was too choked up to answer and only began to cry harder. The sound vibrated through Santana's bones and it physically hurt to see Brittany like this.

After a while, Brittany's sobs slowly subsided. Santana noticed that she was shivering from the cold so she kissed her forehead and said, "Do you want to go home? You're freezing."

Brittany nodded and they got to their feet. Brittany shot Haley's gravestone one last glance before she took Santana's hand and started to walk towards the car. Santana went to walk over to her side of the car when Brittany tugged her hand to stop her. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Brittany pulled Santana in a tight hug. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Glee club rehearsal was extra stressful that morning with regionals approaching. They still hadn't decided on a song, nobody really wanted to do a Journey medley but changing Mr. Schue's mind turned out to be quite difficult. "You were fine with doing a Journey song last year." Will protested, in a dramatic voice that made Santana chuckle. "That was before we came in last at Nationals!" Rachel pointed out. They went back and forth like that for a while until Will finally realized that he wasn't going to win the discussion. He crossed his arms over his chest with a sad expression, the image kind of reminded Santana of a kid who's ice cream just got stolen. She agreed with the rest of the group though and joined in on the excitement when Will finally gave in. They spent the next thirty minutes discussing song options and Santana fought the urge to do a little victory dance when they all agreed on Amy Winehouse's hit song Valerie. Rachel was the only one to protest, she insisted on some Broadway number and made a dramatic exit when she didn't get her way. They decided that Mercedes deserved the solo because of her powerful voice.

"I think Mike and Brittany should get a dance solo." Kurt suggested. "I can imagine how frustrating it must be to choreograph a group of people with horrible dance moves. They deserve some kind of reward."

"My dance moves are awesome!" Sam protested.

"You look like a fish trying to breathe air when you dance." Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana had to bite back a laugh, she liked Kurt and his sassiness.

"Well you move like a retarded seal!" Sam shot back.

"What?" Kurt said in a high pitched voice, turning around to face him. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Okay guys, that's enough." Will silenced them. "I agree with Kurt. So Mike, Brittany, what do you think about a dance solo?"

Mike's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, high-fiving some of the others. Brittany didn't share his reaction though, her face remained expressionless. Santana knew that she had already been nervous enough about the performance before the mention of a solo and those nerves probably just got 10 times worse. "Brittany?" Will asked, still waiting for an answer. Brittany's eyes connected with Santana's and she gave the blonde an encouraging smile. It were times like this that Santana wished that they didn't have to hide. The smile turned out to be enough for Brittany though because she finally answered Will, "Okay, I'll do it."

They immediately went back to practicing since Regionals was in less than two weeks. Santana blamed Will for that, if he hadn't been so stubborn they wouldn't have to worry about not having enough time. They scheduled some extra rehearsals and Brittany and Mike would have to give up some of their free time if they wanted to perfect their routine. Santana knew that she had no reason to be worried but she hated the thought of Brittany spending time with Mike.

When rehearsal was over, Brittany stayed behind to discuss some things with Mike. Santana clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the boy, maybe she was just imagining things but she could've sworn that he was checking out Brittany's legs. When Mike touched Brittany's arm and she giggled at something he said, Santana couldn't take it anymore so she turned on her heels and stormed out of the choir room.

She walked into her classroom, closed the door behind her and slumped down in her chair with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead in frustration but the emotion that she without a doubt recognized as jealousy, wouldn't go away. She knew that she was being ridiculous, Brittany hadn't even done anything, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she was just scared, Brittany was still young and had her whole life ahead of her, what if she'd meet someone that had better things to offer?

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Brittany entered the classroom. She sat down on the edge of Santana's desk and tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana told her but failed to keep the hint of bitterness out of her voice.

Brittany seemed to pick up on it because she sighed and reached for Santana's hand. "San, tell me what's wrong."

Santana pulled her hand away and stood up from her chair. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Frustration that was more directed towards herself than Brittany. She hadn't even done anything wrong after all. "Just let it go Britt."

A look of confusion spread across the blonde's features. "But…"

"Don't you have to practice with Boy Chang or something?" Santana cut her off, turning around to face the wall. Brittany was silent for a few seconds and then started to laugh. Santana frowned but stubbornly kept her eyes on the wall. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Aw is Sanny jealous?" Brittany cooed.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Well you can't blame me for getting angry when someone's checking out_ my_ girlfriend's ass!"

Brittany spun her around so they were standing face to face. "Your girlfriend?"

Santana could feel her cheeks burning red, she hadn't even realized her slip up. Of course she wanted Brittany to be her girlfriend but she didn't know how the blonde felt about it and the blank look on her face didn't really help much either. She suddenly felt very insecure. "Uh.. well- I don't.. I mean.."

Brittany shut her up with a mind blowing kiss and all the tension immediately left Santana's body. When they parted, Brittany looked at her with a grin. "My girlfriend is so cute."

* * *

Brittany shut the door behind her and began to make her way towards her locker. In her rush to get to Santana, it had completely slipped her mind that she wasn't supposed to go anywhere on her own. She didn't care though, not after her conversation with Santana, her_ girlfriend_. It was like she had a permanent smile etched her face. Brittany had never been in a relationship before but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else now that she knew what it was like to be with Santana.

"What are you smiling at?" Brittany's face fell and she froze at the sound of Brandi's voice. She knew that now would be the right time to make a run for it but it was like her feet were glued to the ground. Brandi stepped in front of her. "What's wrong Brittany? Cat got your tongue?"

Brittany frowned, she was pretty sure that she would've noticed if Lord Tubbington did something with her tongue but she didn't say anything. Brandi suddenly gave her a rough push and she stumbled backwards, landing on the ground with all her books scattered around her. It was only now that she noticed that a group of people had formed around them and her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. She reached out to pick up one of her books but Brandi kicked it to the other side of the hallway. A few whispers and snickers reached her ears and she lowered her head, feeling completely humiliated. "I heard that you made some friends." Brandi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that those losers are the only one willing to put up with you."

Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes, she wished that she was strong enough to stand up for herself but every time she tried to say something the words caught in her throat. "Leave her alone Brandi." Brittany's head shot up and her eyes connected with familiar hazel-green ones.

Brandi turned to face Quinn with an angry expression. "What do you think you're doing Fabray?" She growled.

Brittany would've been terrified but she saw nothing but determination in Quinn's eyes. "You know what Brandi? Bullying comes forth out of one thing only, insecurity. You act like a cold-hearted bitch because deep down you know that people wouldn't even look twice at you if you weren't captain of the Cheerios." Quinn stared directly into Brandi's eyes for a few seconds before focusing her attention on Brittany. "Let's get out of here."

Brittany quickly gathered her things and got to her feet, following Quinn outside. "You didn't have to do that." She mumbled quietly.

Quinn began to pace circles, still looking pissed. "I've been wanting to say that for so long. She's such a bitch! She thinks she can get away with anything well, I'm done."

She let her arms fall loosely to her sides and finally stopped moving. Brittany took a hesitant step towards her. "What do you mean?"

Quinn turned around to face her and her eyes softened. "I joined the Cheerios because the thought of being popular excited me but if this is what popularity really means, I want nothing to do with it. All the girls on the team follow Brandi around like a bunch of dogs on leashes, it's ridiculous. I've been at this school for a while now and I haven't even made one real friend."

"Well, I can be your friend." Brittany said hesitantly. Quinn seemed sad and she didn't like it when people were sad. There was something in her eyes that told her that she could be trusted.

"That would be nice." Quinn smiled at her.

Brittany returned the smile. "I'm Brittany."

"I know." Quinn said with a frown.

"Oh I wasn't sure that you did since I never really introduced myself but then again, Brandi probably pointed out all the losers to you." She shrugged.

"There's only one loser at this school and that's Brandi." Quinn said. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes waved her finger in the air. "What is _she _doing here?"

After Quinn told Brittany that she wanted to make some friends, she had decided to bring her to a Glee club meeting. Ever since Brittany started spending time with the Cheerio, the bullying had gotten a lot less and she just wanted to thank the girl somehow. "Just give her a chance." Brittany said calmly.

Quinn smiled at Brittany before looking at the group. "Look, I understand that you don't trust me but I'm not like the others. Just let me prove it to you."

After some discussion, it was decided that Quinn should at least get a chance to audition. Luckily, she came prepared and could perform a song right then and there before the group had a chance to change their minds. Quinn walked towards the center of the room and nodded at the band. She did a beautiful version of the song I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Brittany loved her voice, it wasn't the strongest of voices but it was sweet and unique. After she finished the song, part of the group was still a little skeptical but they couldn't deny that Quinn was talented.

Brittany was beyond excited when Quinn was welcomed to the Glee club. She'd finally made a friend on her own, she didn't think that day would ever come. Things were looking up for Brittany and she'd never been happier.

* * *

"This smells amazing." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. Santana smiled and turned her head to press a kiss to the blonde's cheek. They were spending another night at Santana's apartment since Brittany's dad wouldn't come home from his work trip until tomorrow. She wanted it to be special so she was cooking paella. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's shoulder and then rested her head on it. "I would cook for you but I'd probably set the kitchen on fire."

"Well, you're lucky that you have a girlfriend that likes to cook then." Santana laughed. Being able to refer to herself as Brittany's girlfriend made her stomach erupt in butterflies. Brittany hummed in agreement and tightened her arms around her waist. "Lucky indeed." She mumbled into the Latina's shoulder.

About ten minutes later they were seated at the table. "This is so good." Brittany said through a mouthful of food. Santana smiled at how adorable she looked and reached out to wipe away some sauce from the corner of Brittany's mouth. The blonde shot her an appreciative smile, sending a warm feeling through Santana's veins.

"You're so beautiful." Santana stated as she took in the girl in front of her.

Brittany blushed and smiled shyly, looking down at her plate. "Thanks San but you're the beautiful one."

Santana smiled and ran her fingers over Brittany's knuckles. "Well.. We should get an award for beauty couple of the year. David and Victoria, eat your heart out."

Brittany looked up with wide eyes. "Who are David and Victoria? Are you a serial killer?"

"Wait, what?" Santana chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "Of course not Britt. It's just a figure of speech."

Brittany pursed her lips in thought and tilted her head. Her whole face lit up when her eye fell on something behind Santana. Santana turned around in her seat and smiled when she saw her cat sitting there. She loved how cute Brittany was with animals. Before she had the chance to say anything, the blonde had already jumped to her feet and was now reaching out for Cat.

"Careful!" Santana warned. Cat wasn't a big fan of people and didn't liked to be touched. Santana had lost track of the amount of scars she had from being attacked by the little monster. She was expecting the same fate for Brittany but to her surprise, Cat allowed Brittany to pick her up and actually cuddled into her. Santana's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she watched the scene before her. Brittany must've felt that she was being watched because she looked up with a shy smile. "What?" She asked as she continued to stroke Cat's fur.

"Nothing…" Santana said with a smile. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, looking down at the cat to make sure that it wasn't just a Cat look-a-like. Her smile grew when she realized that it wasn't. "You're amazing Britt."

Brittany set Cat down on the floor and turned to face Santana. "You're not so bad yourself." She said before pulling the Latina in for a kiss. Santana's arms encircled Brittany's neck and a wave of pleasure shot through her body when their tongues made contact. Caught up in the moment, her hand traveled down and under her girlfriend's shirt. Brittany tensed and broke the kiss. "I-I'm not r-ready for that." She stuttered, averting her gaze to the floor.

Santana mentally slapped herself for being so inconsiderate and cupped Brittany's chin. Hesitant blue eyes met hers. "I'm so sorry Britt. I got a little carried away but I'd never pressure you into doing something you're not ready for."

Brittany nodded and sighed sadly. "I know. It's not that I don't want to make love to you, it's just too…"

"Soon." Santana finished for her, smiling at how Brittany had used the term 'making love' instead of 'sex'. She pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lip in reassurance. "I know babe and that's totally fine."

Brittany smiled and just looked into Santana's eyes without saying anything. "What?" The Latina asked with a confused expression.

Brittany shook her head and smiled even wider. "You called me babe."

"Oh… Is that okay?" Santana asked, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"Definitely." Brittany said before pulling her into a hug. Santana smiled and placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

They returned to their seats at the table and continued to eat. "Oh, did I tell you about Quinn?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. Santana had offered her some wine earlier but it seemed like she was really planning on never drinking again. Santana shook her head and gestured for her to continue. "She stood up for me against Brandi."

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She stood up against a Cheerio?"

The blonde looked down at her plate and cleared her throat. "Uh… well Quinn's a Cheerio too actually." Santana opened her mouth to say something but Brittany was quick to continue. "Do you remember the day I got slushied and a Cheerio helped me?"

"Of course. We kissed for the first time that day." Santana answered, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah..." Brittany said dreamily, clearly lost in the memory as well. She blinked a few times and scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to remember what they were talking about. "Oh yeah! Well, that was Quinn. She's really nice. She joined the Glee club."

"Wait, what?" Santana asked in a confused tone. "Where was I when this all happened?"

"She auditioned yesterday after school. Mr. Schue wasn't there either." Brittany explained quietly.

"And everyone was okay with it?" Santana asked in surprise. Cheerios weren't just Brittany's number one enemy but the Glee Club's as well. It was kind of hard to believe that they would accept one into their group.

"Well yeah…" Brittany said, nervously fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. "She's really nice. I promise."

Santana smiled a little at how innocent her girlfriend sounded. She had a bad feeling about this though. "I believe you B. I'm just not sure if she can be trusted."

Brittany finally looked up, hurt flashing in her eyes. "Why? Because I'm too stupid to make real friends?"

"What? No!" Santana quickly corrected her. She had no idea where this was suddenly coming from but she realized that this wouldn't be the last time one of Brittany's insecurities would pop up. "You're not stupid Brittany. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call yourself that anymore."

The blonde's eyes softened and she reached out for Santana's hand. "I'm sorry San. I know that you're just looking out for me but I need you to trust me."

Santana lifted Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "I do trust you. I just can't help but worry about you."

Brittany pulled her hand away and walked around the table to sit on Santana's lap. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. "That's sweet but.." Brittany paused, pressing a kiss to Santana's nose. "I can take care of myself."

'I know.' Santana said, pulling Brittany closer into her body. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes when Brittany rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

Her eyes shot open as soon as the words left her mouth. She meant it but she didn't want to freak Brittany out. Was it too soon? She hesitantly looked up and panic built up inside her when her eyes met watery blue ones. She was about to apologize when the blonde smiled at her. Pale fingers caressed her cheek before she was pulled into a hug. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! Sorry that it's been taking me a little longer to update, I've been really busy with school. Here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think! :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Santana said to Will, looking around the parking lot. They were standing by the yellow school bus, all the Glee kids were there expect for Brittany. It was early in the morning and they would have to leave soon if they wanted to make it to regionals on time.

"We really have to get going." Will glanced at his watch. Santana ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh, she had texted Brittany a million times without receiving an answer and she was beyond worried.

"Mr. Schue we can't leave without Brittany!" Marley protested.

"I'm afraid that we don't really have a choice. We'll be late if we don't leave now." Will held open the bus door and gestured for everyone to go inside. Nobody moved.

"We don't even have an act without her." Quinn pointed out. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Will opened his mouth to say something but Sugar cut him off. "Look, there she is!"

Santana turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Brittany sprinting across the parking lot. She came to a stop in front of the group, breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess and it was pretty obvious that she had ran all the way to school. "Finally!" Rachel snarled in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany rested her hands on her knees and took a few seconds to catch her breath before continuing. "I stayed up all night to practice the routine and then I fell asleep on the couch this morning." She straightened herself but avoided eye contact with the group. Santana wasn't sure if she was nervous about regionals or embarrassed about being late but either way, she just wanted to hug her.

"It's okay, you're here now." Will assured her, glancing at his watch again. "We really have to get going."

Once everyone was seated in the bus, the engine roared and they were on their way. Santana wanted to sit next to Brittany but that would obviously raise suspicion so she sat next to Will instead. He was talking to her but she didn't really listen, she was too busy secretly stealing glances at her girlfriend. The blonde was seated next to Marley, smiling and happily chatting away. Santana felt her heart swell with pride and couldn't help but smile along with Brittany, the amount of progress she made over the last few weeks was incredible.

* * *

"Are you okay Brittany?" Marley's voice caught Santana's attention. Their performance was less than ten minutes away and they were currently waiting backstage. She turned to look at Brittany and frowned in concern when she saw how pale the blonde was. Santana knew that it were probably the nerves and she wished that she could do something to assure Brittany that everything would be alright.

"I'm fine." Brittany answered Marley with a weak nod. Santana could see right through the lie and knew that she needed to speak with her alone. She cleared her throat in hopes to get Brittany's attention and smiled when blue eyes met hers. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said before standing up, hoping that Brittany got the message.

She entered the bathroom and waited patiently. After a few minutes, the door opened and her favorite blonde walked in. They looked at each other for a few seconds before crashing their lips together. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in forever even though they saw each other at school every day. "I missed you." Santana spoke in between kisses.

Brittany rested their foreheads together and smiled. "I'm right here."

Santana hummed in agreement before wrapping her arms around the taller girl. They stood there for a while, holding on to each other, until Santana remembered why she needed to talk to Brittany.

"Are you ready for the performance?" She asked, pulling away to look at the blonde. Brittany tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged. Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand in her own. "You'll be great Britt."

Brittany shook her head. "What if I forget the steps? What if everyone will laugh at me? What if I'll fall off stage? Oh god that would be so embara-.."

Santana cut off Brittany's rambling with a quick peck on the lips. "That's not going to happen. You got this solo because everyone in Glee club believes in you. You can do this Britt and whatever happens, whether we win or lose, I'll still be so proud of you."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "Thanks San. You always know how to make me feel better."

Santana felt her heart warm up at those words. Seeing Brittany smile always brightened up her whole day, especially when she was the reason for it. "That's what I'm here for."

When they exited the bathroom, the lights dimmed backstage, indicating that it was time for their performance. Brittany's nerves seemed to have gotten less but Santana shot her an assuring smile just in case. Brittany returned the smile and the New Directions were called on stage.

* * *

The performance had gone really well. Mercedes' vocals had been perfect along with the rest of the club's. Santana had again been amazed by how easily Brittany moved to the music. It was like dancing turned her into a completely different person. Santana couldn't be prouder of her girlfriend.

The group was now anxiously waiting for the results on stage. Santana couldn't quite see Brittany's eyes from her seat in the audience but it was pretty obvious that the blonde was nervous. Santana crossed her fingers even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference, she just wanted the New Directions to win so badly. It would be a great confidence boost for Brittany. She held her breath when a deep manly voice spoke through the microphone. "The winners of the 2013 regional show choir competition are…

...the New Directions!"

The sound of cheers and claps broke the silence. A huge smile formed on Santana's face and she jumped to her feet alongside the rest of the audience. She was caught by surprise when Will suddenly pulled her into a hug but she returned it, she was too happy to care. The New Directions accepted the trophy and Santana laughed when Kurt tried to hold it up in the air but ended up needing help from Sam. Her eyes traveled to Brittany and she grinned when she saw the happy expression on her girlfriend's face.

After a few minutes of celebration everyone made their way backstage. Will and Santana fought their way through the mass of people to join the group. Everyone was smiling from ear to ear and when Santana approached Brittany, she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around the blonde. 'I am so proud of you.' She whispered in her girlfriend's ear. After a few seconds, she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back. Her eyes darted around the group and she sighed in relief when she realized that no one was paying attention to them. Brittany sent her an assuring smile and all tension immediately disappeared from Santana's body.

"Was my dancing okay?" Brittany asked, suddenly shy again.

"Okay?" Santana raised her eyebrows. "You were amazing!"

Brittany blushed and looked down at her feet, trying to hide the smile that threatened to creep on to her face. Santana thought it was adorable and she had to stop herself from pulling Brittany in for a kiss. Her eyes connected with ocean blue ones and the sparkle in them told her that Brittany was thinking exactly the same.

"We're going out to dinner to celebrate!" Will announced, snapping them back to reality. Brittany sent Santana a small smile before joining the group to change in the dressing room.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, they were all seated at a table in a pizzeria nearby. To avoid raising suspicion, Santana had again decided not to sit next to Brittany. They were seated across from each other instead and every time their eyes locked, Brittany sent Santana a smile that lightened up the whole room.

"I still think that I should've gotten the solo." Rachel's voice pulled Santana from her thoughts. She smirked at the words of protest that went around the table. Mercedes looked like she was about to attack the small brunette but Will was quick to intervene.

"Okay guys, that's enough." He silenced them. "Let's just order."

As if on cue, a waiter walked up to them. The dark haired boy looked around the table and Santana noticed how his eyes lingered on Brittany a little longer than necessary. Brittany seemed completely oblivious to his ogling and didn't even look at him. Santana wanted to say something but that would definitely raise questions so she clenched her jaw and was beyond grateful when Will caught the boy's attention by ordering.

Santana ordered the Lasagna and sent the waiter the best death glare she could manage. It didn't work though because when it was Brittany's turn to order, he was practically drooling over her.

"I'll have the cheese pizza and a lemonade please." Brittany said, sending him a small smile that only increased his confidence.

"Of course, beautiful." He said with a wink. Santana's blood was boiling by now and she had to clamp her hands into fists to keep herself from going all Lima Heights on his sorry ass. The rest of the group wasn't paying attention to them anymore and the boy apparently took this as an opportunity to start a conversation with Brittany.

"I'm Daniel." He introduced himself. Brittany reluctantly shook his hand and told him her name. Daniel grinned like he just won the lottery while Brittany tried her hardest to avoid all possible eye contact with him. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable and this only fueled Santana's anger. To make matters worse, he wasn't done talking yet. "So, what brings you here?"

"We're here for a show choir competition." Brittany explained. Daniel nodded and leaned in a little, he made it seem like he was trying to hear her more clearly but Santana knew better than that. She was pretty sure that her nostrils were even flaring in anger by now.

"Oh cool, you like to sing and dance then?" He asked.

"Mostly dancing." Brittany answered him with a small shrug.

"Well that explains..." Daniel mumbled, his eyes scanning up and down Brittany's body. Santana bit down on her bottom lip and prayed that he would leave soon, she was about three seconds away from attacking him like a wild animal. Brittany had a confused look on her face and Santana realized that she probably wasn't even aware of the fact that he was flirting with her. Well, that was until Daniel's next question. "Can I have your number?"

Realization flickered in Brittany's eyes and she nervously shifted in her seat. "Uh, no."

The rejected look on Daniel's face made Santana's anger disappear a little but it instantly returned when he spoke again. "Come on, I'd just like to get to know you."

The tone of his voice made the meaning of his words very obvious but Brittany didn't seem to catch it. "I'm sorry but no."

Daniel's expression hardened and so did his voice. "Why not?"

Brittany flinched a little at his harsh tone and that's when Santana couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward. "Are you deaf? She's not interested so back the hell off." Her voice was stern and threatening but not loud enough to catch the attention of the others.

He turned his head towards Santana and his eyes widened when he saw the angry expression on her face. He raised his hands in defense and muttered something under his breath before walking away.

Brittany tried to make eye contact but Santana turned her head away. Brittany hadn't even done anything to make him leave and Santana wasn't sure what would've happened if she hadn't been there to step in. She knew that Brittany wasn't the type to flirt and that's probably why it took her so long to catch up on Daniel's intentions. Brittany was innocent like that and Santana knew that she was overreacting but she couldn't make the anger that she felt inside go away.

It seemed like Santana's words had been very clear because Daniel didn't try to hit on Brittany again when he brought their orders. Santana spent the rest of the night making small talk with everyone as she tried to ignore her girlfriend's intense stare. She had never really been a jealous type of person but for some reason she was when it came to Brittany. She knew that the blonde would never cheat and there was probably no reason for her to be this angry but she couldn't help but feel insecure. Brittany had no experience when it came to relationships and Santana was afraid that maybe she was too young to be in one.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Santana exchanged a few words of good night with everyone before hurriedly making her way to her room. She closed the door behind her and let herself fall onto the bed. She was tired, in a bad mood and all she wanted was sleep. It turned out that fate had other plans for her in store though. Santana groaned when she heard a few knocks on the door and reluctantly climbed off the bed.

She opened the door and froze when she came face to face with Brittany. Her big blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and Santana felt a little guilty for being the cause of it. She opened the door wider and gestured for Brittany to come inside.

They were awkwardly standing in the middle of the room when Brittany finally broke the silence. "Are you mad at me?" Her voice sounded so small and broken, Santana hated the sound of it.

Memories of what happened at the restaurant flooded into her mind and she found herself shrugging instead of answering the question. Brittany took a step forwards but Santana backed away. A look of hurt and confusion spread across the blonde's features and Santana felt her heart break a little, she was the reason for that look.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany's voice was barely above a whisper now. Santana knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn't give in yet, she was just too stubborn.

"I don't know Brittany, _did_ you?" Her voice came out harsher than intended and Brittany's eyes widened a little.

"I don't understand." Brittany said, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Is this about Daniel?"

Santana's anger returned upon hearing that name. "He was flirting with you Brittany!"

"I didn't know." Brittany mumbled quietly, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Of course you didn't." Santana said with a sarcastic chuckle. Brittany's head shot up at this and Santana's anger instantly disappeared when she saw the hurt flashing across the blonde's face.

"Are you... are you calling me stupid?" Brittany asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Santana felt her heart clench in her chest, that was definitely not what she had meant. She reached out for Brittany's hands but this time it was her turn to back away. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, no, no that's not what I meant. I'd never _ever _call you stupid. _Please_ believe that Britt." Her voice was pleading, almost pathetically so, but she couldn't care less. "It's just that you're so innocent and sweet and I'm…. I'm scared." Her voice broke a little on the last word and Brittany's eyes softened. She took Santana's hand and led her to the bed where they both sat down.

"Why are you scared?" Brittany asked, rubbing soothing circles on Santana's back. Santana couldn't believe that Brittany was still so sweet even after she had acted like a complete bitch.

"I'm scared that you'll find someone better than me." Santana admitted quietly, burying her face in her hands. She hated feeling this vulnerable.

"San, please look at me." Brittany's voice was so gentle, it instantly calmed her down. She slowly looked up and her eyes connected with blue ones that held nothing but warmth. "That's not going to happen. I know that I don't have much experience when it comes to relationships but I'm sure about my feelings for you. I love you Santana and I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it."

Santana knew that Brittany was being sincere but for some reason she wasn't entirely convinced. Brittany seemed to pick up on it and what she did next took Santana by surprise. "_If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby!"_ She sang it in such an adorable way that Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany smiled too and reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "How can I convince you that I mean it?"

The smile on Santana's face grew. "Kiss me."

Brittany's eyes sparkled and she instantly leaned forward to capture Santana's lips with her own. Her hand caressed Santana's cheek as she poured all her emotions into the kiss, hoping that the brunette would understand. After a while they parted, a content smile on both of their faces. Brittany was the first one to speak again. "Do you believe me now?"

Santana nodded. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay but you should've told me that this was bothering you." Brittany said softly. Santana sighed and took her hand.

"I know and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course, silly." Brittany laughed. Santana's heart warmed up at the sound and she leaned in to place another kiss on the blonde's lips. When they parted, Brittany's eyes were sad and her lips formed into a pout. "I should probably go before they'll notice that I'm gone."

"Don't be sad, babe. We'll see each other tomorrow." Santana assured her, smiling at how cute she looked.

"I know but I'll still miss you." Brittany admitted shyly.

"I'll miss you too." She cupped the blonde's chin and gave her another kiss.

They both stood up and Santana walked Brittany to the door. Brittany was one step out the door when she turned around the face Santana. "Promise me that you won't worry about this anymore. I love _you._"

Santana smiled and nodded. "I promise. I love you too."

* * *

When Brittany walked into the room she shared with the rest of the girls, she made a beeline for the bathroom. Santana had scared a little back there, for a moment she thought that she was going to break up with her. She had no idea that those things had been bothering Santana and she was glad that she'd been able to put her girlfriend's mind at ease.

She was just drying her hands at the sink when the door suddenly opened. Her head shot up and her eyes landed on a suspicious looking Quinn. She hoped that she was just imagining it and smiled. "Hi."

Quinn didn't return the greeting. "Where were you?"

Brittany focused her eyes on her hands again. She had never been a good liar and eye contact made everything worse. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She shrugged.

"To Ms. Lopez' room?" Quinn questioned. Brittany's heart rate sped up as panic built up inside her. A million questions were running through her mind. Did Quinn follow her? Did she see them together? She swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitantly met Quinn's eyes.

"H-How did you k-know?" She stammered.

"I didn't but this confirms my suspicion." Quinn said, narrowing her eyes. Brittany wanted to disappear, she had never felt this stupid before. "What's going on between the two of you?"

Brittany's hands were shaking by now and her voice wasn't that much better. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot Brittany." Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can see the way you look at each other and she almost attacked that guy at the restaurant."

There was a tightening feeling in Brittany's chest and she was pretty sure that she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Quinn was probably going to tell everyone about them and Santana would lose her job and it would all be her fault. Her breathing became more shallow and tears welled up in her eyes, this couldn't be happening. Quinn's eyes softened upon seeing the frantic state Brittany was in. She took a step forwards and placed a hand on the trembling blonde's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe."

Brittany shook her head, this wasn't okay. A small sob escaped her lips as she struggled for air. Quinn's eyes narrowed in concern and she rubbed her hand across Brittany's shoulders. "You need to calm down Britt. Come on, just breathe." Her voice was pleading now.

After a few agonizing seconds, Brittany finally sucked in a trembling lungful of air and slowly breathed in and out. Quinn was still looking at her with nothing but concern in her eyes and that's when Brittany realized that there were tears streaming down her face. Quinn tried to wipe them away with her sleeves but they just kept coming. "Don't cry Britt, it's okay."

"Y-you can't tell anyone." Brittany whispered shakily. She had never been this scared before.

"I won't." Quinn simply said. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. Her tears were still streaming steadily down her face and a few moments of silenced passed before Brittany spoke again.

"I love her." She admitted, nervously averting her gaze to the floor.

"I know." Quinn spoke softly. Brittany hesitantly looked up and saw a small smile on the shorter blonde's face. "And that's exactly why I won't tell anyone."

Brittany studied her face for a while. Her eyes held the same kind of sincerity as they did on the first day they met. Brittany knew that Quinn could be trusted and this calmed her down a little. "Promise?"

"I promise." Quinn repeated with a small laugh. "Now please stop crying. Seeing you cry is like kicking a sick puppy."

Brittany was finally able to smile again. She lifted her hand and quickly wiped her tears away. "Thanks Quinn."

Quinn gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Of course Britt."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! I apologize for the delay, I was suffering from writer's block. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated. Let me know what you think about this chapter! :D _

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Go on a date with me this Saturday." Santana said, playing with the collar of Brittany's shirt. They were currently hiding in the janitor's closet for their daily make-out session. Santana realized that she was acting like a love sick teenager but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to be around her girlfriend all the time.

Brittany raised her eyebrows in surprise. "A date?" She repeated, scrunching up her nose. "Won't people like… see us?"

Santana chuckled, lifting her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. Her heart warmed up at the loving look in the blonde's eyes. "We'll go somewhere out of town. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "I'd love to go on a date with you but I wouldn't know what to tell my parents."

"Can't you just tell them that you're staying at a friend's house?" Santana asked softly. Brittany's face fell and she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"They probably won't believe me when I tell them that I have friends now."

Santana frowned and gently cupped Brittany's chin. "I'm sure that's not true. Why wouldn't you have friends? You're all kinds of awesome." She tried to lighten up the mood with that last comment and judged by the smile on Brittany's face, it was working. She mirrored the smile and continued. "Just tell them that you're staying at Marley's since she's obviously your best friend." She tilted her head and faked a serious expression. "Should I be worried about that by the way?"

"Of course not." Brittany replied, clearly not picking up on the joke. "Don't tell anyone that I told you not to tell anyone… to tell you not to tell… wait I'm lost." She tapped her finger against her chin as she tried to gather her thoughts. Santana shook her head and smiled at her adorableness. After a few seconds, realization spread across the blonde's features and she leaned in to whisper in Santana's ear. "Marley has a crush on Artie."

"McCripplePants?" Santana asked with a look of disgust. Brittany narrowed her eyes, a clear indication that the nickname was not appreciated. "I'm sorry but I didn't think of her as the type to fall for..." She gestured with her hands as she struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah I know. How can you fall in love with a robot? They don't even have emotions."

"Artie's not a robot Britt." Santana said, smiling at the confused look on her girlfriend's face. "Anyway, enough about them. Will you go on this date with me?"

"I really want to but my parents will probably ask for Marley's number in case something happens. If I ask Marley to cover for me, she'll want to know why and I'm the worst liar in the history of liars." Brittany explained, her lips forming into a pout.

"Hmm I guess you're right." Santana said, scratching her neck as she tried to find a solution.

"Well, I could always.." Brittany began but then shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?" Santana urged her to continue. She was curious now.

Brittany sighed, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "You'll get mad at me."

Santana frowned in confusion. "You can tell me anything Britt. I won't get mad."

"Promise?" Brittany asked in a tiny voice. Santana's heart clenched at the uncertainty that Brittany's blue eyes held. She gave her an assuring smile and hooked their pinkies together. Brittany took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Santana's pinky, before she began to speak. "I could ask Quinn because she... she knows about us."

Santana felt all the color drain from her face as the familiar feeling of panic built up inside her. She dropped Brittany's pinky and unconsciously took a step backwards. There were a million questions running through her mind but the only word that fell from her lips was a simple, "How?"

Brittany looked down at her feet, nervously kicking the floor. "After I came back from your room at the hotel, she asked me where I'd been and well, that's when she found out."

Santana ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. She could feel Brittany's pleading eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything other than the fact that her worst nightmare had just become reality. All her fears were resurfacing and it felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I-I'm so sorry San." Brittany's wavering voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "She didn't even know for sure but I didn't deny it and that's when her suspicion was confirmed so this is all my fault and I'm really sorry." She said this all in one breath and then whispered the last part. "Please don't hate me."

Santana's eyes snapped open to connect with frightened blue ones. She took a step forwards and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I could never hate you Britt. It's not your fault. I'll make sure that Quinn keeps her mouth shut."

Brittany pulled back to look at her. "If Quinn planned on telling anyone, she would've done that by now. I trust her."

"I know you do." Santana said, running her hand up and down Brittany's arm in a comforting matter. "I just have to make sure."

A small sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she was pulled into a hug again. "Okay but please don't scare her too much."

Santana chuckled against her neck. "I can't guarantee that."

* * *

True to her word, Santana waited for Quinn after school. Doubting her girlfriend's judgment was definitely not her intention but this was a serious matter and she needed some assurance. She impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, leaning against her car as she waited for the cheerleader. She watched as students were being picked up by their parents and her mind wandered off to Brittany. The blonde was still a little nervous whenever Santana gave her a ride home but Santana's calming words and touches always helped. Santana wanted to take her to a restaurant out of town for their date and she hoped that Brittany would be willing to drive that far.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a glimpse of red caught her eye. She quickly walked up to Quinn and cut off her path by stepping in front of her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Quinn looked at her with an unreadable expression and then nodded once. Santana guided her towards a more private part of the parking lot and decided to cut right to the chase. "Brittany told me that you know about us."

Quinn didn't seem surprised. "Yes but you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone."

"And why is that exactly? You have no reason to help us." Santana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn sighed. "I do have a reason. Brittany is my friend and I care about her. She's been through a lot and you clearly make her very happy. I wouldn't take that away from her."

Santana couldn't help but smile a little. Being the reason behind Brittany's happiness was the best feeling in the world. She wasn't entirely convinced though so she quickly turned her expression back to a serious one. "Why would I believe you?"

"I've had plenty of time to tell people but I haven't. Isn't that reason enough?"

Santana knew that Quinn was right but there was one more thing that she needed the cheerleader to know. "Brittany doesn't trust a lot of people and if you do anything to betray that trust, she'll be absolutely devastated and that's simply not acceptable. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to deal with me if that happens." She tried to sound as intimidating as possible and when a flash of fear flickered across Quinn's face, she knew that she had succeeded.

A few moments of silence passed before Quinn spoke again. "I know about Brittany's trust issues and I'd never intentionally hurt her."

Santana studied Quinn's face for a few seconds and realized that there wasn't anything else that she could do about the situation. The truth was that Quinn had more control over Santana than the other way around. Santana was the one with the secret after all. The fact that Quinn hadn't held it against her was reason enough to believe her. She sighed and finally gave in, "Okay, I believe you."

* * *

**Saturday**

Santana parked her car nearby the playground where she had agreed to meet up with Brittany. She knew that there was no reason to be nervous since Brittany was already her girlfriend but she wanted this date to be perfect. So on that note, she had made reservations at her favorite restaurant about an hour away from Lima.

She fixed her hair and make-up in the mirror and almost had a heart-attack when someone knocked on the window. A huge smile broke out on her face when the door opened and Brittany slid into the passenger seat.

"Hi babe." She greeted the blonde and leaned in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Brittany said after they parted. Her eyes scanned over Santana's body and the Latina couldn't help but blush a little.

"Thanks, so do you." She replied genuinely. Brittany's hair was slightly curled, falling in waves over her shoulders and light make-up complimented her delicate features. She looked breathtaking. "Are you ready?"

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded. She sent Santana a small smile but tension was evident on her face. Santana turned in her seat so she was completely facing her. "Are you sure? It's about an hour drive and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We could always pick up some food at McDonald's and hang out at my apartment. I'm happy as long as you're with me."

The blonde's pink lips quirked into a smile but she shook her head. "That's sweet San but I'll be fine. You've gone through all this trouble and I refuse to let my silly fear of cars ruin it."

Santana frowned when she saw that Brittany looked genuinely embarrassed. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her girlfriend's ear and gently caressed her cheek. "It's not silly Britt. It's completely understandable, cars remind you of Haley." Sadness flickered in Brittany's eyes at the mention of her sister so Santana leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Just tell me when you begin to feel uncomfortable and we'll take a break okay?"

Brittany nodded and sent Santana a smile that reached her eyes this time. Santana returned the smile and started the car.

* * *

"San this restaurant is even fancier than Breadsticks." Brittany said as she looked around with wide eyes. The place was beautifully decorated and the dimmed lights gave it a romantic feeling. Santana chuckled at Brittany's expression and took her hand to lead her further inside.

The maître d' gave them a welcoming smile and spoke with a thick French accent. "Bonsoir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes under the name Lopez." Santana replied.

The maître d' ran a finger along the book in front of him and nodded. "Very good, Madame. If you'll follow me, your table is this way."

He led them through a series of tables before stopping at one just beside another couple enjoying a romantic meal. Santana thanked him and he nodded his head in reply as they took a seat. Brittany was still looking around the restaurant in awe and Santana couldn't help but smile, everything was going great so far. The car ride had passed without any problems, Brittany had started to tremble slightly after about thirty minutes but Santana had soothed her with gentle words and touches.

The maître d' returned with their drinks and handed them both a menu. He smiled widely and clasped his hands together. "You two make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you." Santana replied, smiling just as widely. Being able to refer to Brittany as her girlfriend in front of other people felt amazing. After he left, they opened their menu's and looked through the huge selection. After a few minutes, Brittany leaned forwards.

"San." She whispered. Santana looked up from her menu and her eyes met confused blue ones. "I don't know what any of this is."

Santana shot her an assuring smile. "It's okay. I can order for you if you want."

Brittany nodded gratefully and settled back in her chair. She continued to scan the menu and Santana watched as her eyes grew comically wide. Brittany looked up with a frown. "This is really expensive."

"Don't worry about that Britt-Britt." Santana assured her. Brittany opened her mouth to protest but the maître d' approached their table before she had the chance to say anything. Brittany shot Santana a look that was probably supposed to be a disapproving one but the Latina just thought it was cute and smiled.

"Are you ready to order?"

Santana turned to Brittany. "You like chicken right?"

When Brittany nodded her head in confirmation, Santana turned to the man that was still waiting and told him their orders. The names were quite complicated since they were in French and confusion was evident on Brittany's face.

"I must compliment you on your choice, Ms. Lopez." The maître d' said with a smile before disappearing again.

"Was that a secret language?" Brittany asked, scrunching up her nose in that adorable way Santana loved so much.

She laughed and shook her head. "No Britt, that was French."

Brittany nodded and reached across the table for Santana's hand, earning a loving smile. "Have you been here before?"

Santana shrugged, not wanting to brag. "A couple of times with my parents. They like to spoil me."

"Are you close with your parents?"

"They weren't around much when I was younger since they're both surgeons. But I guess you could say that we're close now." Santana replied, absentmindedly running her thumb over Brittany's knuckles.

"Hopefully I can meet them in the future." Brittany said, making Santana's heart swell with love. They had never talked about their future before but Santana was sure that she wanted Brittany to be in it and it felt good to know that her girlfriend shared that thought.

"I'm sure they'll love you." She raised Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"How do you know that?" The blonde titled her head in question.

Santana smiled at her. "Because I love you. You make me happy and that's all they care about."

Brittany blushed a little. Santana couldn't help but find the way Brittany got shy every time she received a compliment absolutely adorable.

The food was served half an hour later and Brittany commented on how good it was. Santana nodded in agreement, it was expensive but definitely worth the price. She offered Brittany some of her salmon and directed her fork towards Brittany's mouth after she'd agreed. Santana felt butterflies in her stomach, she'd been on plenty of dates before but she had never done the whole feeding and handholding thing before. For the first time in her life, she truly knew what it felt like to be in love.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany's voice brought Santana back to reality.

"You." Santana simply answered, smiling when Brittany blushed again. "You're so adorable."

Brittany blushed deeper and shyly looked down at her empty plate. A few moments of silence passed and Santana knew that Brittany was the one lost in thought this time. She took the time to admire the beauty in front of her, she spotted a few freckles that she hadn't noticed before and made a mental note to kiss every single one of them later. Brittany finally looked up, her expression had turned serious. "Will you really wait for me?"

Santana frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Brittany sighed and nervously played with her napkin. "We can't openly be together until I graduate and that's months away. I don't want you to grow tired of having to hide."

"Britt…" Santana began, unable to keep the hint of sadness out of her voice. "We talked about this. I don't care about having to keep our relationship a secret because you're worth it." She reached out for her girlfriend's hand and waited until their eyes met before she continued. "Of course I'll wait for you."

Brittany nodded and a small smile formed on her lips. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared though. "I totally just ruined our date, didn't I?"

"No babe, you didn't. You can always talk to me about anything." Santana assured her. She lifted Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed multiple kisses to it until the blonde finally smiled again. Santana returned the smile. "This is the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" Brittany asked, her smile growing.

Santana nodded, happy to see that the spark had returned to those ocean blue eyes she loved so much. "Absolutely."

"Well, the only date I've ever been on was with Lord Tubbington but this one is way better."

"You've been on a date with your cat?"

Brittany shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "He insisted and I didn't want to hurt his feelings but we both came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work between us. He's dating the neighbor's cat now."

Santana laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Only about a thousand times." Brittany answered with a smile. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

* * *

After Santana paid the check, she took Brittany's hand and began to lead them through the restaurant. When they passed the maître d' on the way out, he smiled widely at them and wished them a great evening. Santana simply nodded her head in reply while Brittany pursed her lips in thought, her eyes lit up when she found the word she was looking for. "Bonsoir!"

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's excitement and tapped the blonde's nose with her index finger. "When did you get so smart?"

Brittany laughed in response. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and guided her towards the car. She held open the passenger door and briefly brushed their lips together before the blonde slid into the seat. After she got into the car as well, she turned in her seat to face Brittany. "Thanks for going on this date with me."

Brittany leaned in and captured her lips very gently. The kiss was soft and simple, yet the emotion behind it was so intense. Brittany rested their foreheads together and smiled sweetly. "I love you so much."

Santana was pretty sure that her heart was going to explode from happiness. "I love you too."

She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She glanced over at Brittany and smiled. The blonde was resting her head against the window with a content look on her face. Santana had never seen anything more beautiful and reluctantly focused her eyes back on the road. She couldn't help but grin like an idiot when Brittany softly sang along with the radio, the blonde had never been this relaxed before. Santana still held her hand though, that was something that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

When they arrived at Santana's apartment, they settled on the couch and immediately snuggled into each other. Santana was kind of glad that Quinn knew about them because now Brittany could stay over whenever she liked. She leaned down a little and started to pepper her girlfriend's face with kisses. Brittany giggled and tore her eyes away from the TV to look at Santana. "What are you doing?"

Santana ceased her kissing attack and smiled. "Kissing all your freckles."

"I hate them." Brittany pouted.

"What?" Santana gasped, one hand clutching at her heart with exaggerated surprise. "I love your freckles."

Brittany squealed when Santana climbed on top of her and started tickling her stomach. Brittany wiggled her body in attempt to escape and was now laughing hysterically. Santana chuckled and continued her attack, leaving Brittany gasping for air as she continued to squirm around.

"S-Stop!" She yelled, giggling uncontrollably. Santana smiled and finally ceased her tickling.

She leaned down and pressed their lips together. The blonde responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, deepening the kiss. Brittany moaned as Santana's tongue eagerly explored her mouth, sending waves of pleasure through the Latina's body that settled between her legs.

Santana slowly ended the kiss and pulled back before she'd lose control over herself. Brittany looked at her with a confused expression so Santana smiled and softly stroke her cheek in assurance. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop myself and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

A look of sadness spread across Brittany's features. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'm sure that it must be very frustrating for you but I'm getting there and-…"

Santana cut off Brittany's rambling with a short peck on the lips. "Britt, it's okay. I told that you that I'd wait for you so please don't apologize. I don't want you to do anything until you're ready and it doesn't matter how long it takes. I love you, okay?"

Brittany's lips formed into a smile as she slowly nodded her head. "Okay. I love you too."

Santana smiled too and lifted herself off her girlfriend so they could return to their previous positions. Once Brittany was snuggled into her side again, Santana placed a soft kiss to her forehead. The blonde was already focused on the TV again and Santana loved how her eyes lit up every time something funny happened.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by three knocks on the door. Santana frowned and glanced at the clock. It wasn't that late yet but definitely not a normal time to randomly stop by. Brittany sat up straight and looked at Santana with a confused expression. Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood up from the couch. "I'm sure that it's just my annoying neighbor from next door. She probably locked herself out again."

Brittany nodded and seemingly relaxed. Santana smiled at her and walked out of the living room. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes connected with familiar brown ones. "W-what are you doing here?"

The woman in question smiled. "Santana, that's no way to greet your mother."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi! As you might have noticed, I changed the rating to M because of reasons. ;) Anyways here's the next chapter, please leave a review! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Santana unlocked the door and pulled it open. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes connected with familiar brown ones. 'W-what are you doing here?'_

_The woman in question smiled. 'Santana, that's no way to greet your mother.'_

"I'm sorry mami but seriously, what are you doing here?" Santana tried to keep the nerves out of her voice but knew that she was failing miserably.

Her mother shot her a disapproving look. "You still haven't called me back so I thought I'd stop by to see if you're still alive."

"At this time?" Santana questioned, closing the door a little.

"I just got out of work." Her mom shrugged. She studied Santana's face for a few seconds and her lips curled into a knowing smile. "Do you have company?"

Santana's eyes widened but before she had the chance to say anything, her mom had already forced her way inside. Santana quickly followed her and tried to stop her with no success.

When they entered the living room, Brittany jumped to her feet and almost tripped over the coffee table. Santana knew that she and her mother looked very alike and it probably hadn't taken Brittany that long to figure out what was going on. She wanted to do something to assure her girlfriend but couldn't think of anything since she was pretty much freaking out herself.

"Santana, aren't you going to introduce us?" Her mom's voice interrupted her inner battle. Santana's eyes met Brittany's and her heart clenched when she saw nothing but fear in them. She never meant for her to be put on the spot like this. When she realized that her mom was still waiting for an answer, she cleared her throat.

"Mami this is Brittany." Santana simply said.

Her mom seemed satisfied and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Maribel. How do you know my daughter if I may ask?"

Santana held her breath and looked at Brittany who was still a nervous wreck. The blonde shook Maribel's hand and hesitated for a few seconds before she answered the question in an unusually high pitched voice. "I-I'm her friend.. from the gym. I'm her work-out buddy!"

Santana cringed a little at Brittany's choice of words and held her breath as she waited for a reaction. Maribel narrowed her eyes but didn't question Brittany. Instead, she turned her attention to Santana. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

Relief washed Santana's body and she relaxed a little. She nodded her head and rushed into the kitchen, not wanting to leave Brittany alone with her mom for too long. When she returned with the requested drink, her mom had taken off her coat and was now sitting in the armchair. Santana placed the glass on the table and quickly joined Brittany on the couch.

After a few moments of silence, Maribel awkwardly cleared her throat. "So, what were you two doing?"

Santana wished that her mom wouldn't be so damn nosy. She glanced over at Brittany and noticed that the girl was trembling slightly. She wanted to reach out for her hand but realized that this would only double her mom's curiosity. Santana's heart went out for the blonde, she was incredibly shy and now she had to meet her girlfriend's mom without any warning. She sighed and focused her attention on the older Latina again. "Not that it's any of your business, we were watching a movie."

Maribel narrowed her eyes in suspicion but didn't say anything. Her eyes landed on the frightened girl beside her daughter and she frowned. Santana followed her mom's line of sight and quickly thought of something to distract her. "How's work?"

Maribel had always been very passionate about her profession and like Santana expected, she immediately dove into a long story about the day's events. Santana was only half listening. She hated seeing Brittany this tense and wished that she could think of a way to get her mom to leave without being rude.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Brittany's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. The blonde got to her feet and hurriedly walked out of the room. Maribel looked at Santana with a concerned expression.

"Is she okay?" She asked. Santana nodded. "Is she always this quiet?"

Santana shook her head. "No, she's just really shy."

"Yeah I noticed that." Maribel said with a smile. "She seems sweet though and she's beautiful."

Santana smiled for what felt like the first time in hours and nodded her head in agreement. "She really is."

Maribel chuckled. "It's nice to finally meet my daughter in law." Santana's eyes widened and she wanted to protest but her mom was quick to continue. "Honey, I might be old but I'm not blind. It's obvious that you love her very much and I'm happy as long as you are."

It felt like a weight was lifted off Santana's shoulders. She had no idea how her mom would react to Brittany being her student but that was something she'd save for later. "Thanks mami."

Maribel simply nodded and got to her feet. "I should probably go now. I think that you and Brittany could use some alone time."

Santana got to her feet as well and watched as her mom put on her coat. She desperately wanted to get to her girlfriend so she didn't protest. Her mom smiled as they began to walk towards the door. "Tell Brittany that I'm sorry if I made her uncomfortable."

They came to a stop before the door and Santana turned to face her mom. "You didn't make her uncomfortable. She was just a little surprised, that's all."

Maribel nodded. "I understand. That's why I expect you to come over for lunch tomorrow. That way I can properly get to know her."

Santana sighed. She knew that there was no way out of this, once her mom had an idea it was impossible to change her mind. "Okay, fine. I'll ask Britt."

Santana opened the door but Maribel had one more thing to say. "You know, this all could've been avoided if you'd just call your mother every now and then."

With that she left, giving Santana no chance to reply. Santana closed the door and shook her head before walking back into the living room. Brittany was awkwardly standing beside the table, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey." Santana called out softly. Brittany looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She left, didn't she?" Her voice sounded so small and broken. Santana walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but why are you so upset?" She asked gently. Brittany sniffled and looked down at her feet. Santana frowned and cupped her chin. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." Brittany whispered shakily. Santana's heart broke when she saw the terrified look on her girlfriend's face. "I really wanted to act normal for once but instead I acted like an idiot. She probably hates me."

"No baby, of course she doesn't hate you." Santana quickly corrected her. "Don't be sorry. You weren't prepared for this and my mom totally understands."

Brittany looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?"

"Hmm. She even found out that we're together." Santana said. Panic flickered in Brittany's eyes and Santana was quick to make it disappear with a soft kiss on the lips. "It's okay. Apparently, I'm not very good at hiding my love for you." A small smile crept onto Brittany's face, making Santana confident enough to continue. "She wants us to come over for lunch tomorrow."

Brittany's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates so Santana pulled her closer as she waited for the blonde to say something. "I-I don't know San."

Santana nodded her head sympathetically. "I understand if you don't want to."

Brittany bit her lip and nervously played with the button of Santana's shirt. Santana knew that she was deep in thought and waited patiently. After a few seconds Brittany let her arms fall to her sides and looked up again. "Your mom seems really nice and it'd be rude to say no. I'm just afraid that I'll say something stupid."

"Sweetie, that's not possible. Just be yourself and everything will be alright." Santana said. When hesitation was still evident on Brittany's face, she decided to give her some time to think. "Let's just go to bed and you can tell me whether you want to go or not in the morning. I don't want you to feel pressured."

Brittany nodded gratefully. Santana pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek and placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the bathroom. They smiled at each other in the reflection of the mirror as they brushed their teeth, Santana never knew that simple actions like this could cause such happiness.

"Babe, can I borrow a shirt?" Brittany asked once they were in the bedroom. Santana raised an eyebrow, looking at the overnight bag that she had brought. Brittany followed her line of sight and grinned sheepishly. "I like wearing your clothes, they smell like you."

Santana's heart swelled with love and a huge smile instantly found its way to her face. She walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer. She handed Brittany a shirt and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "They look better on you anyway."

A few minutes later they were both snuggled under the covers, lying face to face. They rested their foreheads together, relishing each other's presence. Brittany was the one to break the silence, her warm, minty breath tickling Santana's skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "The date was perfect, thank you."

Santana draped her arm around the blonde's slim waist, pulling her even closer. "_You_ are perfect."

Brittany tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear and gently pressed their lips together. Santana lifted her hand to caress the soft skin of Brittany's cheek as she deepened the kiss. Her hand slowly traveled downwards until she was cupping Brittany's breast through the fabric of her oversized t-shirt. When Santana realized what she was doing, she quickly removed her hand and broke the kiss. "Shit, I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany didn't say anything and pressed their lips together again. After they parted, a smile graced her face. "I think I'm ready."

Santana was caught off guard by this and pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure?"

When Brittany nodded, Santana couldn't help the rush of excitement that went through her body. She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and leaned forward to capture her lips with her own. Brittany instantly granted her access and the kiss became more and more passionate as their tongues danced together. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders and gently pushed her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. She slowly broke the kiss and brushed some hair away from Brittany's face. "Are you really sure? I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to."

Brittany shook her head. "I want you." Her blue eyes were full of lust and that was all the confirmation Santana needed. She leaned down for another kiss, running her tongue teasingly over Brittany's lower lip and sucking it lightly. She trailed kisses along Brittany's jaw line and paused to nibble gently at her earlobe, reveling in the way the blonde's breath hitched. She moved down to her neck, sucking the skin and massaging it with her tongue.

Her hands moved down to the edge of Brittany's shirt and she waited for a nod of confirmation before slowly tugging it upwards. Brittany lifted her arms, letting Santana remove the piece of clothing. The Latina's mouth began to water as perfectly shaped breasts were revealed. She leaned down and trailed kisses up Brittany's toned stomach, feeling the muscles tense as the blonde's breathing sped up. When Santana finally reached her destination, her tongue swirled around the pink nipple before gently capturing it between her teeth. Brittany moaned as Santana teased her nipple before releasing it with a pop. She moved over to give the other nipple the same treatment, sucking and letting her tongue play with it.

Santana's hand traveled between her girlfriend's legs to cup her center over her panties. She started to rub small circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she could feel Brittany's heat radiating against the palm of her hand.

"San, please." Brittany whimpered, her hips bucking upwards. Her eyes were hooded, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Santana had never seen anything more beautiful and could feel wetness pooling between her own legs.

She placed a soft kiss above Brittany's panties before hooking her fingers on either side of the fabric, slowly pulling them down. She licked her lips when the blonde's glistening core was revealed. "God baby, you're so beautiful."

Brittany bucked her hips again and Santana instantly got the message. She leaned down and gently spread her girlfriend's legs. She kissed the inside of Brittany's thighs, going up until she reached her wet center. She took a few seconds to breathe in the scent of the blonde's arousal before slowly sliding her tongue through wet folds. Brittany arched her back and inhaled sharply. Santana repeated the motion, lapping greedily at the intoxicating juices that were driving her wild. She gently flicked her tongue over her girlfriend's clit, earning a moan of pleasure.

"Santana." Brittany breathed out her name, clenching the sheets with her fists. Santana pushed herself up and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. She moved her hand to Brittany's core and rubbed her swollen clit, loving the way Brittany moaned into her mouth. When Brittany bucked her hips against her hand, she pulled back to look at her. Brittany's eyes were darker than usual and Santana bit her lip, she had never seen anything sexier.

After receiving the nod she was waiting for, she slowly eased a finger into Brittany's slick heat. Brittany whimpered slightly so Santana gave her a moment to adjust to the new feeling. When Brittany's body relaxed, she slowly removed her finger only to push it back in. Brittany clenched her eyes shut and Santana stilled her movements, concern flooding her body. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Just go slow." Brittany whispered, slowly opening her eyes. Santana nodded and began to thrust her finger in and out at a gentle pace. Brittany's expression slowly changed to one of pleasure and she let out a moan as Santana curled her finger deep inside, her palm hitting her clit with each thrust. Santana used her other hand to knead Brittany's breast, her lips trailing kisses down the soft skin of the blonde's neck.

"Oh god." Brittany moaned, her back arching. "Please don't stop."

Santana loved the way Brittany's features were twisted with pleasure and she was pretty sure that this was heaven. She picked up the pace of her thrusts and gently added a second finger. Brittany's soft moans filled the room, her walls clenching around Santana's fingers, indicating that her orgasm was close. Santana used her thumb to rub fast circles around the blonde's clit and that was all it took to send her over the edge.

"Fuck Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, her whole body convulsing and her eyes rolling back. Seeing Brittany like this was such a turn on and Santana's own center was throbbing with need. She continued to thrust into her girlfriend, helping her ride out her orgasm until the blonde collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead before she slowly removed her fingers. She rolled off the taller girl and propped herself up on one elbow to look at her. Brittany's hair was slightly messy and a thin sheen of sweat covered her skin. Santana smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"That was..." Brittany trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

Santana hummed in agreement. She brought Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the palm. Happiness coursed through her veins and she let out a content sigh as she nuzzled into the curve of Brittany's neck. Santana trailed one finger down the valley of the dancer's breasts before resting her hand on toned abs.

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead. "Do you want me to, you know..."

Santana ignored the throbbing between her legs and shook her head. "Tonight was about you Britt."

Brittany tried to say something but yawned instead.

Santana chuckled against her neck. "Go to sleep babe."

"Hmm'kay." The blonde mumbled tiredly. "Love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied before drifting into what was probably the most peaceful sleep in her life.

* * *

Santana woke up to the sun shining brightly through the windows. She tried to stretch but realized that she couldn't move. A smile formed on her lips as memories of the night before entered her mind and she opened her eyes to see Brittany's face only inches away from her own. The blonde had her arm draped over Santana's waist and was hugging her tightly. Her breaths tickled the Latina's skin and it was pretty obvious that she was still sound asleep.

Santana carefully turned onto her side to face Brittany and lifted one of her hands to lightly caress her girlfriend's cheek. Brittany's nose twitched but she didn't wake up. Santana's fingers lazily traced the outline of her jaw, down to her neck and collarbone. Brittany shivered in her sleep and even though Santana was enjoying the view of her perfectly exposed body, she didn't want her girl to be cold. She gently tucked the covers more securely around the blonde who let out a content sigh. Santana smiled and slowly ran her hand up and down Brittany's back, lightly scratching the skin. She let her fingers trace the line of Brittany's spine and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. Brittany stirred and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing her crystal blue orbs. A small smile graced her lips. "Good morning."

Santana mirrored the smile. "Good morning gorgeous."

Brittany placed a finger under Santana's chin and kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful like this." She said after they parted. Santana shot her a questioning look so she continued. "Natural, without makeup."

Santana blushed a little but didn't say anything. They continued to kiss until the moment was disturbed by the growl of Brittany's stomach. Santana chuckled and pulled back to look at her. "Someone's hungry. How about I fix us some breakfast while you take a shower?"

Santana waited for Brittany to nod before pressing a kiss to her forehead and slipping out of bed. She put on some sweat pants and made her way out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen. Her body was buzzing with happiness and she started humming a tune as she collected the ingredients for breakfast.

She was standing at the stove when there were suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind. A smile instantly found its way to her face and she titled her head slightly to press a kiss to Brittany's cheek. The girl's still damp hair was tied up in a messy bun, making her look even more innocent than usual. Santana's smile grew and she focused her attention on breakfast again as Brittany tightened her arms around her waist. "What are you making?"

Santana had a hard time focusing with Brittany this close. "Chocolate chip pancakes. I know how much you love them."

Brittany hummed against her neck. "You are awesome."

"I know."

Brittany laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. She slowly released Santana from her embrace and walked to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She sat down on one of the stools behind the kitchen counter just as Santana placed a plate of food in front of her. Brittany smiled gratefully and Santana returned the smile before putting down her own plate and taking a seat beside her.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Santana didn't want to ruin the moment but she knew that the matter had to be brought up at some point. "Have you thought about this lunch thing with my parents?"

Brittany didn't seem too surprised by the question. She looked up from her plate. "I want to go but what if they'll ask questions? I told your mom that I'm your work-out buddy."

Her lips formed into a pout and Santana couldn't help but smile. "After last night, I'd say that was accurate." She said teasingly, making Brittany's blush. Santana chuckled. "You are too cute. Let's just stick to the story that we met at the gym. That was a pretty good lie for the worst liar in the history of liars."

Brittany laughed. "I know, I surprised myself."

After finishing breakfast, Brittany brought their plates to the sink and washed them off despite Santana's words of protest. She returned to her seat beside Santana and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "We have a few hours to kill, what do you want to do?"

Santana raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's play 20 questions! Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Santana hadn't been expecting that and couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping her lips. Brittany was practically bouncing in her seat and Santana didn't have to the heart to tell her no.

"Okay, you go first."

Brittany nodded and pursed her lips as she tried to think of a question. Her eyes lit up when she came up with one. "What's your favorite color?"

"Either red or purple." Santana answered. "If you won the lottery, how would you spend the money?"

Brittany took a few seconds to think this over. "I'd rescue all the cats and dogs from the animal shelter and buy them an island where they could all live happily ever after. I'd also buy you a present."

Santana felt her heart swell with love at the blonde's words. "I love you so much Britt."

"I love you more." Brittany replied. Santana wanted to protest but didn't get the chance. "Team Edward or team Jacob?"

Santana chuckled. "Neither but if I have to choose, team Edward. Jacob reminds me of a Llama. What's your favorite season?"

"Definitely Winter, I love Christmas. Do you have any siblings?"

Santana shook her head. "I'm an only child. You'd think of it as a lonely existence but it really isn't. My parents spoiled me rotten and there wasn't a moment when I didn't feel loved."

Brittany was silent for a few seconds. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

It was technically Santana's turn but she couldn't care less. "Of course you can."

Brittany tilted her head as she tried to find the right words. "How did you know that you liked girls?"

Santana hadn't been expecting that question, she scooted a little closer to Brittany and placed a hand on her knee. "Well, I guess that I've always known. It just took me a long time to admit it to myself. I tried to convince myself that I was straight by kissing every available guy but I never felt anything. When I finally kissed a girl for the first time, it felt so right and I knew that I'd never have that with a guy."

Brittany nodded. "How did you tell your parents?"

"After I finally admitted to myself that I was gay, I still had a hard time accepting it. I tried to fight my feelings but this only made me miserable. I was so unhappy and my behavior changed for the worse. I was always angry and took it out on other people." Santana paused for a few seconds, that was definitely not the proudest moment of her life. "My mom noticed this of course and one night she just asked me about it. I completely broke down and cried for an hour. I told her everything and she was so sweet about it. She told me that there was nothing wrong with me and that she loved me no matter what. I told my dad the next day and he shared that reaction."

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything. She shifted her gaze to the floor. Santana frowned and took her hand, squeezing it gently until blue eyes met hers. "Are you worried about telling your parents?"

Brittany shrugged. "A little. I don't think that they'll be angry or anything. My cousin is gay and they're completely fine with it. I just don't know how they'll react and that's kind of scary."

"I understand." Santana said, giving her hand another squeeze. "Coming out is a big deal and it's important that you wait until you're ready. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

Brittany's lips curled into a smile. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Santana gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into a hug. "Believe me, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

A few hours later, Santana pulled her car to a stop in front of her parent's house. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Brittany. The blonde appeared to be calm but Santana knew that she was beyond nervous. She placed a comforting hand on her knee. "It'll be okay Britt, just be yourself. If you want to go home, just say the word and we'll be on our way."

Brittany nodded and offered her a small smile. Santana leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They both got out of the car and Santana took Brittany's hand in her own as she began to lead her towards the door. She was kind of nervous herself and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Brittany's grip on her hand tightened when they heard footsteps.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Maribel. "There you are, come in!"

They followed her mom inside the house, closing the door behind them. Once they were in the living room, Santana was pulled into a hug by the older Latina. After they parted, she surprised Brittany by pulling her into a hug as well. "It's good to see you again Brittany."

Santana shot her an apologetic look, her mom could be a little overwhelming sometimes but Brittany just smiled. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Lopez."

"Call me Maribel, honey." Santana's mom said. She led them into the kitchen where they sat down at the table. "I made sandwiches. Let me get your papi, I think he's upstairs somewhere."

With that she stood up and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen. Santana sighed and turned to face her girlfriend. "I'm sorry Britt, she doesn't know how to slow down."

"It's okay San. She's nice, I like her." Brittany told her. Santana smiled and pressed their lips together. Brittany slid her hand behind Santana's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

The kitchen door suddenly opened and they pulled away faster than lightening. Santana's parents were standing there with knowing smirks plastered across their faces. Her father walked towards Brittany, who's face had turned a dark shade of red, and stuck out his hand. "So you're the girl my daughter's in love with. It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Antonio."

"It's nice to meet you too sir. I-I'm Brittany." Brittany stuttered, shaking his hand.

Antonio chuckled. "There's no need to call me sir. Please call me Antonio."

Brittany nodded and offered him a small smile. Antonio took a seat and Maribel placed a sandwich on everyone's plate before sitting down beside her husband. After a few seconds, her mom broke the silence. "So Brittany, what do you do for a living?"

Santana held her breath and her eyes found her girlfriend. They hadn't talked about this and she hoped that Brittany would be able to come up with something. Brittany awkwardly cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm a dance teacher."

Santana relaxed a little and noticed how Brittany's eyes lit up at the mention of the word dance. Her mom seemed to notice this too, she smiled. "That's great. How long have you been dancing?"

"Ever since I can remember." Brittany told her enthusiastically. "According to my mom, I danced before I could walk."

Maribel chuckled. "What kinds of dancing do you enjoy?"

"Any kind really." Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe you could give my husband a lesson one day, he was born with two left feet."

"Hey! That's not true." Antonio protested, making everyone laugh. They continued to chat about Brittany's passion for dance and Santana's shoulders finally relaxed completely. She ate her sandwich and just listened to her girlfriend who seemed to become less shy by the minute. Santana's heart swelled with pride and she was happy to see that her parents were so welcoming.

"So what do your parents do?" Antonio questioned.

Brittany looked down at her plate. "My dad is a lawyer and my mom, well she doesn't do anything at the moment."

Antonio opened his mouth to say something but Santana shot him a glare that told him that this subject was off limits. Her dad nodded and decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Are you enjoying your new job?" He asked Santana.

Brittany seemed relieved that the attention wasn't on her anymore and she looked at Santana, waiting for her to answer. Santana nodded. "Yeah, it's great. Much better than I expected." Her eyes found Brittany's as she said this but her parent's didn't seem to notice.

"How are the kids?" Her dad asked. Santana cringed at the use of the word 'kids.' Brittany was definitely not a kid.

"They're okay." She answered him. Her dad opened his mouth to ask another question but Santana beat him to it. "How about you? Did anything interesting happen at work lately?"

Antonio's eyes lit up at this. He was also very passionate about his profession. "Not really. One man suffered a cardiac arrest yesterday, I guess that's what happens when you refuse to change your diet."

Santana sighed. She never understood how her father could be so harsh about cases like that but then again, he hardly ever showed signs of sympathy. Brittany looked at her with questioning eyes and she instantly got the message. "He means a heart attack."

Brittany nodded but confusion was still evident on her face. She looked around the table. "I thought that heart attacks were just from loving too much."

A huge smile spread across Santana's features. It were innocent comments like this that made her love Brittany so much. Maribel also had a smile on her face and when her eyes found Santana's, they held nothing but approval.

* * *

When they were sitting in the car again about an hour later, Santana couldn't be happier. She looked at her girlfriend who seemed to share this feeling and smiled widely at her. "I told you so, they loved you."

Brittany smiled a little. "Yeah?"

Santana nodded her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Absolutely. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, it was nice to finally meet the source behind the most awesome person in the world." Brittany told her sweetly.

"Are you talking about me?" Santana asked her with a serious expression.

Brittany giggled. "Of course I'm talking about you, silly."

"Impossible 'cause that role's already taken by you." Santana placed a gentle kiss on her lips and settled back into her seat. "Best weekend ever."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello people. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I always get so happy when I see a new one pop up in my inbox. I've received requests for smut, drama and protective Santana. All I can say is that this might be your lucky day! :P Please share your thoughts with me! Suggestions are always welcome. :) _

_Warning for mild violence & sexy times._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Santana was organizing the papers on her desk because she had some time to kill before Brittany would arrive for their weekly tutoring session. You'd expect that these meetings would consist of non-school related things but Santana genuinely wanted to help Brittany with her grades. They hadn't seen each other that much since the weekend, except during class and Glee club rehearsal. Santana had loads of papers to grade and it had taken up most of her time. To say she missed her girlfriend would be an understatement.

Santana's face broke into a smile when the door opened and her favorite blonde walked in. The smile was quickly replaced with a worried expression when Brittany slowly shuffled towards the desk. Her skin was pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck and let out a content sigh. "Hi San."

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. They stood there for a while before slowly pulling away. Santana placed her hand on the blonde's lower back and guided her towards the desk. They both sat down in a chair and Santana turned to face Brittany.

"Are you okay? You look really tired." She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Brittany offered her a small smile. "That's because I am."

Santana scooted a little closer and placed a hand on her knee. "Why is that?"

"Well, I stayed up late last night because I was having a Pretty Little Liars marathon with Lord Tubbington. Once you start watching, you just can't stop. Then I couldn't sleep because my heart hurt."

Santana frowned and began to rub soothing circles over her knee. "Why did your heart hurt?"

"Because I missed you." Brittany answered with a shrug as if it were obvious.

Santana smiled, it felt like her heart was going to overflow with love. "Britt, that's really sweet but a good night's rest is important."

When Brittany looked up with an innocent pout and her signature puppy dog eyes, Santana couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back again. "That's it, you're coming home with me. We're going to order some food and drink hot chocolate because the weather is terrible."

As if to emphasize her point, it started to rain a little harder outside. Brittany's eyes lit up. "With marshmallows?"

"Of course." Santana said, happy to see the spark back in those beautiful blue eyes. "You should stay over, I miss your cuddles."

Brittany sent her a beaming smile and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Let me text my mom and Quinn. It might take a while though, my phone fell down the stairs and now the letter 'N' is missing."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"It's my own fault, I forgot to teach my phone stair safety." Brittany told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she began to type away. Santana smiled and couldn't stop herself from pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. She seriously wondered how she got this lucky.

* * *

When they walked into Santana's apartment a few hours later, they were both giggling like five year olds. Their attempt to avoid the rain by sprinting inside the building had been successful but they were still chilled to the bone.

"This weather sucks." Brittany complained, her teeth clattering.

Santana took Brittany's bag off her shoulder and placed it on the ground next to her own. She then placed a short but sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Why don't you order a pizza while I make us a cup of hot chocolate?"

The combination didn't sound very appealing saying it out loud but Brittany seemed satisfied with the idea. She nodded but a thoughtful look spread across her features. "I feel bad for the delivery guy, he might get sick with this weather."

Santana smiled. "Babe, that's not our problem. He could always find another job if he wanted to."

Brittany took a few seconds to think this over, then shrugged and disappeared into the living room. Santana gathered the ingredients to make the hot chocolate. Once it was finished, she added some marshmallows and whipped cream.

When she entered the living room, Brittany was sprawled out on the couch with her eyes closed. Santana carefully set the mugs down on the table and kneeled down on the floor next to Brittany. She gently ran her hand through her girlfriend's long blonde hair and stopped to scratch at a sensitive spot behind her ear. Brittany mumbled something incoherently and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hey gorgeous."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Brittany said, moving up to a sitting position so that Santana could join her on the couch. Once she was seated, Brittany immediately snuggled close. Santana absentmindedly played with Brittany's hair as they watched TV, waiting for the food to arrive.

After a while, Brittany tilted her head to look at Santana. "Hey San?" Santana made a noise of acknowledgement. "Where does Cat go? I've been here loads of times and she's hardly ever around."

Santana shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. She just disappears sometimes, I guess that she likes to spend a lot of time outside."

Brittany suddenly became more alert. "I bet she has a second home."

"A second home?"

Brittany nodded. "I once saw the neighbor from across the street give Lord Tubbington treats. I'm pretty sure that she was trying to kidnap him. Maybe you can put a camera in Cat's collar."

Santana couldn't help but smile, only Brittany would worry about something like that. "That sounds like a good idea."

When the doorbell rang, Santana quickly got to her feet and grabbed some money from her purse. She opened the door to reveal a guy who looked absolutely miserable. His clothes were soaked all the way through and his hair was plastered to his face. Santana was glad that Brittany couldn't see him, she probably would've invited him in for a cup of hot chocolate. She handed him the money and took the pizza.

Santana grabbed some plates from the kitchen before returning to the living room where Brittany was once again dozing off. Santana briefly considered letting her sleep but she had to eat something. She put the pizza down on the table and gently nudged Brittany's shoulder. "Wake up sunshine."

Brittany blearily opened her eyes and let out a cute little yawn before her lips formed into a pout. "I'm ruining our time together."

Santana smiled and tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "It's okay, I'm happy as long as you're here. We'll just go to bed early tonight."

Brittany nodded gratefully. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Only for you."

* * *

When they climbed into bed that night, Brittany fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A loud clap of thunder jolted her awake a few hours later. Her eyes widened and immediately filled with tears. Brittany hated thunderstorms, especially at night. She knew that it was an irrational fear but she couldn't help it.

She settled back down under the covers and pulled them over her head. A flash of lightening lit up the room and a loud clap followed shortly after, making Brittany whimper in fear.

Her eyes found Santana who was lying on her side, still sound asleep. Brittany scooted closer and draped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. The contact instantly calmed her down and the storm was momentarily forgotten.

A particularly loud roll of thunder made Brittany's body shiver and silent tears involuntarily escaped her eyes. She hugged Santana as tightly as possible and could only hope that the storm would pass soon.

* * *

Santana sighed in annoyance when she was pulled from her sleep by a loud clap of thunder. The feeling instantly disappeared when she felt Brittany's arms around her. She smiled contently and tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open, however, when she felt wetness on her shoulder.

Santana turned in Brittany's arms so that she was facing her. The blonde's eyes were wide and frightened, tears streaming down her face. Santana was overwhelmed with concern and reached out to gently caress Brittany's cheek. "Britt, what's wrong?"

Just then, another round of thunder shook the room. Brittany's eyes grew even wider and realization washed over Santana. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and began to rub soothing circles on her back. Brittany buried her face in the curve of Santana's neck, desperately clinging to her shirt. Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe with me."

Another flash of lightening was followed by a louder, almost deafening clap of thunder. Brittany's whole body was trembling and Santana could feel her rapid heartbeat against her chest. She sighed sadly, she hated seeing Brittany this scared without being able to do anything about it. "Britt, baby, please look at me."

Brittany hesitantly lifted her head, revealing terrified, bloodshot eyes. Santana's heart broke a little, she saw it as her duty to protect her girlfriend and she felt completely helpless. She pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Shh, don't cry. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

Brittany gave her a small nod and tightened her grip on Santana before lowering her head again. Santana used her thumb to wipe away Brittany's tears and began to stroke her hair. "You know, I used to be terrified of thunderstorms when I was a little girl but then my papi told me something."

"What was that?" Brittany asked in a tiny voice.

"He told me that thunder means that the people in heaven are having a party and lightening means that they're taking pictures." Santana explained, chuckling at the memory. She could see Brittany's lips quirk into a small smile. "He told me that there's no reason to be afraid because thunderstorms represent happy times."

Some of the light returned to Brittany's eyes but she didn't say anything. Santana noticed that the thunder was becoming quieter and less frequent. "I think it'll be over soon."

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and grimaced when she saw that they'd have to be up in only a few hours, so much for a good night rest. Brittany was still trembling slightly so Santana held her closer and began to sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

She raised her voice every time the thunder sounded and noticed that Brittany's heart rate was finally slowing down a little.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

Santana continued to sing until the storm finally passed and Brittany's breathing evened out. She tucked the covers more securely around the blonde and pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

Santana clumsily reached out to turn off the blaring alarm clock. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them. There was a warm body pressed up against her side, an arm wrapped around her middle and a leg thrown over her own. She looked down at Brittany's sleeping face and a smile found its way onto her lips. Santana felt bad about having to wake her but it was necessary. Her hands moved down and started tickling Brittany's sides. The blonde stirred but didn't open her eyes. Santana knew that she was awake though so she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Open your eyes, sleepy head."

Brittany groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. "I don't want to."

Santana rolled over as well and climbed on top of Brittany who was trying her best to hide a smile. Santana brushed her soft blonde hair aside and began a slow trail of kisses down the back of her neck. She teasingly brushed her lips against the shell of her girlfriend's ear and then gently nibbled her earlobe. Brittany's breath hitched in response and Santana smirked against her skin.

She was taken by surprise when Brittany suddenly turned around. She placed her hands on Santana's hips and slowly rolled them over, crawling on top of her. Brittany captured Santana's lips in a sweet kiss that she instantly responded to. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and brought her closer. Brittany ran her tongue over her Santana's bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth. Santana didn't know where this newfound confidence was coming from but she definitely wasn't complaining.

Brittany's lips danced along her jawline and down to her neck as she left open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin. Santana gasped and tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair. She wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and pressed their centers together, earning a pleasured moan. Brittany's kisses became more sloppy as her breathing sped up. She sucked on the skin just below Santana's ear and then spoke in a low voice. "I want to feel you."

Santana's underwear was soaked by now and she bit her lip when Brittany pulled back to look at her with dark, lustful eyes. Brittany's hands found the hem of Santana's shirt and she slowly pulled it up and over her head. Santana smirked when the blonde's eyes grew comically wide as her breasts were revealed. Santana could tell that her girlfriend was a little nervous so she decided to help her out. She took Brittany's hands in her own and gave them an assuring squeeze before placing them on her breasts. Brittany licked her lips and slowly began to massage the soft flesh. The hesitant action grew more and more confident and Santana moaned when Brittany pinched her nipples.

She needed more though so she helped Brittany out of her shirt as well, leaving them both in just their underwear. Brittany captured Santana's lips in a heated kiss, pressing their breasts together. Santana's hands found their way to Brittany's ass, squeezing it and pulling her even closer. Brittany moaned when Santana grinded their centers together and started to rock her hips at a steady pace. Santana could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach and brought up her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts. Santana couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on and she needed more. "Britt, please touch me."

Brittany got the message and pulled back to look at her, breathing heavily. She hooked her fingers around Santana's panties and the Latina lifted herself off the bed so she could pull them down her legs. Brittany swallowed audibly when her girlfriend's wet center was revealed and her blue eyes locked onto brown ones, searching for instructions on what to do next. Santana smiled sweetly at her. "I'll show you."

She circled her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring her girlfriend's mouth. She took the blonde's hand and guided it down to her core. Brittany pulled back and waited for a nod of confirmation before she began to rub slow circles around Santana's clit with her finger. Santana inhaled sharply and let out a soft moan. "That feels so good B."

Brittany's confidence seemed to grow with every passing second. She slowly trailed kisses down the valley of Santana's breasts and quickened the movement of her finger, causing her girlfriend's eyes to roll back. Santana cupped Brittany's chin with one hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. She tightened her grip around Brittany's shoulder with her other hand. "Babe, put your fingers inside."

Brittany obliged almost instantly and plunged two fingers into her slick heat. Santana arched her back and moaned loudly as Brittany found a steady rhythm. The blonde moved her fingers in and out at a fast pace and Santana knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She wanted Brittany to feel good too so her hand traveled down and dipped into her girlfriend's damp panties.

She slid her fingers through Brittany's wet folds and circled her entrance a few times before gently easing two fingers inside. Brittany gasped and her actions stilled momentarily as she buried her face against Santana's neck. They both found the rhythm they were looking for, their thrusts deep and fast. The bed squeaked as they moved together in perfect sync.

Santana could feel her orgasm approaching so she began to rub circles around Brittany's clit with her thumb. Brittany moaned against her neck, her hot breath tickling the skin. "San I think I'm gonna, ugh.."

"That's it baby, just let it go." Santana encouraged in between gasps for air. She curled her fingers, hitting a deep spot inside the blonde and that was all it took to send her over the edge. Brittany moaned loudly, her whole body shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. Santana reached her own peak barely a second later. Her nails dug into Brittany's shoulder as she came, stars exploding behind her eyes. Their moans filled the room as they rode out their orgasms until Brittany's body went limp and she collapsed on top of Santana.

They were both breathing heavily, chests heaving and their skin covered with sweat. Santana nuzzled her nose into Brittany's hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Her breathing slowly returned back to normal and she pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

Brittany grinned sheepishly and propped herself up on one elbow. "Hmm, can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"I wish we could." Santana told her with a pout. Then an idea hit her. She smiled and twirled a stray of Brittany's hair around her finger. "But we could save some time by showering together."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she practically scrambled out of bed. Santana laughed and quickly followed her.

* * *

"I feel bad about making you walk." Santana said as she pulled her car over to the curb about ten minutes away from school. She glanced at her watch and sighed sadly. "You're probably going to be late."

"It's okay, babe." Brittany assured her. "I walk to school every day so it's no big deal. Plus, it'd be suspicious if we showed up together."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Santana said, scratching the back of her neck. "Luckily we have Glee club rehearsal. Will doesn't care about the time, he's happy as long as people still show up."

Brittany's lips formed into a pout. "As much as I like Glee club, it's hard to be around you without getting to kiss you."

Santana chuckled. "I know the feeling."

Brittany studied Santana's face for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I'm glad that I was with you last night, the thunder was really scary."

"I'll always be your knight in shining armor." Santana said sweetly, rising her hand to stroke her girlfriend's cheek.

Brittany smiled and leaned in to press their lips together. An innocent kiss quickly turned into a make-out session until Santana finally pulled back, slightly out of breath. "Britt, you're definitely going to be late now."

Brittany simply shrugged and opened the door, shooting Santana a wink. "See you later sexy."

With that, she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. Santana smiled and shook her head, it felt like nothing could ruin her mood anymore.

* * *

When Brittany arrived at school, the hallways were pretty much abandoned. Her footsteps echoed off the lockers that lined the walls as she began to make her way towards the choir room. A small smile played on her lips and her blue eyes twinkled, despite her exhaustion. The events of that morning ran through her mind and happiness rushed through her, she wondered if Santana felt the same way.

"Hey moron!" A voice pulled Brittany from her thoughts. She froze on the spot and cringed at the word. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around, her eyes locking on familiar dark ones. A feeling of panic built up inside her and she knew that this was the right time to run away but her feet were glued to the ground.

"Where is your babysitter?" Karofsky asked in a mocking voice. He took a few steps closer until he was standing directly in front of Brittany. "Sick of you already?"

"No, I-I was late." Brittany stammered nervously, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the halls every few seconds but they were all alone. Karofsky still hadn't said anything so Brittany decided to test her luck and tried to walk past him. His face twisted in anger and he grabbed her arms, pushing her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." He spat out. "Do you think you can reject me and get away with it?"

Brittany swallowed thickly and tried her best to hide the fact that her hands were trembling uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry but…"

"But what?" Karofsky growled, tightening his grip on her arms.

"But I don't like you in that way. Quinn said that it's pathetic that you can't get girls to sleep with you in the normal way." Brittany nodded her head in comformation as she replayed Quinn's words in her mind. She didn't even realize that she had made a huge mistake by saying that until Karofsky's eyes became even darker.

"Are you calling me pathetic?" He asked angrily, shaking her roughly. Brittany's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean…"

The next few seconds passed in a blur on Brittany's part. The first thing she registered was the throbbing pain in her head. She didn't know how she ended up on the floor but there wasn't any time to think about it because a coppery smell suddenly invaded her senses. She lifted her hand to her nose and frowned when she felt blood trickle over her fingers.

Her eyes found Karofsky who was awkwardly hovering over her. His eyes were wide in complete shock and horror, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just done. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Brittany was pretty sure that she wouldn't have heard him over the buzzing in her ears anyway. She tried to get to her feet but winced in pain and sank back to the floor. She was clutching her nose but blood continuously seeped through her fingers, staining the collar of her shirt. A wave of nausea overcame her so she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

She opened her eyes again a few seconds later and saw a small group of people hurrying towards them. One face stood out particularly but it didn't hold its usual smile. Santana's hands were balled into fists and her nostrils flared. Her eyes were blazing with fury and trained directly on Dave Karofsky. It looked like she was about to explode with rage and Brittany knew that this couldn't end well.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi! I received a lot of feedback on the last chapter so thanks for that, you guys are awesome. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long so here's another update. Let me know what you think! :) (This picks up from San's POV). _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Good morning!" Will greeted Santana as she walked into the choir room. She shot him a smile and returned the greeting. Her eyes scanned the room and she couldn't help but notice that Rachel wasn't there. She couldn't really be bothered by it but Rachel never missed Glee club and curiosity got the best of her.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked. Will looked up from the sheet music he was studying.

"I have no idea. Brittany isn't here either." He answered with a shrug. Santana scratched the back of her neck, nodding awkwardly at that last comment. Will walked to the center of the room and clasped his hands together. He was, however, interrupted before any words could leave his mouth.

"Mr. Schue, my sincerest apologies." Rachel Berry stormed into the room like a whirlwind. Santana instantly noticed that her shirt was splattered with red stains. "I hate to admit it but for the first time in years I was running late this morning. I was hurrying my way through the hallways, desperately trying to get to the choir room when I ran into McKinley's personal nightmare. As you might have noticed, my shirt is completely ruined and I am outraged!"

A few seconds of silence passed before Mercedes spoke up. "First of all, you talk too much. Second of all, that shirt is ugly as hell so I'd thank whoever did this."

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing as Rachel's eyes widened in shock. The small diva opened her mouth to say something but Will beat her to it. "Rachel, just tell us what happened."

"To make a long story short." Rachel began, glaring at Mercedes. "I thought that I'd be able to avoid any form of harassment since everyone was already supposed to be in class but no such luck. I was slushied by Dave Karofsky."

Santana felt all the color drain from her face upon hearing that name. Her thoughts immediately went to Brittany and she mentally kicked herself for completely forgetting about the schedule. Brittany was on her own and the chances of her running into Karofsky as well were big. An unsettling feeling washed over her. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when she spoke up. "We have to find Brittany!"

It took a few seconds before realization struck and almost everyone jumped to their feet. Will raised his hand in the air to stop them. "Wait a minute guys. There's a huge chance that she's not even at school so there's no reason for all of us to go looking for her."

Santana wanted to scream at him that Brittany was definitely at school but was able to stop herself at the last moment. She clenched her jaw and waited impatiently as Will picked out some people.

"I'm coming too." Santana said firmly without waiting for a reply. She walked out of the choir room and began her search for Brittany, quickly followed by Will, Sam, Mike, Quinn and Marley.

They'd only been searching for a few minutes when they rounded a corner and Santana felt all the air vanish from her lungs. She stopped dead in her tracks, along with the rest, shocked at the sight in front of her. Brittany was sitting on the floor and the only thing Santana could see was the blood that was running down her nose and lips. A mix of emotions rushed through her and anger got the best of her when her eyes landed on Karofsky.

"Oh fuck no." Santana muttered under her breath. She balled her hands into fists and was at Karofsky's side in less than three seconds. Her mind was burning with fury and it consumed all rational thought. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and roughly shoved him against the wall. He didn't even try to fight her off, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana growled through gritted teeth. "Do you have to hit girls to feel more like a man? You pathetic little fuck! If I ever catch you near Brittany again, your mother can say goodbye to her future grandchildren because I will rip off your tiny little dick and shove it down your throat!"

There were suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her away from Karofsky but she wasn't finished yet. She jabbed a finger into the jock's chest with such force that his eyes grew even wider. "Am I making myself clear, Neanderthal?"

Karofsky swallowed audibly and nodded his head in response. Will finally managed to pull Santana away with the help of Mike and Sam. He placed his hands on Santana's shoulders and spoke in a low, stern voice. "What is the matter with you? I understand that you're angry, believe me I feel the exact same way but you can't speak to a student like that. Get yourself together before Figgins catches you like this. I don't want you to lose your job."

Santana ran a hand through her hair and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just pissed because I warned that poor excuse of a principal that this might happen but he refused to listen to me."

Will sighed. "I know but he'll have to take action now. If a possible broken nose isn't enough evidence, nothing is."

Santana snapped her attention to Brittany upon hearing this. Marley and Quinn were crouched down beside her, gently dabbing at her nose with a towel. All the anger seeped out of Santana's body and was replaced with concern. She quickly walked towards her girlfriend while Will focused his attention on Sam and Mike who were on the verge of beating up Dave.

Santana kneeled down in front of Brittany and reached out to take the towel from Quinn's hand. The cheerleader looked at her with knowing eyes and shot her a small smile. Brittany's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Santana felt her heart clench in her chest, seeing Brittany like this hurt more than anything. The blonde's nose was still bleeding and Santana could already see the bruise starting to form.

Santana gently placed two fingers under her girlfriend's chin and titled her head to examine the damage. Brittany winced in pain and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. Santana's throat constricted tightly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart but I have to see if it's broken or not."

Brittany's eyes were unfocused and it looked like she was going to pass out. Santana carefully cupped her cheek. "Britt, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

Brittany let out a soft, pained moan and gave her a very small nod in reply. Santana smiled softly at her and fought the urge to press a kiss to her forehead. Marley looked at her with alarmed, panic-stricken eyes. "Should we get her to the nurse?"

Santana contemplated this for a few seconds but then shook her head. "I think that her nose is broken and she might have a concussion. I'm going to take her to the hospital." Brittany's eyes widened in fear upon hearing this so Santana took her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, I promise."

She waved Will over and informed him on her plan. Will nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take Dave to principal Figgins and make sure that he gets what he deserves. Will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll come with you." Quinn quickly said.

Santana nodded and shot her an appreciative smile. Will looked at Brittany for a few seconds, concern etched on his face, and then walked over to the guys again. He did a little jog when he saw that Mike was yelling at Dave with a fist raised in the air.

"Do you think you can walk?" Santana asked, focusing her attention on Brittany again.

Brittany gave her a weak nod and tried to smile but grimaced instead. Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and gently hoisted her to her feet with the help of Quinn. Marley gently squeezed Brittany's shoulder and bent down to grab her bag from the floor, handing it to Quinn.

They carefully began to make their way towards Santana's car. Quinn and Santana had to support most of Brittany's weight. The huge blood stain on Brittany's shirt was definitely not a pleasant sight and Santana wanted to freak out but knew that she had to remain calm for her girlfriend's sake.

Once they reached the car, Santana handed the keys to Quinn so that she could sit in the backseat with Brittany. They helped Brittany settle down comfortably before Quinn took a seat behind the wheel and Santana took a seat next to her girlfriend. She reached over and fastened the blonde's seatbelt. Quinn started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Brittany's eyelids were beginning to droop again so Santana tenderly brushed some hair out of her face to get her attention. "It's okay Britt, everything's going to be alright. Just stay awake, okay?"

Santana tilted Brittany's head back and pressed the towel to her nose again in an attempt to stop the never-ending blood flow. Brittany tried to say something but her words were muffled by the towel. Santana removed it for a few seconds so that Brittany could try again. "I love you."

Santana felt her heart swell and her eyes briefly met Quinn's in the rearview mirror, the cheerleader wore a small smile on her face. Santana carefully pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "I love you too, so much."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they were directed to the reception where they had to fill out some paperwork. Brittany was clearly in pain so Santana hurriedly wrote down the information and then angrily handed the form to a nurse. "Can we see a doctor now? In case you haven't noticed it yet, she's bleeding!"

The nurse nodded and a few minutes later Brittany was sitting on a bed as a doctor examined her. Quinn had to stay behind in the waiting room but Santana had refused to leave Brittany's side. She gripped the blonde's hand tightly as the doctor applied some pressure to her nose.

The doctor offered Brittany an apologetic smile when she whimpered in pain. "Well, your nose is definitely broken but by the looks of it, it's a clean break so I won't have to set it."

Brittany sighed in relief and offered Santana a small smile that she instantly returned.

They were separated eventually because Brittany had to get a CT scan to check for a possible concussion. Santana impatiently paced the waiting room, ignoring Quinn's orders to calm down. She knew that Brittany was going to be okay but things could've ended up differently and that thought scared the hell out of her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Brittany shuffled into the waiting room. Her face was pale now that the blood had been cleaned off. She had a brace on her nose and there was visible bruising but she still looked so beautiful to Santana.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she rushed to her girlfriend's side. "You shouldn't be on your feet. What kind of doctors work here? Come on sit down."

Brittany let out a small giggle that was music to Santana's ears. "San, don't worry. I have a mild concussion but I'll be fine. Apparently I hit my head against the wall when Karofsky punched me."

She touched the back of her head as she spoke. Santana's anger resurfaced. "I swear to God Britt, I'll make sure that he gets shipped off to military school!"

Brittany offered her a small smile but didn't say anything. Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and led her over to where Quinn was waiting. Quinn got to her feet and Brittany repeated her story.

"Shouldn't we call your parents?" Quinn asked as they walked to the car.

"No!" Brittany said with wide eyes, earning a strange look from the others. "My dad's at work and I don't want to upset my mom, she's not exactly stable..."

She trailed off and Santana gave her hand an assuring squeeze. "It's okay, you'll come home with me right? I'd feel a lot better if I could keep an eye on you."

A smile formed on Brittany's lips and she looked at Quinn in anticipation. Quinn chuckled. "You know, covering for you is actually kind of exciting. It makes me feel all kinds of badass."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You are definitely not badass."

"And you are?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Santana shrugged as if the answer was obvious. Brittany pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're too cute and sweet to be badass."

Santana fought the smile that threatened to creep onto her face and narrowed her eyes at Quinn who was now laughing.

* * *

Quinn had to be dropped off at school because she still had Cheerios practice and she promised to text if she had any information on Karofsky. Santana thanked her and began to drive towards her apartment. She kept a firm hold on Brittany's hand the entire time, almost as if she was afraid that the girl would disappear if she let go.

When they walked into the apartment, Brittany was absolutely exhausted so Santana guided her directly into the bedroom. She set the blonde down on the bed and got her a glass of water. She fished the bottle of pain medicine that the doctor had prescribed out of her pocket and handed a pill to Brittany. The blonde swallowed the pill with a few gulps of water and thanked Santana, placing the glass on the bedside table. Santana smiled softly at her and helped her change into a clean t-shirt.

Santana felt her stomach tie itself in knots upon seeing the blood stain on Brittany's old t-shirt. She just couldn't stop thinking of all the different scenarios that could've happened. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and managed to send a small smile in Brittany's direction. Brittany saw right through it though, she frowned and gently placed a hand on Santana's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you Britt." Santana replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She could feel a sob aching to break free at the back of her throat. She tried to fight it but when her eyes met soft blue ones, she couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

Brittany instantly wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her close. "Shh, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana just buried her face further into her girlfriend's shoulder, unable to find her voice. Brittany softly stroke her hair, whispering soothing things in her ear as she cried. Santana felt like an idiot for breaking down like this but the thought of losing Brittany scared her more than anything.

After a while, Santana's sobs turned into sniffles and Brittany pulled back to look at her. She placed a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for scaring you today but I'm fine. You'll never lose me baby, I promise. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world and I'm never letting you go. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Santana felt her eyes burn with fresh tears but they were happy ones this time. She captured Brittany's lips in a gentle kiss and then rested their foreheads together. "I love you more than words can describe."

Brittany's lips curled up into a smile. "Words give me trouble too sometimes."

Santana let out a soft chuckle and gently tucked some strands of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Brittany nodded and gave her a small, tired smile. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. Santana watched her for a while, lighty running her fingers over the bruising and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Santana was just making some soup when Brittany walked into the kitchen, a few hours later. Santana quickly turned off the stove and rushed to her girlfriend's side. "Babe, what are you doing out of bed?"

She sat Brittany down on a stool behind the kitchen counter, still waiting for an answer. Brittany smiled. "I'm fine Santana, stop worrying."

Santana eyed her carefully for a few seconds and then decided to take her word for it. She returned to the stove and poured some soup into bowls. She made her way into the living room, gesturing for Brittany to follow.

"Quinn sent me a text." Brittany said once they were settled on the couch. Santana handed her one of the bowls, waiting for her to continue. "Dave will be suspended for thirty days and Coach Beiste kicked him off the football team, apparently she was pretty angry about what he did. According to Quinn, he didn't protest and even apologized."

"That doesn't mean shit!" Santana yelled. Brittany winced at the loudness of Santana's voice, her head throbbing painfully. Santana immediately felt guilty and softened her tone. "I'm sorry Britt. I just think that he should've been expelled."

Brittany shrugged and lifted the spoon to her mouth, blowing on the soup to cool it down. "I think he learned his lesson. There must be a reason for his behaviour. My bet is that he plays for the other team."

"What?" Santana asked in surprise.

"Why else would he be so desperate to sleep with a girl? I think he's trying to convince himself of something."

Santana took a few seconds to think this over but couldn't bring herself to care about his problems. "Whatever, he's still an asshole."

"San that's mean." Brittany told her softly. Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's innocence, she hadn't said one bad word about Karofsky even after what he did.

They continued to eat until they were interrupted by a few knocks on the door. Santana frowned and set her bowl down on the table. She smiled at Brittany and walked out of the living room.

She opened the door and came face to face with a concerned looking Maribel. She took Santana's face between her hands. "Mija, I heard that you were at the hospital. Are you okay?"

Santana frowned. "How the hell do you know that? You work on the other side of the building."

"Language Santana!" Maribel warned. Santana rolled her eyes. "One of the nurses recognized you and news travels fast."

She continued to examine her daughter's face but Santana pulled away and gestured for her to come in. "I'm fine mami. I was there for Britt."

They walked into the livingroom where Brittany was still seated on the couch. The blonde set her bowl down on the table with a surprised expression and shot them a small smile. Maribel rushed to her side, covering her heart with her hand. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

Brittany's eyes widened at that question. Maribel took a seat next to her and carefully looked over her injuries. Brittany awkwardly cleared her throat. "I, uh, I walked into a wall."

Her voice was unusually high pitched and it was pretty obvious that she wasn't telling the truth. Maribel shot her a funny look. "Honey, I'm a doctor. I know that a wall didn't cause this."

Brittany's eyes briefly met Santana's before she nervously fixed them on the floor. "It's not... I mean that.. there was..."

She was clearly struggling with her words and Santana couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to help her girlfriend out of her misery. "Mami, I have to tell you something." Santana sat down on the armrest of the couch next to Brittany and reached out for her hand. "We haven't been entirely honest with you. Brittany's not a dance teacher, she's..."

"Still in high school." Brittany finished quietly.

Maribel looked at them with a blank expression and a few agonizing seconds of silence passed before she finally said something. "So she's your..."

Santana nodded. "I never planned to fall in love with a student but I did."

"Santana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Maribel asked. Her voice didn't sound angry or disappointed and this gave Santana some confidence.

Brittany's eyes were wide and frightened so Santana shot her an assuring smile and squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is, you can say it to the both of us. I just want you to know that Brittany means everything to me. I know that our situation isn't ideal but I honestly don't care. I love her and nothing else matters."

Maribel's lips curled up into a small smile. "Mija, I'm not going to judge you. I know that it sounds cliché but age is just a number. I've said it before, I'm happy as long as you are. I just hope that you've thought this through."

"Of course I have." Santana said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm just saying that if word gets out about this, the consequenses will be huge." Maribel explained calmly. "You'll not only lose your job, other schools will most likely be reluctant to hire you."

"I am fully aware of that but I don't expect that to happen. We're very careful when it comes to our relationship." Santana replied. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Maribel chuckled. "Of course I won't."

It was like Brittany finally remembered how to breathe again and she loosened her death grip on Santana's hand a little. Maribel shot her a warm smile. "So, what happened exactly?"

"This guy at school punched me." Brittany answered her with a small shrug.

Maribel frowned. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"It's a long story." Santana told her. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Maribel narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, slightly offended.

"I know you Santana. You probably went all Lima Heights on him." She made air quotes with her fingers.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything. Anyway, are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm afraid that I can't." Her mom replied, standing up from the couch. "I'm meeting up with some friends. We're going to play mini golf, I'm thrilled!"

"Mini golf? Are you serious?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"What's wrong with mini golf?" Maribel raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Santana mumbled.

Maribel exchanged a few words of goodbye with Brittany before Santana walked her out. When she returned to the livingroom, Brittany had a lost look on her face. Santana took a seat next to her and reached out for her hand but Brittany pulled away. "I should probably go."

She went to stand up but Santana stopped her. "Britt, what's wrong? Talk to me."

The blonde slumped back against the couch with a sigh. "What your mom said about the consequenes of us being together... I knew that you could lose your job at McKinley but I never thought about other schools. Your whole career would be ruined because of me. God I'm so stupid!"

Santana scooted closer and placed a comforting hand on Brittany's knee. "You are not stupid Brittany. Don't call yourself that, ever. Like I told my mom, we'll make sure that no one finds out and if someone does then so be it. You're more important than my career. I just want to be with you and I don't care about the rest. I'd follow you anywhere."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Santana replied without a moment of hesitation. "On that note, I've been meaning to ask you something. You told my parents that you were a dance teacher, is that something you'd want to do in the future?"

Brittany shrugged. "I guess. I'm not acidemically smart and I love to dance so yeah..."

"Have you considered your options?" Santana asked gently. Brittany shook her head so she continued. "Well, what about Julliard? You have so much talent Britt, you shouldn't let it go to waste."

Brittany sighed sadly. "I'm not smart enough to get in."

"That's not true but you can always try to go for a dance scholarship."

Brittany thought about that for a few seconds. "Maybe I could but San, would you really follow me all the way to New York?"

"Hmm. I could find a job there and we'd have our own apartment." Santana beamed at the idea.

Brittany's smile grew impossibly wide. "Can Lord Tubbington come too?"

"Of course. Hopefully he'll get along with Cat."

A thoughtful look spread across Brittany's features. "We should really organize a playdate. I'll take Tubbs with me some time next week. My mom will probably think that he ran away again. That happened once before. Well it actually turned out that he was trapped in the snack cabinet. He gained two pounds that day."

Santana chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "I can't wait to meet him."

They decided to watch a movie but Santana couldn't bring herself to focus on it. Brittany's head was resting in her lap and Santana felt her heart clench at the sight of the bruising. She couldn't stop herself from lightly tracing her fingers over it. Brittany looked up and sighed sadly. "I'm glad that tomorrow's Saturday, I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. I look ugly."

"What? You could never look ugly." Santana quickly protested. Brittany skeptically rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Britt, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Brittany gave her a smile. "You're so sweet."

"Yeah... please stop telling Quinn that because I have a reputation to maintain."

Brittany laughed and slid her hand behind Santana's neck, pulling her down for a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you so much San."

"I love you too Britt-Britt."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews/alerts etc. I decided to skip a few weeks forward because things are moving kind of slow and I don't want this story to become a hundred chapters long xD Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Were the people that only drank coffee not invited to the Boston Tea Party?" Brittany asked, her whole face scrunching up in thought. They were spending a quiet Sunday at Santana's apartment because Brittany had to study for a history test. Santana looked up from the paper she was grading and smiled.

"Nobody was actually drinking anything Britt. The Boston Tea Party was a protest by the American Colonists against the British government."

Brittany's eyes scanned over the history book in her hands but the frown on her forehead only deepened. She looked at Santana again. "This is all really confusing."

Santana stood up and moved to sit on Brittany's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "I think that you could use a break."

Brittany smiled and closed her book. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Her tongue gently traced Santana's lower lip to request access which she granted immediately. Their lips moved in perfect sync and the kiss quickly became heated.

Brittany let out a frustrated groan when Santana pulled away, her bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout. Santana smiled and placed a kiss on her nose, it had taken a few weeks but it was now completely healed. "As much as I was enjoying that, we should really fill out your Julliard application and send them your audition tape. I figured the sooner, the better."

They had told Mr. Schue about Brittany's plans to apply at Julliard and he had gotten her all the right paperwork. She had to accompany her application with an audition tape so they had used the auditorium to make a video.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany's face fell for a split second before her smile was back into place. Santana had noticed though and panic instantly built up inside her.

"You do want this, right? I'm not pressuring you, am I?" She asked. Brittany shook her head and gave her a quick kiss in assurance.

"I really want this but I'm afraid of what my parents will think." The sadness in her voice made Santana's heart wrench. She grabbed Brittany's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, silently asking for her to continue. Brittany sighed. "Haley was really smart and she always wanted to become a lawyer like my dad. He was so proud of her and it feels like I'm a disappointment."

Santana took a few seconds to process her girlfriend's words and then gently cupped her chin. "Britt, baby, you could never be a disappointment. You're following your dreams and that only makes you really brave. You don't have to compete with Haley because you're perfect just the way you are and I'm sure that she'd agree with me on that."

"Haley was my number one fan when it came to dancing." Brittany replied quietly, her eyes lighting up at the memory.

Santana smiled. "She would've been so proud of you."

The smile finally returned to Brittany's face and Santana felt her heart warm up at the sight. She curled her hand around the blonde's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Brittany parted her lips and gladly allowed entrance. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow heated again but this time Santana couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her hand wandered under Brittany's shirt to cup her breast over her bra as their tongues brushed and caressed each other.

Brittany effortlessly lifted Santana by the hips, the brunette wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist as she was carried into the bedroom. Their tongues danced furiously together as Brittany lowered Santana on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Her hands found the hem of Santana's shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed and Brittany's hands gently massaged the soft flesh of her breasts. She broke the kiss to move down and Santana gasped when she swirled her tongue around the hardened peak of her breast. She moaned as the blonde continued to tease her nipple, sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Santana's panties were damp with arousal and she couldn't take it anymore. She gently cupped Brittany's chin and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and rolled them over so that she was on top.

She started to trail kisses along the blonde's jawline and down to her neck. A moan escaped Brittany's lips as Santana sucked on her pulse point. She pulled back and helped Brittany out of her shirt as well. Her fingers traced patterns over the dancer's abs and she felt the muscles flex under her touch. She kissed Brittany again and moved her hands behind the blonde's back, unclasping her bra and dropping it on the floor. Brittany shuddered with pleasure as Santana massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples softly.

Their jeans and underwear quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor, leaving them both completely naked. Santana stared into Brittany's piercing blue eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Brittany didn't hesitate in answering this. A sweet smile played on her lips. "With my life."

Santana leaned down to capture her girlfriend's lips once more and then pulled back to look at her. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Confusion was evident on Brittany's face but she complied almost instantly. Santana brushed her hand over the blonde's cheek in an assuring manner and then pressed down. They both moaned loudly as their wet centers met.

"Jesus." Brittany groaned after she finally caught her breath. Santana buried her face into the blonde's neck. The feeling of Brittany's slick core gliding against her own was almost enough to make her come right then and there. She took a deep breath and started to rotate her hips in slow circles, rubbing their clits together.

"Faster." Brittany moaned, her nails digging into her girlfriend's shoulders.

She gasped when Santana picked up her pace, throwing her head back on the pillow in pleasure. Santana moved her mouth to Brittany's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "You're so damn sexy."

Brittany moaned and bucked her hips up to meet Santana's thrusts. They quickly found a rhythm together, their hips moving in perfect sync as they drove each other higher and higher.

Brittany tightened her legs around Santana's waist and this only spurred her on more. Her hips started to move even faster, slamming against Brittany who placed her hands on her ass to pull her even closer. Santana moved her lips to the milky skin of Brittany's neck, sucking hard to leave a small mark. Brittany's face was contorted in pleasure and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"So good." Santana spoke in between gasps. Brittany spread her legs even wider in response and Santana had never been more grateful for her flexibility. They both moaned at a particularly well-aimed thrust and Santana knew that she wouldn't last much longer. "Are you close baby?"

"Uh-huh, please don't stop." Brittany begged, her breathing heavy.

Their movements increased to an impossible high speed, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge until Brittany cried out. Santana could feel her girlfriend's body shake beneath her and a string of swearwords flew out of her mouth when she reached her own orgasm barely a second later. Her body trembled under the explosion of pure bliss until her arms gave out and she collapsed against Brittany.

Their chests heaved in unison as they tried to get their breathing down to a normal level. The sound of Brittany's heartbeat lulled Santana into a state of complete relaxation and a smile formed on her lips.

She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Brittany and her smile grew when she saw that the girl was sound asleep. She pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead and pulled the covers over them. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's neck, deciding that a nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

Santana woke up two hours later, according to the clock on the bedside table. They had somehow rolled over in their sleep and Santana was now spooning Brittany. The blonde was snoring softly and Santana couldn't help but smile, it was truly the most adorable sound ever.

Santana pressed a feather-light kiss to her girlfriend's bare shoulder and propped herself up on one elbow to look down at her sleeping form. Brittany looked so peaceful, the sight of pure innocence etched on her features. A single strand of hair fell across her face and Santana quickly brushed it away, gently touching the soft skin of her cheek. Brittany's nose wrinkled in the cutest way before her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Morning." Brittany mumbled tiredly. She nestled her head back into the pillow, her eyes drifting shut again.

Santana chuckled and lazily traced her fingers up and down Brittany's arm. "It's almost six B."

The blonde's eyes snapped open and she abruptly moved into a sitting position. Her blue orbs were filled with panic. "I have to study for history!"

Santana pushed herself up as well and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Britt, you've been studying all weekend. You can do this."

Brittany sighed. "I know but it feels like I haven't done enough yet."

"Well..." Santana began, placing Brittany's hair over one shoulder and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "how about I fix us something to eat while you go over the material again. I can quiz you later."

Brittany smiled and nodded gratefully. "You really are the best girlfriend ever."

"I know." Santana said smugly, winking at her. Brittany laughed and leaned in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Here you go." Santana placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled, not looking up from her history book. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as her eyes scanned the words.

Santana sighed and carefully took the book from Brittany's hands. The blonde looked up with confused eyes. "You have to eat something Britt."

Brittany's lips formed into a small pout but to Santana's satisfaction, she took the plate and began to eat. Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head and took a seat next to her.

"Where's Prince Tubbington?" Brittany asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nu-uh." Santana shook her head. "No human food for him, I don't want him to become obese like his dad."

"San, don't say that. Lord T is really insecure about his weight." Brittany complained. Her eyes scanned the room and a wide smile spread across her features. "There's my little munchkin!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Look who I brought!" Brittany said excitedly as soon as the door opened._

_Santana frowned in surprise. "Britt, did you walk all the way here?"_

_Brittany smiled. "It's only a twenty minute walk and Lord Tubbington could use some fresh air."_

_It was then that Santana's eye fell on the cat that was sitting at Brittany's feet. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Holy shit, that thing is huge!"_

_Brittany bent down and scooped the cat up in her arms, giving Santana her best glare. "Don't listen to her Tubbs, she's just jealous."_

_Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing and gestured for Brittany to come inside. The blonde set Lord Tubbington down and pulled at his leash to lead him into the kitchen._

_"Can I make him some lunch?" Brittany asked, already rummaging through the cabinets. She looked over her shoulder. "Is Cat around?"_

_Santana smiled in amusement. "I'll try to find her. Let the bonding begin!"_

_When she returned to the kitchen with a struggling Cat in her arms a few minutes later, Lord Tubbington was happily eating a peanut butter sandwich. Santana frowned. "Britt, I highly doubt that's healthy."_

_She winced when Cat scratched her and quickly set her down on the floor. Brittany took her arm to examine the damage. "Lord T only eats human food."_

_"That explains a lot." Santana replied, looking at the huge cat._

_Brittany pressed a gentle kiss to the scratch on Santana's arm. "Here, all better."_

_Santana smiled and placed her hands on the blonde's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Brittany encircled Santana's neck with her arms and it didn't take long for them to get carried away. Santana pulled back when a strange noise reached her ears and her eyes widened when she realized where it was coming from. Brittany followed her line of sight. "Are they...?"_

_Santana nodded. "I think that they're having sex."_

_Brittany's nose scrunched up in disgust. "It seems like they're getting along just fine. I am kind of mad at Lord T for cheating on his girlfriend though."_

_"I just hope that Cat doesn't get smothered by him."_

_Brittany leaned in for another kiss but pulled back before their lips touched. Her eyes were alarmed. "Is Cat sterile?"_

_"Do you mean sterilized?" Brittany nodded. "Well, no. I haven't had the chance to bring her to the vet."_

_"Oh." Brittany simply replied, clearly deep in thought. That's when realization washed over Santana._

_"Let me guess, Lord Tubbington isn't either?" She asked. Brittany shot her an apologetic smile and shook her head. Santana sighed. "Shit."_

_"Don't worry, Cat's always outside and she hasn't been knocked up yet. The chance that Lord Tubbington does get her pregnant is like one in a bazillion." Brittany assured her._

_Santana let out a nervous chuckle. "You're right."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Santana followed Brittany's line of sight and rolled her eyes when the miniature version of Lord Tubbington shuffled into the room. The little guy was one week old now. Santana hadn't been too happy at first but the smile on Brittany's face every time she saw him made up for a lot. He looked exactly like Lord Tubbington so Brittany had insisted on naming him after his father.

By the time they had made the discovery that Cat was pregnant, she was already 7 weeks along so there hadn't been much time to prepare. Santana was beyond relieved that Cat had given birth to a single kitten and not a whole army.

Santana picked Prince Tubbington up from the floor and placed him on her lap. Brittany's eyes lit up and she immediately started to stroke his fur. "You're so handsome, just like your daddy."

Santana smiled and tickled Prince Tubbington behind his ears. "I guess he's kind of cute."

"I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses." Brittany said before pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek. "I love you."

Santana's smile grew about an inch. "I love you more."

"Impossible."

* * *

When Brittany walked into history class the next morning, she was a little nervous. She took a deep breath and sat down at a desk. She had stayed up late to go over the material until her brain couldn't absorb any more information. Her grades had become a lot more important to her now that she had Santana in her life. The thought of moving to New York together made her stomach flip in excitement and failing her classes would ruin everything.

"Okay class, I hope you all studied for this test." Mr. Stanley's voice pulled Brittany from her thoughts. The teacher had a huge mole on his upper lip and it was easy to get distracted by it. Brittany quickly tore her eyes away and tried to focus on his words. "If I catch you cheating you'll automatically receive an F and I'll have no choice but to send you out of my classroom."

He started to walk down the aisles, handing out the tests. "You'll have until the end of class. I'll mark these today so you'll receive the scores tomorrow."

He placed the last test on a student's desk and walked back to the front, looking around the silent classroom. "Good luck everyone."

Brittany tapped her pen against her chin as she read the first question. A small smile formed on her lips when she realized that she knew the answer. She neatly wrote it down and moved on to the next question.

* * *

"How'd you guys do on that history test?" Sam asked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. He had invited the Glee club over to his house for a movie night. They were all gathered in the living room with loads of pillows and blankets piled on the floor.

"I didn't have enough time to answer all the questions." Kurt complained.

"You were probably too busy checking out Mr. Stanley." Mercedes replied with a smirk.

Kurt glared at her. "I would rather be kicked in the head repeatedly than come anywhere near that man."

"He's definitely the ugliest teacher at McKinley." Quinn joined the conversation.

"Do we have any non-ugly teachers?" Marley questioned, taking the bowl of popcorn from Sam's hands.

"Mr. Schue is kind of hot." Sugar answered her with a shrug. Rory made a sound of disgust. "What? I'm just saying that I wouldn't kick him out of my bed."

"Well it's nice to know that my girlfriend has the hots for our teacher." Rory crossed his arms over his chest.

"What does Mr. Schue have that I don't?" Sam asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "A brain."

"Well, I for one think that Mrs. Lopez is totally gorgeous." Kurt brought the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah she's totally hot." Mike agreed, earning a slap on the arm from Tina.

Sam nodded his head. "Oh I'd definitely tap that ass."

Brittany had remained silent the entire time but couldn't let that comment slip. "Don't talk about her like that, she's not a piece of meat!" Her voice came out harsher than she'd intended and everyone turned to look at her. Brittany's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Uh, I just think that you're being disrespectful."

"She's right. Sam, you're a jerk." Quinn came to the rescue. Sam opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "Let's watch a movie!"

"My vote goes to Rent!" Rachel said, clapping her hands in excitement. Everyone let out a few words of protest. "You obviously have no taste."

"Let's watch Letters to Juliet!" Sugar suggested.

"I'm not watching some stupid romantic sob story." Rory grumbled, clearly still upset about his girlfriend's earlier comment.

"What about Saw?" Sam asked. Everyone began to talk at the same time so he silenced them by whistling. "Let's take a vote. Raise your hand if you want to watch Saw."

Everyone raised their hand expect for Kurt and Rachel. Kurt mumbled something about not wanting to be traumatized for the rest of his life while Rachel was still going on and on about Rent.

"Is it about blind people?" Brittany asked, never having heard of the movie before.

Sam smirked and put the disc in the DVD player. "Not exactly."

Brittany missed most parts of the movie because she had her face buried into a pillow the majority of the time. When the movie ended, she came to the conclusion that she should've listened to Kurt.

* * *

Santana was in the middle of explaining some grammar rules when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She knew that Brittany would get the results of her history test today and curiosity immedietely overwhelmed her.

She took a seat behind her desk after her students had gone to work and checked her phone as sneakily as possible. She smiled when she read Brittany's message.

_From Britt-Britt: GUESS WHAT? xx_

Santana looked around the classroom to make sure that no one was paying attention to her. It would be embarrassing if one of her students caught her texting.

_To Britt-Britt: What? :)_

_From Britt-Britt: I got an A- on my history test! :D xx_

Santana almost squealed in happiness and fought the urge to jump up and down.

_To Britt-Britt: YES! I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you babe. Dinner at my place to celebrate? :)_

_From Britt-Britt: Thanks, I'm so happy. Sounds good, I'll see you tonight. Love you! X_

_To Britt-Britt: I love you too! Xxx_

Santana shoved her phone back in her pocket and made a mental note to call her mom later. Brittany deserved a surprise and she had the perfect plan.

* * *

Santana just lit the final candle when she heard a few knocks on the door. She scanned the table one more time and decided that it was set perfectly. The atmosphere was romantic but not too much, just the way she wanted it to be.

Santana opened the door to reveal her smiling girlfriend. She didn't get the chance to say anything because Brittany immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips and guided her further inside, kicking the door closed with her foot.

When they finally pulled away, Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and led her further inside. The blonde smiled widely when she saw the table. "San, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." Santana replied, raising Brittany's hand to her lips to press a kiss to it. "You deserve this, I'm so proud of you Britt."

She pulled back a chair for Brittany. The blonde smiled and took a seat. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, m'lady." Santana replied, earning the most adorable giggle from Brittany. "Let me get the food."

"Please tell me that you didn't make anything in tomato sauce." Brittany said. Santana frowned in surprise.

"I made tomato soup actually." She lied, laughing when Brittany's eyes grew impossibly wide. "I'm kidding. I made roast chicken. What's up with the sudden hate for tomatoes?"

Brittany sighed in relief. "Sam invited the Glee club over for movies yesterday and we watched Saw."

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Aw, my poor baby."

Brittany's lips formed into a pout. "Every red substance reminds me of blood now."

Santana nodded her head sympathetically. "Trouty mouth is a jerk."

"That's what Quinn said after he said that he'd tap your ass."

"What?" Santana snorted. "Not in a million years."

She walked into the kitchen to grab the food and placed a plate in front of Brittany. The blonde smiled gratefully and waited until Santana was seated before diving in.

"You are like the best chef ever." Brittany said after she'd taken a few bites.

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe." Santana replied, smiling sweetly at her.

"My parents banned me from the kitchen after I managed to get pancake batter on the ceiling."

Santana chuckled. "I'll teach you some time."

"You _are_ a very good teacher." Brittany said, winking at her.

Santana didn't know how someone could be totally adorable and sexy at the same time. But then again, nothing surprised her anymore when it came to Brittany. She was pretty certain that the girl didn't have any flaws.

"I actually wanted to tell you something." Santana said once they'd finished eating. Brittany took a sip from her orange juice and raised her eyebrows, silently asking her to continue. "My parents have a lake house a few hours away from Lima and we can stay there this weekend."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I figured that we could use some alone time. The drive will be a few hours but we'll take breaks in between." Santana answered, frowning when Brittany's face remained blank. "You hate it."

Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly reached out for Santana's hand. "No, I love it! I was just wondering how I got this lucky."

Santana's shoulders relaxed again. She smiled. "I ask myself that every day."

Brittany pressed a kiss to the palm of Santana's hand. "Thank you for everything. This weekend will be perfect."

"Only because you are."

* * *

_A/N: Some of you suggested a romantic getaway and I like to please my readers :P Happy easter btw!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! The pregnancy rumors were confirmed yesterday so congratulations to Heather & Taylor. I'm so happy for them! :) A mini Hemo, my heart is melting. *le sigh*. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Okay, I'm going to Quinn's. I'll see you on Monday." Brittany told her mom as she picked up the bag that she had packed earlier. The drive to the lake house was going to be a few hours long so Santana wanted to leave as early as possible. Luckily, they were finished with school around the same time on Friday. Brittany was halfway out the door when her mom's voice stopped her.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brittany froze and immediately felt panic build up inside her. Those words usually meant something bad and the first thing that ran through her mind was if her mom knew about Santana. She took a deep breath and hesitantly turned around. "Yeah?"

"Sit down sweetheart." Her mom said, giving her a small smile. Brittany sat down in a chair next to her mom at the kitchen table and nervously began to play with her fingers. "I found a Juilliard brochure in your room."

Brittany's panic doubled. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah." Her mom said softly. "Do you want to apply there?"

Brittany wasn't ready to deal with the disappointed look in her mom's eyes yet so she shifted her gaze to the floor. "I already did."

She expected her mom to become angry and yell at her but nothing like that happened. Her mom's voice was sad but calm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed." Brittany replied quietly. She slowly lifted her head to meet her mom's eyes. "You probably want me to become a lawyer or a doctor or something but that'll never happen."

Her mom sighed and covered Brittany's hand with her own. "I am disappointed but not with you. I'm disappointed with myself. I haven't been a good mom to you and apparently it has come to the point that you think that you can't talk to me. I'm so sorry Brittany, I know that I've said it a million times before but things are going to change around here."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a few seconds to process her mom's words before she said something. "You're not mad at me?"

"For following your dreams?" Her mom asked. Brittany nodded. "Of course not. I just want you to be happy. When we lost Haley, in a way I also lost you. I just didn't realize it until now. I can feel that you're slowly slipping away from me. I'll never forgive myself if you won't want to visit your parents anymore once you live in New York because of how horrible we've treated you. Words can't describe how sorry I am."

Brittany gave her mom's hand a soft squeeze. "It's okay mom, I forgive you."

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy you're making me right now." Her mom said, relief evident on her face. A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke again. "Did you take care of your application all by yourself? I could've helped you."

"Mr. Schue helped me." Brittany told her. Santana actually did most of the work but she decided not to add that piece of information.

"Who is Mr. Schue?"

"He runs the Glee club at school." Brittany explained.

"You joined the Glee club?" Her mom questioned. A small smile formed on her lips when Brittany nodded. "That sounds like fun. Are the kids nice to you?"

"Yeah they're great. They've protected me from the bullies." Her mom's eyes widened at that last word.

"The bullies?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than before. Brittany slowly nodded her head. "Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry. I should've been the one to protect you."

"It's okay." Brittany replied calmly. "Things have gotten a lot better now that Dave Karofsky has finally decided to leave me alone."

Her mom's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Dave Karofsky?"

Brittany shifted her gaze to the floor again. "He's the guy who broke my nose."

"What?" Her mom gasped. Brittany looked up and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "I was already skeptical when you told me that you ran into a wall. I just didn't question it because I'm the most selfish person in the world."

"You're not." Brittany quickly protested. "I understand why you've been so sad lately."

"That's not an excuse." Her mom replied quietly. Brittany's heart clenched at the broken tone of her voice. "You do know that I love you, right?"

Brittany nodded. "And I love you too."

For the first time in years her mom's smile reached her eyes and when Brittany was in her safe embrace a few seconds later, she thought that maybe things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

Santana was leaning against her car, waiting for Brittany at their usual meeting spot. She was beyond excited for this weekend. The lake house was located in a secluded area so they wouldn't have to worry about hiding. That was all she really wanted. Brittany made her happier than she'd ever been before but not being able to take her out on dates to public places sucked.

Her mom had agreed to take care of Cat and Prince Tubbington. This obviously meant that she had access to Santana's apartment and Santana was pretty sure that she was going to regret that decision later.

A huge smile broke out on her face when she spotted a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. Once Brittany was close enough, Santana saw that her smile was equally as big as hers. They greeted each other with a chaste kiss on the lips and when they pulled back, Brittany was glowing and basically bouncing up and down on her feet. Santana tapped her nose with her index finger. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to spend the whole weekend with my awesome girlfriend." Brittany began, earning a loving smile from Santana. "And because I had a conversation with my mom."

"About what?" Santana asked curiously. She took Brittany's bag and opened the car door to place it on the backseat.

"I told her that I applied to Julliard and she's okay with it." Brittany replied, letting out a squeak of happiness.

Santana closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug. Brittany rested her head on her shoulder and let out a tiny, content sigh. Santana smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Brittany hummed in agreement. They stood there for a while before pulling away and climbing into the car to begin their journey to the lake house. Santana typed the address in her GPS and started the engine.

About an hour into the drive, Santana noticed that Brittany's eyes were beginning to droop. It was obvious that she was trying to fight it though. Santana placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "It's okay B, go to sleep."

Brittany's blue orbs were filled with uncertainty. "What if something happens?"

Santana gave her knee an assuring squeeze. "You're safe with me. I promise."

Brittany gave her a small nod and settled comfortably in her seat, finally letting sleep overcome her.

The sound of two cars honking at each other jolted her awake barely an hour later. She clutched her seatbelt with one hand and looked around with wide, frightened eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay baby." Santana soothed. She wrapped her fingers around Brittany's wrist and carefully pried her hand loose, taking it in her own. "That were just a bunch of impatient assholes. Everything's okay."

Brittany relaxed a little but fear was still evident on her face. Santana gave her hand a soft squeeze and decided that it was time for a break. She continued to rub soothing circles on the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb until she spotted an approaching diner. She pulled over and parked the car.

Brittany appeared to be deep in thought so Santana turned in her seat to face her and waited patiently. A few minutes passed before Brittany's soft voice finally broke the silence. "I keep telling myself that there's nothing to be afraid of but I can't stop thinking about what Haley must've been feeling when the car approached her." She paused to clear her throat. "I keep wondering what went through her mind during those last few seconds. Did she know that her life was about to be taken away from her? Was she scared? It just... hurts. I'm sorry."

Brittany was avoiding eye contact so Santana lifted one hand to cup the blonde's cheek while the other one settled on her knee. She felt her heart break when she saw the sadness in her girlfriend's normally bright blue eyes. "Don't you dare apologize Brittany, you've got absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to lose someone so close to you. All I can say is that you're the strongest person that I know."

Brittany sighed sadly. "That doesn't stop me from crying myself to sleep every now and then."

"No one blames you for that." Santana replied gently. "I know that you've had to deal with this pain on your own for a long time but you have me now. Please know that you can talk to me when there's something bothering you."

"Okay." Brittany mumbled quietly.

"I'm serious Britt." Santana continued. "You can call me in the middle of the night and I swear that I'll rush to your house and climb through your window."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "There's no tree outside my window."

"I'll bring a ladder." Brittany let out a tiny giggle and Santana smiled widely. She tenderly brushed her fingertips over the blonde's cheek and then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Let's get something to eat."

They both got out of the car and Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's as they began to walk towards the diner. Santana looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them. She knew from experience that open-minded people were hard to find in a small town like this.

Brittany looked up with a confused expression when Santana pulled her hand away just as they were about to enter the diner. Santana shot her a small smile to let her know that everything was okay.

The place was quiet with only a few people gathered at the tables. They were greeted by an elderly waitress who led them to a table in the corner and handed them their menus. They both ordered a burger, fries and a soda to go with it.

"Sometimes I wish that we could just pack our bags and leave everything behind." Brittany said in a dreamy voice. "Just the two of us against the world."

Santana felt her heart swell with love. "We could travel from place to place without having to care about anything."

Brittany smiled widely. "Or we could build a house in the middle of nowhere and get a thousand cats!"

"Yeah and we could grow our own vegetables and fruits." Santana added, smiling just as widely.

They continued to go back and forth like that until the waitress brought over their food.

"Did your parents take you to their lake house a lot when you were younger?" Brittany asked, stuffing a few fries in her mouth.

"Only a few times." Santana replied with a shrug. "My parents didn't have a lot of free time."

"Our family used to go camping every summer." Brittany's eyes sparkled at the memory and Santana couldn't help but smile. A thoughtful look spread across the blonde's features. "We should totally go camping together!"

"Absolutely not." Santana said firmly without a second of hesitation.

"Why not?"

"It's cold, there is no electricity, there is no Wi-Fi, there are bugs and not to mention bears!" Santana explained in a dramatic voice.

"I had no idea you were such a baby." Brittany smirked. "We will definitely go camping some day."

Santana knew that there was no point in fighting Brittany on this. She could never really say no to her anyway.

They finished eating and the waitress brought over the check. She gave them a curious smile. "What are you pretty girls doing out here all alone?"

"That's none of your damn business lady." Santana snarled in annoyance.

"San, don't be mean." Brittany said quietly, her usual shyness returning.

Santana sighed. "I'm sorry. We're going to my parent's lake house together."

"That sounds like fun!" The waitress replied excitedly. "You must be really good friends."

Santana wanted to say something but Brittany beat her to it. "We're girlfriends actually."

Santana knew about Brittany's inability to be dishonest and it definitely didn't help in a situation like this. Panic washed over her. Not because she cared about what anyone thought of her but because she didn't want some homophobe to upset Brittany.

"I see." The waitress replied in a low voice. Her smile had disappeared completely and disgust was evident on her face. She eyed them for a few seconds and then walked away without saying anything else.

Santana sighed in relief. Brittany had at least been spared from a lecture on the bible.

"Did I hear that right?" A voice asked from behind. Santana rolled her eyes, it seemed that she'd thought too soon. She turned to face an old man that was seated at the counter. "Homosexuality is an abomination in the eyes of the Lord. You two are a disgrace to humanity! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Santana stood up, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Why don't you crawl back into your cave where you can hide from reality and leave us alone."

She threw some money on the table and headed outside, quickly followed by Brittany. They got into the car and Santana pulled out of the parking space.

They'd been driving in an uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes when Brittany finally said something. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For telling that waitress that we're girlfriends. I should've just kept my mouth shut."

Her voice sounded so small and Santana instantly felt all the anger disappear from her body. She sighed sadly. "I'm not mad at you Britt, it wasn't your fault. I just didn't want you having to hear that."

"I'm not a child San." Brittany replied. "I know that there will always be people that don't accept us. It sucks but it is what it is, you can't force them to change their minds. I don't need anyone's approval because being with you feels so right."

Santana couldn't hug her while driving so she settled for a smile instead. "I love you so much."

Brittany reached for Santana's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you more."

"We're not having that discussion again."

* * *

They arrived at the lake house late at night. They grabbed their bags from the backseat and made their way inside. Santana flicked on the light and watched in amusement as Brittany's jaw dropped.

To say that the place was huge would be an understatement. The living room had a high ceiling and polished wooden flooring. There was also a large stone fireplace in the corner.

"It's beautiful." Brittany whispered in awe. She walked to the window and gazed out over the lake.

Santana smiled and placed their bags on the floor. She walked up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. The water shimmered beautifully in the moonlight but it didn't compare to the brightness of Brittany's eyes. Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back."

She picked up their bags and brought them to the bedroom. She then made her way into the kitchen to see if there were any supplies. There was some food but definitely not enough to get them through the weekend so she'd have to go a nearby store in the morning. When she returned to the living room, she saw that Brittany had found her way outside.

Santana smiled and stepped out onto the wooden deck as well. Brittany was leaning over the railing and she gave Santana a beaming smile once she was by her side. "Thanks for bringing me here, I love it."

Santana returned the smile and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her as close as possible. They stood there for a while, holding each other tightly and just enjoying the view. Santana didn't want the moment to ever end, she'd be perfectly content to stay in the arms of the girl she loved for the rest of her life.

"Can we feed the ducks tomorrow?" Brittany asked in a soft voice, as if not to disturb the silence.

"Sure babe." Santana replied. "I also have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Brittany turned in her arms, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What it is?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Santana said, chuckling when Brittany's lips formed into a cute pout. She gave her a quick kiss and took her hand to lead her back into the house.

They were both pretty tired so they decided to call it a night. Santana made sure that all the doors were locked before she joined Brittany in the bedroom. She let herself fall back onto the bed with a sigh. "I'm absolutely knackered."

Brittany laughed at her failed attempt at a British accent and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'Let's go to sleep then, darling.'

They both got changed into their sleeping clothes and crawled into bed, cuddling up close to each other.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Santana whispered. Brittany nodded against her chest. "Well just to be sure, I love you."

Brittany pressed a light kiss to the underside of Santana's jaw. "I love you too."

* * *

As always, Santana woke up earlier than Brittany the next morning. Santana smoothed Brittany's hair down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She carefully detangled herself from her girlfriend's arms and slipped out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and got dressed as quietly as possible.

She walked into the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee. She brought the cup to her lips, blowing on the hot liquid as she gazed out the window. The sky was clearer than it had been in days. She let out a content sigh, the lake always had a calming effect on her. She could still remember how happy this place made her when she was younger.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and smiled when Brittany shuffled into the kitchen, yawning and scratching her stomach. Santana chuckled at how adorable she looked. "Good morning."

Brittany smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Her nose scrunched up when her eye fell on the cup of coffee in Santana's hand. Santana would never understand her disgust for caffeine. She quickly drained the cup and set it down on the counter. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Brittany replied. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I should probably go to the store first to buy some stuff and-"

"Can I come?" Brittany interrupted her.

Santana smiled. "Sure. I thought that we could go for a walk and feed the ducks, there's a place that I'd like to show you."

"Sounds good!" Brittany said excitedly.

They ate cereal for breakfast since that was the only thing they could find. After they were finished, Brittany retreated to the bedroom to get dressed while Santana cleared off the table.

It was only a ten minute drive to the nearest store in town. It was still early in the morning so there weren't many people around. The store clerk eyed them curiously and grinned toothily. He gave Santana the creeps so she protectively took hold of Brittany's arm and started to lead her through the aisles.

Santana only grabbed the necessary items but the basket was overflowing with brightly colored candy and treats. She raised an eyebrow at Brittany when she threw a few bars of chocolate on the pile. "You'll overdose on sugar if you eat all that."

Brittany just shrugged and moved on to the ice cream section. Santana shook her head, smiling.

Santana's whole arm was cramped up from holding the heavy basket and she sighed in relief when they reached the cash register. The man smiled and began to scan the items. "You're not from around here right?"

Santana rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for small talk. "No."

He looked up with a smile. "Are you visiting someone?"

"No." Santana repeated.

It seemed like he finally got the message because he didn't ask anything else. Santana turned to look at Brittany. The blonde's jaw was clenched and her lips were set in a tight line. Santana nudged her shoulder and then whispered, "You okay?"

"I don't like the way he's looking at you." Brittany whispered back, narrowing her eyes at the man. He handed out the bag with their items and Brittany ripped it out of his hands. "Stop perving on my girlfriend...Grandpa McCreeperson!"

She then turned on her heels and stormed out of the store. Santana stood there for a few seconds, she hadn't been expecting that. She shot the man an apologetic smile and handed him the money. "Keep the change."

She walked back to the car and got behind the wheel. Brittany was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out the window. Santana frowned, she wasn't used to seeing Brittany like this. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder but it was shrugged off. Santana sighed. "Britt, talk to me."

"He was looking at you the same way Lord Tubbington would look at a hamburger." Brittany grumbled.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She covered her mouth with her hand when Brittany shot her a glare. She took a few seconds to compose herself and then took Brittany's hand in her own. Brittany tried to pull away but Santana held on tightly. "Babe, there's absolutely no reason to be worried. I only have eyes for you, I thought you knew that by now. Besides, that guy was like seventy."

Brittany huffed. "So if it weren't for his age..."

"I'm a lesbian Brittany." Santana interrupted her, becoming a little annoyed. "I'm not interested in guys, period."

A look of sadness spread across Brittany's features and she finally managed to pull her hand out of Santana's grip. "What about other girls?"

It was then that Santana realized that this was Brittany's insecurity showing. She sighed and softened her voice. "Brittany, I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. When I looked into your eyes I just knew that you were the one for me. You complete me in ways nobody else ever could. I don't want you to doubt yourself because there's absolutely no reason to. You are perfect for me."

Brittany opened and closed her mouth a few times but no words came out. After a few seconds, she buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I'm so sorry Santana. You're so wonderful and I always have to ruin things by acting ridiculous."

Santana gently pried her hands away from her face, her eyes meeting sad blue ones. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad, you didn't ruin anything.' Brittany's expression didn't change so Santana pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 'You're actually kind of hot when you're jealous."

Brittany's lips quirked into a small smile. "Only I should be allowed to look at your twins."

"Damn right." Santana agreed with a smirk.

* * *

They were standing at the edge of the lake where a group of ducks had gathered. Santana handed Brittany the bag of bread and the blonde immediately started to toss small pieces in the water. She smiled widely as more and more ducks joined the others.

The little creatures quacked loudly and Santana watched in amusement as Brittany talked to them like they were her friends. It would never cease to amaze her how something so simple could make Brittany so happy. The way her bright blue eyes sparkled just made her heart melt. As soon as the bread had all disappeared, Brittany returned to Santana's side and they resumed their walk.

They walked through a wooded area, their hands clasped together. Santana knew that there was an opening somewhere that would lead them to the perfect spot to have a picnic. She patted her pocket to see if the gift that she had bought for Brittany was still there and sighed in relief when it was.

"It should be here somewhere." Santana said.

"You keep saying that." Brittany chuckled. She nearly bumped into Santana when she suddenly stopped at the top of a hill.

Santana shot her an apologetic smile and helped her down the hill, some of the rocks could be loose and slippery and she didn't want her to fall.

The area was overgrown with bushes and thick trees. They carefully maneuvered their way through the branches, Santana slightly ahead. "Just a little further."

They followed a path that led them to a field of tall grass and wild flowers. In the middle stood a lone tree with wide branches and thick roots. A light breeze stirred the remaining leaves with a whispering sound.

"It's perfect." Brittany said, her eyes twinkling and a smile curled onto her lips. Santana squeezed her hand and began to lead her closer to the tree.

Santana reached into her bag for a blanket and spread it out on the grass. She pecked Brittany's lips softly before they both sat down. Santana rummaged through the bag again and took out several sandwiches.

"We've come so far together." Brittany said after they'd been eating for a while. "A few months ago I was lonely and miserable but then you came along. You've changed my life in every way possible."

Santana scooted closer until their knees were touching. "You did it yourself Britt, I was just there to support you."

Brittany sent her a small smile and looked down at her lap. "Yeah but no one's ever done that before."

Santana reached into her pocket and sneakily hid the gift behind her back. "Close your eyes."

Brittany looked at her with a confused expression but did as she was told. Santana gently placed Brittany's hair over one shoulder and put a silver necklace around her neck. She pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Brittany opened her eyes and glanced down, bringing one hand up to touch the necklace. "What does it mean?"

"It's the symbol of infinity." Santana explained. "That is how I feel about you. I will always love and support you Brittany. No matter what happens."

A single tear slid down Brittany's cheek and she pulled Santana into a hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple as more tears trickled down the blonde's cheeks. Santana gently guided her down so they were lying on the blanket and pulled her close. Brittany buried her face in the crook of her neck. "I love you so much San."

Santana held her closer and began to stroke her hair. "I love you too, forever."

"Forever." Brittany echoed softly.

* * *

_So that was part one of their trip, what would you like to see in the next chapter? More fluff/drama/angst? You tell me! :D _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm sorry that this one is a little short but let me know what you think! :) Have you seen the sneak peak of Shooting Star? All I can say is that Glee has officially run out of ideas lol. _

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the two girls that were sitting on the rug closely before it. They were wrapped up in a warm blanket, watching as flames engulfed the wooden logs. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips. The fire reflected off her brilliant blue eyes and Santana felt her breath catch in her throat, she had never seen anything more beautiful.

She nuzzled her nose against Brittany's cheek and turned her body to capture the blonde's lips with her own. Brittany sighed into the kiss and curled her hand around the back of her girlfriend's neck. Santana tangled her fingers in Brittany's golden hair, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance that was eagerly granted. She gently pushed Brittany down on the rug. The fire crackled away in the background as Santana trailed kisses down Brittany's neck and to her collarbone, biting lightly. She could hear Brittany's ragged breathing in her ear and she pulled back to meet blue eyes filled with desire.

Santana captured Brittany's lips with her own again as her hands wandered up and down her girlfriend's sides. Her fingertips brushed over Brittany's toned stomach as she started to tug her shirt up and over her head. Brittany hadn't bothered to put on a bra after taking a shower earlier and her nipples stood erect. Santana placed kisses along the blonde's jawline and neck, finding her pulse point with ease. Her hands massaged Brittany's breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers. Brittany let out a shuddering breath and gently pushed Santana back to remove her shirt as well, pale hands unclasping her bra.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany whispered. She raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Santana's ear and then tenderly brushed her knuckles over her cheek. The simple touch still made Santana's heart race and she didn't think that would ever change. Brittany was looking at her with such intensity, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world and it made her feel so special. She pressed their lips together again, their tongues battling each other for dominance.

Santana's hand moved down to cup Brittany's center over her sweatpants, causing her girlfriend to moan into her mouth. Her hands tickled the blonde's sides until she reached the edge of her sweatpants. She broke the kiss to gently pull them down Brittany's long legs. Santana pressed a feather-light kiss on the soaked material that covered Brittany's core, loving the way the blonde's back arched in response. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Brittany's panties and slowly pulled them down. She started to kiss Brittany's inner thighs, teasing her until she was practically whimpering.

"San please." Brittany pleaded.

"What do you need baby?" Santana asked. She lightly flicked Brittany's clit with her thumb, earning a soft moan.

"You." Brittany breathed out. "I need to feel you."

Santana licked her lips and gently spread Brittany's legs, admiring her glistening sex. She breathed in the scent of the blonde's arousal and then ran her tongue through her folds, slowly dragging it across her clit. The deep moan that escaped Brittany's lips spurred Santana on even more. She flicked her tongue over her girlfriend's clit, sliding down and finally entering her. Brittany gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. The taste made Santana's own body throb with need and she continued to slide in and out of her girlfriend, feeling Brittany's walls clench around her tongue.

Brittany let out a frustrated groan when Santana pulled away but it turned into a high pitched moan when she started to suck on her clit. Brittany's hands gripped Santana's hair and her back arched off the floor. Santana continued to flick her tongue over the blonde's clit and let her fingers slip through her folds before gently easing one inside.

"Shit." Brittany moaned. Santana started to thrust her finger in and out at a steady pace, loving the moans and whimpers that were coming from her girlfriend. Brittany's hips bucked upwards every time Santana hit an especially sensitive spot deep inside her and Santana knew that she was close. She added a second finger and sped up her pace while continuing to suck on Brittany's swollen clit.

"Ugh San, I'm so close." Brittany shuddered. Santana curled her fingers deep inside the blonde and lightly bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure. Brittany squirmed beneath Santana as she helped her ride out her orgasm, eagerly licking her sweet juices away.

"You're amazing." Brittany said once she'd come down from her high. Santana removed her fingers and laid down next to Brittany whose chest was heaving, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. The blonde took a moment to catch her breath before pushing herself up with her arms.

"My turn." She climbed on top of Santana and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Brittany moved her hands up Santana's stomach and over her breasts, squeezing them softly. Santana moaned and brought up her hand to run it through Brittany's hair. The blonde started to trail kisses down her girlfriend's body until she reached the top of her pajama pants. She untied the strings and pulled them down Santana's legs.

"I want you so bad." Santana whimpered. Brittany placed a kiss on both of her hip bones and then slowly pulled her panties down. Her mouth found Santana's breast, her tongue tracing the smooth skin, while her right hand rubbed circles over her clit.

"Oh fuck." Santana moaned. Brittany ran her fingers down Santana's slit, gathering the wetness before moving back up to her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. Santana bucked her hips slightly, silently begging for more. Brittany attacked Santana's neck with kisses as she eased two fingers inside her, earning a moan of approval.

Santana's hands wandered down Brittany's back and settled on her ass, squeezing gently. Brittany kept a steady pace, slightly curling her fingers with each thrust. Santana let out a deep throaty moan. "God Britt, don't stop."

Brittany started to rub circles around her girlfriend's clit with her thumb. She could feel Santana's walls clench around her fingers and with one more deep thrust, the brunette threw her head back with a loud moan. Her whole body quivered with the force of her orgasm until she finally went limp.

Brittany slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste. "Hmm so good."

Santana just hummed in response, still trying to catch her breath. Brittany laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. The flames in the fireplace had died down and the house was dark, the only light being the moonlight that filtered through the window.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Brittany asked, her voice laced with sleepiness.

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulders, pulling her closer against her. "I wish we could."

Brittany's hand unconsciously found her necklace and Santana couldn't help but smile. She pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead and began to run her fingers through her hair. They just laid there in silence, relishing each other's company.

When they reluctantly moved into the bedroom a while later, they didn't bother putting their sleeping clothes back on and dove under the covers right away. They cuddled up close and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"That is so awesome." Brittany said, watching as Santana effortlessly flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Do you want to try it?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and stood up from her chair, taking the spatula from Santana's hand. Her whole face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to figure out what to do.

Santana chuckled. "Just ease it under the pancake, then quickly lift it and flip it over."

Brittany tried to follow her instructions but failed. Her lips formed into a small pout. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can." Santana encouraged. She moved to stand behind the blonde and covered her hand with her own. She counted to three and together they were able to flip the pancake properly. Brittany let out a squeak of happiness and Santana pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I told you so."

Brittany continued to try it without Santana's help and succeeded perfectly. Santana just stood back and watched her girlfriend with a proud smile on her face.

After breakfast, they both took a shower and decided to explore the town a little. There weren't many shops and only a few restaurants but it didn't matter. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company without having to care about anything before they'd have to drive back to reality in the evening.

A particular shop caught Brittany's eye and she practically dragged Santana to the window. Santana was suddenly staring into the big brown eyes of an adorable little puppy.

"He's so cute." Brittany said. She grinned as the puppy happily wagged its tail. Santana wasn't a big fan of dogs but she had to agree with her.

They watched the puppy for a while until Santana finally convinced Brittany to move on. They continued to walk down the quiet streets but Brittany's mind was clearly still with her new friend. "What if he gets lonely?"

"I'm sure that he'll get adopted by a nice family soon." Santana assured her.

"I hope so." Brittany replied with a sigh. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "Do you think that we'll have our own family one day?"

Santana looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes, seeing a hint of anxiety in them. She stopped walking and reached for Brittany's hands. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I could see us getting married someday. We'll get our own house so our children can run around in the backyard. We can even get a dog. You and me against the world, remember?"

Brittany nodded and gave her a watery smile. "I love you too San, more than anything."

Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and gave her a gentle kiss, not caring about who was watching.

* * *

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Santana asked as she put down her menu. They had decided to eat lunch at one of the small restaurants.

Brittany nodded. "This was the best weekend of my life."

'Same for me.' Santana replied. Her smile faltered slightly. "I'm sad that it has to come to an end though."

"We can still runaway together." Brittany suggested with a shrug.

Santana chuckled. She opened her mouth to say something when her name was called. She looked up to see an elderly waitress walk towards them. The woman seemed friendly but Santana didn't recognize her. Confusion must've been evident on her face because the woman smiled. "You probably don't remember me, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You and your parents used to come here whenever you were in town. My name is Sarah."

Santana nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll tell them you said hi."

"That'd be great!" Sarah replied enthusiastically. "How are they?"

Santana gave her a quick update on her parents life. She didn't want to spend her time talking to a woman she hardly knew and Brittany looked a little uncomfortable. The blonde had come a long way but she was still extremely shy around new people.

"How is Alma?" Sarah asked once she was done asking questions about Santana's parents.

"She's good." Santana simply replied.

Sarah seemed to understand that this subject was off limits and didn't ask anything else. Her eyes found Brittany. "And who is this pretty girl?"

Brittany shot her a shy smile. "I'm Brittany."

Luckily, Sarah didn't ask anything else and took their orders instead. Brittany waited until they were alone again before she asked, "Who is Alma?"

"She's my abuela." Santana answered quietly. Brittany's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "My grandmother."

Brittany nodded. "How come you've never told me about her before?"

"We aren't exactly close." Santana admitted, a small sigh escaping her lips. Brittany reached out for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, silently asking her to continue. "She doesn't approve of my sexual orientation and I haven't seen her in years. My parents keep inviting the both of us over for dinner in hopes to fix our relationship but I'm tired of hearing the same things over and over again."

"I'm sorry San." Brittany replied sadly, running her thumb over Santana's knuckles. "But things might have changed over the years, maybe you should talk to her one more time."

Santana shook her head. "She'll never accept me and I can't change who I am."

"Don't, you're perfect." Brittany said.

Santana's lips quirked up into a small smile. "I'm not but I'm glad you think so."

There weren't many people in the restaurant so the food was served in record time. Brittany absentmindedly stirred her soup and Santana could tell that she was deep in thought. She reached out for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

Brittany let out a small sigh and looked down at the table. "I think that I want to tell my parents that I like girls but I'm scared of how they'll react and I want to tell them at the same time but my dad is never home and-"

"Britt, slow down." Santana interrupted her. "Where is this suddenly coming from?"

Brittany lifted her head to meet Santana's eyes. "Ever since I had that conversation with my mom, I just want to be honest with them. I obviously can't tell them about you yet but shouldn't I at least prepare them by sharing this?"

"You don't have to do anything unless you're ready." Santana replied gently. Brittany's face was troubled and it hurt Santana that this was bothering her so much. "Babe, I know that it's hard but it'll be okay."

"I'm just scared." Brittany's voice was barely above a whisper and it looked like she was about to cry. Santana tightened the grip on her hand and waited patiently for her to continue. "I don't take rejection very well. If they won't accept me, I don't think that I'll be strong enough to deal with that."

"You'll always have me." Santana said. Brittany was avoiding eye contact again. "Britt, look at me." She waited until blue eyes met hers before continuing. "You told me that your parents don't disapprove of homosexuality so that's a good sign."

"Well my mom doesn't but I'm not so sure about my dad. It feels like I don't know him anymore." Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes and Santana felt her heart clench in her chest.

"Oh sweetie." She said softly, feeling her own throat constrict. She began to rub circles on the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I promised you forever and I meant it." Brittany glanced down at her necklace and a small smile formed on her lips. Some of the heaviness in Santana's chest disappeared when she saw it. "Please promise me that you'll wait until you're one hundred percent ready."

Brittany's eyes were still glistening with unshed tears and she cleared her throat before saying, "I promise."

* * *

The two had dinner at the house and stepped out onto the deck afterwards. They were standing by the railing, holding each other close and gazing out over the lake. They watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, a deep red color reflecting in the water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Brittany whispered. Santana hummed in agreement and tightened her arms around the blonde's waist. She pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Once the sky had completely turned dark, Santana took Brittany's hand and reluctantly led her back into the house. They grabbed their bags and made sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Santana glanced around the living room one more time before closing the door behind her and locking it.

They smiled sadly at each other and placed their bags on the backseat of the car. Once they were both seated, Santana turned to face Brittany. "Are you ready?"

Brittany nodded and intertwined their fingers. "We'll come back here someday, right?"

"Of course we will." Santana assured her. Brittany shot her a small smile and with that, Santana started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

When they walked into Santana's apartment later that night, Santana immediately noticed the changes. Her mom had added several decorations, there were candles and flowers but that wasn't the worst of it all. Santana's jaw dropped in shock when she saw the huge family portrait above the TV. She groaned. "I'm going to kill that woman!"

Brittany covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle, earning a glare from Santana. "Come on San, you have to admit that it's a _little_ funny."

Santana was already standing on a chair to remove the portrait and didn't say anything. Brittany's eye fell on a piece of paper on the coffee table. She grabbed it and read it out loud. '_Mija, I hope you had a good time at the lake house. I cleaned your apartment and bought some things to brighten the mood. I hope you like my surprise. Ps, maybe this way you'll remember to call your parents every now and then._'

"Unbelievable." Santana grumbled. She carefully climbed off the chair and placed the portrait in the corner of the room.

Brittany smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I think you should keep it."

"I don't have room for it." Santana protested.

Brittany pursed her lips and tilted her head in thought. "What about the bedroom? Above the bed?"

"Absolutely not." Santana said firmly. "I'm not having sex with my parents watching."

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but Santana shut her up with a quick kiss on the lips. "That horrible thing is going in the trash, end of discussion. Now let's go to bed, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

She took Brittany's hand and led her towards the bedroom. After they got ready, they crawled under the covers and Santana set the alarm clock. She rolled over on her side and draped one arm over Brittany's stomach. She pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of the blonde's neck. "I love you."

She could see Brittany's lips curl up into a smile. "I love you too but we're still keeping the portrait."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey folks! I had finals at school all week so I haven't had much time to write. I know that this chapter is a little short but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me motivated. One more thing, Heather's acting in this weeks episode was amazing and I'm so proud of her! _

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Santana asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Brittany held the phone closer to her ear as she continued to pace around her bedroom. It was one of those unusual evenings on which both of her parents were home and she knew that it was now or never.

"Yes, I have to do this San." Brittany tried to keep her voice steady but it wasn't that easy since she was beyond nervous. "There's no point in waiting any longer."

Santana sighed into the phone and Brittany knew that she was freaking out as well. "Please call me back afterwards."

Brittany nodded but then realized that Santana couldn't see her. She didn't want her girlfriend to know how scared she was so she took a deep breath to calm herself down and then finally said, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied. Brittany's lips formed into a small smile and she reluctantly ended the call. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to encourage herself. She clenched her shaking hands into fists and inhaled deeply before making her way downstairs.

Brittany lingered in the kitchen doorway, uncertainty clouding her mind. Her parents were sitting at the table in silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally made her presence known. "Can we talk?"

Her parents looked up with surprised expressions and her mom gestured for her to sit down. Brittany took a seat next to her and nervously began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Concern filled her mom's eyes. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I.." Brittany felt her throat constrict and she struggled to get the words out. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Her mom said slowly, confusion evident on her face. "You can tell us anything, you know that."

Truth be told, Brittany wasn't so sure of that anymore. Her parents might never have shown any signs of disapproval when it came to homosexuality but did that really mean anything? The more she thought about it, the more she started to freak herself out and her breathing rapidly increased. Her mom's eyebrows pinched together. "Brittany, you're really starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

Brittany looked at her dad who had remained silent the entire time and received a small nod of encouragement. She averted her gaze to the floor and tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm… I like…" Tears welled up in her eyes when she finally said the words. "I like girls."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she nervously waited for a reaction. She didn't realize how badly she was shaking until now. The silence that filled the room was scaring her and she was just thinking about running away when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Brittany immediately recognized her mom's perfume and she slowly opened her eyes. Her mom pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to look at her. "It's okay sweetheart."

A few tears leaked from Brittany's eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not." Her mom replied, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "If this is part of who you are then I accept it. I love you no matter what and I just want you to be happy, you're my little girl."

Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and focused her attention on her dad. Her nerves returned in full force when she saw the blank expression on his face. Tears were now freely falling from her eyes and she began to chew on her bottom lip as she waited for her dad to say something. After a few agonizing seconds, he finally did. "Are you sure that you're not just confused?"

His voice was cold, sending shivers down Brittany's spine. She frowned. "I'm not confused, dad. This is who I am."

Her dad sighed and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I know that I haven't been around much lately and I apologize for that. But if this is your way of getting my attention then…"

"What?" Brittany exclaimed in surprise. Anger bubbled up inside her and she stood up, knocking her chair backwards. "I'm gay dad! I'm sorry to once again disappoint you! I'm sorry that I'll never be a big shot lawyer like you! I'm sorry that I have the social skills of a three year old!" She paused for a few seconds and softened her voice. "I'm sorry that I'm not Haley."

With that Brittany rushed out the door, ignoring her mom's pleads for her to stop. She didn't stop running until the house was long out of sight. It had never been her intention to yell at her dad but her emotions had gotten the best of her. She slowed down to a walking pace and let out a shuddering breath. Tears were flowing from her eyes as her feet carried her to the only person she needed right now.

* * *

Santana checked her phone for what seemed to be the millionth time as she paced back and forth the living room. Brittany still hadn't called her back and she was beginning to worry. Santana knew that the blonde had been beyond nervous to come out to her parents and she wished that she could've been there with her.

She ran her hand through her dark locks and threw her phone on the couch in frustration, only to pick it back up barely three seconds later. Her stomach churned with a mixture of emotions; fear but most of all concern. It was really hard not to rush to her girlfriend's house to check up on her.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the sound of knocking interrupted Santana's thoughts. She nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to get to the door.

"Britt, why didn't you call me?" Santana said as soon as she opened the door. Her annoyance seeped out of her body when she saw the state Brittany was in. The girl's eyes were red and puffy, her bottom lip quivering. Santana felt her heart break into a million pieces. She gently guided her girlfriend into the living room where they sat down on the couch. Santana brushed a strand of hair out of Brittany's face while her other hand rubbed the blonde's back. "What happened?"

Brittany slowly lifted her head to meet Santana's gaze. Her blue orbs were glistening with unshed tears, looking lost and broken. She opened her mouth to speak but a strangled sob made its way out instead. Santana swallowed thickly and moved even closer to her, immediately assuming the worst. "Britt, baby, please talk to me."

Brittany covered her mouth with her hand as another sob escaped her throat. Santana felt tears beginning to form in her own eyes but she blinked them back and wrapped her arms around Brittany's shaking form. Brittany relaxed into the embrace and buried her face in Santana's shoulder, sobbing softly. Santana held her close and gently stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now."

Santana continued to whisper soothing things in Brittany's ear, rocking her back and forth, until her sobs quieted down. Santana slightly pulled back and used her thumbs to wipe away Brittany's tears. The blonde let out a shaky breath. "I-I told them." Santana squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. "My mom is fine with it but my dad thinks that I'm just looking for a way to get his attention. I swear that's not true San!"

Brittany's breathing sped up and Santana knew that her girlfriend was getting upset again. Her hand found the nape of Brittany's neck and she started to play with the soft hair there, knowing that this always calmed the girl. "I know, I know. It's okay sweetie."

Brittany frantically shook her head. "It's not okay San. I-I yelled at him!" Her ocean blue eyes welled up with tears again and Santana felt her break into even smaller pieces.

"What he said to you wasn't okay Britt. You had every right to be upset." Santana replied gently.

"But I've never yelled at anyone before." Brittany's voice was barely above a whisper and Santana felt her throat constrict upon seeing the broken look on her girlfriend's face. Brittany sniffled. "He probably hates me."

"Of course he doesn't hate you." Santana said. She couldn't believe that Brittany actually felt guilty about this while her dad had been the one to say such a horrible thing. She sighed sadly. "He wasn't expecting this and that's probably why he reacted the way he did. That doesn't necessarily mean that he won't accept it eventually. He just needs time to get used to the idea. It'll be okay."

Brittany bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. "I hope so."

Santana gave her a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and let out a sigh. Santana didn't say anything and just held her close, knowing that was what she needed right now.

They sat there in silence until Santana realized something. She pressed a kiss to the top of Brittany's head. "Your mom is probably worried about you."

Brittany looked up with wide eyes. "Don't make me go back there! I can't talk to them right now. I'm scared San and you said that I could always come over and..."

Santana silenced Brittany's rambling with a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "Calm down Britt, of course you're always welcome here. I was just trying to say that you should text your mom to let her know that you're okay."

"Oh." Brittany mumbled quietly. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Santana replied. Brittany appeared to be lost in thought and Santana desperately wanted to know what was going on inside her head. Santana knew that the girl hardly ever opened up about her feelings and always dealt with everything on her own instead. Santana was determined not to let that happen this time. She gently caressed Brittany's cheek to get her attention. "What are you thinking about?"

Brittany shrugged, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't know. I'm just scared."

Santana nodded sympathetically and pulled the blonde closer. "I think that you should give it some time and then try to talk to him again. Everything will be okay. Try to focus on the good things, your mom supports you and that's something to be happy about."

A small smile formed on Brittany's lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Some of the light finally returned to Brittany's eyes and Santana had never been more relieved. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek. There wasn't anything that Santana could do besides holding her girlfriend and letting her know that she was there for her so that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Brittany had a hard time focusing on class the next day and when lunchtime came around, she couldn't bring herself to focus on her friends' words. She kept replaying the conversation with her parents in her head. Her father's words had really hurt her, she couldn't believe that he'd actually think that she'd make something like that up just to get his attention.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Marley's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head to meet her friend's concerned gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany said as confidently as possible. She glanced around the table and sighed in relief when she realized that no one was paying attention to them. Marley eyed her skeptically and Brittany knew that she had seen right through the lie.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Marley said, already standing up from her chair. Brittany simple nodded, she knew that there was no point in fighting her friend on this. She knew that Marley wouldn't stop asking questions until she told her the truth. She sighed and reluctantly followed Marley into the bathroom.

"Okay, what's going on?" Marley asked once she had closed the door behind her. Brittany shrugged and nervously fixed her eyes on the floor. Marley sighed and placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Come on, talk to me. You can trust me."

Brittany slowly lifted her head and studied her friend's face for a few seconds. She had no idea what Marley's thoughts were on homosexuality and she wasn't sure if she could tell her or not. Brittany took a deep breath. "I had a fight with my dad."

Marley's eyes softened and she nodded her head. "About what?"

The familiar feeling of panic built up inside of Brittany, even though she had been expecting that question. A million different things ran through her mind. She didn't want to lie to Marley but she also didn't want to lose her as a friend. Brittany ran her hand through her hair and shifted her gaze to the floor again. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Britt. Please tell me what's wrong." Marley replied. Her voice was so gentle and for some reason it only made Brittany feel worse. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she had to be strong for once.

"You might hate me if I tell you." She mumbled quietly.

"Brittany look at me." Marley waited until Brittany did as she was told before continuing. "I could never hate you. You're my best friend and you can tell me anything. Please trust me."

Brittany sighed in defeat. She was clutching the strap of her bag for dear life and took a few seconds to find the right words. She wanted to give Marley a longer explanation but in the end she simply said, "I'm gay."

Marley looked at her with a blank expression before a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Okay."

Brittany frowned in confusion. "Okay?"

"Okay." Marley repeated, letting out a soft chuckle. "It doesn't really come as a surprise to me. Whenever I ask for your opinion on guy's, you hardly say anything in response." She paused before continuing in a more serious tone. "I'm glad that you told me this. You're a great person Brittany and I honestly don't care if you like guys or girls."

Relief washed over Brittany's body and she was finally able to breathe again. "Thanks M."

Marley smiled and pulled her into a hug. Brittany was still upset over her father's words but knowing that her best friend accepted her made her feel a lot better. The moment was interrupted when one of the stall doors suddenly opened and Brittany scrambled backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten to check if anyone was there. Her hands were shaking and it felt like she was going to throw up.

"I should've known." Brandi said, an evil grin plastered across her face. "You're a dyke."

"Don't call her that!" Marley practically yelled. Brittany had never seen her friend this angry before. The two continued to argue with each other but Brittany couldn't bring herself to listen. Brandi would probably tell everyone and that thought scared her more than anything. The bullying had finally gotten less and it would probably start at full force again if word came out about this. Brittany inhaled sharply and ran out of the bathroom without looking back. She could hear Marley call out for her but she ignored her.

Brittany didn't stop running until she reached Santana's classroom. She hoped that her girlfriend would be there and she sighed in relief when she was. Brittany went inside and closed the door behind her. Santana looked up with a confused expression but it was quickly replaced with a concerned one. She stood up from her chair. "Britt, what's wrong?"

Brittany threw herself in her girlfriend's arms as sobs wracked her entire body. Santana was obviously confused but she instantly returned the hug. Brittany remembered being in this exact same position not too long ago and she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about breaking down in front of Santana again. She took a few deep breaths in attempt to compose herself. After she had finally calmed down a little, she pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Santana replied softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. "Baby, what happened?"

Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes again when she thought about it. She let out a shaky breath and then spoke in an equally as shaky voice. "I told Marley that I'm gay and Brandi overheard us. She's going to tell everyone San!"

"Britt…" Santana had shock written across her face and she was obviously at a loss for words. Santana knew how cruel teenagers could be and she didn't want Brittany to go through that kind of harassment. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Brittany's bottom lip quivered and she quickly pulled the blonde into a hug again. "Shh it'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

* * *

_You guys wanted drama, well here it is! :P Please let me know what you think. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Dyke." The word cut through Brittany like a knife. Brandi inched a little closer and stared directly into her eyes. She didn't have to say anything else because the message was loud and clear to Brittany. It had been a week since the bathroom incident and for some reason Brandi hadn't told anyone yet. Brittany figured that the cheerleader liked having control over her. The constant threats were exhausting though and Brittany was beginning to think that she'd be better off with everyone knowing. That way Brandi couldn't hold her secret against her anymore.

Brittany watched as the short haired brunette strode down the hallway like she owned the place, pushing everyone out of her way in the process. The bell rang but Brittany found herself unable to move, it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. When Brandi first found out about her secret, Brittany had immediately assumed that she would tell the whole school just to enjoy seeing her being humiliated. Now that this wasn't the case, Brittany wondered how long it would take until Brandi found a way to _really_ use her secret against her.

"Earth to Brittany." Marley waved a hand in her face. Brittany blinked a few times and stared into the concerned eyes of her best friend. "Wow, you were miles away."

Besides Santana, Marley was the only one who knew about what happened with Brandi. She had spent the last few days trying to convince Brittany to tell the Glee club so that they could protect her but she kept on refusing. It had already been hard enough to come out to her parents and she didn't want to go through that again. She still hadn't had the chance to have a conversation with her dad again and she was beginning to lose hope. Santana kept telling her to just give it some time.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Marley said her name again. Brittany slung her backpack over her shoulder and offered her a small smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Marley studied her face for a few seconds but didn't question it. They walked to class together and it didn't take long for Brittany to lose herself in her thoughts again. She couldn't bring herself to focus on the teacher's words and the first half of the day passed in a blur. Before she knew it, it was time for Spanish class and the thought of seeing Santana instantly made her feel better.

Brittany was one of the first students to arrive and she greeted her girlfriend with the best smile she could manage. She knew that Santana was worried about her but she didn't want her to be. Brittany sighed when Santana narrowed her eyes at her, the brunette always did that when she was trying to read her. She gestured for Brittany to come closer and so she did.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked quietly, making sure that no one could overhear their conversation. Brittany nodded but Santana wouldn't have it. She opened her mouth to continue when the bell rang, indicating the start of class. Santana sighed. "We'll talk later."

Brittany nodded and walked towards a desk. She put her bag down on the floor and sat down in the chair. Her eyes followed Santana as she moved in front of the classroom. She tried her best to pay attention but it was impossible with all the thoughts that were racing through her mind. She tried to think of a solution to fix the situation with Brandi but it seemed like there was nothing that she could do. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips and she slumped further into her seat.

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts when Santana placed a paper on her desk. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips when she saw the B+ that was written in the corner. Brittany's grades had improved considerably ever since Santana had started tutoring her. Seeing the proud look on her girlfriend's face was definitely worth all the hours of studying. Santana smiled and briefly touched her hand before she walked away.

* * *

Class came to an end eventually and everyone left the room while Brittany sat down on the edge of Santana's desk. Santana closed the door and moved to stand between Brittany's legs, capturing the blonde's soft lips in a gentle kiss.

A smile graced Brittany's face when they pulled away. "I missed you."

"Hmm." Santana hummed, leaning in to steal another quick kiss. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from Brittany's ponytail behind her ear. "I always miss you, even though we see each other every day."

"That's because our hearts beat in sync and they get confused when we're apart." Brittany explained, her bright blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Santana kissed the tip of her nose and once again wondered how she got this lucky. She tenderly brushed her fingertips over her girlfriend's cheek.

"Babe, we've got to talk."

Brittany shook her head and pressed their lips together again. Santana allowed the kiss to go on for a few seconds before she pulled away. Brittany's bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout and Santana almost gave in. Almost. She took the blonde's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "How bad are things with Brandi?"

Brittany looked down and started tracing patterns on Santana's palm distractedly. "I can handle it."

Santana cupped her girlfriend's chin with her free hand, staring deeply into her eyes. "Tell me."

"She just calls me names." Brittany said quietly. She shrugged. "To let me know that she has control over me I guess."

"That bitch." Santana muttered. When Brittany didn't comment on the swear word like usual, Santana knew that she had to do something. She took her girlfriend's other hand as well and gently pulled her to her feet. "Come with me."

The blonde looked at her with a confused expression. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me." Santana replied, sending her a reassuring smile. She led Brittany out of the classroom, not letting go of her hand until they came across a group of students.

When they reached the right office, Santana knocked on the door before going in. The blonde woman who was just dusting off a trophy looked up.

"Well well well if it isn't Ms. Lopez, Will's new assistant." Sue Sylvester said, placing the trophy back on her desk, precisely into place. "Finally we meet. I was beginning to doubt your capability of speaking English."

"I'm not Will's assistant." Santana corrected her.

Sue leaned back in her chair and looked at her with a bored expression. "What can I do for you Jennifer?"

"My name is Santana." Santana replied, becoming a little annoyed. Sue's expression didn't change so she continued. "It has come to my attention that one of your Cheerios has been bullying my student here."

Sue's eyes briefly flicked to Brittany before they settled on Santana again. "Look J Lo, I don't have time for your sentimental nonsense. Pippi Longstocking's office is next door. I still have to finish my fifty page rant on William's hideous hairdo."

Santana took a few seconds to process her words, trying to stay calm. "Brandi's behavior is unacceptable and you can't just ignore it."

Sue sighed. "I've taught my Cheerios how to keep their emotions under control so Blondie here, must've done something to piss her off."

Santana stared at her in shock. She had heard a lot of things about Sue Sylvester from her colleagues but this woman was unbelievable.

"It's not my fault that I'm gay." Brittany's soft voice piped up. She nervously shifted from foot to foot and Santana fought the urge to reach out for her hand.

Surprisingly, Sue's demeanor softened almost instantly. She took off her glasses and looked at Brittany. "What's your name, kiddo?"

Brittany dropped her gaze to the floor. "Brittany S. Pierce."

Sue nodded and a thoughtful look spread across her features. Santana noted that she actually looked sympathetic. A few seconds of silence passed before Sue called out a name, "Becky!"

A tiny blonde girl came rushing into the room almost instantly. "Yes coach?"

"Send my captain in here." Sue told her. Becky nodded and jogged out of the door again. She returned with the head Cheerio several minutes later. Santana felt Brittany tense up beside her. She briefly brushed her fingertips over the blonde's arm to reassure her when no one was watching.

Brandi had a confused expression on her face. Her eyes scanned the room before they focused on Sue. "Yes coach Sylvester?"

"You're a talented cheerleader Bertha. Thank God for that because I can literally hear your pea-sized brain rattle around your head with every flip you do." Sue began, clasping her hands together in front of her. "What I'm trying to say is that you need the Cheerios to get into a good college. Do you understand Barbra?"

Brandi nodded. "Yes coach."

"Good. I've just been informed on how you've been treating sweet, simple Brittany here." Sue said, nodding at the blonde girl. "It's a well-known fact that the word 'feelings' doesn't exsist in my world but even I agree that bullying someone because of their sexual orientation is not okay. Am I making myself clear, Brendetta?"

Brandi swallowed thickly. "Yes coach."

"Very well. If something like this comes to my attention again, I won't hesitate to kick you off the squad. There are girls lining up to take your position." Sue said calmly. Santana smirked when she saw the fear on Brandi's face. Sue continued, "I'm temporarily placing you on the bottom of the pyramid. Now get the hell out of my office, the smell of cowardice is becoming too strong in here and it's making me sick."

Brandi nodded and practically ran out of the room. Sue smiled and looked at Brittany. "It looks like I just solved the problem."

Brittany's shoulders relaxed and she even managed a small smile. "Thank you."

The rest of the week passed by calmly. It seemed like Sue's threat had really made an impression on Brandi because she avoided Brittany at all costs. Brittany was just glad that she had one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Saturday morning approached and Santana was just lounging on the couch when Brittany walked into her apartment. Santana had given her the extra key because she was there all the time anyway. The blonde gave her a quick kiss and sat down beside her. "Guess what?"

It was then that Santana saw the glimmer of excitement in her girlfriend's eyes. She smiled and closed her book, placing it on the table. "What is it?"

"You have to guess, it's like a rule." Brittany replied. She was basically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet now.

"Uh, you bought a new pair of shoes?" Santana tried lamely.

"I did?" Brittany asked, looking down at her sneakers. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being.

"No that was my guess." She explained, letting out a soft chuckle. "Just tell me Britt."

Brittany nodded and grinned widely. "I received an email from Julliard this morning. They want me to audition!"

Santana squealed in happiness and threw her arms around Brittany. The blonde laughed and returned the hug. Santana slightly pulled away and peppered Brittany's face with kisses. "I'm so proud of you!"

Brittany giggled and raised her arms to shield herself from the kiss attack. "There's one problem though."

Santana pulled back to look at her. "What is it?"

"Well..." Brittany began, a look of what appeared to be disappointment flashing across her face. "It's in New York and my parents can't take me, I already asked. So I guess that I can't go."

"Of course you can." Santana replied with a frown. She took Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'll go with you."

Brittany sighed. "I'd really like that but how am I going to explain that to my parents?"

Santana tapped her finger against her chin and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Why don't you just tell them that I'm taking a bunch of other students as well? That it's an initiative of McKinley High to help those who don't have anyone to go with them."

Brittany smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You're so smart."

Santana leaned in and captured the blonde's lips with her own again. She curled her hand around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Brittany sighed contentedly and instantly granted her access. Santana's tongue trailed her lower lip as she gently pulled it between her teeth. She tangled her fingers in Brittany's long hair and pushed her back against the couch.

She attached her lips to Brittany's neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin. Brittany moaned and turned her head, brushing her lips against Santana's full ones. She felt herself melt into her girlfriend, their lips moving together with urgency.

Santana's hands clawed at the blonde's shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off her shoulders. Her mouth watered when Brittany's toned stomach was revealed. She leaned down and started a slow trail of kisses. Brittany's muscles flexed as Santana swirled her tongue around her belly button. Her hands worked behind the blonde's back to unclasp her bra, throwing it aside.

Her mouth found Brittany's breast, flicking her tongue over the nipple and suckling on the sensitive nub. Brittany's breath hitched in response and Santana moved over to give her other breast the same attention. She ran her fingers down Brittany's stomach and swiftly undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs. She captured the blonde's lips once again while her fingers teasingly traced the lining of her panties. Brittany groaned. 'Ugh San do something.'

She bucked her hips up and Santana smirked at her eagerness. She pulled back and gazed into dark blue eyes. She placed a feather light kiss on her girlfriend's jaw. "What do you want baby?"

Brittany gave her a quick kiss and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Her lips grazed the sensitive skin just below Santana's ear. "Just fuck me already."

Hearing those words out of Brittany's mouth was the biggest turn on and Santana's own center was throbbing with need. She slid her hands over Brittany's thighs and hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down. She automatically licked her lips when she saw the blonde's glistening core. "You're so wet B."

Brittany groaned in response and Santana didn't waste any more time. She slid her fingers through her girlfriend's folds, gathering as much wetness as possible before plunging two fingers inside. Brittany moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. Santana quickly found a rhythm, her thrusts deep and slow.

Brittany's soft moans filled the room and she threw her head back on the cushions. Santana continued to move her fingers in and out of the slick heat with ease, feeling Brittany's inner walls squeeze tightly with each thrust. She picked up her pace while her mouth found Brittany's breast, massaging the soft flesh with her tongue. Brittany dug her nails in Santana's shoulders. "Shit, I'm so close!"

Santana curled her fingers with each thrust, hitting a spot deep inside the blonde. Brittany rolled her hips so that she was basically riding Santana's hand. Santana started to rub circles over Brittany's clit with her thumb and that was all it took to send her over the edge with a loud gasp. Her features contorted with pleasure, her juices coating Santana's fingers.

Once Brittany had come down from her high, she collapsed back on the couch with a heavy sigh. Santana gently removed her fingers and licked them clean, moaning at taste.

A smile played on Santana's lips as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. She ran her fingers through the blonde's disheveled hair and pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow. She snuggled against Brittany's side and started tracing patterns over the dancer's bare abs.

Brittany's pale eyelids slowly fluttered open and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Santana wondered how the blonde had regained her energy so quickly but all thought left her brain when she felt a pair of soft, familiar lips crash onto her own. Her body hummed with excitement as their tongues brushed together.

Brittany started to place open-mouthed kisses along Santana's jawline, nipping at the tan skin. She tugged Santana's shirt up and over her head. She trailed her tongue up her girlfriend's stomach and then drew back. Once Santana's bra had joined the pile of clothes on the floor, Brittany took one of her breasts into her mouth while her hand massaged the other. Santana moaned and tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair.

Brittany continued her assault on Santana's chest and pressed a thigh between her legs. Santana gasped in response. Brittany's hands moved down and unbuttoned Santana's jeans. The blonde slowly pulled them down and Santana lifted her hips to assist her. Brittany briefly cupped her heated center before pulling down her panties as well.

Santana moaned as Brittany started to rub circles over her clit. She was surprised when she suddenly felt warm breaths against her center. She looked down and saw that Brittany had her face positioned between her legs, the blonde had never gone down on her before. "Britt, are you s-..."

The words died on her lips when she felt Brittany's warm tongue slide through her folds. Santana inhaled sharply and arched her back at the connection. Brittany repeated the action, running her tongue up Santana's slit and over her clit. Her slender fingers circled Santana's entrance a few times before easing two inside.

Santana moaned and cupped her own breasts, squeezing them together. Brittany started to move her fingers in and out at a steady pace. A string of swear words flew out of Santana's mouth when Brittany started to suck on her clit, rapidly flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Santana could feel the heat building up in the pit of her stomach and she knew she wouldn't last long. She moaned loudly at a particularly well-aimed thrust. "I'm gonna cum!"

Brittany added another finger and picked up the pace, a wet slapping sound filling the room along with Santana's moans. Brittany's teeth grazed her clit and Santana almost screamed out when her orgasm hit her. Her walls convulsed around Brittany's fingers, her hips meeting each thrust as she came down from her high.

The blonde slowly removed her fingers and eagerly licked the inside of Santana's thighs clean. She collapsed next to Santana and snuggled as close as possible. "Did I do okay?"

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You were amazing."

Brittany let out a content sigh and nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. "Nap time?"

Santana chuckled and nodded her head. She grabbed a blanket from the corner of the couch and draped it over their naked bodies. She wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed the top of her head. The blonde's soft, regular breaths tickled the skin of Santana's neck and Santana knew that she was already fast asleep. Santana smiled and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few hours later, Santana carried two sandwiches for lunch into the living room. Brittany was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her phone pressed against her ear as she talked to her mom. The blonde was wearing an oversized shirt that she had borrowed from Santana and a pair of sweatpants. The sight still made Santana's heart flutter.

"Yeah Quinn and I are having lots of fun." Brittany said awkwardly.

Santana smirked and plopped down on the couch next to her. After a few minutes, Brittany ended the call and tossed her phone aside. Santana handed her a sandwich and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Everything okay?"

Brittany nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "Hmm, so good."

Santana smiled and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. She switched the channels and finally settled for an episode of SpongeBob, knowing that Brittany loved it.

"Squidward reminds me of Sue." Santana said after a while. When she received no response from her girlfriend, she turned her head to face her. Brittany was staring at the floor and appeared to be deep in thought.

Santana placed a hand the blonde's arm to get her attention. "Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I was thinking about New York." Brittany replied quietly, looking up to meet Santana's eyes. "I told my mom what we agreed on."

Santana nodded. "What did she say?"

"You're not going to like it." Brittany said. Santana gave her arm an assuring squeeze and waited for her to continue. Brittany sighed. "She's okay with it as long as she gets to meet you first."

Santana gave her arm another squeeze, she had already been expecting this. It was pretty logical that Brittany's mom didn't want her daughter to travel across the country with someone she had never even met before. "That's fine Britt."

Uncertainty flickered in Brittany's eyes. "Aren't you like, nervous?"

"A little." Santana answered truthfully. "But look at it from the bright side, now I can get her to like me before we tell her the truth."

Brittany smiled and brushed their noses together. "It's impossible not to like you."

Santana brought her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany whispered against her lips. "Forever."


	20. Chapter 20

_I once again want to thank everyone who reads/reviews this story, I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! :) _

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Brittany sighed as she let herself fall back on the bed. She glanced at her watch and felt nerves bubbling up inside her. Her mom had invited Santana over for dinner and she'd be there in less than thirty minutes. Brittany folded her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling, trying to keep herself from overthinking things too much. This wasn't even an official meeting so there wasn't really anything to be worried about.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention and she jumped slightly in surprise. She lifted her head and saw her dad awkwardly standing in the doorway. Brittany raised her eyebrows questioningly and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She followed her dad with her eyes as he walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He gave her a sad smile, "Hi Bambi."

Brittany flinched a little at the nickname, he hadn't called her that in years. She couldn't bring herself to say something in response though and nervously began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Her dad eyed her curiously and reached out to place a hand on her knee, a sad expression spreading across his features when Brittany pulled away, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively. Her dad sighed. "Your mom just told me about your audition in New York. I didn't know that you applied to Julliard."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." Brittany replied, immediately regretting the harsh tone of her voice when she saw the hurt in her dad's eyes. She wasn't going to apologize though because she'd meant what she'd said.

Her dad hunched his shoulders in defeat. Brittany had never seen him look this small and uncertain before and it made her heart clench in her chest. She averted her gaze to the floor and nervously waited for him to speak again.

"There are so many things that I want to say to you but I don't know where to begin." Her dad said, his voice laced with sadness. "I know that I've made mistakes and I don't expect you to forgive me but I do want to explain it to you. After Haley passed away, I didn't know how to deal with all the anger that I felt inside so I ran away from it instead. Work became an escape from reality."

"An escape from mom and I?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No sweetie, that's not what I meant." Her dad replied gently. Brittany hesitantly looked up, her eyes connecting with blue ones that were so similar to her own. "At the time it seemed easier to pretend that everything was okay, it hurt less if I didn't think about it. I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even realize that I was slowly losing the ones that I love the most."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip. This was the man she knew as her father, kind and loving. She sniffled. "I miss you."

Her dad smiled a little and scooted closer. "I miss you too, honey bee. You've grown up so much. I should've told you this a long time ago but I'm so unbelievably proud of you."

There were tears burning behind Brittany's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "But after I told you that I'm... gay, you were disappointed in me."

Her dad sighed. "It was wrong of me to say those things and I'm sorry. I admit that I was a little surprised but I could never be disappointed in you. I accept you for who you are."

"You're not mad at me for wanting to become a dancer?" Brittany asked. "I'll never be as smart as Haley and..."

"Brittany." Her dad interrupted her, his voice stern but gentle. "Don't talk yourself down like that. It kills me to know that you've been feeling like this. I don't want you to think that I don't love you as much as I love Haley because I do. I love you so, so much. Will you give me a chance to prove that to you?"

Brittany couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes. Her dad was usually so stubborn and this was the first time that he had admitted his mistakes out loud. She stared into his pleading eyes for a few seconds and then finally gave in. "Okay."

Her dad sighed in relief and opened his arms. "Can I hug you?"

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds and then gave him a small nod. Her dad instantly wrapped his arms around her. Brittany's body was tense and she didn't even realize that she was crying until her dad began to stroke her hair. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's okay, just let it all out. I've got you."

It was like the floodgates burst open and Brittany started to sob uncontrollably. She angrily pounded her fists against her dad's chest. "I-I needed you and you w-weren't there. You and mom left me a-all alone!"

Her dad tightened his arms around her. "I know honey and I'm so sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Please don't disappear again." Brittany whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Her dad replied, pressing another kiss to her temple. Brittany buried her face into his shoulder and allowed herself to melt into the embrace. Her dad began to rub soothing circles on her back. "Shh it's okay. Everything's going to be okay now."

After a while, Brittany's sobs turned into sniffles and she slowly pulled back. Her dad placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you Brittany, please don't ever doubt that."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Brittany let out a tiny sigh. "I love you too dad."

Her dad smiled and stood up from the bed, extending a hand. "I believe that we're expecting a guest."

Brittany's face lit up at the thought of Santana and she took her dad's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Santana smoothed out her skirt and slowly walked to the front door of the Pierce residence. She was surprisingly calm, considering she was about to meet her parents-in-law. It was actually kind of nice to be able to meet them before having to tell them the truth about her relationship with Brittany.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened and the older version of Brittany appeared. Santana was amazed by how much the two looked alike. The woman smiled. "You must be Ms. Lopez."

"Please call me Santana." Santana replied, returning the smile.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Grace." Brittany's mom introduced herself. She closed the door behind her once they were both inside. Santana followed her into the kitchen and took a moment to look around. The home was cozy, decorated in warm, earthy colors.

A huge smile instantly found its way to her face when Brittany walked into the room, closely followed by a tall, blonde man who was obviously her dad. Santana frowned in concern when her eyes connected with baby blue ones, it was pretty obvious that her girlfriend had been crying. Brittany seemed to sense Santana's thoughts and shot her an assuring smile, instantly putting her mind at ease.

"Hi, I'm Robert." The tall man said. Santana shook his hand and told him her name. She was a little surprised to see him there since he was always at work according to Brittany.

"Dinner is almost ready." Grace announced from her place at the stove.

"Do you need any help?" Santana asked politely.

Grace smiled at her and shook her head. "That's okay dear. Why don't you take a seat?"

Santana followed Brittany to the table and they sat down next to each other. Santana was grateful for the long tablecloth and immediately placed a hand on her girlfriend's knee. She smiled when Brittany's warm hand clasped over her own.

"Is red okay?" Robert asked, holding up a bottle of wine. Santana nodded and watched as he poured three glasses. He handed Brittany a can of Dr. Pepper. "There you go Bambi."

Brittany's cheeks turned red at the nickname, it seemed like her dad was really putting an effort into fixing their relationship. "Thanks dad, I could've gotten it myself."

Her dad just smiled and sat down in front of Santana. Brittany started to rub circles on Santana's palm with her thumb to relieve her from any tension she might have been feeling.

"You have a lovely home." Santana broke the silence.

"Thank you." Robert replied with a smile. "We hired a Dutch interior designer. I was born and raised in the Netherlands so I wanted to keep my culture alive somehow."

Santana smiled at this new piece of information, Brittany had never told her that she was half Dutch. "Does your family still live there?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, both my parents and my sister. We sadly haven't seen each other in a long time because of my busy schedule."

"I wonder if they still remember me." Brittany mumbled quietly.

"Of course they do." Robert assured her. "Your grandmother still calls your mom on a weekly basis."

"I miss them." Brittany said, sighing sadly. Santana gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Well, hopefully I can get some time off in the summer so that we can visit them." Robert replied. Santana noticed how her girlfriend's eyes lit up and she hoped that her dad wouldn't disappoint her. Robert stood up. "I'll go help my wife carry out the plates."

Santana waited until he was out of sight before turning to face Brittany. She brought the blonde's hand to her lips and kissed pale fingers. "Why were you crying earlier?"

"My dad and I finally talked." Brittany said. "He apologized and explained some things to me."

Santana smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. I can already tell that he's really trying."

"I know." Brittany said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She quickly looked over Santana's shoulder to make sure that her parents were still occupied before briefly brushing their lips together.

A few minutes later, Brittany's parents brought in the food. They set the plates on the table and sat down next to each other. The wonderful smell of lasagna invaded Santana's senses. "This looks really good Mrs. Pierce."

Brittany's mom smiled at her. "Thank you, it's my specialty. Oh and please call me Grace."

They made small talk for a while until the reason behind Santana's visit was finally brought up by Robert. "I just want to thank you for doing this for Brittany."

"It's not a problem at all." Santana replied, briefly making eye-contact with her girlfriend. "I've seen your daughter dance and she's really talented."

Grace smiled. "I wish that we could be there for her audition. It's been too long since I've last seen her in action."

"Maybe you can come to a performance of the Glee club one day." Brittany suggested with a shrug.

"That would be nice." Her mom said, her smile growing. "I'm so glad that McKinley High supports their students like this."

Santana awkwardly cleared her throat. "Yeah it's great."

"So, who else are you taking?" Robert questioned.

Santana had already been expecting that question and figured that it'd be best to act nonchalant. She opened her mouth to say something but Brittany beat her to it. "Quinn and uh this guy that you don't know. He's real nice!"

Santana turned to look at her in surprise. Brittany's eyes were wide and Santana realized that her girlfriend had panicked. She sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"I thought that Quinn wanted to go to Harvard." Grace said with a frown.

"Yeah she does." Brittany replied, nervously pushing the food around her plate. "She just wants to.. explore her options."

Santana placed a hand on the blonde's knee and gave it a soft squeeze. Grace nodded and luckily didn't question it. "Well, your father was already planning on bringing you to the airport so Quinn might us well ride with you."

"I'm sure that her parents can take her." Brittany mumbled.

"Nonsense, she lives ten minutes away from us, that would be a waste of gas. I can pick up your other friend too." Robert said firmly. Santana felt her heart drop to her stomach, there was really no way out of this.

Brittany sighed in defeat. "Okay."

They continued to eat and after a while the subject landed on Santana again. Robert smiled. "Tell us about yourself."

"There's not that much to say honestly." Santana began. "I've lived in Lima my whole life. I moved out of my parent's house after college and got a job at McKinley."

"You teach Spanish, right?" Grace asked. Santana nodded. "Is that something that you've always wanted to do?"

Santana took a moment to think this over. She had made the decision to study Spanish after high school because it had been the easiest option. She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"What about your parents?" Robert asked. "What do they do?"

"They're both surgeons." Santana answered him.

Robert raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive."

They chatted about her parents for a while and Santana came to the conclusion that Brittany's parents were nice people. After they finished eating dinner, Grace offered her another glass of wine but Santana politely declined, knowing that she had to get up early in the morning.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely meeting you." Santana said as she put on her coat.

"Likewise." Grace replied with a smile. "Take good care of my daughter this weekend."

"I will." Santana assured her. She gave Robert a small wave. "Have a nice evening."

Brittany walked her to the door, closing it behind her as they both stepped outside into the cold air. She gave Santana a sweet smile. "That went pretty well."

Santana didn't say anything and gently pressed their lips together instead. The kiss was short and simple but it still made her head spin. "I've wanted to do that all night."

Brittany giggled and leaned in to steal another quick kiss. "I love you."

Santana smiled tenderly and gazed deep into ocean blue eyes that she loved more than anything. She tucked a strand of her behind Brittany's ear. "I love you too."

The calm expression on Brittany's face was suddenly replaced with a panicked one. "Oh my god, what are we going to do about Quinn? I know my dad, he'll probably stick around until we've boarded. Quinn will never agree to this. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I'm so sorry Santana! I'm such an idiot-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana silenced her, reaching for both of her hands. "You are not an idiot. You panicked, that happens and I'm not mad at you. Don't worry too much. I'm sure that Quinn will agree to go with us if I pay for her ticket. She's not going to say no to a free trip to New York."

Brittany's brow furrowed. "You can't do that San. I already feel bad about you having to buy your own ticket."

"It's not a big deal Britt." Santana assured her. Brittany's expression didn't change so Santana raised a hand and brushed her index finger over the skin between her girlfriend's eyebrows. "Seriously babe, stop worrying so much."

"Okay." Brittany finally gave in with a small smile. Santana nudged the blonde's nose with her own and pulled her in for another kiss.

"We do have one more problem though." Santana said after they parted. Brittany tilted her head in confusion and Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. "Your dad is kind of expecting a guy to tag along as well."

Brittany's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. "Oh no! What are we going to do? This is all my fault."

Santana could sense that Brittany was getting herself worked up again so she gently stroke her knuckles across the blonde's cheek. "It'll be okay. I'll convince one of my friends to come with."

Brittany pouted a little. "I've never met any of your friends before."

"I know." Santana said with a smile. "I don't spend much time with my friends because I'd rather spend my time with you."

A thoughtful look spread across her girlfriend's features. "What if your friend hates me for stealing you away?"

Santana let out a soft chuckle. "I'm pretty sure that it's impossible to hate you."

Brittany circled her arms around Santana's neck while Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. It quickly turned into a full-blown make-out session and Santana reluctantly pulled away. She brushed the pads of her thumbs over Brittany's jutting hipbones. "Your parents are probably wondering where you are. I don't want them to think that I'm busy murdering you."

"You wouldn't do that, right?" The blonde asked with a serious expression.

"What?" Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Of course not."

"Babe, I was just kidding." Brittany smirked. She gave Santana another chaste kiss and then dropped her arms to her sides. "Call me."

Santana shot her a playful wink. "I will."

Brittany waited until Santana was safely seated in her car before walking back into the house. When she walked into the kitchen, the table had already been cleared off and her parents had returned to their seats. Brittany sat down next to her mom. "So, did you like Santana?"

"Absolutely." Grace answered with a smile. "It's good to know that you'll be in good hands."

"She's a very nice girl." Robert agreed. "I can see why you like her."

Brittany's heart hammered against her chest in panic. "What?"

"Oh come on." Robert laughed. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her all night. Don't worry honey, I had the biggest crush on my history teacher when I was still in high school."

Brittany wanted to tell him that this was so much more than a crush but she decided to remain silent.

"I don't get why everyone makes such a big deal out of teacher-student relationships." Grace said with a shrug. "Especially when the student isn't under aged. If Santana, let's say, worked at a bar, it'd be perfectly fine for her to date Britt."

Brittany felt beyond awkward and she sank further into her seat. She was pretty sure that her face was bright red.

"True." Robert said. "Unfortunately, it happens way too often that students sleep with their teacher with the sole purpose of getting higher grades. That's simply not acceptable."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, I was thinking." Robert changed the subject, suddenly sounding a lot less confident. "Maybe the three of us can go out for dinner sometime next week."

"Do you have time for that?" Grace asked skeptically.

A hurt expression spread across Robert's features. He sighed. "Look honey, I already told Brittany this earlier today but I really want to work on making things right between us. I know that it won't happen overnight but I'm asking you to give me another chance."

Grace gave him a small smile. "I'd like that."

Brittany eyed her parents carefully and couldn't help but smile along with her mom. For the first time in years, it felt like things were really going to be okay.

* * *

Brittany texted Quinn the next day, asking her to meet up in Santana's classroom during lunch break. Santana was currently sitting in the chair behind her desk with Brittany on her lap. Brittany ran her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair. "My parents really like you."

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a smile.

Brittany nodded. "I told you that it's impossible not to like you."

"You're just saying that because you want to get into my pants." Santana replied teasingly.

"Maybe." Brittany smirked, placing her hand on the back of Santana's neck to pull her in for a kiss. Her expression turned more serious after they pulled away. "San, what are we going to do if Quinn doesn't want to come with us?"

"Wanky." Santana smirked, earning a glare from Brittany. She sighed. "I'm sure that we'll able to convince her and otherwise we'll just kidnap her or something."

As if on cue, Quinn walked into the classroom. She came to a stop in front of them. "You two should really be more careful, what if it had been someone else instead of me? Mr. Kidney the janitor for example."

"We would've let him join us." Brittany replied with a shrug.

"Ew Britt that's gross." Santana lightly slapped her arm, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Brittany giggled and climbed off her lap, moving to sit down on the edge of the desk.

"So, what's up?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at Brittany and knew that the blonde was shutting down like she always did when she was nervous. She realized that it was up to her to talk to Quinn. "Well, Brittany has an audition at Juilliard this weekend."

"Oh my God!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly, giving Brittany a quick hug. "That's awesome news. Although, I don't really understand what this has to do with me."

Santana sighed and gave her a brief explanation on what happened over the past few days. She finished by telling Quinn about Brittany's moment of panic during dinner last night.

"You can't expect me to travel all the way to New York." Quinn said with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Quinn." Santana replied. "You won't have to pay for anything."

Quinn tilted her head in thought. "I'll feel like a third wheel the entire time."

Santana smiled. "A friend of mine will come along as well so you don't have to worry about that."

When Quinn still wasn't convinced, Brittany clasped her hands together and put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Please Quinny the Pooh, for me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay fine but please don't ever call me Quinny the Pooh again."

Brittany smiled widely and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you!"

"So, who's this friend of yours?" Quinn asked Santana after they broke apart.

"Puck." Santana answered her. "We went to high school together."

"His name is Puck? Who would do that to their child?" Brittany asked, looking genuinely upset. Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Quinn groaned. "You two are disgustingly cute together."

"Can it Fabray." Santana silenced her before turning her attention to her girlfriend again. "Puck is just a nickname. His real name is Noah."

"He sounds like a moron." Quinn said dryly.

"I can't argue with that." Santana laughed. "So can we count on you?"

Quinn nodded. "Sure but I'm not sharing a room with you two."

"I can't argue with that either." Santana smirked.

* * *

_Mark Salling still played a high school student at the age of 29 so Puck can totally pass as one in my world. :P_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. Some of you thought that it was kind of weird that Brittany's parents are so accepting of student-teacher relationships. I guess that I wrote it like that because I grew up in a very open-minded family myself and I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't even care if I brought home a goat. But ya know, the storyline isn't over yet. _

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"San, what if we crash?" Brittany asked nevously, looking around at the other passengers. She had never been on a plane before and her heart was racing in her chest. "Can we change seats? Sitting by the window doesn't sound like such a good idea after all."

'Britt, look at me.' Santana said gently, placing her hand on Brittany's knee to stop it from bouncing up and down. She waited until blue eyes met hers before continuing. "Calm down, sweetie. We're not going to crash."

"That only happens a few times a year." Puck said from his seat behind them. "The chances of getting struck by lightning are bigger."

Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. "You're not helping!"

Brittany's hand was shaking on the armrest so Santana covered it with her own and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't listen to him, nothing is going to happen. We'll be in New York before you know it."

"Yeah and besides, only about 200 people die in a plane crash every year. If something does happen, there's still a chance that we'll make it out alive." Puck said with a nod of the head.

Quinn groaned in frustration and looked at Santana. "Why are you friends with this moron?"

"I honestly don't know." Santana replied, turning around to glare at Puck. "Take that ugly thing off your head Puckerman, it looks ridiculous."

Puck took off his baseball cap and examined it for a few seconds before putting it back on. "I used to wear this in high school all the time. You were the one that wanted me to come across as a teenager."

Santana rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat. She looked at Brittany who had turned as white as a sheet. Santana sighed, it probably would've been a better idea to bring along her twelve year old nephew instead of Puck but it was too late for that now. She started to rub circles on the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. "Babe, please don't worry. Puck was just messing around."

"Okay." Brittany said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." A deep male voice came on over the plane's intercom. "Thank you for flying with us today. We'd like to inform you on what to do in case of an emergency before takeoff. Please turn your attention to the screens above you for a video on safety demonstration."

Santana groaned inwardly, knowing that Brittany's nerves had probably doubled after that announcement. She trailed her fingers up and down Brittany's arm in a soothing manner as the blonde watched the video intently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and secure your belongings.' The voice spoke again after the video ended. 'We're about to take off. Enjoy your flight."

Brittany gripped Santana's hand tightly as the plane began to roll down the runway, slowly gathering speed. She squeezed her eyes shut when the plane lifted up off the ground. "Oh God, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to-"

"Britt, stop it." Santana interrupted her, lifting one of her hands to caress Brittany's cheek. She smiled softly when the blonde's eyes fluttered open, revealing frightened blue eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here. Just keep looking at me, okay?"

Brittany gave her a small nod in response but her eyes widened when the plane trembled slightly. She wanted to look away but Santana placed her hands on either side of her face and closed the distance between them. It took a few seconds for Brittany to start kissing back but once she did, all tension slowly disappeared from her body.

After a while, Santana pulled away and brushed her thumb over Brittany's lips. "We're in the air."

Brittany looked at her with a confused expression before realization washed over her. She smiled. "You're good at distracting me."

"That was so hot." Puck said, earning a glare from Quinn. Santana just shook her head and decided to ignore him.

Luckily it was only a two hour flight from Lima to New York so that wasn't too bad. Santana pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. She held on to Brittany's hand just in case she got scared again.

About thirty minutes into the flight, Brittany's head fell onto Santana's shoulder. Santana glanced down at her girlfriend and smiled when she saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. She draped her coat over Brittany's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel in the evening and decided to go out for dinner after they had checked in. Quinn was a little grumpy about having to share a room with Puck but at least they had separate beds. Brittany and Quinn had never been in a big city like this before and they looked around in awe as they walked down the streets.

"This is so cool." Brittany said, her hand reaching out for Santana's. "I could totally imagine myself living here."

Santana smiled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. She knew that she didn't have to hide here. "Only yourself?"

"You know what I meant." Brittany replied, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Quinn groaned. "Knock it off, lovebirds!"

"You're just jealous because you're single." Puck said. "It's too bad that you're so young 'cause else I'd totally-"

"Oh my god!" Quinn huffed in frustration. "You are unbelievable. I've only known you for a few hours and I already hate you."

"Ouch." Puck covered his heart with his hand, feigning heartbreak. "That hurt my feelings a little."

Brittany leaned down to whisper in Santana's ear. "Why are you friends with him again?"

Santana chuckled. She sometimes wondered the exact same thing herself. "He has his good sides."

They walked into a small restaurant that wasn't too crowded and sat down at a table in the corner. Puck grinned after one of the waitresses had taken their orders. "Did you see the way she was looking at me? Oh yeah, she's definitely into me."

"I think that she was scared of your mohawk." Brittany said with a serious expression.

Quinn laughed. "Your haircut is probably the reason why you don't have a girlfriend."

"There's nothing wrong with my haircut." Puck argued, lifting his hands to fix his hair. "I don't have time to date because I'm too busy with work."

"What do you do?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I own a garage." Puck said, his eyes lighting up. One of the things that Santana loved about Puck was how passionate he was about his job.

"He's very good at what he does." She added, earning an appreciative smile from her friend.

The waitress brought over their food and Puck once again went on and on about how she had been flirting with him. They discussed that for a while until Santana changed the subject.

"My parents want us to come over for dinner sometime next week." She said, looking at Brittany. The blonde simply nodded and continued to eat her ravioli.

"Wait." Quinn said with a surprised expression. "Your parents know that you're together?"

Santana nodded. "My mom decided to surprise me with a visit when Britt was over at my place."

"We didn't tell her the truth right away." Brittany continued. "But once we did, she wasn't even angry or anything."

"Yeah, Mrs. Lopez is pretty awesome." Puck said with a smile. "What about your parents?"

"I'm assuming that you won't be telling them anytime soon, right?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded, taking a sip from her drink to swallow down her food. "We're going to wait until after Britt graduates."

"I think that we could tell them now." Brittany said quietly, earning a questioning look from Santana. "They both said that they're not against student-teacher relationships so that means that they won't care about us being together."

Santana sighed and dropped the slice of pizza in her hand back on her plate. "Britt, they might say that now but their opinion could change once they're actually faced with the situation themselves."

A look of sadness spread across Brittany's features. "So you think that there's still a chance they'll hate me?"

"No, it's impossible to hate you." Santana replied, placing her hand on her girlfriend's knee. "I meant that there's still a chance that they won't accept us and as harsh as it sounds, it's important that you don't rely on them anymore if that happens."

"Yeah. If they call the cops on Santana and kick you out of their house, you'll have nowhere to go." Puck said.

"I'm 18 so technically our relationship isn't illegal." Brittany argued. Then she sighed. "I see what you mean though and I don't want Santana to lose her job."

Santana smiled and gave her knee a soft squeeze. "I know how you feel about lying but graduation is only a few months away."

"You're right." Brittany returned the smile. She picked up her fork and continued to eat.

"Are you nervous for your audition?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Not really but that'll probably change in the morning."

"I'm really curious." Puck said, tossing a dirty napkin on his now empty plate. "Santana told me nothing but good things about your dancing."

Santana smiled as her girlfriend blushed at the compliment. She took Brittany's hand and raised it to her lips to press a kiss to the blonde's palm. "You're going to be amazing."

"It will all be for you." Brittany replied softly. She leaned forwards to capture Santana's lips in a chaste kiss.

Quinn rolled her eyes in fake annoyance, a small smile playing on her lips. "Here we go again."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, they exchanged a few words of good night before going their seperate ways. Brittany was a little hesitant to leave Quinn alone with Puck but Santana knew that he could be trusted. He might have a big mouth but he'd never deliberately hurt someone.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind as the brunette struggled to unlock the door to their hotel room. Her lips teasingly grazed the sensitive skin just below Santana's ear as she spoke. "I'm so horny San. I've been wanting you all day."

Santana gulped audibly. Brittany only spoke like that when she was really turned on. She instantly felt wetness gathering between her legs. She groaned. "This stupid key won't work."

Brittany smirked against her neck and waited impatiently until Santana finally managed to get the door open. Santana yelped in surprise when Brittany suddenly lifted her off the floor and carried her into the room bridal style. The blonde kicked the door shut with her foot and quickly moved towards the bed where she laid Santana down.

"I want you so bad." Santana husked as Brittany crawled on top of her, straddling her hips. Their lips met in a heated battle, their tongues dancing together with urgency.

Brittany's moist lips traveled down and latched to Santana's neck, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a perfect red mark. She swirled her tongue over the sensitive spot a few times, earning a pleasured moan from her girlfriend. Santana moved her hands down the blonde's sides and placed them on her hips. Brittany groaned as Santana started to grind their cores together.

The dancer pulled back and took off her shirt. She watched Santana with dazed eyes as the brunette copied the action. Once their bra's had found their way to the floor as well, Brittany immedieately took Santana's left breast in her mouth, sucking on the nipple and flicking her tongue across it. Her hand massaged Santana's right breast, squeezing it with expertise.

Santana shivered and bucked her hips up, eager for more. Brittany pulled back and unzipped Santana's jeans, pulling them down her legs teasingly slow. Santana watched as her girlfriend took off her underwear and tossed it aside, leaving her completely naked.

"Take this off." Santana demanded, tugging on Brittany's skirt. Brittany smirked at her impatience and pulled the material down her legs, along with her soaked underwear. She captured Santana's lips with her own once more and kissed her furiously.

Santana moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as she felt slender fingers slide through her folds. Brittany circled her entrance a few times and inserted two fingers into Santana's slick heat. Santana rolled her hips as Brittany started to thrust in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fuck Britt, faster!" Santana yelled out, tightening her grip on Brittany's shoulders. She pushed herself up against Brittany's hand as her girlfriend pumped into her with all the energy she posessed. "Shit, don't stop!"

Brittany gave her a sloppy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth, curling her fingers inside Santana's core with each thrust. Santana gasped when Brittany started to grind against her thigh, feeling the blonde's wetness on her skin was incredibly sexy. She cupped Brittany's breasts and rolled the nipples between her fingers, earning a moan of approval. Brittany's movements became more frantic as she started to press her hips down with more force.

Santana moved one hand down her girlfriend's abs, as the other one continued to tease her breast, and cupped the dancer's wet center. Brittany stilled her movements and lifted her hips off Santana's thigh to give her more space. She buried her face against Santana's neck as the Latina slipped two fingers inside her with ease.

Their moans and heavy breathing filled the room as they moved in and out of each other at a matching pace. The bed squeaked as their movements increased to an impossibly high speed, desperate to reach their orgasms simultaneously.

Brittany could feel Santana's walls clench around her fingers. She took her girlfriend's ear lobe between her teeth, sucking on it before gently releasing it. "Come for me baby."

That was all Santana needed to hear. She yelled out Brittany's name as she was sent over the edge. She flicked her thumb over Brittany's clit and helped her girlfriend reach an orgasm worthy of several loud moans as well. Their bodies quivered as they came down from their euphoric high.

Brittany rolled off Santana and collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily. "That was awesome."

"Hmm." Santana agreed as she curled up against her girlfriend. Their legs tangled together and Santana lazily traced patterns on Brittany's stomach.

They stayed in that position for a while until their breathing returned back to normal. They crawled underneath the covers and Santana rolled onto her side to set the alarm clock. They had to wake up early because Brittany's audition was at 10 in the morning.

Santana smiled when Brittany draped an arm around her waist, spooning up behind her. The blonde pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. "What do you think Puck and Quinn are doing right now?"

"Hopefully nothing similiar to what we just did." Santana replied with a smirk.

Brittany giggled. "I don't think that Quinn likes Puck very much."

"He'll probably keep her up all night with his snoring." Santana said with a chuckle. She let out a tiny sigh and titled her head to give Brittany a quick kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep babe, I don't want you to be tired for your audition."

"Mm'kay." Brittany mumbled, cuddling a little closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied, a content smile playing on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"San, it just hit me." Brittany said once she had finished getting dressed. "I have to perform in front of mean judges and I'll probably mess up my steps or pee my pants and they're going to laugh at me and-"

"Babe, calm down." Santana silenced her rambling. She closed the distance between them and took Brittany's hands in her own. "You've practiced this routine for weeks, you know it by heart. Just believe in yourself, you can do this."

"But San, what if I do mess up?" Brittany asked, her voice trembling with nerves. "This is my only chance and I don't know what to do if I don't get in."

"There are plenty of other options B." Santana replied gently. She raised one hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "Don't worry about that right now. I'm proud of you no matter what happens, okay?"

Brittany bit her lip and gave her a small nod. "Okay."

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go downstairs to get some breakfast and check on Quinn and Puck before they kill each other."

She gave Brittany's hand a soft squeeze and led her out of the room, locking the door behind them. They were going to catch a flight back to Lima after dinner so they would have plenty of time to come back for their stuff after the audition.

They walked into the hotel's restaurant and helped themselves to some breakfast at the buffet table. Puck and Quinn were already seated in the corner and Puck waved them over. Santana instantly noticed that the two seemed to be getting along better.

"What happened to you two hating each other?" Santana asked as she took a seat next to Puck.

Puck shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. "No one can resist my charms."

"Not true." Quinn said. "I still don't like you but I learned how to tolerate you."

Santana laughed and shook her head in amusement. They continued to eat their breakfast when Quinn and Puck reached out for the sugar at the same time. They both mumbled an awkward apology and Santana couldn't help but noticed that Puck was blushing. He never did that, ever.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Santana asked with a frown, looking at them suspisicously. "Puck, please tell me that you didn't try anything."

"What?" Puck asked, looking a little offended. "You know that I would never do something like that."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Santana apologized. "But you're acting a little weird."

"I'm not." Puck argued through a mouth full of food. He focused his attention on Brittany. "Are you ready for your big moment?"

Brittany didn't answer him. She appeared to be deep in thought and was staring down at her plate. It was then that Santana noticed that the blonde hadn't touched her breakfast at all. She sighed. "Brittany?"

Brittany finally looked up with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Babe, you've got to eat something." Santana replied gently. She reached across the table for her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. "You can't perform with an empty stomach."

"I'm too nervous to eat." Brittany said quietly. "I'm scared San, what if everyone is better than me and I won't get in and-"

"Brittany." Santana interrupted her before she could continue. "Remember what I told you this morning? Don't worry about that right now. You are so talented and the fact that you even got the oppurtunity to audition is a huge deal already."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Britt." Quinn said. "You are an amazing dancer, you don't give yourself enough credit."

Brittany blushed and shyly looked down at the table. "Thanks guys."

Santana smiled and gave her hand another squeeze before pulling away. "Now please eat something."

Brittany returned the smile and finally picked up her fork.

After they finished their breakfast, they took the subway to the building where the auditions took place.

Brittany was beyond nervous and Santana didn't want to risk her backing out altogether. She managed to convince the woman at the reception desk to let her join Brittany in the waiting area for the applicants. Quinn and Puck gave the dancer some words of encouragment before disappearing into the auditorium to watch the auditions.

"I should probably start stretching." Brittany mumbled. The words were more directed towards herself than Santana. She nodded. "Yes I should do that."

Santana smiled encouragingly but didn't say anything. She knew that it was best to just let Brittany do her thing. She watched as the blonde sat down on the floor, working on her calf muscles first.

A little past ten, the first applicant's name was announced and panic flashed in Brittany's eyes. She looked up at Santana. "I can't do this. Maybe we should just go home."

Santana sighed and sat down behind Brittany, wrapping her arms around her waist in hopes to calm her nerves a little. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You can do this Britt. Just close your eyes and relax."

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds but did as she was told. Santana placed her long blonde hair over one shoulder and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck. Her hands roamed over Brittany's back and she began to massage her girlfriend's shoulders. Brittany let out a small sigh and relaxed into her touch.

Once all the tension had dissapeared from Brittany's body, Santana pulled her closer and clasped her hands together over the blonde's stomach. "When you're dancing out there, just keep looking at me and forget about everyone else."

Brittany gave her a small smile. "That shouldn't be too hard."

About an hour later, Brittany's name was announced and they got to their feet. Santana gave her girlfriend a hug and whispered into her ear, "Good luck babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany replied after they broke apart. Santana gave her one last kiss and hurriedly made her way into the auditorium. She took a seat next to Puck and Quinn just as the music began to play.

Santana's eyes locked with piercing blue ones. She gave Brittany an assuring smile and the blonde started to move across the stage. Santana's heart swelled with pride as Brittany lost herself in the music, her steps graceful and perfectly executed.

Santana looked at the panel. They ocassionally scribbled something down on their clipboards but it was impossible to tell what they were thinking. When the performance was over, one man spoke through the microphone. "Thank you, Ms Pierce. You'll receive a letter with the result at the end of this month."

"You weren't kidding." Puck said to Santana, clearly impressed. They stood up and left the auditorium to be reunited with Brittany.

Santana smiled widely when she spotted her girlfriend and quickly walked up to her. She pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Brittany replied. Santana slightly pulled back and capture the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You were amazing!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly. "They'd be fools not to let you in."

"Definitely." Puck agreed. "You were the best one out there."

Brittany shot them a small smile. "Thanks, I hope you're right."

Santana wrapped one arm around Brittany's waist as they started to make their way outside. Puck insisted on carrying Brittany's bag, despite her words of protest.

"I didn't know that you were such a gentleman." Quinn said with a small smile.

Puck smirked. "There's a lot that you don't know about me."

They came across a beautiful fountain. The water trickled down the sculptures and onto the more natural looking rocks at the bottom. A sign claimed that tossing in a coin would make your wish come true and this caught Brittany's attention.

"We have to do it!" She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Santana smiled and was already pulling a few coins out of her wallet.

"Do you actually believe that crap?" Puck asked.

Quinn glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up."

Luckily, Brittany wasn't paying attention to them and eagerly took one of the coins from Santana. She twirled it between her fingers and stepped closer to the fountain.

"Just do it Puckerman." Santana hissed as she gave the other two a coin as well. She walked over to Brittany and watched as the blonde tossed her coin into the water.

Santana closed her eyes and nodded her head as if she had decided on something before throwing her coin into the water as well. She smiled and turned to face Brittany. "What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you." Brittany said, reaching out to take Santana's hand in her own. They took a step back and watched as Puck and Quinn wished for something as well.

They bought a giant pretzel at a food stand for lunch because according to Puck, they couldn't leave New York without having eaten one. They did some sight seeing but were only able to cover a small part of the city due to their lack of time.

When they got back to the hotel, they gathered their belongings from their rooms before checking out at the desk in the lobby. They decided to have dinner at the airport to save some time.

"The four of us should hang out again sometime." Puck said once they were seated in a cab. "I had a lovely time with you ladies."

"I agree." Quinn said, absentmindedly staring out of the window.

"You're willingly agreeing to spend time with Puck?" Santana asked in surprise. She frowned in confusion when Quinn didn't answer her question.

Brittany leaned down to whisper into Santana's ear. "I think that she doesn't hate him anymore."

Santana hummed in agreement and grabbed Brittany's hand, tickling her palm distractedly. Brittany rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and watched the cars that passed by. She sighed. "I'm a little nervous for the plane ride back."

"I'd be happy to distract you again." Santana said, briefly brushing their lips together.

Brittany smiled. "Good."


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi guys! Thanks for the alerts/reviews/suggestions. Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Ps. Hopefully I'll be able to update my other fic soon but for some reason I always have more inspiration for this one._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Hi sweetheart." Grace greeted her daughter as she walked into the living room, closely followed by Robert. Brittany smiled in response and put her bag down on the floor.

"Shall I make us some tea?" Robert asked as Brittany joined her mom on the couch. He smiled when they both nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I could get used to this new version of your father." Grace said with a small chuckle. Brittany just shrugged and began to chew on her bottom lip. Her mom frowned. "What is it?"

"Does this..." Brittany paused for a few seconds and looked down at her lap. "Does this mean that you won't be getting a divorce?"

"Hey." Her mom replied softly, placing a hand on Brittany's arm. "What makes you think that we were going to?"

Brittany looked up to meet her mom's eyes. "It's just that over the last few years you hardly talked to each other and when you did it always ended in an argument. So I just assumed."

"Oh honey." Her mom said, sadness evident on her face. "Your father and I might have drifted apart but we still love each other very much. I never once considered leaving him and now that we're both willing to work on our problems, I know that we'll be okay."

Brittany gave her a small smile in response and Grace pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about this anymore, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Robert walked into the living room and set their mugs down on the table. He sat down in the arm chair. "So honey bee, tell us all about your audition. You were so quiet in the car."

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired." Brittany explained. She shrugged. "It went pretty well I guess."

"When will you get the result?" Her mom asked.

Brittany took a sip from her tea. "I'll receive a letter at the end of the month."

"I'm sure that you'll get in." Robert said with a smile. For some reason this angered Brittany.

"How do you know that? You've never even seen me dance." She snapped. Silence filled the room and Brittany instantly regretted her words. She swallowed thickly. "I-I'm sorry dad."

Robert shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to snap at you." Brittany mumbled, lowering her head in guilt. She was upset with herself for being mean to her dad when he was obviously trying really hard.

"Brittany, look at me." Robert said, he waited until Brittany did as she was told before continuing. "I wasn't there for you when I should've been and I'm not expecting you to just forgive and forget. I know that it'll take some time for things to become normal again and that's okay. Don't feel bad when you did nothing wrong."

Brittany bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

Robert smiled and brought the conversation back on topic. "Have you thought about where you want to live if you get in? On campus or do you want to get a place on your own?"

Brittany took a moment to think this over, she obviously wanted to live with Santana but they hadn't discussed anything yet. "I want to get my own place, maybe I can find a job and arrange my work schedule around classes."

Robert nodded. "We'll obviously help you pay rent."

'Really?' Brittany asked.

'Of course honey.' Grace replied with a smile. 'Now, did you take lots of pictures like I asked you to?'

Brittany returned the smile. 'Yeah, they're on my phone.'

Robert stood up and joined them on the couch. They spent the rest of the night looking through the pictures that Brittany took in New York. For the first time in years, it felt like they were a real family again.

* * *

"One, two, three and stop!" Will put up his hand, gesturing for the band to stop playing. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to do so much better if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"It's not our fault that this song sucks." Sugar said. "We should pick something from this century!"

"We already did that at Regionals." Will replied.

"Yes and we won!" Mercedes reminded him.

Will crossed his arms over his chest. "Everybody hurts by REM is a classic song, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

"Expect that it gives me crippling depression." Sugar said in a dramatic voice.

It didn't look like Will was going to give in any time soon so Santana decided to speak up. She took a step forwards. "I think you should at least listen to their suggestions."

Will sighed. "Okay."

"My vote goes to Barbra Streisand." Rachel immediately said. "The solo will obviously go to me."

This resulted in a heated argument with Mercedes and Kurt. It went on for a few minutes until Santana decided that she'd had enough. She silenced them by loudly clapping her hands together. "What's up with the constant fight over solos? If you'd only put half of the same effort into supporting each other for once, we might actually accomplish something. I thought that this club was supposed to bring people together so put your giant ego aside and be a team for God's sake."

Everybody stared at her with wide eyes except for Brittany who had a proud smile on her face. Will placed a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Let's all calm down and take a moment to think."

Marley raised her hand in the air. Will nodded at her. "Yes Marley?"

"I think that we should give the people that hardly ever had solos before a chance to shine." Marley suggested.

Will nodded. "Do you have an idea?"

"Well, Tina has an amazing voice and so does Sam." She replied, earning an appreciative smile from the two.

"Artie should totally rap." Brittany added shyly.

Everybody laughed and cheered in agreement. They continued to discuss song options for a while and it was decided that Tina and Sam were going to do a duet and Artie a rap solo.

Will announced that rehearsal was over and everybody gathered their things. Santana scanned the group until her eyes connected with bright blue ones. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, mouthing the word 'classroom'.

She waited until Brittany gave her a nod of acknowledgement before walking out of the choir room. Once she had reached her classroom, she went inside and waited patiently. A few minutes later Brittany walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello gorgeous." The blonde greeted her girlfriend. Santana smiled and locked the door. Brittany shot her a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

Santana didn't say anything and moved to stand directly in front of her. She lifted her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hand traveled up the back of Brittany's neck until it reached her ponytail. She tugged the rubber band out of Brittany's hair and ran her hand through the blonde's long locks.

Santana pushed Brittany backwards until her back hit the edge of the desk and wedged one leg between hers. She took Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it before gently pulling away.

"San we ca-" Brittany's words turned into a moan when Santana's lips traveled down to her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point. "W-what if someone walks in?"

Santana swirled her tongue over the blonde's milky skin once more and pulled away to look at her. "Why do you think I locked the door?"

She captured Brittany's lips with her own again, giving her no chance to respond. Brittany let out a whimper when Santana pressed her thigh into her center. Santana pulled away from her mouth and started to trail kisses across her jawline, pausing at her ear.

"Just let me make you feel good B." She husked. Her tongue flicked out to trace to shell of Brittany's ear. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"B-but your p-parents..." Brittany stammered, distracted by the feeling of Santana nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Can wait." Santana finished the sentence.

She nudged Brittany's nose with her own and pulled her in for another kiss. She slipped one hand under the blonde's shirt, brushing her fingertips over her toned stomach. She smirked when she felt the muscles flex under her touch. Brittany sighed into her mouth and finally relaxed.

Santana placed her free hand on her girlfriend's hip and lifted her onto the desk. Her fingers traced the outline of Brittany's bra before she moved her hand down, dipping it into the blonde's jeans. Brittany's breath hitched when slim fingers pressed down on her clit through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Santana." Brittany groaned in frustration, eager for her girlfriend's touch.

Santana swiftly unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, along with her panties. She knelt down and took a moment to breathe in the intoxicating scent of Brittany's arousal. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's knees and spread her legs wide open. Her fingers tickled Brittany's inner thighs as she leaned in to place a kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves that was Brittany's clit.

Brittany whimpered. "San, don't tease."

She inhaled sharply when Santana slowly ran her tongue up and down her moist folds. The Latina swirled her tongue around Brittany's entrance a few times, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend as she collected her wetness. She placed her hands on Brittany's thighs to keep her still as she plunged her tongue inside.

"Shit! Keep going." Brittany begged, her hands gripping the edge of the desk so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Santana continued to thrust in and out as Brittany began rocking her core against her tongue. Santana smirked at the sight of her girlfriend, she had her head thrown back in pleasure and her eyes squeezed shut.

Brittany whimpered when Santana pulled her tongue out but it turned into a moan when she felt her clit eagerly being sucked on. To double her pleasure, Santana slid two fingers inside of her with ease and began pumping in and out.

"Fuck Santana!" Brittany moaned loudly at the overwhelming sensation. Her walls clenched around Santana's fingers and her thighs trembled under her girlfriend's hand as she was sent over the edge.

Santana quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue and drank Brittany's juices. Once her girlfriend had come down from her high, Santana pulled away and licked her fingers clean. "You taste so good baby."

Brittany gave her a weak smile in response, still trying to catch her breath. Santana stood up straight and wiped away the small beads of sweat that had formed on Brittany's brow. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're so beautiful."

Brittany smiled and got to her feet, reaching down to pull up her jeans. She then trailed her index finger down Santana's chest and moved to unbutton her shirt. Santana curled her fingers around Brittany's wrist, prying her hand away. "I'm sorry hon but we have this dinner thing to get to."

Brittany's lips formed into a pout. "I'd rather have you for dinner."

Santana chuckled and moved to stand behind her. She ran her hand through her girlfriend's messy hair and fixed it back into a ponytail. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You can have me for dessert tonight."

"Deal." Brittany agreed happily. She turned around to face Santana and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Do you think that your parents like me?"

"Like you?" Santana asked, placing her hands on Brittany's hips. "They love you."

Brittany grinned shyly and pulled her in for another kiss. When the blonde's hands began to wander again, Santana smirked and pulled away. "Nu-uh, let's go."

She took her girlfriend's hand, ignoring the puppy dog eyes that were staring at her, and led her out of the classroom.

* * *

When they arrived at her parents' house a little while later, Santana instantly noticed the familiar red car that was parked on the curb. She sighed and hoped that her suspicion was wrong.

They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Maribel appeared barely three seconds later and greeted them enthusiastically. She let them in and they took off their coat in the hallway. The sound of laughter caught Santana's attention.

"Is that uncle Emilio?" She asked her mom. Maribel nodded and anger bubbled up inside of Santana. "Why would you invite them over?"

"Why not?" Maribel replied calmly. "They're your family."

"Did he bring Carmen and Tomas as well?" Santana asked. She sighed when Maribel nodded. "Do they know about Britts and I?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't tell Tomas of course. You can't trust kids with a secret like that." Maribel answered. Santana opened her mouth to say something but her mom was quick to continue. "Don't worry, they're not going to tell anyone."

"They better not." Santana mumbled, running her hand through her hair in frustration. She turned to face Brittany who was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "Are you okay with this?"

Brittany's eyes were uncertain but she still nodded bravely. Santana shot her a warm smile and placed a hand on the small of her back. They followed Maribel into the living room and all eyes immediately turned to them.

"Santana!" Emilio said with a wide smile. "It's nice to see you, it's been too long."

"Yeah, I know." Santana returned the smile. "I've been kind of busy lately."

Carmen chuckled and exchanged a glance with her husband. "So we've heard."

They turned their attention to Brittany and Santana realized that this was the time to introduce her. Brittany's shoulders were tense so Santana started to rub small circles on her back in hopes to ease her nerves a little. "Brittany, this is my uncle Emilio, his wife Carmen and their son Tomas."

Brittany gave them a shy smile. "Hi."

"It's nice to finally meet you Brittany." Emilio said. "We've heard so much about you."

"All good things, I assume." Santana said, smiling at her girlfriend.

They took a seat next to each other on the couch and the living room was soon filled with chatter. Santana knew that her family could be really loud and overwhelming. She looked at Brittany and like she had already expected, the blonde's posture was still stiff with tension. Santana sighed sadly, Brittany had made so much progress over the last few months but she still shut down in front of new people, especially when they came in groups.

"Hey." Santana whispered to get her attention. She placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee and gave it a soft squeeze. "Do you want to leave?"

Brittany looked around the room and shook her head. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and hesitated for a few seconds before leaning down to whisper into Santana's ear, "I'm going to get some fresh air, is that okay?"

Santana nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to come with you?"

Brittany shook her head and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana followed her girlfriend with her eyes as she disappeared from the room.

Her mom had apparently noticed Brittany leaving because she moved to sit next to Santana and asked, "Is Brittany okay?"

"You should've told us that you invited uncle Emilio too." Santana replied, trying to keep her voice as soft as possible. "Brittany's not just a _little_ shy, she's _extremely_ shy. She got bullied at school for years and they tore down her confidence. She's been trying really hard to overcome it but it's not easy for her. It's not fair to put her in a situation like this."

A guilty look spread across Maribel's features. "I'm sorry mija, I didn't know."

"At first she wouldn't even look me in the eye." Santana said, thinking back to the day she first met Brittany. "I knew that she was special though and I'm so glad that I didn't give up on trying to get to know her."

A smile tugged at the corners of Maribel's lips. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything." Santana replied without any hesitation.

"Is it okay if I talk to her?" Maribel asked. Santana thought about it this for a few seconds but then nodded. Her mom gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and stood up.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on a bench in the backyard, feeling beyond frustrated with herself. She knew that Santana wasn't mad at her but that didn't make her feel any better. Her girlfriend's family seemed really nice and she wished that she could be confident enough to talk to them but the fear of rejection had once again clouded her mind.

She jumped a little at the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to meet Maribel's brown eyes. The woman took a seat next to her and for a while, neither of them said anything.

"I owe you an apology." Maribel broke the silence, her voice soft and gentle.

Brittany looked at her with a surprised expression. "You do?"

"I shouldn't have put you in a situation like this." Maribel said, letting out a sad sigh.

Brittany frowned. "That's okay. I should probably be the one to apologize. It's not your fault that I'm awkward and shy."

"Brittany," Maribel began, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "you're so much more than that, I haven't seen Santana this happy in years."

Brittany smiled a little. "She makes me very happy too."

Maribel gave Brittany's arm a soft squeeze before retracting her hand. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "I honestly didn't expect to ever see the spark back in my daughter's eyes after she had her heart broken a few years ago."

Brittany felt her heart clench in her chest, the thought of anyone hurting Santana was beyond unsettling. "She did?"

"Her name was Cassidy." Maribel said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Santana met her in college. She was so in love with that girl and one day she just left without a single explanation. Santana was absolutely devastated. She refused to leave her room for weeks."

Brittany was shocked. She didn't understand how anyone could do that to Santana. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I would never hurt her like that. I promise."

"I know that." Maribel replied with a small smile. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know how special you are to Santana. She loves you because you're you so don't ever doubt yourself. Okay?"

Brittany smiled shyly. "Okay."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone." Maribel continued. "Nobody will mind if you don't say anything for the rest of the evening because you make Santana happy and that's all that matters."

Brittany just nodded, feeling a lot better about the situation. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until Maribel asked if Brittany wanted to help with dinner.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked. "I'm the worst cook ever."

Maribel chuckled and stood up. "We'll find something simple for you to do."

Brittany smiled and followed the older woman into the kitchen.

* * *

Brittany was just chopping some onions while Maribel was working on a potato salad when Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Here you are." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. It was then that she noticed that Brittany's eyes were watery. "Oh my god, are you crying? What the hell did mami do to you?"

"Language Santana." Maribel replied calmly.

Brittany smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was being and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Babe, I'm fine. It's the onions."

Santana looked down at Brittany's hands and mentally slapped herself. She sighed. "I'm sorry mami."

"It's okay." Maribel said with an amused smile. "What'd you think I did to her anyway?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged, keeping her eyes glued to Brittany's hands. "Be careful with that knife."

Brittany giggled. "You're cute San but I can handle it."

"She's right mija. Why don't you leave us to it?" Maribel added. "I was just about to tell Brittany some embarrassing baby stories about you."

Santana sighed. "In that case I'm definitely staying. I can't let that happen."

Maribel stilled her actions and looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Santana raised her eyebrows in confusion as her mom hurriedly made her way out of the kitchen. She focused her attention on Brittany again. "In all seriousness, are you okay?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm fine San."

"Okay." Santana said, tightening her arms around the blonde's waist. She pressed a to Brittany's cheek. "What did you and my mom talk about?"

Brittany put the knife down and turned in Santana's arms. She tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "She told me about Cassidy."

Santana's eyes widened in panic. "W-what did..."

Brittany brushed her fingertips over the brunette's lips. "Shh, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'd never ever hurt you like that. This is the first serious relationship I've ever been in and I know that makes you insecure sometimes but I swear to you that I'll always love you. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me."

"Britt..." Santana whispered. Brittany lightly caressed her girlfriend's cheek and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Santana smiled after they broke apart. "I promised you forever, remember?"

Brittany grinned and pulled her into a hug. Just then, the door opened and Maribel walked back into the kitchen. "Aw, you two are so adorable."

Santana pulled away but kept one arm wrapped around Brittany's waist. Her eye fell on the item in her mom's hands. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Maribel just smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table. She looked at Brittany. "Come here honey."

Once Brittany was seated next to her, Maribel opened the photo album and a huge smile instantly found its way to the blonde's face. The first picture was a baby picture of Santana. She was about one month old and had a patch of dark hair on her head.

"You were so cute." Brittany cooed.

Santana smiled and moved to stand behind Brittany, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Maribel flipped the page, revealing a picture of Santana in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and baby toys. Santana blushed furiously at this but Brittany just continued to comment on how adorable she was.

"These are from before she got an opinion of her own and I was still allowed to dress her." Maribel said as she continued to flip through the album, revealing several pictures of a small Santana in brightly flowered dresses.

"Oh my god, look at your outfit here." Brittany said, looking at a picture of Santana sitting in the backyard wearing light blue dungarees.

Brittany giggled at a picture of a two year old Santana with ice-cream dribbling down her chin, shielding her eyes from the flash of the camera.

The rest of the album was filled with photos of birthday parties, Santana's first day of school, holidays and just other random moments of happiness.

"The older she got the harder it became to take pictures of her." Maribel commented as she closed the photo album, smiling at the memory.

"That's because you chased me with that damn camera all day long." Santana said.

Brittany smiled. "Well, I'm glad she did because these photos are just too precious."

Santana couldn't help but smile too and leaned down to kiss the top of Brittany's head.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying dinner and happily chatting away. Santana noticed that Brittany looked a lot more relaxed than before and she made a mental note to thank her mom later.

"Hey beautiful." Tomas said to Brittany with a smug smile. "We should go out sometime."

Brittany blushed a little and awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but I'm with Santana."

The twelve year old shrugged. "I don't mind stealing other people's dates."

Brittany raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at her girlfriend. Santana had a confused expression on her face. "What happened to you being shy and cute?"

"Puberty." Antonio answered for him.

Tomas rolled his eyes at his uncle's comment. "Seriously Brittany, if you ever get bored with Santana..."

"Tomas!" Carmen exclaimed, giving him a look of disapproval. "Leave the girl alone."

"Whatever." Tomas mumbled before going back to playing a videogame on some device.

"I told you not to use that thing during dinner." Carmen said, sighing when her son ignored her. She shook her head and continued to eat.

"So Santana you met Brittany at work, right?" Emilio asked after a while. For some reason Santana felt the need to defend herself.

"Yes and I'm sure that you have an opinion about our... situation." She threw a quick glance at her nephew whose attention was still fully invested in his videogame. "But I don't care. I love Brittany and that's all that matters."

"Calm down Santana." Emilio replied in a gentle voice. "We're not here to judge you. We don't have a problem with it."

Santana studied his face for a few seconds and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Emilio replied with a smile. He looked at Brittany. "Maribel told us that you auditioned at Juilliard. That's pretty impressive."

"Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot to ask you about it." Maribel said. "How did it go?"

"It went okay." Brittany answered. She didn't seem too happy to be the center of attention so Santana placed a hand on her knee and gave it an assuring squeeze.

'She'll know if she got in in a few weeks." Santana added. She smiled at her girlfriend. "I'm positive she did."

"So you'll be moving to New York then?" Antonio asked his daughter.

Santana nodded. "That's the plan."

"Is that possible with work and all?" Carmen asked.

"Well, yeah I signed a one-year contract so I can leave after this school year." Santana replied. "There are plenty of job options in New York and I have some money saved up. My guess is that finding living space will be the biggest problem."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you moving so far away." Maribel said sadly.

Santana sighed. "It's not _that_ far away."

"Luckily you have a family portrait that'll make sure that you won't forget us." Maribel said with a satisfied smile.

"Unfortunately." Santana grumbled. She had tried to convince Brittany to throw it away but without success.

* * *

A few hours later, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the car. Brittany had the same lost look on her face as she always did when she was deep in thought so Santana waited patiently for her the speak up.

"Hey San?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you sure that you want to move to New York with me?" Brittany asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured. I know that you really enjoy working at McKinley and it feels wrong to take that away from you and-"

"Britt-Britt." Santana interrupted her. "You're not pressuring me at all. I just want to be with you and I don't care where we live. Besides, I'm the one who suggested it."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. "I just want you to be happy."

Santana smiled and took Brittany's hand in her own. "You make me so, so happy, Britt. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Brittany gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied. "Now, do you want me to drop you off at home or are you staying over?"

"You promised me dessert, remember?" Brittany said, shooting her a playful wink.

Santana grinned. "How could I forget?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I was busy looking for jobs but I can't find anything in this stupid town. Anyway, here's the next chapter I'm sorry that it's a little short._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The next few weeks flew by and Brittany still hadn't received a letter from Juilliard. The longer it took, the more anxious Brittany became but luckily there were plenty of things to distract her. The Glee club rehearsed as much as possible with nationals coming up and teachers had started preparing their students for final exams.

Brittany stayed up late every night to study and work on projects. She was exhausted but determined to graduate. She and Santana had spent some time on the computer looking for apartments in New York but hadn't found anything yet. They weren't going to give up that easily though.

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed. Are you coming with me?" Santana asked, smiling softly as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Brittany was sitting at the table with a pile of books in front of her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she scribbled away furiously. When Santana didn't receive a response, she tried again. "Britt?"

"I'll be right there." Brittany mumbled, not looking up from her work.

"But you've been studying all night." Santana replied. It was true, Brittany had started studying after dinner and it was almost eleven now.

"This is important." Brittany said, becoming a little annoyed. There was so much information that she had to process and it was beginning to frustrate her.

"I know that but I don't want you to overdo it." Santana said. "You need to get a good night's rest."

"I'm not a kid Santana." Brittany grumbled. She finally looked up and Santana frowned at the unfamiliar emotion in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that you are." Santana replied softly, trying to stay as calm as possible. "I was just-'

"Christ Santana, just leave me alone!" Brittany snapped, her eyes widening as soon as the words left her mouth.

Santana raised her eyebrows and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine then. Good night."

"San..." Brittany whispered but Santana had already disappeared from the room. Gut-wrenching guilt stabbed Brittany as she dropped her head on the table. "I'm such an idiot."

She knew that Santana had just been trying to help and it had been wrong of her to act the way that she had. She wanted to follow her girlfriend but when her eyes started to droop, she just couldn't find the strength.

* * *

Santana had been staring at the ceiling for over an hour now. She hated sleeping without Brittany. Their nights apart were absolute torture. She was getting a little worried about why Brittany still hadn't come to bed yet. The way Brittany had snapped at her earlier had surprised Santana but she wasn't really mad at her. She knew that her girlfriend was under a lot of pressure right now.

She sighed and dragged herself out of bed. It was already past midnight and they had to be at school early tomorrow. She understood that Brittany was working this hard out of fear of not graduating but there was no point in wearing herself out.

Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw Brittany. She was still sitting at the table but fast asleep with her face buried in her arms. Santana tiptoed closer to Brittany and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she leaned down. Santana placed a kiss just below her girlfriend's ear and whispered, "Wake up sweetie."

Brittany mumbled something that Santana couldn't understand and slowly opened her eyes. She sat upright and blinked a few times before looking at Santana expectantly.

Santana smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Brittany's face. "Come on babe, let's go to bed."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Santana asked.

Brittany swallowed thickly and looked down at her hands. "Because you're supposed to be mad at me. This is the part where you yell at me and break up with me and-"

"Hey." Santana interrupted her. She knelt down and placed her hands on Brittany's thighs. "I'm not mad at you and I'm definitely not breaking up with you."

Brittany bit her lip and looked at Santana with uncertain eyes. "Really?"

Santana frowned. "Do you really think that, after everything we've been through, I'm going to let you go because of something so small?"

Brittany shrugged, thought for a few seconds, and then slowly shook her head. Santana smiled and stood up to pull her into a hug. Santana nuzzled her nose into her girlfriend's hair and sighed contentedly.

"I'm really sorry." Brittany whispered against her neck. Santana wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be sorry for but just nodded instead, knowing that was what Brittany needed right now. Brittany pulled Santana closer, digging her fingertips in the Latina's tank top clad back almost desperately. "I love you."

Santana pulled back and cradled Brittany's cheek in her palm. "I love you too Britt. I understand why you're working this hard but you can't stop taking care of yourself."

Brittany sighed sadly. "I know babe but it's just so hard. I have to work three times harder than everyone else because I'm pretty dumb and forget things easily."

"Honey, don't say that. You might think differently than other people but that doesn't make you any less smart." Santana replied gently. She leaned in and kissed the tip of Brittany's nose. "You know that you can ask me for help, right? We can meet up in our lunch breaks and go over the material together."

Brittany's lips curled up into a small smile. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Santana said. "We're in this together."

The corners of Brittany's eyes crinkled as her smile grew. She curled her hand around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let's never fight again." Brittany said after they pulled away.

"Britt, this hardly counts as a fight." Santana replied.

"Oh." Brittany said quietly. She tilted her head to the side. "So we can't have hot makeup sex?"

Santana grinned and offered Brittany her hand. "I guess we can still do that."

Brittany took Santana's hand and pressed a kiss to tan fingers before allowing Santana to lead her into the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Brittany walked to class with Quinn. They hadn't been able to have a real conversation since New York and Brittany took the opportunity to ask what she'd been dying to know. "So, what happened between you and Puck?"

"Nothing." Quinn replied with a shrug.

"Then why were you acting all shy around each other?" Brittany asked. She sighed when Quinn didn't answer her question. "Come on Quinn. You're the one who is always telling me that it's important to open up to friends."

"I swear that nothing happened." Quinn said. "We just talked."

"About what?" Brittany asked curiously. Quinn hesitated for a few seconds but then finally spoke.

"Things were extremely awkward at first. I couldn't stand Puck and his giant ego but then he told me something that changed my mind." Quinn said. Brittany gave her a small nod in response, silently asking her to continue. "I noticed that he has a tattoo on his shoulder of the letter 'M' so I asked him what it meant. He told me that he got the tattoo in memory of his niece, Maya, who died of cancer when she was only 8 years old."

Brittany frowned sympathetically. She knew how hard it was to lose a loved one. "That's really sad."

"I know." Quinn replied. "We talked all night and well, there's more to him than his tough exterior."

Brittany smiled. "Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy but I don't want to date him or anything, if that's what you're asking." Quinn answered.

"Why not?"

Quinn sighed. "Things would be too complicated with the age difference and stuff. Not to mention that my mom would kill me."

"But Santana and I make it work." Brittany said, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"I know." Quinn said with a smile. "I admire your strength. I just don't think that I'd be able to do it."

Brittany shrugged. "You can get through anything if you love each other as much as Santana and I do."

Quinn's smile widened. "That's so sweet."

Brittany blushed a little. "It's the truth."

They reached the right classroom and took a seat in the back. Most students were still a little surprised that a Cheerio wanted to be friends with someone who was considered a loser but Quinn and Brittany ignored them.

"Hey Quinn?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked up from her notebook and nodded in response. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I feel bad knowing that you have to lie for me but I'm glad that you're willing to do it."

Quinn smiled. "Don't worry about it Britt. What you and Santana have is so beautiful and I'm happy to help. I do expect an invitation to your wedding though."

"You can count on that." Brittany said with a huge grin. "Thanks Q."

* * *

When Brittany arrived at home later that afternoon, she found her mom sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. Brittany greeted the older woman and took off her bag.

"How was school?" Grace asked as Brittany sat down next to her. She asked this question way more often since she found out about Brittany being bullied. Brittany guessed that she still felt a little guilty about not noticing anything.

"It was good." Brittany replied with a small smile.

Grace nodded and returned the smile. "Something came into the mail for you."

It was then that Brittany noticed the white envelope in her mom's hands. A wave of nerves washed over her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh." Grace said, showing her the Julliard logo on the envelope. She handed it out to Brittany but her daughter didn't move. Grace frowned. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Brittany swallowed thickly and shook her head. "Can you do it? I'm too nervous."

Grace nodded. "Of course, honey."

Brittany watched as her mom opened the envelope and took out the letter. She tried to read her mom's reaction but her face remained blank. The longer she stayed silent, the more nervous Brittany became and she squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

"Brittany?" Grace said after what felt like an eternity. "Open your eyes sweetie."

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and waited for her mom to break the news. Grace placed a hand on her daughter's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You got in."

It took Brittany a few moments to process her words. "What?"

"You got in." Grace repeated.

"I got in." Brittany echoed softly, still not quite believing it. Her mom bobbed her head up and down and pulled her into a hug. Brittany melted into the embrace and smiled as the words finally hit her. "I got in."

Grace chuckled and pulled back. She placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so unbelievably proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Brittany replied. She took the letter and briefly scanned over it. She looked at her mom. "I really got in."

Grace smiled. "Yes you did."

"I have to tell S-" Brittany almost said her girlfriend's name but caught herself at the last moment. "Quinn!"

She jumped to her feet and was already halfway out the door when her mom's voice stopped her. "Speaking of Quinn..."

Brittany turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together." Grace said. Brittany just stared at her with a confused expression so she continued. "Are you a couple?"

Brittany's jaw dropped in surprise. "What? No!"

Grace nodded. "Okay, I was just checking. She's a really nice girl though so-"

"Mom, we're just friends." Brittany interrupted her. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay honey, tell Quinn I said hi!" Grace called after her.

* * *

When Brittany arrived at Santana's apartment, she found her girlfriend in the living room watching TV. Santana looked at her from her spot on the couch and smiled widely. "Hey beautiful, I didn't know you were coming over."

Brittany moved to stand directly in front of her, holding the letter behind her back. "I got something today."

"Okay." Santana said slowly. She studied Brittany's face for a few seconds but it held no emotion. "What is it?"

Brittany handed Santana the letter. She looked confused so Brittany nodded, encouraging her to read it. Santana unfolded the letter and began to read. Brittany watched as her expression slowly changed to a happy one.

"Oh my God!" Santana exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She placed kisses all over Brittany's face and pulled her into a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

Brittany's heart swelled with love at her girlfriend's excitement and she pulled back to give her a kiss on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and ran her hands down Brittany's sides.

"I love it when you wear these." Santana said, hooking her fingers under Brittany's black suspenders and pulling her closer.

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek and buried her face in the curve of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "We're going to make it."

Santana smiled and ran her hands up and down Brittany's back. "Yes we are." They stood there for a while, just relishing each other's presence until Santana pulled away. "We have to celebrate!"

Before Brittany had a chance to respond, she was being dragged into the kitchen and Santana began to look through the cabinets. Soon there were several ingredients spread across the counter.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, eyeing a bag of flour suspiciously.

"I'm going to teach you how to bake a cake." Santana replied.

Brittany shook her head and took a step backwards. "I'll just watch."

Santana smiled encouragingly and took Brittany's hand. "Come on B, it's not that hard."

It was impossible for Brittany to refuse with the way Santana was looking at her. She stepped towards the counter and carefully studied the ingredients.

Santana kissed Brittany's hand before letting it go. She pushed some eggs over to Brittany and handed her a bowl. "Here you go."

"Do you want me to crack an egg?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and a sad look spread across Brittany's features. "But it's a baby chicken's house."

Santana studied her girlfriend's face for a few seconds to check if she was being serious or not. She frowned when Brittany seemed genuinely upset. "Honey, there's no baby chicken in it. I promise."

Brittany hesitated but then picked up an egg. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she cracked the egg with a little more force than necessary. She sighed when some shells fell into the bowl and turned to face Santana. "I suck at this."

Santana ignored her and carefully fished the shells out. She passed a cup of sugar to Brittany who took it from her and successfully poured it into the bowl. Santana smiled and helped her measure the rest of the ingredients.

Once Brittany had finished mixing the bowl, Santana poured the batter into a baking pan and put it in the oven.

"Now what?" Brittany asked.

"Now we wait until the cake is ready so we can add the frosting." Santana replied. She placed her hands on Brittany's hips and gave her a sweet kiss. "Do you want to watch some TV and get our cuddle on?"

Brittany smiled. "Sounds good to me."

A few minutes later, they sat huddled on the couch together watching reruns of Friends. Knowing that the show takes place in New York brought a smile to Santana's face.

"That's where we'll be living in a few months." She said, absentmindedly brushing her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany nuzzled her head further into Santana's shoulder and spread her hand on her girlfriend's flat stomach. "All I have to do is graduate."

"You will." Santana said, kissing the top of Brittany's head. Brittany smiled; knowing that Santana believed in her made her feel a lot more confident.

"What are your plans?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked down to meet her girlfriend's bright blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be a teacher again or something else?" Brittany asked. She placed a feather-light kiss on the underside of Santana's jaw, earning a loving smile. "You can do anything baby."

"I honestly don't know Britt." Santana answered. "I love teaching so we'll see what happens."

Brittany nodded and focused her attention on the TV again. Their peaceful moment was disturbed when the timer on the oven went off. They made their way into the kitchen and Santana carefully pulled out the baking pan to let the cake cool down.

Santana grabbed a bowl and prepared the frosting while Brittany collected some strawberries from the refrigerator. Santana gestured for Brittany to come closer and coverer the blonde's hands with her own, guiding the lines of icing across the cake. Brittany decorated the top with strawberries and they stood back to admire their work.

"It's perfect." Brittany said with sparkling eyes. "What now?"

Santana laughed and grabbed a knife. "Now we eat it. Unless you want to keep staring at it."

Brittany grinned sheepishly and shook her head. Santana cut two slices and handed her one. She watched as Brittany took a bite and patiently waited for a reaction.

"Hmm." Brittany hummed before swallowing. "It's actually really good."

Santana smiled and took a bite as well. She nodded her head in agreement. "You did this babe."

"We did it together." Brittany said and gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, you taste like chocolate." Santana said, leaning in to steal another quick kiss. Brittany smiled in response and they finished eating their slices.

"So, I guess we have to clean up now." Brittany said, looking at the mess on the counter with an unhappy frown.

"Yeah." Santana replied. She wiped a smudge of frosting from Brittany's cheek and kissed the spot for good measure. "We should probably clean ourselves up first though."

Brittany wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Shower together?"

Santana ran her hand down Brittany's arm, intertwining their fingers. "You read my mind."


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello. There's not much to say other than thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Santana's fingers danced over soft, pale skin, tracing the sunlight that spilled into the bedroom and across Brittany's cheeks. Brittany looked almost angelic as her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. Her eyes squeezed tighter at Santana's touch but she didn't wake. Santana smiled and carefully pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen over Brittany's face.

It were moments like this that made Santana feel safe; being close to Brittany without having to worry about anything.

Santana's hand traveled lower until she flattened her palm against Brittany's warm abdomen. She slid her hand under her girlfriend's shirt and let her fingertips trace well-defined abs. Brittany's skin was so smooth and small goose bumps rose under Santana's touch.

Santana leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's cheek. The familiar scent of vanilla and coconut filled her nostrils and it was so inviting. Her lips skimmed over Brittany's jaw and down to her neck where she gently nibbled on the skin. Brittany stirred and a second later Santana felt fingers tangle in her hair.

"Hmm, sweet lady kisses." Brittany mumbled tiredly. Santana smiled and pulled back to look at her girlfriend who still had her eyes closed. She caressed Brittany's cheek until a pair of bright blue orbs were finally revealed.

"Hi." Santana whispered, smiling softly. She brushed her thumb over Brittany's lips before capturing them with her own. This seemed to rid Brittany of all sleepiness because she placed her hands on Santana's hips and rolled them over.

Santana smirked when she felt Brittany's lips attach to her neck. "I love it when you take control."

Brittany responded by swiping her tongue over an extra sensitive spot that she found with ease. Santana let out a shuddering breath and let her hands wander up and down the blonde's back.

Brittany's hands found the hem of Santana's shirt and she quickly tugged it up and over her head. Her thumbs grazed Santana's nipples as her lips found her girlfriend's mouth again. Santana let out a moan of longing as Brittany massaged her breasts while their tongues danced together.

She placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders and gently pushed her away. She tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I want to see you too."

Brittany smiled and sat back to pull her shirt over her head. Once the item had been removed, Brittany captured Santana's lips in a heated kiss again, their breasts pressing together.

Santana gasped in surprise when Brittany suddenly dipped her hand into her damp underwear. Brittany smirked and teased her clit, rubbing circles around it in an agonizingly slow pace. Santana moaned and tightened her grip on her girlfriend's shoulders.

Brittany removed her hand and brought it to her mouth. Santana watched with hooded eyes as the blonde sucked on her fingers and almost came at the sight. Brittany didn't waste any more time and removed Santana's shorts and underwear. Her lips danced across Santana's jawline as she circled the Latina's entrance a few times before pushing two fingers inside.

Brittany began to pump in and out at a steady pace and Santana moaned loudly. "So fucking good Britt, more!"

Brittany added another finger and fastened her pace. Her mouth found Santana's breast and she eagerly sucked on the hardened nipple. Santana gasped and threw her head back on the pillow. "Oh fuck! Harder!"

Santana bucked her hips up as Brittany pumped her fingers knuckle deep at a relentless pace. Santana dug her nails into her girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm so close! Don't stop!"

Brittany curled her fingers upwards and flicked her thumb over Santana's clit, earning a moan of pleasure. She trailed kisses up Santana's neck and stopped to suck at her pulse point.

Santana moaned out her girlfriend's name as the overwhelming sensation pushed her over the edge. Her thighs trembled as the powerful orgasm washed over her. It seemed to go on forever and the aftershocks left her breathless. She collapsed back on the bed, her skin coated in a layer of sweat and her chest heaving.

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead and laid down next to her. Santana took a moment to catch her breath before turning onto her side to face her girlfriend. She smiled softly when she found herself drowning in the color of the ocean. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

Brittany blushed a little. "Thanks. I guess."

Santana smiled in adoration. "They have such an unusual depth. It's like all your thoughts are locked away behind them and you're daring me to figure out the code."

"Have you been reading poetry?" Brittany asked, tilting her head in amusement.

"No." Santana laughed. She rolled onto her back and Brittany immediately cuddled up against her. Santana kissed the top of her head. "Don't get too comfortable because we're not done yet."

* * *

A few hours later they were sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast. Brittany took a sip of her orange juice and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "My mom thinks that Quinn and I are dating."

Santana almost choked on a piece of bacon. "What?"

"Well you can't really blame her. She thinks that I'm at Quinn's house when I'm actually at yours and I practically live here." Brittany explained.

"True." Santana said. She stood up and picked up their empty plates. "I like having you here."

"I like being here. I wish we could move in together already." Brittany said, shyly looking down at her hands.

"Me too, babe." Santana replied with a smile. She put the plates in the sink and moved to stand in between Brittany's legs. "What are your plans for today?"

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before answering. "I agreed to meet up with the Glee club at Rachel's house. She forced us into having an extra rehearsal."

"On a Saturday?" Santana asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby." Brittany shot her an apologetic smile. "I can come over tonight though."

"Sounds good to me." Santana said, placing her hands on Brittany's thighs. "How late do you have to be at Rachel's?"

Brittany glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "In less than twenty minutes. Marley is giving me a ride so I should get home."

"Okay." Santana said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. Brittany rubbed her thumbs over Santana's hip bones and pulled her in for another kiss.

They continued to kiss until Brittany realized that she was running late. She rushed around the apartment and quickly gathered her things. She smiled at her girlfriend on her way out. "I'll see you tonight, gorgeous."

"Okay." Santana replied. "Let me know if Rachel lives in a house specially designed for hobbits."

* * *

When Brittany and Marley arrived at Rachel's house, everyone else was already there. Rachel gave them a speech about the rudeness of being late before leading them down to the basement. The space was huge and it looked more like an apartment.

"Finally!" Tina exclaimed when she spotted them. The chatter died down and everyone turned to look at them.

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up at the attention and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's my fault that we're late."

"Yes and my schedule is completely ruined as a result." Rachel said with an annoyed expression.

"You made a schedule?" Mercedes asked. She shook her head in disapproval and looked at Brittany. "Don't worry about it. Luckily, we're not all as uptight as Rachel is."

Rachel wanted to say something but Artie beat her to it. "Let's just start rehearsing, okay?"

"I don't really understand why this extra rehearsal is necessary." Marley said. "We've already been working so hard at school."

"Yes and I could always bribe the judges with my money." Sugar added with a shrug.

"If we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to aim for perfection." Rachel explained. "I'm still somewhat confused about the decision to give Sam and Tina the solos but it is what it is."

"I suggest we start with Artie's song." Sam said, ignoring Rachel's comment. "It has the most complicated dance steps."

Everyone agreed to this and took their positions. Rachel had found a karaoke version of the song so Artie could practice his vocals without the band being there. Mike and Brittany walked them through the routine and it didn't take long for everyone to get the hang of it.

They repeated the song until Rachel was satisfied before switching to the other song. After several hours of rehearsing, everyone collapsed on one of the couches in exhaustion.

"So, what is everyone's plan for after graduation?" Kurt asked once he had caught his breath. "It's a well-known fact that Rachel and I got into NYADA but what about the rest?"

"I'm going to Los Angeles to chase my dreams." Mercedes said. "I'll send you all a copy of my first CD."

Everyone laughed at this and the mood had considerably brightened now that Nationals wasn't the topic of conversation anymore. Only a few of the Glee club members were seniors so it didn't take long before all eyes were on Brittany.

"I got into Julliard." She said proudly. It was then that she realized that she had completely forgotten to share this with her friends and they smothered her with hugs.

"I'm really happy for you but I'm going to miss you." Marley admitted. She was one of the Glee club members that still had a year to go at McKinley.

Brittany gave her friend a sad smile. "I know but we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Right." Marley confirmed, looking a lot happier.

"This Glee club has brought forth so many great friendships and relationships." Rory said with a smile, looking at Sugar.

"Unfortunately I'm still single." Kurt grumbled. This resulted in a long discussion about possible boyfriend options for him and it didn't take long for Brittany to zone out.

"So Britt, do you have a boyfriend?" Tina's voice snapped her back to reality. Brittany's cheeks tinted red and she shook her head.

"I figured that there would be guys lining up for you." Kurt said. "You're gorgeous."

"I can set you up for some dates." Sugar suggested. "I know plenty of guys."

"Uh, no thanks." Brittany stammered. She wanted to scream at them that she didn't want to go on a date, especially not with a guy.

"What about Kyle from the football team?" Sugar continued, completely ignoring Brittany who was now nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Guys, she's not interested." Quinn stepped in, sensing Brittany's discomfort.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"You don't have to answer that Britt." Marley said, placing an assuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. Her intention to help backfired because this only raised more questions.

"Now we're curious so you have to tell us." Sam said. Brittany felt her throat constrict. She knew that the Glee club would probably accept her since Kurt was gay too but for some reason it was really hard to say the words out loud.

"She doesn't have to do anything." Quinn said, becoming a little annoyed. "Just leave her alone, she clearly d-"

"I'm gay!" Brittany blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth and nervously looked around the room. It was hard to read her friends' facial expressions and it scared the crap out of her.

A few seconds passed before Sugar broke the silence. "I knew it."

"You did?" Brittany asked in confusion, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Duh, when I asked for your opinion on Orlando Bloom you didn't have one." Sugar explained nonchalantly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even mean anything."

"It does in my world." Sugar replied.

"In all seriousness," Kurt began. "thanks for sharing this with us Britt. I know that it's not easy."

Brittany felt some of the tension disappear from her body. "So you're all okay with it?"

"Of course we are." Artie assured her. Everyone made a noise of agreement and Brittany was finally able to relax.

"Yes. I'm absolutely fine with it. In fact, I have two gay dads." Rachel added. She sighed and continued in a much softer voice. "I know that we're not that close but I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you." Brittany shot her an appreciative smile. She looked around the group, specifically at Sugar. "Can you guys, maybe, not tell the whole school about this?"

Sugar laughed. "I might have a big mouth but your secret is safe with me."

"Group hug!" Mike announced, throwing his arms in the air. Everyone joined the embrace and Brittany couldn't stop smiling.

The majority of her high school years had been terrible but this year had brought her many great things; a girlfriend who she loved more than anything in the world and an amazing group of friends.

* * *

That night, Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch. Brittany had her legs draped over Santana's lap as Prince Tubbington slept on top of her belly. Santana was looking at apartments on her laptop while Brittany was busy studying for her exams.

"Hey, look at this one." Santana said, turning her laptop so that Brittany could see the screen. "It's not that big but it's affordable and not far away from Julliard."

Brittany studied the page intently and Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was concentrating on something.

"It looks nice." Brittany commented. She scratched Prince Tubbington behind his ears. "What do you think, little man?"

"I don't think he cares." Santana said when the cat didn't even move. She turned her laptop back into its previous position and began to type out a reaction email to the owner of the apartment.

She continued to look at apartments for another thirty minutes before closing her laptop. She looked at her girlfriend who was still caught up in a book. Final exams weren't far away with Geography being the first thing on Brittany's schedule. The blonde invested every minute of her free time into studying and Santana offered her as much help as possible. That didn't make her any less nervous though.

Santana ran her hands down Brittany's legs and tickled her socked feet. Brittany laughed and looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Santana replied with a smile. "Do you need any help?"

Brittany sighed. "I think I understand most of it but this last chapter is really hard."

"Can I see?" Santana asked softly. She knew how sensitive Brittany could be when it came to school. Brittany nodded and handed her the book. Santana studied the material for a few minutes before looking at Brittany again. "Did you take notes in class?"

Brittany nodded and handed her some papers. Santana smiled at the sight of her girlfriend's bubbly handwriting. "You didn't use crayons."

"Ms. Livingston told me not to." Brittany explained with a small pout.

"Well, she sucks." Santana said. She scanned Brittany's notes and luckily understood most of it. "I think I can help you with this."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked with hopeful eyes. Santana nodded and organized the notes in the right order.

They spent the next hour going over the chapter that Brittany was struggling with and Santana patiently explained everything. She had always been good at Geography so it wasn't that hard for her but she could feel that Brittany was becoming frustrated.

This was confirmed when Brittany slammed her book shut and dropped it on the table, causing Prince Tubbington to jump off her belly.

Brittany pulled herself into a sitting position and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Just face it San, it's too hard and I can't do it."

Santana sighed and moved closer to her. "Of course you can. You're just having trouble with this one chapter but we still have plenty of time."

Brittany shook her head, her eyes downcast. "I'll never understand it. It feels like there's a hole in my brain."

"You're just tired and frustrated." Santana said, placing a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "How about you take a long relaxing shower before bed?"

Brittany felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. Santana always knew how to make her feel better. "Sounds good."

Santana lifted a hand and placed it on her girlfriend's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "I know that you're scared but there's no need to be. I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Instead of replying, Santana pressed their lips together in sweet, delicate kiss. Brittany's eyes had considerably brightened after they pulled away and Santana loved knowing she was the reason behind Brittany's happiness.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Brittany emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her underwear. Her features were a lot more relaxed than before and she practically face planted herself on the bed next to Santana.

"Feeling better?" Santana asked with an amused smile as she closed her book.

Brittany mumbled something but her words were muffled in the pillow. Santana chuckled and rolled closer to her girlfriend. She slid her hand under Brittany's shirt to caress the soft skin of her back.

"You're still so tense." She commented softly.

Brittany simply nodded. Santana dropped a kiss on her shoulder and climbed out of bed. She turned off the overhead light and grabbed a bottle of massage oil. She turned on the bedside lamp and straddled Brittany, putting a leg on each side of her body.

Brittany tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." Santana replied. She kissed Brittany's cheek and pulled her shirt up, exposing the pale skin of her back.

Santana poured some oil into her hands and rubbed it between her palms. She worked her way up from Brittany's hips to Brittany's back, gently rubbing the oil into her warm skin.

A soft moan sounded from Brittany who was practically melting into the mattress. Santana smiled and moved to the blonde's shoulder blades, using long strokes to work out the knots of tension.

She poured more oil into her hands and started to massage Brittany's neck, all the way down to the small of her back, applying an even amount of pressure. Her hands trailed down her girlfriend's sides, kneading the soft flesh.

After about twenty minutes, every last drop of the oil was absorbed into Brittany's skin and a flowery scent filled the room. Brittany was already dozing off beneath Santana and she gently pulled the blonde's shirt back down. Santana smiled and climbed off her.

She turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers over the both of them. She brushed some hair away from Brittany's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

The next week flew by and before they knew it, they were in the bus on their way to Nationals.

Santana glanced back at everyone through the rearview mirror. A smile found its way to her lips at the sight of Brittany. The blonde was sitting next to Marley, her forehead resting against the window as she slept.

Santana was surprised that Brittany could sleep through the sound of Rachel doing her vocal exercises.

The drive to the hotel was quite long and it was already past six when the driver parked the bus. Mr Schue turned to look at everyone. "We're here guys, grab your bags so we can check into the hotel."

Most of the Glee club members had fallen asleep somewhere along the way and tired groans filled the bus.

Everyone hopped off the bus and followed Will and Santana into the hotel. Will had only managed to book three rooms this time. One for the boys, one for the girls and one for the adults. Santana groaned inwardly knowing that she had to share a room with Will.

They dropped their luggage off in their rooms and went out to get some dinner. After that, they went back to the hotel where they found an empty room that they used to practice some more.

Brittany and Mike were in charge of the choreography and Santana loved how Brittany turned into a confident version of herself whenever dancing was involved.

They laughed and joked around for a while before retreating into their own rooms. (Not before Santana stole a quick good night kiss from Brittany in the bathroom down the hall though).

* * *

The next day the whole group had breakfast together before heading to the building in which Nationals was being held.

The Glee club went backstage while Santana and Will found their seats in the audience. The hall was huge with brightly colored banner hanging from the ceiling. It was really busy and Santana watched as family, friends and fans searched for their seats.

She chatted with Will about nothing in particular until the lights dimmed, indicating the start of the show. The last few people staggered to their seats just as a man appeared on stage. He announced a name and the first group took their position.

Santana had to admit that she was impressed by them. She was even more impressed by Vocal Adrenaline who were called on stage next. She finally understood why everyone was so fearful of them. They moved together very well and their lead singer, Jesse something, was really good.

Finally, it was the New Directions turn and Santana couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Everyone had worked so hard for this performance and it'd be a little disappointing if it didn't pay off.

Artie took his place center stage and the music of Hall of Fame began to play. The rest of the group joined him after the first verse and danced around him. The girls looked beautiful in their dresses but Santana only had eye for Brittany.

Next up, Tina and Sam performed a beautiful version of Rihanna's 'Stay' and Santana was positive that they had a chance at winning. When they were finished the crowd stood up and gave them a standing ovation.

The judges disappeared backstage to discuss the winner and Santana and Will made their way through the crowd to find the New Directions.

They found them at the side of the stage and Will immediately dove into a long speech about how proud he was. It was obvious that everybody was beyond nervous and nobody really paid attention to their teacher.

"Hey." Santana called and Brittany turned around. "You were amazing."

Brittany gave her a megawatt smile. "Thank you. It was all for you."

Santana would've made a comment about how cheesy that sounded but Brittany was just too adorable.

Half an hour later the contestants were called back on stage Will and Santana quickly returned to their seats. The man announced that the third place went to a group of elderly people and they accepted the trophy.

It wasn't until the announcer returned to the microphone that Santana got nervous. Her heart started to beat faster when the man opened the first place envelope.

"And now, the 2013 National Show Choir Champions are..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "From Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

It was as if the world exploded around Santana. Bits of silvery-blue confetti was blown in the air around her and everyone was cheering and jumping around.

Brittany was being squashed in a hug by both Marley and Quinn. All hatred between Mercedes and Rachel seemed to have disappeared because they were dancing around together.

Tina was being lifted in the air by the boys while Artie was wheeling around with the trophy in his hands.

Santana's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling. They had done it; their work had paid off and they had secured their win at Nationals.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this was a bit predictable but I like my Brittana happy. In all seriousness, when I came out to my sister a few years ago, she told me that she already kind of suspected it because I told her that I'd rather have Keira Knightley when she was obsessing over Orlando Bloom in POTC. So yeah, according to my sister that's a sign, hence Sugar's comment lol. Have a nice day everyone! _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Brittany walked into the hall feeling beyond nervous. She found a seat near the front and sat down. It was weird knowing that this could be the final time she would be sitting in this hall. Well, expect for graduation that would be held here.

Brittany tapped her pen against her desk as the papers were handed out. Most of her exams had gone pretty well but she obviously didn't know that for sure until she would receive the results. Mathematics was on the schedule right now. It had always been one of her weakest subjects so she was really worried.

Santana had helped her in every way possible and Brittany couldn't be more grateful. Santana called her every night before her exams. They talked about nothing in particular but it worked wonders for Brittany's nerves.

"You all have two hours and thirty minutes." The examiner said from the front of the hall. "You may begin."

Everyone turned over their paper and got to work. Brittany analyzed the questions and tried to gather all the information she knew.

The atmosphere in the large hall was so silent that it made her feel a little drowsy but she ignored the feeling. She took a deep breath and began to write away.

* * *

Santana walked into her apartment with Brittany trailing behind her. It was Friday afternoon and the end of a long week.

Brittany dropped her bag on the floor and let herself fall back on the couch. "I'm so glad this week is over."

"It feels kind of strange." Santana said as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "I've just gotten used to working at McKinley and now I'll be leaving soon."

"Are you sad?" Brittany asked. She took Santana's hand and placed them in her lap, tracing invisible patterns on her palm.

"Not really." Santana replied with a shrug. "I've got something much better to look forward to."

"That is if I graduate." Brittany said softly.

"You did your best, B. That's all I can ask of you." Santana said. "I'm proud of you no matter what happens. You know that."

Brittany sighed. "Yeah but what are we going to do if I'm stuck here for another year? You've already told principal Figgins that you don't want your contract to be renewed."

"I'll figure something out if that happens." Santana assured her. "Don't worry about that right now."

Brittany nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana could sense that, despite her words, Brittany was still really nervous about the exam results that would be coming in after the weekend. Her hand found the nape of Brittany's neck and she started to play with the soft hair there.

"Just relax." Santana whispered, placing a kiss on Brittany's forehead. "It's out of your hands now anyway."

Brittany turned to look at her, a small smile playing on her lips. "I might need some distraction."

"Is that so?" Santana asked with a smirk. She pushed Brittany back on the couch and crawled on top of her. She kissed her way up the blonde's neck and jaw to her lips. Brittany moaned into the kiss, and slipped her tongue between Santana's lips. She automatically pushed her hips up and Santana whimpered in pleasure.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Santana groaned in frustration and wanted to pull away but Brittany stopped her.

"Just ignore them." She whispered. Santana wanted to protest but the words died on her lips when she felt a hand sneak up under her shirt. She leaned forwards but before she had the chance to kiss Brittany, another round of knocks sounded.

"For fucks sake." Santana mumbled in annoyance. She pecked Brittany's lips before climbing off the couch.

"Nooo!" Brittany whined with a huge pout. She reached for Santana's hand but she was already walking towards the door.

Santana smiled at the look on her girlfriend's face. "I'll get rid of them."

She opened the door and a whirlwind named Maribel stormed inside. "I brought you food." She announced.

Santana stared at her. "Okay, cool. I'll see you later." She opened the door a little wider and made a leaving gesture with her hand.

"Santana, where did your manners go?" Maribel asked. She shook her head in disapproval and took off her coat. She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and put something in it.

Santana sighed and closed the door before walking after her mom. They made their way into the living room and Santana instantly noticed that her girlfriend was still sprawled out on the couch. She cleared her throat and Brittany slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. The blonde's eyes widened when they landed on Maribel.

"Hello." She said awkwardly, running a hand through her slightly disheveled hair.

A knowing smile crept onto Maribel's face. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Brittany quickly shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Yes, you did." Santana said at the same time.

Maribel laughed and took a seat in the arm chair. She looked around the apartment and a frown formed on her forehead. "Where did all the decorations that I bought go?"

"San threw them out." Brittany said.

Maribel glared at her daughter and Santana rolled her eyes. She joined Brittany on the couch and whispered, "Traitor." before looking at her mom again. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to catch up." Maribel said. She looked at the two with a smirk. "But I could come back later."

Santana was about to agree when Brittany spoke up. "No, that's okay."

Santana groaned inwardly as her mom started to question Brittany about her exams. So much for sexy times. It made her happy that her girlfriend got along with her mom so well though. Brittany seemed comfortable around her.

"When are you going to talk to your parents?" Maribel asked about ten minutes into the conversation.

Santana instantly noticed the nervous look that spread across her girlfriend's features. With graduation just around the corner, they would also have to tell Brittany's parents the truth soon. Santana knew that Brittany would be absolutely devastated if her parents didn't accept of their relationship and that concerned her more than anything.

"Soon, I guess." Brittany said with a shrug. "They keep asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" Maribel asked.

"About where I'm going to live in New York and stuff. My dad even offered to fly out there so we can look for apartments together." Brittany replied, looking down at her lap. "I hate lying to him."

Santana sighed sadly and placed a hand on Brittany's knee. "I know, sweetie. We'll tell them as soon as you get the results of your tests back."

"That's in a couple of days, right?" Maribel asked. Brittany nodded. "Are you worried about how your parents will react?"

Brittany bit her lip. "A little. Things are finally back to normal between us and I'm afraid that this will mess up everything."

"Well, if that happens, the only advice I can give you is to give them time." Maribel replied gently. "You'll be dropping quite a bomb on them and they'll have to adjust to the idea."

Brittany nodded. "I think that they'll mostly be disappointed in me for lying to them."

The sad look on her face made Santana's heart ache and she gave her knee a soft squeeze. "They'll understand why you did that."

"She's right." Maribel agreed. "They love you and in the end they'll just want what's best for you. If Santana is the one who makes you happy, they'll accept it eventually."

Brittany's features relaxed a little and her lips curled up into a small smile. "Thanks Maribel."

Maribel nodded and returned the smile. "Of course. I'm always here if you want to talk."

Santana reminded herself to thank her mom later. She had pretty much avoided this conversation for weeks because she'd been afraid of pushing Brittany into something she wasn't ready for.

* * *

Maribel left after dinner. Santana leaned against the wall in the kitchen and silently watched Brittany. She had just walked her mom out and Brittany had already started doing the dishes.

Santana smiled when she heard her girlfriend's soft voice, she was singing to herself. Santana walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You have a beautiful voice, Britt."

Brittany blushed and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

Santana smiled at how cute Brittany was being and made a mental note to compliment her more often.

They finished doing the dishes and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind.

"Dinner was awesome." She said, dropping a kiss on Santana's shoulder.

"Mami should bring over food more often." Santana laughed. She ran her hand through Brittany's hair. "Are you up for dessert?"

"Uh huh." Brittany mumbled as she started decorating Santana's neck with kisses. She reached the crook of her neck and began to suck. Santana moaned and let her head fall back on Brittany's shoulder.

In one swift motion, Brittany turned Santana around and their lips crashed together. Brittany pushed Santana back against the wall and Santana encircled Brittany's neck with her arms. She trailed her tongue over Brittany's lips and was granted access immediately. They were soon losing their breath and Brittany's lips traveled back to Santana's neck.

Santana moaned when Brittany went all the way down to her collarbone, sucking and lightly biting down. She began tugging at the bottom of Brittany's shirt and scratched her nails up and down the blonde's abs.

Brittany picked Santana up and Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany carried her into the bedroom and lowered her on the bed, climbing on top. She pulled Santana's shirt off and kissed her way up her stomach. She continued to rip Santana's clothes off and then went on to strip herself.

Santana lunged at Brittany's mouth, drawing her in for a fiery kiss. Brittany moaned and let her hands up roam all over Santana's body as Santana nibbled on her bottom lip.

Brittany moved her hand down Santana's breasts and over her toned stomach. The Latina gasped when slender fingers dipped into her underwear, finding her clit with ease.

Brittany brushed her thumb over Santana's nipple and leaned forward to suck the other one into her mouth. Santana moaned in pleasure and tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair.

Brittany slipped her leg between Santana's thighs and felt the heat there. She lightly bit down on Santana's nipple before releasing it and glancing up at her girlfriend.

Santana stared down at the blonde with dark, lustful eyes. She slid her hand behind Brittany's neck and captured her lips with her own. Brittany moaned as Santana flicked her tongue against hers and deepened the kiss. Santana's hands moved down to Brittany's thighs, urging her down and bringing their hips together.

Brittany maneuvered a hand between their bodies and cupped Santana's heated center. She tore her mouth away from Santana's and started to leave hot sloppy kisses down her neck. Santana's eyes rolled back into her head when Brittany nibbled at an extra sensitive spot.

Brittany placed a kiss just above Santana's panties before slowly pulling the material down her girlfriend's legs. She licked her lips at the sight of Santana's glistening core.

"You're just so beautiful." Brittany whispered as if it were their first time together. Santana whimpered when she felt Brittany's hot breath on her skin and bucked her hips up.

Brittany let her cheek brush against Santana's inner thigh and gently spread her legs wider. Just the scent of her girlfriend's arousal itself drove her wild. She leaned in closer and tentatively ran her tongue through wet folds.

Santana didn't even try to contain the loud moan that escaped her lips. The pleasure that Brittany brought her was overwhelming. Brittany repeated the action and rapidly flicked her tongue over Santana's throbbing clit before sucking it into her mouth. Santana threw her head back in pleasure. "Fuck Brittany!"

The moans and whimpers that were coming from Santana drove Brittany wild. She used broad, flat strokes of her tongue, ignoring Santana's entrance to concentrate mostly on her clit. Santana tossed her head from side to side, trying to resist the urge to thrust herself as hard as she could into Brittany's face.

Brittany dragged her tongue down Santana's folds, lapping at her sweet juices and suddenly plunged her tongue deep inside. Santana gasped in surprise and lowered her hand to tangle her fingers in Brittany's hair. Brittany could feel Santana's walls clench around her tongue as she continued to thrust in and out of her at an intense pace.

"I'm so close." Santana choked out in between gasps for air, watching as Brittany's head bobbed with the rhythm. "Oh God!"

Brittany brought up one of her hands and rubbed Santana's clit, pinching it lightly. Santana let out a high-pitched moan and her hips bucked helplessly as she was send over the edge.

Brittany helped Santana ride out her orgasm and eagerly licked her juices away, catching every last drop of her wetness. She placed a kiss on both of her girlfriend's hipbones and crawled back up her body.

Santana was struggling to catch her breath, still trying to recover from one of the best sexual encounters of her life. "Wow." She whispered.

Brittany smiled and propped herself up on one elbow. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Santana lazily placed a few kisses all over Brittany's face before flipping them over without a warning. The blonde yelped in surprise as she landed on her back but it was muffled by Santana's lips crashing against her own. Brittany melted into the touch and dipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, exploring her sweet texture and loving it all the while.

Santana broke away and kissed her way across Brittany's jawline and to her ear. She traced the shell with her tongue and gently took the lobe into her mouth.

Her hand traveled lower until she dipped her hand into Brittany's panties. She gasped. "You're so wet."

Brittany whimpered as Santana slid her fingers up and down her folds. "Please, I need you."

Santana kissed her again, Brittany's warmth made her feel safe, needed and loved. She lazily moved her lips down Brittany's neck, proceeding to give the blonde her full attention.

She pulled away and let her hands roam over Brittany's abs once more. She finally removed the only piece of clothing left on Brittany's body and threw it on the floor.

She cupped Brittany's center with her palm, gently grinding the heel of it against her moist folds. Her fingers found Brittany's clit and she started to rub small circles around it, pressing down with just the right amount of pressure. Brittany moaned and buried her face against Santana's sweat dampened neck.

Brittany pushed herself up against Santana's hand as the brunette moved her fingers down her folds and to her entrance, gathering the wetness. She slid two fingers inside with ease and instantly started with short, hard thrusts, curving the digits at just the right time.

"So good." Brittany moaned out. She bucked up her hips to meet Santana's thrusts. "Please, faster!"

Santana did as requested and picked up the pace. Her palm hit Brittany's clit with each thrust, driving her higher and higher. Santana ducked her head down and closed her mouth over Brittany's nipple. She began to suck on the erect nub, using her hands to caress the soft flesh around it.

Brittany's moans intensified. "Shit! I'm going to..." She trailed off as Santana flicked her thumb over her clit and squeezed her eyes shut. The sensation was too much.

"That's it, baby." Santana encouraged. "Come for me."

"San!" Brittany cried out, riding Santana's fingers as her walls began to spasm around them. Her back arched off the bed as her powerful orgasm sent her into oblivion. "Mmm fuck!"

Santana continued to lazily thrust in and out of her until she came down from her high. Brittany's breaths came out in short pants as Santana gently stroked her through the aftershocks.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's back and pulled her down, their bodies molding together. She sighed happily. "Amazing."

Santana smiled and rested her head on Brittany's chest. She could the steady beating of Brittany's heart and it made her feel calm.

"San?" Brittany asked. Santana made a noise of acknowledgement. "Do you think..." She trailed off.

Santana frowned and placed a kiss on the underside Brittany's jaw. "What is it?"

Brittany hesitated for a few seconds. "Do you think I should go to prom?" She finally asked.

Santana sighed in relief, she had been expecting to hear something bad. She lifted her head to look at Brittany. "Why wouldn't you go?"

Brittany shrugged and kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. "'Cause you won't be there."

"Britt, look at me." Santana cooed. She waited for blue eyes to meet hers before continuing. "Senior prom is something special and a once in a lifetime experience. You can't miss it because of me."

Brittany sighed sadly and looked away. Santana placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "Hey," She said softly. "what's going on in that head of yours?"

"It's stupid." Brittany mumbled.

"Stupid things come from stupid people and you are not stupid." Santana said, stroking Brittany's cheek with her thumb. "Tell me."

Brittany bit her lip and looked at her. "I just really wanted to dance with you."

"Oh baby." Santana said with a small smile. "I know. But we'll have plenty of opportunities to dance together. I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany returned the smile and Santana felt her heart flutter in her chest. She gave Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips. "This will be your last chance to have fun with your friends. You'll end up regretting it if you don't go."

"Maybe Kurt wants to be my date." Brittany said softly.

Santana chuckled. "I could be okay with that."

* * *

That Monday afternoon, Santana was just wrapping up some things in her classroom when Brittany walked in. Santana smiled at her. "Hey, Britt-Britt."

Brittany didn't return the greeting. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Santana. She wore an unreadable expression on her face and this worried Santana.

"Everything okay?" She asked slowly. Brittany surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug that almost cut off her oxygen. Santana frowned in concern and ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's back. "Baby, what's going on?"

Brittany didn't say anything and pulled Santana even closer. Santana had no idea what was going on and her frown deepened. "Did something happen?"

Santana sighed when Brittany again didn't respond. She carefully freed herself from Brittany's bear hug but kept her arms around the blonde's waist. It was then that she noticed that Brittany was clutching a piece of paper, slightly crumpling it.

Santana eyed it nervously. "Are that your test scores?"

At Brittany's nod, Santana covered her girlfriend's hand with her own and gently pried her fingers loose. She took the piece of paper and looked at Brittany, trying to find any signs of whether to expect something good or something bad. Brittany just stared at her, almost as if she was in shock. Santana knew that this didn't necessarily mean anything, it could be from both sadness and happiness.

She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she slowly unfolded the paper and began to read.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Britt." Santana whispered. Her eyes scanned the test scores once more to make sure. She smiled and looked at Brittany. "These are really good."

Brittany gave her a small nod but didn't say anything. Santana took her girlfriend's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her palm. "Talk to me."

"I just..." Brittany began in a shaky voice. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking at Santana again. "I just can't believe it."

"Why is that?" Santana asked her gently, realizing that the news still hadn't fully hit Brittany yet.

"I never thought that I'd graduate." Brittany replied quietly. "I keep waiting for someone to tell me that these," She motioned to the test scores. "are a mistake."

Santana ran her thumb over Brittany's knuckles. "That's not going to happen, Britt." She said, becoming a little emotional herself. "You have no idea how proud of you I am. I knew you could do it."

Brittany's lips curled into a small smile as Santana pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled her nose against her girlfriend's neck. "San, am I dreaming?" She whispered.

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss just below the blonde's ear. "No baby, this is real."

Brittany pulled back slightly to meet Santana's eyes. "I always thought that I would be stuck in this town forever. It wasn't until you showed me that I'm not..." She paused to take a deep breath. "stupid, that I really started to believe in myself. I couldn't have done it without you."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany said with a bright smile. It disappeared when she realized something though. She bit her lip. "I guess we'll have to talk to my parents soon."

Santana nodded. "It'll be okay." She tried to assure her even though she wasn't so sure herself.

"It wasn't as scary when it still seemed so far away." Brittany mumbled.

Santana sighed. "I know honey. I wish I could tell you that I'm sure that they'll be okay with it but I'm not." She paused and looked down at her feet. "The truth is that I'm kind of scared myself."

Brittany gently cupped Santana's chin. Her heart clenched when she saw the vulnerability in her girlfriend's brown orbs. "You don't have to be. My love for you won't change, no matter what happens."

"I just don't want to lose you." Santana admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Baby," Brittany cooed, stroking her thumb over Santana's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. There's no way I'm going to let you go now that we can finally be together. I'd choose you over anything."

She kissed the tip of Santana's nose and smiled when the brunette's face brightened considerably. "I can't wait to move in together and wake up next to you every day."

"Me too." Santana replied. She ran her hand down Brittany's arm, intertwining their fingers. "Speaking of moving in together, I think I should fly out to New York to check out apartments."

Brittany nodded. "I trust you but I wish I could come with you."

"I know but your parents... " Santana trailed off, knowing that Brittany understood. She gave the blonde's hand a soft squeeze. "When do you want to tell them?"

Brittany thought this over for a few seconds. "I really want them to be at my graduation ceremony." She finally said. "They might not want to see me anymore after we tell them and I just need them to be there. I want our last memory to be happy in case they'll hate me for lying to them."

Santana could sense that Brittany was getting herself worked up as she rambled on. She squeezed the blonde's hand to let her know that she understood. "Hey, it's okay." She said gently. "They won't hate you, Britt, that's impossible. We'll tell them after the ceremony, okay?"

Brittany gave her a small nod. "Okay."

Santana smiled softly and placed her hands on girlfriend's hips. She rested their foreheads together and gazed into blue eyes. "I'm so happy right now."

"I still can't believe this is real." Brittany replied quietly.

Santana's smile grew. She brushed her nose lightly against Brittany's before capturing her lips in a long, sweet kiss. Brittany sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana nibbled gently on her girlfriend's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Do you believe it yet?" She asked.

Brittany tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's hair and placed her hand on her cheek. "I think I might need some more convincing."

Santana smiled. She leaned in and captured Brittany's lips with her own once more.

* * *

Santana stared out the window as the cab wound its way through the busy streets of New York. It was Saturday and she had plans to look at several apartments. It felt a little strange not to have Brittany with her but Brittany trusted her judgment.

It surprised Santana how fast this year had passed. The truth was that she couldn't even remember half of it. Sometimes it felt like she lived in her own world with Brittany and nothing outside of it mattered. But now they were suddenly faced with reality and they had all these decisions to make. Santana had already told her boss that she didn't want her contract to be renewed. She knew that she was taking a huge risk but Brittany was worth it.

With graduation just around the corner, they would also have to tell Brittany's parents the truth soon. Santana couldn't help but be a little concerned about this. She didn't have to worry about losing her job or going to jail but Brittany would be devastated if her parents didn't accept of their relationship.

The cab came to a halt at the first address. She paid the driver and climbed out of the vehicle. She looked around and noted that the neighborhood didn't appear to be very safe. They could put up with a lot but at least didn't want to get murdered on the first night.

The first two apartments were a definite no. One was way too small and dark and smelled horribly. And the other one had leaking faucets and a broken heater.

The third one was also small but it looked a lot better. It was near the subway station and rent was affordable. It had a clean carpeted bedroom and wooden flooring in the living area. The kitchen could use some cleaning but that was the only thing. The landlord told her some basic things and asked her if she was interested.

Santana took a minute to send Brittany some pictures to make sure they both agreed before telling him yes. She signed the papers and the apartment was now theirs.

The apartment wasn't that far away from the hotel so Santana decided to walk back. The streets were busy and Santana nearly got into a fight with some guy that bumped into her. Her annoyance disappeared when an advertisement on the window of a bar caught her attention.

Santana made her way inside and approached a tall redhead that appeared to be in charge. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Yes?"

"My name is Santana and I saw that you were hiring. What kind of bar is this?"

"A piano bar." The woman replied. "I'm Mandy. Do you sing or play an instrument?"

Santana momentarily considered saying no since she wasn't that confident about her voice. She really needed a job though. "I'm a singer."

"Great. Follow me." Mandy said. Santana nodded and they walked into a small room in the back. "Okay, can you sing something for me?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Mandy said with a chuckle. "I have to know if you're good enough before I can consider hiring you."

Santana nodded and took a deep breath. She cleared her throat and sang a short version of Whitney Houston's 'how will I know'. After she finished, she looked at Mandy expecting to hear feedback but the woman just smiled.

"Please fill out this application for me." She said as she handed it to Santana. "If you get hired, you're expected to perform twice a week and work the bar on other nights."

"That sounds great." Santana replied. She wrote down her information on the application form and handed it back to Mandy.

"I will give you a call once the final decision has been made." Mandy said.

"Thank you." Santana said as she shook the woman's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

* * *

**A few days later.**

Brittany stared into the mirror as her mom put the final touches to her make-up. Tonight was prom night and Brittany was nervous and excited at the same time. Mostly excited because Santana was roped into chaperoning so in a way they'd still be there together.

"You look beautiful." Grace said as she took in the sight of her daughter. "Quinn won't be able to keep her eyes off you."

Brittany sighed in frustration. "Mom, for the last time, Quinn and I are not dating. I'm going with Kurt, remember?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Grace apologized around a laugh. She ran her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair before continuing in a more serious tone. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Brittany felt her stomach twist in an unpleasant way. Lying to her parents made her feel like the worst person in the world. She wanted to tell her mom the truth so badly but knew that she couldn't just yet. She dropped her gaze to the floor and managed a small nod in reply.

"Good." Grace said with a smile, oblivous to her daughter's inner turmoil.

The doorbell rang shortly after and they made their way down the stairs. Robert and Kurt were waiting at the bottom, both smiling brightly when they saw Brittany.

"You look amazing, Bambi." Robert said, feeling incredibly proud of his daughter. Brittany blushed at all the attention and stepped closer to Kurt so that her mom could take a picture of them.

"Thanks for being my date tonight." Brittany told her friend.

"Of course, Britt. Us single people have to stick together." Kurt replied. Brittany's smile faltered slightly as Kurt hooked their arms together, leading her to the car.

* * *

When Santana arrived at school, students were already arriving in limos hired specially for the occasion. Santana hadn't been too happy when Figgins called her into his office a few days ago, telling het that they were short on chaperones and she was expected to step in and help. The thought of seeing Brittany made it a little easier to bear though.

She walked into the gym that had been transformed into the perfect prom scene and tried to spot Brittany.

"Santana!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and smiled at Will who was standing by the punch bowl.

"I didn't know you were chaperoning too." He said as Santana approached him.

"Figgins kind of forced me into it." Santana replied with a shrug. Her eyes continued to subtly scan over the groups of students. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally saw Brittany. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders, with a flower in it that matched the color of her dress. Santana wanted nothing more than to take the blonde in her arms and kiss her senseless.

Santana realized that she was staring and forced herself to look away. She continued to chat with Will while they made sure that nobody spiked the punch.

"Why don't you go dance with your wife?" Santana asked, noticing the way Will kept looking at Emma. "I can handle it here."

"Thanks Santana." Will said before heading in Emma's direction.

Santana's eyes found Brittany again who was dancing with her friends. The gym was sprinkled with couples and it reminded Santana of her own senior prom. Nobody at school knew about her being gay so when some guy named Brandon asked her to be his date, she didn't refuse. The whole night was pretty awkward to say the least.

She couldn't help but smile at the happy expression on her girlfriend's face. The only thing that could make this night better was them being able to dance together.

* * *

Brittany had been dancing with her friends for awhile when a guy walked up to her. He was tall with dark hair and light eyes.

"Hey." He said with a shy smile. "I'm Derek, do you want to dance with me?"

Brittany shook her head. "No thanks."

Derek's face fell and Brittany instantly felt guilty. She briefly glanced over at Santana who was now busy chatting with coach Beiste. Brittany sighed and decided that one dance couldn't hurt, it didn't mean anything after all. She looked at Derek again. "Okay."

Derek smiled so big that his cheeks would probably be sore in the morning. He took Brittany's hand and guided her towards the group of dancing students. Some disco song started playing and Brittany was surprised by how well Derek moved. She gave him a shy smile and let herself get lost in the music.

* * *

Santana tried to listen to coach Beiste as the woman rambled on and on about the school's football team. It was hard to concentrate though when her girlfriend was dancing with some random guy. There was nothing romantical about it, there was enough distance between them but Santana still wasn't too happy about it.

She clenched her jaw and tried to stop herself from walking up to them. The song died down and Santana watched as the guy said something to Brittany before walking in the direction of the punch bowl. Santana bawled her hands into fists and tried to keep her facial expression blank.

"Let me help you with that." Santana said in a friendly voice when the guy reached out to pour some punch.

"Thanks." He shot her a grateful smile.

"Are you having fun?" Santana asked, pretending to be interested in making conversation with him.

"Yeah." The guy grinned. Santana felt anger flare up inside of her and she turned towards him. She handed out the punch but pretended to trip over her own feet, spilling the drink all over his shirt.

Santana let out a fake gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry!"

The guy looked down at his drenched shirt. "My outfit is completely ruined!" He whined.

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing and looked at coach Beiste for help. The woman nodded and placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Santana waited until they were out of sight before letting a small smile creep onto her face. Her moment of victory didn't last long though because Brittany suddenly appeared by her side.

"What was that?" The blonde asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was an accident." Santana replied calmly. Brittany just shot her a look of disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you jealous?"

"No!" Santana said quickly, a little too quickly.

"San," Brittany sighed. "there's no reason to be jealous, especially not of a guy. You know that I only have eyes for you."

Santana looked down at the floor. She realized that she might have acted a little ridiculous. "I'm sorry."

Brittany's eyes softened. "That's okay." She said, fighting the urge to take Santana's hand. "You're lucky that you're cute."

A small smiled formed on Santana's lips and she looked up. "Cute, huh?"

"Yep." Brittany simply replied. She let her arm brush against Santana's as she moved to stand next to her. She looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before quietly adding, "Meet me behind the stage in five minutes."

Santana nodded and watched as Brittany walked away. She asked one of the other teachers to take over her position with the excuse that she had to go to the bathroom before following Brittany. She carefully walked around the equipment backstage, not entirely sure where Brittany would be waiting for her.

She barely managed to stifle a startled yelp when someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into a dark corner. Brittany smiled widely at her, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Now we can dance together."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pressed their bodies together. They were standing so close to each other that Brittany could feel Santana's warm, minty breath against her skin when she whispered, "You look so beautiful."

Brittany's fingers ghosted across the soft skin of Santana's cheek and she smiled shyly. She leaned in and kissed her gently. Santana's tongue grazed Brittany's lip and she opened her mouth in response, letting her in. The kiss quickly grew in intesity as they both lost themselves into the sensation.

They didn't pull away until they were both in desperate need of air. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders. "This night is perfect."

They swayed from side to side in time to the music. Santana nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck as Brittany softly sang along to the lyrics. Santana smiled and closed her eyes, she had never felt more at ease than she did right now.

The song faded out and they slowly pulled back. Brittany's smile faltered when she saw the moisture in Santana's eyes. She removed one arm from Santana's shoulders and placed it on her cheek, looking at her with questioning eyes.

Santana shook her head when she saw the concerned expression on her girlfriend's face. "I'm okay, these are happy tears."

Brittany relaxed at Santana's words. Santana took the blonde's hand that was still on her cheek and pressed a kiss to it, feeling her heart expand at the loving look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"You've turned me into a big sap." Santana said with a chuckle.

Brittany's eyes crinkled as she smiled widely. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

They stood there for a while, holding each other and listing to Marley's voice who had now taken the microphone. Santana pressed a lingering kiss to Brittany's forehead. "We should probably get back."

Brittany's lips formed into a small pout as she nodded in agreement. "Thanks for making my prom worth remembering."

"Anything for you baby." Santana leaned in and gave her one last kiss before she reluctantly walked away.

Brittany followed Santana's retreating form with her eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest every time she was around Santana and she didn't think that would ever go away.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will will include the long awaited conversation with Brittany's parents. Have a nice weekend everyone! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi! I once again want to thank everyone who reads/reviews this story. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing. So, I realize that this chapter isn't that much longer than the last one but I've been so busy. Like I don't even know with what exactly but I haven't really found the time to write. Anyway, please let me know what you think! :)_

_Ps. Sometimes I'm not sure if people are asking me a question or just speculating. So I'm sorry if it seems that I'm ignoring you because that's not my intention._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Santana was just making dinner when Brittany walked in with Lord Tubbington. She unhooked his leash but instead of waddling further into the apartment, he just flopped down on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly.

Brittany looked at him with a small pout. "I take him out for a walk almost every day and he still hasn't lost any weight."

"That's because you still feed him way too much." Santana said with an amused smile. She softly pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Hi."

"Hi." Brittany echoed. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Santana chopped a tomato. "What are you making?"

"Just a simple chicken salad." Santana replied. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Brittany shook her head. "I promised my mom that I'd have dinner at home." She scratched the back of her neck. "I just thought that maybe we should talk about tomorrow."

Santana frowned worriedly. She put down her knife and turned around to face Brittany. "Have you changed your mind about telling them?"

"No." Brittany said quickly. "I just need to know _how_ we're going to tell them. Do we tell them together? At home or at school? I need to have a plan because I'm already so nervous."

Santana adjusted the collar of Brittany's t-shirt before resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "It's okay, just breathe."

Brittany's shoulders slumped slightly as she relaxed a little. "I'm sorry, San. I know I keep going into panic mode. It's just that I have no idea how they'll react and the uncertainty is making me anxious."

"I understand." Santana said. "I think it's best to tell them together. I'm sure they'll have a lot of questions."

Brittany nodded. "Right."

"And I can imagine that you'd feel more comfortable at home," Santana continued. "so I'll just wait for you to text me a time and meet you there."

"Okay, that sounds good." Brittany said with a small smile. She placed her hands on Santana's hips and gently pressed their lips together. Santana hummed in approval, sliding a hand in Brittany's hair and pulling her closer. The kiss lasted for a few long moments before they pulled away.

"I'm sorry for freaking out for the millionth time this week." Brittany said.

"I understand." Santana assured her. "This is a big step for the both of us. We've been living in our own world for almost a year and now we're being faced with reality. It's okay to be scared, you're not the only one."

"It'll be worth it though." Brittany said quietly. She took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. "I want nothing more than to be with you."

Santana smiled. "Me too." She brushed some hair away from Brittany's face. "Try not to overthink things too much. They will happen the way they will happen, you can't change the outcome of the situation."

"You're right." Brittany said. She raised Santana's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you so much."

Santana felt her heart expand as she stared into blue eyes that were filled with emotion. She gave Brittany's hand a soft squeeze. "I love you too, baby."

Brittany felt something brush against her leg and she looked down to find Lord Tubbington staring up at her. She smiled back at him. "Well, it seems like someone's hungry. I should probably head home."

"Of course he is." Santana rolled her eyes. She leaned in to steal another quick kiss before releasing Brittany from her embrace. "Try to get some rest. Your brain is probably close to exploding from the amount of thinking you've been doing. "

Brittany smiled and nodded before picking up the giant ball of fur that was Lord Tubbington. She walked to the door and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll text you later. Bye beautiful." She winked and blew Santana a kiss.

Santana laughed and caught it. "Bye gorgeous."

* * *

It was finally graduation day for the students of McKinley High. The auditorium was filled with friends and family of the graduating class of 2013. The ceremony was opened by principal Figgins who gave a long, boring speech. More speeches by several people followed after and Brittany zoned out halfway through.

She only caught the last part of principal Figgins speech after he has retaken his spot by the microphone. "This group of students have worked really hard to be where they are today and I wish them the best of luck for the future."

Principal Figgins then proceeded to call each student's name and soon it was Brittany's turn. She smoothed down the gown she was wearing over her clothes and walked across the stage to get her diploma. Santana smiled at her from a distance and cheered the loudest of everyone.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the formalities were completed. The seniors threw their hats in the air as the band played a song in the background. Soon friends and family mingled with the students to congratulate them on their graduation. Brittany pushed her way through the crowd until she found her parents.

Brittany smiled brightly and hugged them both. Her smile faltered, however, when she noticed the tears in her mom's eyes. "Are you okay, mom?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I'm just so happy. My baby is growing up."

Brittany blushed a little and gave her another hug. Robert watched them, feeling beyond proud. He held up his camera. "Look at you two." He waited until they were standing next to each other before snapping a few pictures.

Brittany continued to chat with her friends for a while until her parents decided that it was time to leave. They went out to dinner together to celebrate. The restaurant was busy but luckily her dad had made reservations. Brittany shot Santana a quick text saying that it would probably be a while before they'd get home.

They chatted lightly throughout the meal. It made Brittany happy to see that her parents had gotten a lot closer over the last few weeks. Her dad was really putting an effort into making things work between them and it paid off.

"We have something for you." Grace said once they were done eating. She reached into her purse and handed Brittany a small, black box. Brittany's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. She slowly took the lid off and her eyes widened when she saw the item that was inside.

"T-this is…" She stammered.

"Haley's charm bracelet." Grace finished for her. Brittany bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes as she carefully took the silver bracelet out of the box to study it from up close. Grace placed a hand on her daughter's arm and gave it a soft squeeze. "We want you to have it, sweetheart."

"Your sister would've wanted it that way." Robert added. He reached across the table and carefully helped her put it on. He settled back in his seat and smiled in adoration. "It looks beautiful."

Brittany grazed the cool metal with her fingertips and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Brittany texted Santana in the car on the way home. Her mind had been occupied all day and nerves were slowly bubbling up inside her now that the moment was almost there. It must've been evident on her face because her mom eyed her curiously. "Are you okay, honey bee? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Brittany said, trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked. Brittany just nodded and luckily her mom let it go. They all sat down in the living room and agreed to watch a movie. Brittany couldn't bring herself to focus on it though, knowing that Santana could be there any moment now.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Brittany jumped to her feet, earning a curios look from both her parents. "Uh, I'll go get that." She said awkwardly.

She hurriedly walked out of the room and opened the front door. She offered Santana a small smile and let her inside. "Hey."

"Hi." Santana said quietly. Her heart was racing in her chest but she knew that she had to stay calm for Brittany's sake. "Are you ready?"

Brittany shrugged before suddenly throwing her arms around Santana, pulling their bodies close together. Santana buried her face in the blonde's neck and inhaled her sweet scent, wanting to memorize every detail of how it felt to hold her this close.

After a while they slowly pulled away. Without saying a word, Brittany intertwined their fingers and led Santana into the living room. Her parents looked up, clearly surprised.

"Santana?" Grace asked, confusion written all over her features. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany swallowed thickly. "We have something to tell you."

Robert's eyes landed on their hands that were still clasped together and his eyebrows shot up all the way to his hairline. He paused the movie and looked at them with an unreadable expression. "We're all ears."

Brittany nervously looked down at her feet as she tried to find the right words. Her grip on Santana's hand tightened as she finally blurted out, "I'm in love with Santana."

Her parents just continued to stare at them. Santana took a deep breath before adding, "And I'm in love with Brittany. I know that this probably comes as a shock to you but I just want you to know that your daughter means the world to me. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"This is ridiculous." Robert finally spoke up. Santana felt her heart drop to her stomach. He narrowed his eyes. "Brittany, you don't know what love is."

"Are you saying that I'm confused again?" Brittany asked, hurt lacing her voice. "I'm _not_ stupid, stop treating me like a child!" She shook her head in disbelief and took a second to calm herself down. "When I'm around Santana, I feel complete and it's like nothing else matters. She makes me happy and I feel safe with her. She's my home."

"She's your teacher!" Robert exclaimed. "It's against the law."

"I'm 18 so it's not." Brittany said in frustration. This conversation wasn't going well and she was desperately trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "Just a few weeks ago you and mom we're talking about how you're not against student-teacher relationships. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"That was different." Robert replied. "You're... you're..."

"I'm what?" Brittany urged him to go on. "Just a stupid blonde who can't look after herself?"

"No!" Robert yelled out. He rubbed a hand over his face before softening his tone. "You're my little girl."

Grace sighed and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since a little after the beginning of the school year." Brittany answered her mom. She bit her lip and lowered her head. This part is what she had been dreading the most.

Robert's gaze switched from Brittany to Santana and anger flashed in his eyes. He rose to his feet and moved to stand directly in front of her. "You." He growled. "How dare you come into my house and put on an act like that. You lied straight to my face."

"I know and I'm sorry." Santana apologized. She was scared out of her mind at this point but tried not to let it show. "It was never my intention to disrespect you but Brittany and I had a good reason for keeping the truth from you."

"Bullshit!" Robert yelled. "You met Brittany when she was in a vulnerable state and you took advantage of that!"

Santana's eyes widened and she felt Brittany tense up beside her. The blonde tugged on her girlfriend's arm until she was standing behind her. "Don't raise your voice at her." She said angrily. "I'm sorry that we lied to you but what's going on between Santana and me is real and it's not going to disappear. No matter how much you want it to."

Robert clenched his jaw. He wanted to say something but his wife beat him to it. "How are you going to make this work when you'll be moving to New York soon?"

"San is coming with me." Brittany replied. "We already found an apartment."

"I can't believe this." Robert huffed. "You've been dishonest with us this entire time. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I'm not ashamed of loving Brittany." Santana said calmly.

"You're not a good influence on my daughter." Robert said in a low voice. "You're deceitful and manipulative. I would never have invited you into my home knowing that this has been going on behind my back all this time."

"Dad…"

"Just save it, Brittany." Robert interrupted her. "I don't want to deal with this tonight. Don't bring her here again."

With that, he stormed out of the room and up the stairs. A deafening silence fell over the remaing three and both Santana and Brittany struggled to keep their tears at bay. Grace, who had remained awfully quiet during the whole thing, stood up and walked towards them. She sighed. "Santana, I think it's best if you go home now."

"No." Brittany said, tightening her already death grip on her girlfriend's hand. She looked at her mom with pleading eyes. "I know you're mad at me but please don't make me choose between you and her because I'd choose her in a heartbeat."

Grace used her thumbs to wipe away the moisture that had gathered under Brittany's eyes. "I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm disappointed that you lied for so long but then again, your dad and I were the ones who pushed you away from us in the first place." She paused and smiled sadly. "I can tell that you two love each other very much and I just want you to be happy, Brittany. I already lost one daughter and I'll be damned if I lose you too."

She pulled her daughter into a hug and pressed a kiss to her temple. "He'll come around, sweetie. I promise." Brittany just nodded against her shoulder. Grace pressed another kiss in her hair before letting go of her.

"I should probably leave." Santana said softly.

"I'm coming with you." Brittany replied quickly, almost desperately.

Santana felt her heart clench in her chest. "Britt, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please." Brittany pleaded, more tears welling up in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she whispered, "I need you."

Santana made eye-contact with Grace and the woman gave her a small nod. Santana sighed in relief and pulled Brittany closer to her. She wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. You can always stay with me."

Grace couldn't help but smile a little as she watched how the two interacted with each other. "I'll try to talk to Robert. It'll be okay."

"Thank you." Santana said gratefully.

The older woman nodded. "Take good care of my daughter."

"I will." Santana replied with a small smile.

* * *

The drive to Santana's apartment was quiet. Santana had been expecting Brittany to break down as soon as they left the house but nothing like that happened. Instead, she hadn't uttered a word so far and this unsettled Santana even more. She sighed sadly as she parked the car. They both got out and Brittany grabbed the bag that she had packed earlier from the backseat. Santana took the blonde's hand as they made their way over to the elevator.

They walked into the apartment and Santana flicked on the light. Brittany just awkwardly stood there, a small frown creasing her brow. Santana took both of her hands in her own to get her attention. She wasn't really sure what to say so she settled for something safe. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

Brittany pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly shook her head. "Can we just go to bed?"

Santana was relieved to hear her girlfriend's voice again and guided her into the bedroom. They both changed into some sleeping clothes before crawling into bed. Brittany threw her legs over Santana's as she cuddled into her side. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. Brittany shrugged but didn't say anything. Santana slipped a hand under Brittany's shirt that came to rest on the small of her back and started tracing random patterns with her thumb. "It'll be okay, Britt. He'll come around."

Brittany sighed and pressed a kiss to the brunette's collarbone. "This feels exactly like when I told them that I'm gay except worse."

"Your mom took it pretty well." Santana replied. "She's going to talk to him and hopefully he'll change his mind about us."

Brittany tilted her head so that they were making eye-contact. "I'm sorry that he said all those hurtful things to you. None of it is true. You know that, right?"

Santana gave her a small smile. "Of course I do." She placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Do you maybe want to put off going to New York for a couple of weeks longer?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she pulled back. "You don't want to go with me anymore?" She asked in such a small voice that Santana's heart broke a little.

"Baby, that's not what I'm saying at all." She said softly. She lightly pressed her hand against Brittany's back until the blonde lowered herself back down. "I meant that I would understand if you don't want to move away until you've fixed things with your parents."

Brittany relaxed a little in her arms. "No, I want to leave Lima as soon as possible and start our lives together."

"Okay." Santana replied. She gently cupped Brittany's chin and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She brushed some hair out of her girlfriend's face after they pulled away and smiled softly. "I love you so much, Britt-Britt."

"I love you too, San." Brittany whispered back. She snuggled a little closer and let out a content sigh. "I wouldn't want to miss this feeling for the world. I meant it when I said that I'd choose you over anything."

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You won't have to choose. Your dad would never let it get that far. He loves you and I know that he would never risk losing you."

"It's just so unfair." Brittany replied. "He keeps saying that he wants me to be happy so why can't he see that you're the only one who can make me smile bigger than Sam? That's really big considering his ginormous lips."

"Please don't mention trouty's name in the bedroom." Santana said with a soft chuckle. She gently began to run her fingers through Brittany's hair. "I think your dad is just looking out for you. He said it himself, you're his little girl and he's trying to protect you."

"Yeah but I don't need him to protect me from you." Brittany replied with a small frown. "You're the only place I truly feel safe."

Santana smiled and ran her fingers down Brittany's arm. She came to a stop when she felt an unfamiliar item around her girlfriend's wrist. "What's that?"

"It's a charm bracelet. It belonged to Haley." Brittany replied quietly. "My parents gave it to me."

Santana lifted Brittany's hand so she could have a better look at it. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's palm. "It's really beautiful, just like you."

Brittany's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Hayley would've loved you, you know?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. Santana leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. "Try to get some sleep, you look exhausted." She said after they pulled back.

"Hmm, okay." Brittany mumbled. She placed a soft kiss on Santana's jaw before resting her head on Santana's chest. "Good night, baby."

"Sweet dreams, my love." Santana whispered back.

* * *

_A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry about the drama but I wanted to keep it realistic. So, did you guys see the new Hemo pictures from yesterday? I think I seriously died of cuteness overload._ _Speaking of babies, I just watched a documentary of people who have 16 children. Who would want that? I already freak out when I'm left alone with 1 kid. Anyway, enough talking. Thanks for reading. Bye._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It had been two days since Brittany told her parents the truth. She still hadn't gone back home but she had agreed to meet up with her mom for lunch today. Santana and her would be going to New York soon and she really hoped that she could make things right with her dad before that time. She tried not to think too much about things since it only made her sad. She had only just gotten her dad back and now it felt like she had lost him all over again.

When Brittany arrived at the small restaurant, her mom was already waiting for her. Brittany wasn't sure how to act and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. Her mom had told her that she wasn't angry at her two days ago but that might have changed. Luckily, her mom made the decision for her by pulling her into a tight hug. Brittany sighed in relief and returned the embrace.

They took a seat and silence fell over the table. Brittany nervously fiddled with her hands. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"How are you?" Grace finally asked.

"I'm fine." Brittany replied softly. She hesitantly lifted her head to look at her mom. There were a million things going through her mind and once she had started talking, she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry for lying to you and dad but I love Santana and I didn't want to risk losing her so that's why I didn't tell you and I get it if you hate me but-"

"Hey, hey, slow down." Grace interrupted her gently. "I don't hate you, honey, I already told you that. I could never."

Brittany nodded slowly. "What about dad?"

"The same goes for him. He's upset right now but he'll get over it. Just give him some time."

"But why doesn't he get it?" Brittany exclaimed a little louder than intended. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment when some people turned to look at her. She awkwardly cleared her throat and continued in a softer tone. "I met Santana back when our family was still messed up. She was there for me when you and dad weren't. He should be thanking her."

Guilt flickered in her mom's eyes. "I'm the first one to admit that we've been horrible parents to you and I'm glad that Santana was there to take care of you. But you could've told us."

"Of course I couldn't have." Brittany argued. "Dad's a lawyer. I didn't want to risk him freaking out and getting Santana fired."

Grace sighed sadly. "I get it, sweetie, I really do. Your dad loves you so much, he's just looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself." Brittany replied. She paused before quietly adding, "I thought that he liked Santana. I can't believe he said all those things to her."

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it. He was just angry. He's a stubborn man and it might take a while but I have no doubt that he'll come around."

"Have you talked to him?"

Grace nodded. "He's disappointed that you lied to us. He invited Santana into his home, trusted her with his daughter only to find out that it was all an act. I'm not happy about it either but I understand your reasoning. I'm sure that your dad will do too, eventually."

"I hope you're right." Brittany mumbled. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I still have to pack my things and pick up Lord Tubbington so is it okay if Santana and I stop by tomorrow?"

"Sure, your dad will be at work anyway." Grace replied. "Are you excited to go to New York?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to move in with San." Brittany admitted shyly. It felt a little strange to talk about Santana with her mom. The smile on the older blonde's face encouraged her to continue. "I'm a little nervous to start at Juilliard. You know that I don't function well around strangers."

"You'll be okay, honey." Grace assured her. "Has Santana figured out what she wants to do yet?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not really. She has some money saved up so we'll be fine for the first couple of months."

"That's good." Grace smiled sadly. "I still can't believe that my baby is moving to the big city. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, mom." Brittany said. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "But you'll still visit, right? Even if dad doesn't want to."

"Of course I will." Grace reassured her. "I also expect daily phone calls to keep me updated on how it's going."

Brittany's lips formed into a small smile. "Well, daily phone calls are a little extreme but are weekly phone calls okay?"

"That's fine." Grace laughed. She reached across the table and placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "I love you, Brittany. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Brittany hesitated but then nodded once. "Okay. I love you too."

Grace gave her arm a soft squeeze before retracting her hand. "Let's order."

* * *

In the meantime, Santana was busy folding all her clothes and putting them into boxes with the help of her mom. The older woman was chatting away but Santana didn't hear a word of what she was saying. Her mind was with Brittany. Although Brittany tried not to let it show, Santana knew that her girlfriend was really worried about the situation with her dad. Santana hoped that things could still be fixed between them.

"Santana, honey, are you listening?" Maribel's voice finally brought her back to reality.

"Not really, sorry." Santana apologized. She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just a little worried about Brittany."

Maribel nodded sympathetically. "I can understand that. How is she holding up?"

Santana shrugged. "She claims to be fine but I can tell that she's really upset by all of this. Robert and her have grown a lot closer over the past few months and I know that she misses him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maribel said, her eyes turning sad. "Her father will change his mind once he realizes that there's a chance that he'll lose Brittany for good."

Santana wasn't convinced but she nodded anyway. "His reaction was to be expected but it's still hard." She paused for a second when she felt her throat constrict. "I hate it when Brittany is sad and I can't fix it. I can't help but feel guilty."

"Mija," Her mom cooed. "this is not your fault. Brittany is choosing to be with you because she loves you more than anything."

"Yeah but what if her dad won't come around like everyone keeps saying?" Santana asked in desperation. "It'll break Brittany's heart and I don't want that to happen." She closed her eyes and whispered the next part. "I just want her to be happy."

Maribel moved closer to her daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me." She waited until Santana opened her eyes before continuing. "Mija, _you_ make her happy. You have overcome so much together and the fact that you're still standing proves how strong your connection is. This won't change that. I know that it's hard but you'll get through this."

Santana instantly felt better. She opened her mouth to say something when someone knocked on the front door. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, she wasn't expecting anyone. "I'll go get that."

Maribel nodded and went back to packing while Santana walked out of the room. She opened the door and almost gasped in surprise when she saw who it was. Her palms started to sweat and her heart was hammering against her ribcage. Out of all people in the world she surely hadn't been expecting this one to knock on her door.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered, unable to form any other coherent sentences.

"I came here to talk to you." Robert replied calmly.

Santana continued to stare at him in shock. It wasn't until Robert cleared his throat that she moved again. She opened the door wider and gestured for Robert to come inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked awkwardly, trying to be polite.

Robert shook his head. "I'm not here for a friendly visit. I just want to have a word with you and then I'll be gone again."

"Okay." Santana squeaked out. Brittany's dad was a tall man and really intimidating.

"Look Santana," Robert started in a stern voice that made Santana gulp nervously. "I understand why you like Brittany. She's a beautiful girl. She's sweet, innocent and she sees the best in everyone."

Santana nodded in agreement but knew better than to say anything.

"She's also young and naive." Robert went on. "She'll be starting at a new school soon where she'll make friends of her own age. While they'll be out experimenting and having fun, Brittany will stay at home with you. She'll miss out on everything."

"I would never stop her from spending time with her friends." Santana replied, feeling a little offended. "And I'm not that much older than her."

"These are supposed to be the best years of her life." Robert continued, completely ignoring Santana's words. "She shouldn't have to worry about keeping her girlfriend happy. Can't you see that you're holding her back?"

Santana shook her head. "No, that's not-"

"She's only eighteen years old, for God's sake." The man growled in a low voice. Santana's eyes widened and she instantly shut her mouth. "She has only just come to terms with her sexuality and you're the only lesbian she has ever come in contact with. New York is a city with a huge gay scene but Brittany will never get to experience that because she's already tied down to you."

Santana felt tears begin to well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to give Robert the satisfaction of knowing that his words were getting to her.

"I'm asking you to think about all the things you're depriving her of." Robert added. "She's blinded by love so you'll have to make the decision for her. Stop being so selfish." He looked at her for a few seconds longer before turning around.

Santana averted her gaze to the floor and waited until she heard the door open and close. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when her mom's voice piped up from behind her.

"Who was it?"

Maribel frowned when she received no response. She took a few steps closer and placed a hand between Santana's shoulder blades. Her frown deepened when she felt that Santana was trembling.

"Honey, who was it?" She asked again.

Santana slowly turned around to face her mom. "It was Robert."

"Brittany's father?" Maribel asked in surprise. Santana nodded. "What did he want?"

Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times but no words came out. She didn't even realize that she was crying until her mom reached out to wipe her tears away. She briefly closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before looking up again. "He wanted to talk."

Maribel understood that this 'talk' obviously hadn't gone well, given the state her daughter was in. Anger flared up inside of her but she forced herself to stay calm. "What did he say to you?"

Santana let out a shuddering breath. "H-he said that I'm h-holding Brittany back. That I'm d-depriving her of experiencing things."

"That's not true." Maribel stated firmly. "Don't listen to him."

"But what if he's right?" Santana asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love her so much and I could never live with myself if I'm the reason for her unhappiness. Maybe she's better off without me."

Maribel sighed sadly, realizing that the damage had already been done. She placed her hands on either side of Santana's face and looked her straight in the eye. "Sweetheart, listen to me." She ordered calmly. "Don't let Robert's words get to you. Do you honestly believe that Brittany would be happier if you left her?"

"No." Santana mumbled, her eyes darting around her mom's face. "I don't know."

"She'd be heartbroken." Maribel answered the question for her. "She lied to her family and friends for almost a year because that was the only way to be with you. She was willing to go through all that because she loves you to the moon and back. She spent hours and hours studying for her exams because she wanted to graduate so that you can go to New York together. Don't throw away the best thing you've ever had."

Santana groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right." She took a step back and shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm an idiot. I wasn't thinking. I'm so lucky to have Brittany and I'd be a fool to let her go."

Maribel smiled and nodded in agreement. "Robert had no right to say those things to you. Are you going to tell Brittany?"

Santana's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that yet. "I can't. She's convinced that her dad is trying to accept us. She'll be so hurt."

"She'll also be hurt if you keep this from her." Maribel replied gently. "She deserves to know."

Santana sighed in frustration and let her arms fall loosely down her sides. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said quietly. "I'll tell her when she gets back."

"Okay." Her mom gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to go back to packing?"

"Yeah." Santana replied. She could use the distraction.

* * *

They had almost finished packing everything in Santana's bedroom when they heard the door slam shut. Santana felt her stomach twist in knots, knowing that she'd have to tell her girlfriend about her earlier 'conversation' with Robert.

"Hi!" Brittany greeted them happily as she walked into the bedroom. Santana could tell by the way that Brittany's eyes sparkled that her lunch with Grace had gone well. She hated having to be the one to burst her bubble.

"Hey, baby." Santana replied, giving the blonde a quick kiss on the lips.

Maribel smiled when Brittany gave her a hug. A few months ago, the girl would hardly look her in the eye and it made her happy to know that she felt comfortable around her now. She was still shy but not as bad as before.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Brittany asked.

"No but thank you. I have work in a few hours." The older woman answered her. "I'm actually going to go now."

"Thanks for your help, mom." Santana said, giving her a hug as well. Maribel exchanged a few words with Brittany before she allowed Santana to walk her out.

When Santana returned a few minutes later, Brittany was sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked and took a seat next to her. Brittany rested her head on the brunette's lap and grinned up at her.

Santana leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. "You're in a good mood."

"Hmm." Brittany hummed, lifting her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "My mom doesn't hate me."

Santana let out a soft chuckle. "Of course she doesn't. It's impossible to hate you."

"That's not true." Brittany said. Santana furrowed her brow and cocked her head, silently asking her to explain. "Did you forget about Brandi?"

"Brandi who?"

Brittany smiled in amusement and slid her hand behind Santana's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Santana hummed in approval and reached down to cup Brittany's cheek. She playfully nipped at the blonde's lower lip before releasing it. She pulled back to look at her. "I take it that the conversation with your mom went well."

"Hmm." Brittany hummed again. "She was really understanding and she's convinced that dad will come around. Maybe it'll be okay after all."

Santana tried not to let her sadness show. She hadn't seen her girlfriend's eyes sparkle like this in days and she didn't want it to go away. Santana knew that Brittany would be devastated if she found out about what Robert told her earlier. All the hopes that had been rebuilt today would be crushed all over again.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly when she noticed the expression on Santana's face.

Santana stared into her girlfriend's bright blue eyes that would turn dark blue if she would tell her what happened. A dark blue that represented nothing but sadness. Santana contemplated her options. She could keep quiet and keep Brittany's happiness alive, while hoping for the best. Or she could tell Brittany the truth and break her heart, while hoping for the best.

"Babe?" Brittany's voice pulled her from her thoughts. The blonde's features twisted in concern and she covered Santana's hand, that was still placed on her cheek, with her own. "What's wrong?"

Santana gave her a small smile. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Brittany removed her hand and reached out to stroke the skin between her girlfriend's eyebrows. "Then why the frowny face?" She asked softly.

Santana sighed. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get them out. What was the point of telling Brittany something that would only make her sad? Seeing Brittany upset hurt more than anything. It was then that she made a decision.

"I was just thinking." She said, taking the blonde's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"About what?" Brittany asked curiously.

"About how much packing we still have to do." Santana replied. She tapped Brittany's nose with her index-finger. "And about how much I love you."

The smile that Brittany shot her made Santana confident that she had made the right decision. She leaned down to capture Brittany's lips with her own. It still amazed her how much effect a simple kiss had on her and she allowed herself to forget about today's events.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was kind of suffering from writers block so I hope that this chapter isn't too bad. I haven't had the time to proofread it so I apologize for any mistakes. Don't worry, I don't plan on suddenly adding 10k of Angst. Please let me know what you think. Ps. I started another story, check it out if you want to! :) _


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi thanks for the reviews! It's pretty obvious what everyone wants Santana to do. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. _

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Brittany woke up before Santana that morning. She smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss between her girlfriend's shoulder blades. Santana stirred, but didn't wake, and curled closer into her. Brittany's smile grew and she absentmindedly trailed her fingers up and down Santana's arm, causing goose bumps to rise.

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Santana. She gently brushed a strand of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear to see her face more clearly. It was rare that Brittany had the opportunity to see her girlfriend so still. Normally, Santana woke up before her.

There were no words to describe how lucky Brittany felt to have Santana in her life. Before this year, she was insecure and lonely but then Santana showed her that she was worth something. Now they would be moving to New York soon where she would be starting at Juilliard.

Her smile faltered slightly when she thought of her parents. The reaction of her dad had been to be expected but it still hurt. Her family had finally been growing closer together again but now there was nothing left of that. She still had hope that her dad would change his mind though. Especially after the conversation she had with her mom a few days ago.

Brittany sighed happily and leaned down to press a kiss to Santana's cheek. She continued to watch her girlfriend for a minute before quietly slipping out of bed.

* * *

Santana let out a tired groan and rolled over to snuggle into Brittany. She opened her eyes, confused, when she realized that Brittany wasn't there. She looked around and was just about to get out of bed when her girlfriend walked into the room.

"Good morning." Brittany greeted her with a bright smile. "I made you breakfast."

Santana returned the smile and sat upright as Brittany put the tray on her lap. "You're so sweet, baby."

Brittany sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed Santana's legs over the covers. She watched Santana eat and waited for a reaction.

"Hmm, this is delicious." Santana hummed approvingly as the eggs slid down her throat. "It seems like I'm getting some competition in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Brittany blushed a little. Her cooking skills had improved a lot ever since Santana had started to help her out.

"No, thank _you_. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Being you." Brittany replied. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I love you so much, San."

Santana felt her heart expand in her chest. "I love you too, Britt."

"I can't wait to start our lives together now that there's nothing that can come in our way." Brittany continued. She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Well, expect for my dad. But I'm sure that he'll come around once he realizes how happy you make me."

Santana felt sadness well up inside of her as Robert's word echoed in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to doubt her decision not to tell Brittany. She had never kept something from the blonde before and she didn't want to start now but she hated the thought of Brittany being upset. She also realized that the chances of Robert coming around anytime soon were very small and that would lead to Brittany being disappointed. She didn't know what would be worse.

"San?" Brittany's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Her eyes met concerned blue ones. "Are you okay?"

Santana bit her lip. She thought for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that now wasn't the right time to tell Brittany. She smiled. "I'm sorry, babe. What were you saying?"

Santana ate her breakfast while listening to Brittany who was talking about Lord Tubbington. They had picked up the large cat a few days ago and he had officially moved in with them. The thought of having three cats had initially freaked Santana out but luckily Lord Tubbington didn't do much besides sleeping.

"I thought that Lord T was dating your neighbor's cat." Santana commented.

"Yeah but she dumped him after he cheated on her with Cat." Brittany replied with a shrug. "So now he can be with Cat and they can raise their son together. I think they're in love."

"I don't think that cats fall in love, Britt." Santana chuckled as she finished the last of her breakfast.

"Of course they do." Brittany stated as if it were obvious. Santana shook her head in amusement and leaned in to peck the blonde's lips.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said softly. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled back, picking up the tray to bring it back to the kitchen.

* * *

When Santana walked into the living room a little while later, Brittany was cuddling with Lord Tubbington on the couch. Santana leaned against the doorframe and watched in adoration. She still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to get to spend her life with this girl.

That brought her to the decision that she had made in the shower. Keeping the truth from Brittany would be the worst thing that she could do. They had always been honest with each other and she didn't want to ruin that now. Especially when they would be moving to New York together in just a couple of days. She just wished that she had realized this right away because now the damage might have already been done. She didn't think that she would survive if she lost Brittany.

She sighed sadly and walked into the room. Brittany looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi."

"Hi." Santana echoed softly, sitting down next to her.

Brittany sat upright and put her cat down on the floor. She moved closer to Santana until their thighs were touching. "What's wrong babe? You've been acting strange for days."

Santana was surprised by this. She didn't realize that it was so obvious that there was something bothering her. She sighed again, it felt like that was all she had been doing lately, and took Brittany's hand in her own.

"Britt, I need to tell you something."

Brittany's eyes widened in shock and her hand started to tremble slightly. "Oh my god, you're breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Santana's head shot up. Her heart broke when she saw the terrified expression on Brittany's face. She placed her free hand on the blonde's cheek, caressing the soft skin. "Of course I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, Britt, how could you even think that?"

Brittany looked down at her lap. "I don't know. It just sounds like you have something bad to tell me and there would be nothing worse than you breaking up with me."

"That's never going to happen." Santana assured her. She took Brittany's other hand in her own as well. "Do you remember the day you had lunch with your mom?"

"Yeah." Brittany frowned in confusion. She had no idea where this was going.

Santana briefly closed her eyes, willing the nerves to go away. When she opened them again, she decided to just say it. "Your dad stopped by while you were gone."

"What?" Brittany's eyes darted around Santana's face. She tried to pull her hands away but Santana wouldn't let her. "What did he say?"

Santana felt tears well up in her eyes but she forced herself to stay strong. "He... said..." She began but then paused. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Seeing Santana so distressed scared Brittany more than anything. She swallowed thickly and gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. "Just tell me what he said. Please, Santana."

Santana was silent for another long minute before she began to speak in a shaky voice. "He said that I'm holding you back. That you can't experience things because you're tied down to me. That I'm being selfish."

"No." Brittany whispered.

"He wants me to leave you." Santana continued.

"No." Brittany repeated, a little louder this time. She managed to pull her hands out of Santana's death grip and put some distance between them. "She promised!"

"Who?" Santana asked worriedly.

"My mom." Brittany said as tears started to trickle down her face. "She promised me that he would come around."

"Britt..." Santana tried to grab the blonde's hand again but she backed away.

"It's not fair!" Brittany choked out, covering her face with her hands. "He's never going to accept us, is he?"

Santana quickly wiped away a few tears of her own that had been threatening to fall. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid anything she did would upset her girlfriend even more.

"I don't know, Britt." She finally said. Seeing Brittany like this was exactly the reason why she had been dreading this conversation. She reached out and placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder but it was immediately shrugged off.

"Don't." Brittany's muffled voice sounded. Santana felt her heart sink to her stomach.

"Brittany..." She tried again.

"No." Brittany said before she could continue. She lowered her hands and whirled around to look at Santana. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Santana felt her throat constrict as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Britt. I knew that you would be heartbroken by this and I didn't want that to happen. I guess I was being selfish."

Brittany shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, facing away from Santana. "I always believed that you would never lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you." Santana replied softly.

Brittany felt anger bubble up inside of her and she turned around. "Keeping something from me is just as bad!"

Santana stood up as well but didn't walk closer to Brittany. She knew that the blonde didn't want her to. "I know and I realize that now. You've got to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you. If anything, I was trying to protect you from getting hurt."

Brittany just stared at her, tears still steadily streaming down her face. The longer she stayed silent, the more nervous Santana became.

"Please say something."

"I have to go." Brittany finally mumbled. She hated seeing the pain in Santana's eyes but she just needed some time to think.

Santana crossed the room and threw her arms around Brittany, pulling their bodies close together. She buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and inhaled her sweet scent. "Please don't go."

Brittany could hear the desperation in Santana's voice and it broke her heart. She wrapped her arms around the Latina and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Santana nodded and reluctantly let her go. Brittany brushed her thumbs over Santana's cheeks, wiping the tears away. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She kept her eyes squeezed shut until she heard a door open and close.

After that, she dropped back on the couch in defeat, allowing the sobs to wrack her body.

* * *

Brittany shivered as she stepped into the cold air. It was Summer but the wind sent chills down her already shaking body. She hugged her torso in an attempt to keep warm. She had forgotten to bring her jacket but she didn't want to go back for it.

With each step she took, the pounding in her head increased but she forced herself to keep walking. The tears on her face were warm compared to the air around her, sliding down her cheeks and over her lips. People looked at her strangely but she didn't care.

She suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was going. She didn't want to go to her parents. Not after what her father had done. Her face crumbled as a fresh wave of tears came. She stopped walking and sat down on the curb, hugging her knees to her chest.

Brittany wasn't sure what was more upsetting; the things that her father had said to Santana or the fact that Santana had kept it from her.

She had honestly believed that her dad would learn to accept her relationship with Santana but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon at least. It hurt to know that there was nothing left of all the progress that they had made over the past few months. She couldn't help but feel angry. Her dad had no right to say all those things to Santana when he hardly even knew her.

She sighed and rested her forehead against her knees. Images of her girlfriend's tear stained face flashed through her mind and she felt her heart clench in her chest. Nothing hurt more than seeing Santana cry. She understood Santana's reason for keeping this from her but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Brittany didn't know how long she sat there. It could've been seconds but it also could've been hours. She wanted nothing more than to go home where she felt safe in Santana's arms but she couldn't do that. Not yet.

She slowly rose to her feet. Her legs were shaking as she started to walk again. Apart from an occasional sniffle, her sobs had subsided. She reached Quinn's house and just stood there for a while, staring at the closed door. She tried her best to wipe away the moisture on her face and finally rang the doorbell. A few minutes passed before her friend appeared.

"Brittany, what are you..." Quinn trailed off when she saw the state Brittany was in. Her eyes narrowed in her concern.

"Sorry, I didn't know where else to go." Brittany said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"No, it's fine." Quinn was quick to assure her. "Come in."

Brittany nodded and followed the shorter blonde inside. Quinn told her that her parents weren't home so they took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"What happened?" Quinn asked gently, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder. The redness in Brittany's eyes told her that she had been crying for quite some time.

Brittany let out a shaky breath. She was trying to fight the sobs that were threatening to escape from her throat. She didn't want to break down in front of Quinn.

"I had a fight with Santana." She said once she had somewhat composed herself. She struggled to get the words out and ended up giving Quinn a brief explanation on the events that had taken place over the past few days.

Quinn gave her shoulder a soft squeeze once she was done talking. "I am so sorry, Britt."

"I understand why she was afraid to tell me but she shouldn't have kept it from me."

Quinn nodded. "You know how protective Santana is of you. She knew that this would hurt you and she was trying to prevent that from happening."

"I get that." Brittany replied. "But I'm so tired of everyone thinking that I need protection. It makes me feel like a child."

"Have you told her that?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I kind of left before we had the chance to talk."

"Well, maybe you should give her that chance." Quinn suggested.

"Maybe." Brittany mumbled quietly.

Quinn sighed sadly. "At least she realizes that she made a mistake and she obviously regrets it. What she did was wrong but she did it out of love."

Brittany's lips formed into a small, sad smile. "I know."

"The same goes for your dad." Quinn added.

Brittany's smile faltered. "I don't care anymore. He really crossed a line and I'm tired of having to defend myself. I meant it when I said that I'd choose Santana in a heartbeat."

"Don't give up hope." Quinn said, knowing that Brittany was putting on a brave face. "Things might get better in time."

Brittany nodded but didn't say anything. They continued to chat until Brittany decided that it was time to go home. She hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. It was already dark outside and Santana was probably worried sick.

"Thanks for listening." Brittany said with a shy smile. She hated dumping her problems on someone else.

"Anytime." Quinn replied as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment when Brittany returned. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room. Her brow furrowed in confusion when Santana wasn't there. She quietly walked into the bedroom where Santana was curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly.

It seemed like she had settled for hugging a pillow with Brittany being gone. Brittany smiled softly and took a few steps closer to the bed. She instantly noticed the black streaks of mascara on Santana's cheeks, an indication that she had probably cried herself to sleep.

Brittany bit her lip to keep herself together. She realized that Santana was probably deadly afraid that she would leave her for good and she suddenly felt like the worst person in the world for just walking out like that.

She carefully crawled into bed and gently brushed her thumbs over her girlfriend's cheeks. Santana's face was scrunched up in a frown instead of being relaxed. Brittany pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Santana stirred and slowly opened her swollen eyelids. Her lips curled up into a small smile but then reality hit her and it instantly disappeared. Her eyes scanned Brittany's face and Brittany felt her heart break at the fear she saw in them.

"It's okay. I'm here." Brittany told her softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

Santana's bottom lip quivered and she buried her face in Brittany's neck. Brittany held her close as she tears began to spill down her cheeks once more. "I-I'm so sorry, please don't leave me."

"Shh, it's okay." Brittany cooed as she gently ran her fingers through dark hair. She couldn't believe that Santana actually thought that she would leave her because of this. "I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Promise?" Santana asked in a tiny voice.

Brittany had never seen the brunette this vulnerable before. She nodded. "I promise. Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

"B-but we have to talk." Santana protested.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Brittany said. Santana nodded and rested her head on Brittany's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Brittany gently massaged Santana's scalp, knowing that this always calmed her, until she finally went limp in her arms.

Brittany held Santana tightly as she finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The next morning they were sitting on the bed, facing each other. Neither of them really knew what to say. It was clear to Santana that they had to talk though so finally, she was the one to break the silence, "Britt, I'm so sorry."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. "I know that you are. I wish you would have told me the truth right away but I understand why you didn't."

"That doesn't justify it." Santana said, looking down at her lap. "I really hope that you can forgive me."

"Hey," Brittany whispered. She reached out and took Santana's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "I already have. Just promise me that you'll be honest with me from now on."

Santana visibly relaxed. She brought Brittany's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "I promise."

"I know that you were just trying to protect me and I appreciate that but I can take care of myself." Brittany continued. "As long as you're with me, I can handle anything. You just being here for me is enough."

Santana nodded. "I realize that now. I was trying to keep you from getting hurt but ended up hurting you in the process. Words can't describe how sor-"

"San," Brittany interrupted her. "please stop apologizing. I already told you that I forgive you." She paused for a second. "I get where you were coming from. When we first met, I was afraid of eye-contact and I didn't have any friends. I'm still shy and not very smart. Hell, I'm still afraid of thunder but-"

"I hate it when you do that." Santana was the one to interrupt Brittany this time.

Brittany tilted her head in confusion, her eyes searching Santana's. "Do what?"

"You talk yourself down all the time." Santana explained. She ran her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. "It hurts me to know that you see yourself like that. You always think that you're not good enough but you are. You are perfect, Britt, and I love you because you're you. And I think it's cute that you're still afraid of thunder."

Brittany's lips formed into a small smile. "I used to be really insecure and I still am a little but it's gotten so much better since I met you. You have helped me so much and I'll always be grateful for that. I believe in myself now and I'm really working on becoming more assertive. But you have to let me."

Santana nodded. "I understand. Just talk to me when there's something bothering you. I don't want you hurting by yourself."

"Okay." Brittany replied. A sad sigh escaped her lips. "That brings us to the situation with my dad. I think I'm going to talk to him."

"What?" Santana's eyes widened. "I don't want him to upset you again."

"What he said to you wasn't okay, San. I understand why he's angry but that doesn't give him the right to judge you when he doesn't even know you." Brittany explained. She could tell that Santana was still doubtful so she continued, "I just want to talk to him one more time before we move to New York. I want to know where we're standing. I need to know if there's still a chance that everything will be okay or that I'm just wasting my time."

Santana took a second to take this in before nodding once. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Brittany bit her lip. "Thank you for offering but this is something I have to do on my own."

Santana nodded and dropped her eyes to their joined hands. She sighed sadly. "I was so scared yesterday."

Brittany frowned and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I realize that I shouldn't have just walked out like that but you know that I would never leave you, right?"

Santana let out a shuddering breath. "I do. I just couldn't help but think about what happened with Cassidy. I know it's stupid because you're nothing like her but still."

"It's not stupid, San." Brittany said gently. "I completely understand. I should have been more thoughtful. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Santana lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Brittany's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a content sigh. There was nothing that felt more right than being in Santana's arms. She knew that they could overpower anything together because they complimented each other so well. Brittany pressed a kiss to the crook of Santana's neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana whispered back.

Brittany pulled back to look at her. "Can we start with a clean slave?"

"Slate, babe." Santana gently corrected her. She smiled in adoration and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek that had turned a light shade of pink. "Absolutely."

Brittany returned the smile. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we haven't finished packing yet." Santana said, earning a groan from Brittany. She laughed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Maybe." Brittany smirked. She leaned in and connected her lips with Santana's full ones. Santana gently squeezed Brittany's hands before letting go to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist. They continued to kiss until Santana pulled back, slightly out of breath.

She smiled. "See, you're a genius."

Brittany just shrugged and pulled her in for another kiss. She trailed her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, seeking for entrance that was instantly granted. The kiss quickly became heated, their lips moving together rapidly.

Santana couldn't help but break contact, wanting to taste more of Brittany's skin. She ran her fingers over Brittany's cheeks and down her neck where she began to unbutton her light blue blouse. When the item of clothing was removed, she ran her hands down Brittany's sides, feeling goose bumps rise under her touch.

Brittany moaned softly as Santana trailed kisses down her neck, pausing to nip at a throbbing vein. Her hands roamed over Brittany's collar bones and down to pale abs before coming back up again. They traveled down Brittany's shoulder blades until they reached Brittany's bra. Santana unclasped it without any difficulty and tossed it aside. Santana bit her lip when her girlfriend's small breasts were revealed, nipples standing erect with arousal.

Brittany's breath hitched in her throat when Santana sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. She closed her eyes as Santana massaged the hardened nub with her tongue. The blonde's fingers reached the hem of Santana's shirt and she tugged at it, impatiently. Santana pulled back and allowed her to take it off.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany whispered, running her fingers over Santana's bra. She leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss just above the brunette's heart. "I love you."

Santana gently ran her hand through Brittany's soft, blonde hair. "I love you too."

Brittany pulled back to look at her girlfriend. Santana's hair was messy, her brown orbs a shade darker than usual. Brittany placed a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. She reached around Santana's torso and unclasped her bra, tossing it on the floor to join her own. Brittany cupped Santana's breasts in her palms, brushing her thumbs over the nipples, earning a hum of approval.

Santana kissed Brittany again, her tongue dragging along the roof of the blonde's mouth. Santana gently pushed her girlfriend down on the bed. Her lips grazed along Brittany's jaw line before attaching to the smooth, milky skin of Brittany's neck once more. Brittany moaned and turned her head to give her better access.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's arms before settling them on her waist. Her hips bucked up of their own accord, desperate for more friction. Santana moved her hands down Brittany's stomach and quickly unbuttoned her jeans. Brittany lifted her hips so that Santana could pull them down her legs, along with her soaked underwear.

Brittany was breathing heavily. She reached down and began to pull at Santana's jeans. A small groan of frustration escaped her lips when she couldn't get the zipper down. Santana kissed her in reassurance before pulling away to undress herself.

Santana tickled Brittany's ribcage with her fingertips as their lips connected again. She gently nibbled on the blonde's thin, bottom lip before releasing it. She kissed her way down Brittany's stomach until she reached slick folds. Santana licked her lips in anticipation and leaned in to press a kiss to Brittany's clit.

Brittany gasped and tangled her fingers in Santana's hair. Santana slid her tongue through Brittany's folds and moaned at the taste. She repeated this pattern, lapping at the blonde's juices and circling her clit.

Brittany reached for Santana's hand and clasped it against her stomach. Santana trailed her tongue back up Brittany's folds and suddenly wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Brittany tossed her head back against the pillow, a loud moan leaving her mouth. Her thighs were trembling and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

Santana detached her lips from her girlfriend's clit when she felt a soft tug on her hair. She looked up to meet Brittany's piercing blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brittany quickly assured her. "I want to feel you, please. I need you closer."

Santana nodded in understanding. She crawled back up Brittany's body and kissed her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and spread her legs wider. Santana slowly lowered herself until their wet centers connected. Brittany gasped as her sensitive clit bumped against Santana's.

Santana groaned as she began to grind back and forth. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist, pulling her closer as their bodies moved perfectly in sync with each other. Their foreheads came to rest together, their eyes locked and a thin layer of sweat coated their skin.

"I'm close." Brittany moaned out breathlessly. Santana increased the speed of her thrusts, their centers sliding together with perfect friction. Brittany watched Santana's motions through hooded eyes. Her long, wavy hair and the tensing of her muscles made her look like a goddess.

Brittany pushed her hips up with each thrust. Her movements became more erratic, signaling that she was close. Santana leaned down, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as she placed her hands on Brittany's thighs, grinding down harder.

Brittany's mouth fell open in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body jerked violently. Watching the blonde come undone did the trick for Santana as well. One last thrust sent her over the edge.

"Britt!" She yelled out as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her back arched, her toes curled as their juices mixed together. Finally, she went still and collapsed against Brittany.

"That was magical, like a rainbow paradise." Brittany whispered, panting heavily. Santana smiled and rested her head on Brittany's chest, feeling the pounding of her heart.

"I love you more than anything in this world, San." Brittany whispered while kissing her hair.

Santana reached for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I love you too, Britt."

* * *

The next day, Brittany was standing in front of a large building. She had never visited her father at work before and it had taken her some time to find the right address. She took a deep breath in preparation and slowly pushed the door open.

She walked through the lobby and towards the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled brightly. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Brittany suddenly felt very nervous. She hadn't thought of what she was going to say. Maybe her dad didn't want to see her and she was only making things worse by this. But she wanted him to know that she was not okay with the things he had said to Santana. Someone had to call him out on it.

The receptionist shot her a questioning look and Brittany realized that she was still waiting for an answer. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Uh, I-I'm looking for my dad. Robert Pierce."

The receptionist nodded and gave her some instructions. Brittany thanked her and walked towards the elevator. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing in her chest. She walked through a long corridor before she reached her dad's office. She hesitantly lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Brittany slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Robert looked up from his computer and confusion washed over his face. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Brittany replied, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She took a few steps closer to the desk but didn't take a seat.

"About what?"

"You know about what." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Santana told me that you stopped by her apartment."

Her dad didn't look surprised. "Has she come to her senses yet?"

Brittany's jaw dropped in shock. She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that? We're not breaking up!"

"Can't you see that she's holding you back?" Robert asked. Something snapped inside of Brittany.

"That's where you're mistaken. I was nothing before I met her. I was constantly bullied, I had no self-esteem and no friends. I was failing each of my classes and I had no ambitions. Santana showed me that I'm worth something. She helped me graduate and gave me the confidence to audition for Juilliard." Brittany paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "She was there for me when you weren't. So don't you dare say that she's not good enough for me because she is. She is everything and more."

Her dad was seemingly taken aback by this. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "She manipulated you into lying to us for months."

"She didn't." Brittany corrected him, it was hard not to let her emotions get the best of her. "She was actually the one who was reluctant at first. It terrified her that she had feelings for a student. She tried to fight it so hard but in the end she gave in because she loves me and I love her. Don't you know what it's like to be in love?"

Robert's eyes landed on the picture of his wife that was standing on his desk. He sighed. "I do."

Brittany's features softened. "Look, dad. I'm not expecting you to forgive me but please try to see things from my perspective. Some people have to wait a lifetime to find true love but I'm lucky enough to have found it already. I'm not letting that go."

"How are you so sure that Santana's the one for you?" Her asked. "You've never been with anyone else before."

"So?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't have anything to do with it. I know that Santana is the one for me because I can feel it in my heart. I know that it sounds cliché but it's the truth. The way we met wasn't ideal but we got through it, together. Our connection is that strong."

Robert ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying my hardest to understand but it's not easy."

Brittany nodded. "I get that, I really do, but Santana is a big part of my life now. If I have to choose between her and you, I'm afraid that you'll lose me. I don't want that to happen so please don't let it get that far."

"I don't want that either, honey." Her dad said. "I know that I haven't been a very good father to you and you found it in your heart to forgive me for that. I don't want to lose you. I promised you that I wouldn't disappear again and I won't. I just need some time to process this all."

Brittany sighed in relief. "I'm willing to give you all the time you need."

Her dad smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I hug you now?" Brittany asked shyly. "I'm leaving for New York in a few days and I'm really going to miss you."

Her dad's smile widened. "Of course, come here." Brittany walked around the desk and fell into his arms. She knew that things were far from okay but at least the first step was there.

Brittany pulled back. "It'll probably be a while before mom is able to visit Santana and me but I really hope you'll come with her."

"I can't guarantee that." Robert said. "But I'll try my best."

Brittany smiled a little. "That's all I'm asking of you."

* * *

When Brittany got home a little while later, she found Santana in the living room, surrounded by boxes. They had almost finished packing and had tried to sell as much things as possible. Santana had a small car and hiring a moving truck was too expensive. It would be cheaper to buy new things once they had settled in their new apartment. Brittany felt a little guilty that they were relying on Santana's savings and she hoped that she could find a job to help out.

Brittany couldn't help but smile when she saw that Santana was struggling with her family portrait. She walked closer to the brunette and hugged her from behind. Santana tensed a little but quickly relaxed when she realized who it was.

"I swear this thing is going to be the death of me." She complained.

Brittany laughed and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "I like it. I know you secretly do too."

"I don't. I hate it." Santana denied. "It probably won't fit in the car anyway. We need to leave enough space on the backseat for the cat carriers."

"We'll tie it to the roof of the car."

"Fine." Santana grumbled before turning in Brittany's arms. "How did it go with your dad?"

"Pretty well actually." Brittany smiled. "I told him some things about our relationship to help him understand better. He's not ready to forgive us yet but I know that he's trying and that's good enough for now."

"I'm glad to hear that, babe." Santana said. She tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's nice that you have some reassurance now."

"Yeah, especially since we're moving across the country and I won't see him for a while." Brittany said softly. She lifted her hands and began to play with the collar of Santana's shirt. "Speaking of moving, how long will the drive to New York be?"

Santana covered Brittany's hands with her own to still her fiddling. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

Brittany shrugged and ducked her head in embarrassment. Santana gently placed two fingers under her girlfriend's chin and tilted her face up. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll take plenty of breaks in between."

"Okay." Brittany whispered shakily. Santana felt her heart break when tears welled up in the blonde's eyes.

"Baby, what's going on?" She asked in concern. "Talk to me."

"I-I just feel so s-stupid!" Brittany whimpered. "It's been four years since Haley died and I'm still afraid of cars because they remind me of her!"

"Shh, calm down." Santana soothed, leaning in to kiss away the tear on Brittany's cheek. "Don't call yourself stupid."

"But it's a stupid fear!" Brittany cried out.

"No, it's not." Santana said, pulling the blonde closer into herself. "Haley meant so much to you and no one, I repeat, no one blames you for getting upset when you're reminded of what you've lost."

Brittany sniffled. "Why does it still hurt so much?"

Santana felt her heart break into even smaller pieces. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and guided the blonde's head to her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. "You've kept all these feelings locked inside for so long because you didn't have anyone to talk to but I'm here now." She kissed her hair and repeated it once more, "I'm here now."

Brittany didn't say anything and just allowed Santana to hold her. After a while, she stopped crying and pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Santana reassured her. "What can I do to make things better for you?"

Brittany looked down at her feet. "Can we maybe just cuddle for a while?" She asked shyly.

"Sure babe." Santana smiled at her adorableness. She took Brittany's hand and lead her over to the couch where they both sat down. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders while Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest.

They just sat there in silence and it wasn't long before Brittany drifted off. Santana smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and decided that a power nap couldn't hurt.

A few days later, their big move was finally there. Brittany had said goodbye to Quinn and Marley the day before and it had been quite emotional. They had promised to keep in touch though.

"That's it!" Antonio announced as he closed the trunk after stacking the last box in it. Santana's parents had come over to help them.

"Finally. That took you long enough." Santana said, earning a glare from her dad. "I'm just joking, papi. I really appreciate your help."

"I still can't believe my baby is moving away." Maribel said for the millionth time that morning. "And Brittany too, it feels like just yesterday when you told me that Santana was your work-out buddy."

Brittany blushed furiously at this. Santana laughed at the memory and kissed Brittany's cheek. "Don't worry, babe. You weren't really lying. After all, we did have mind-blowing sex later-"

"Santana!" Maribel silenced her. "I love you but I don't need to know that."

Santana shrugged. "You're the one who brought it up."

They made their way back upstairs to get the cat carriers. When they returned downstairs, they carefully placed them on the backseat. Lord Tubbington was asleep as usual but the other two were meowing loudly.

"This is going to be so much fun." Santana groaned sarcastically.

"Will they be okay?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, they have enough food and water and room to move." Santana explained. "We'll probably stop every now and then to let them walk around on a leash. I don't really feel like driving around in the smell of cat shit for eight hours."

"Don't be such a baby." Brittany teased. "You know that you wouldn't have it any other way."

Santana smiled and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips with her own. They kissed until Maribel cleared her throat to remind them that they weren't alone.

"All right, lovebirds, are you ready to lock up?" She asked. "You have to hand over the key to the landlord afterwards."

Santana rolled her eyes. Even at the age of 25, her mom still treated her like a little kid sometimes. "I know that, mami!"

When they got upstairs, Santana took a moment to look around the apartment. Brittany wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just weird." Santana said, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I used to avoid this place as much as possible because it was empty and lonely. But then I met you and this became our escape from reality. We created so many memories here."

Brittany nodded sympathetically and kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby, and now we'll get the chance to create new and even better memories."

Santana smiled. "I love you so much, Britt."

"I love you too, San."

* * *

Half an hour and lots of tears later, Brittany and Santana were on their way to a new life.

Santana turned on the radio to keep Brittany distracted. Her fear of cars had gotten a lot better over the past few months. When they first met, she couldn't stand to be in a car for longer than ten minutes but that wasn't the case anymore. Santana simply holding her hand calmed her down enormously but she still felt anxious though.

About two hours into the drive, Santana noticed that Brittany was beginning to fidget in her seat. She gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Are you still doing okay, babe?"

Brittany nodded but tension was evident on her face. "Y-yeah but I think the cats might want to go for a walk."

Santana raised Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed her palm. "I think you're right. It'd be nice to stretch my legs too."

Brittany nodded again, her features relaxing a little. Santana shot her a sweet smile and pulled over as soon as she had the chance. They walked the cats on a grass field and sat in the sun for a while before getting back on the road.

After a while, Brittany's grip on Santana's hand tightened considerably and Santana recognized this as a sign that she was beginning to feel uneasy again. Santana pouted at this. She hated seeing Brittany so tense. The drive to the lake house had been long but nowhere near as long as this one.

"Do you want me to pull over so we can eat something?" She asked softly.

Brittany sighed sadly but nodded anyway. Santana realized that they couldn't leave their stuff and their cats alone so she pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru. After they had received their food, she parked the car.

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbled after they had been eating for a while.

Santana looked at her in confusion. "For what?"

Brittany sighed and put down her half-eaten hamburger. "This must be so annoying for you. I'm really trying, I swear. I just keep seeing Haley's face and it makes me sad and I don't want to be sad. This is supposed to be a happy day and I'm ruining it-"

"Britt, stop it." Santana cut off her rambling. "We've already talked about this. I understand that this is hard for you and I'm definitely not annoyed. There's no reason to feel bad."

Brittany looked up and made eye-contact for what felt like the first time in hours. "I really don't know what I'd do without you, Santana. I can't even imagine."

Santana placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and leaned in to give her a kiss. She brushed her thumb over pale skin and whispered, "Don't think about that. I'm not going anywhere."

They finished eating and resumed their journey. The rest of the drive passed by quietly and finally later that day, they arrived in New York. Brittany had fallen asleep not that long ago and was still out cold when Santana pulled into the parking lot.

"Britt?" She gently nudged the blonde's knee. "Wake up, baby."

Brittany muttered something under her breath before her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing bright blue orbs. She blinked a few times and looked around. "Are we here?"

Santana smiled at how cute she looked. "Yeah, are you ready?"

Brittany grinned widely and reached out for her girlfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Only a few chapters left._


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who is still reading this story, it makes me happy that you're all still enjoying it. Here's the next chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Obviously._

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Santana walked around the car and opened the trunk. They both grabbed their bags and decided that they'd get the rest of their stuff in the morning. Santana still couldn't believe that they had actually made it to New York. After everything they had been through, they were still going strong and they were happier than ever. Everything felt kind of surreal but amazing at the same time. She looked at the blue eyed blonde that she got to call her girlfriend and smiled warmly.

"What?" Brittany asked shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just really happy." Santana said with a shrug. She closed the trunk and locked the car. "Are you ready to see the apartment? I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." Brittany assured her. She had only seen a few pictures of the place and she was really curious but she trusted Santana's judgment.

They started to make their way to the apartment building. Santana carried their bags and some other things while Brittany carried the cat carriers. It was an old building but luckily it did have the luxury of an elevator so they didn't have to carry their luggage up the stairs. Finally, they reached their floor and Santana slipped the key into the lock.

They stepped inside and took a moment to look around. Santana watched as Brittany's eyes scanned the place and she waited patiently for a reaction. The place looked a little cold without any furniture but that would change soon enough. Brittany put the cat carriers down and proceeded to look around the room, the bathroom and the bedroom.

Santana flicked on the lights. "What do you think?"

Brittany turned to look at her from the doorway of the bedroom and smiled widely. "I love it."

Santana couldn't help but smile back. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Can you imagine yourself waking up in this room every day?"

Brittany covered Santana's hands, that were placed on her stomach, with her own. "I can imagine myself waking up next to you every day."

Santana brushed Brittany's hair over one shoulder and trailed soft, delicate kisses along her neck and jaw. Finally, she spun her girlfriend around and landed a gentle kiss on her lips, earning a loving smile.

"Are you hungry?" She asked after pulling away.

"Hmm." Brittany hummed. "Are you?"

Santana nodded. "I'll head out and try to find a pizza place. Maybe you can pump up the air mattress and we can watch a movie on my laptop."

"Sounds good." Brittany replied. She leaned in to steal another kiss before walking over to their bags. She pulled out the double air mattress and the pump and plugged the chord in. Once it was aired up, she dragged it into the corner so that they would be able to lean against the wall.

After that, she released the cats and let them explore the apartment for a while. She watched them with a smile and gave them the cat food they had brought from Lima. She also set the baskets for them to sleep in on the floor along with the cat's box.

By the time Brittany was finished, Santana returned with the food.

"Honey, I'm home!" The brunette called out jokingly, placing the pizza box on the kitchen counter. Brittany couldn't deny how good it felt to hear those words.

* * *

Sometime later, they had finished eating and were settled on the air mattress. Brittany was cuddled into Santana's side, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder as she drew random patterns on her stomach. They were watching some romantic comedy on the laptop that was comfortably situated on Santana's lap. They had turned off the lights like they always did when they watched a movie together. It was romantic according to Brittany.

"We should paint the walls yellow." Brittany said out of nowhere.

Santana looked at her in surprise. She narrowed her eyes. "Yellow?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded excitedly. "I don't know who picked out the hideous brown color that they are now but I can't stand it."

Santana looked at the walls and hummed in agreement. "Okay but no canary yellow."

"Pale yellow?" Brittany suggested. She grinned widely when Santana agreed. "Awesome."

Santana chuckled at how cute the blonde was being. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll buy some paint in the morning so that we can paint the walls before moving in our stuff. It might also be a good idea to buy a couch and a bed."

"I promise that I'll try to find a job. I can work around my classes and help pay rent." Brittany said with a small pout. "I feel bad that you have to pay for everything."

Santana gently ran her hand through her girlfriend's long hair. "There's no need to feel bad, sweetie. Luckily I have parents with a lot of money who like to spoil me."

Brittany frowned. "Living off your parents' money is even worse. I promise I'll try to find a job as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it, B. Just focus on school first." Santana replied softly. "I still have to find a job myself."

"You will." Brittany told her.

Santana smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips. She wrapped an arm around the blonde and they returned to watching the screen in front of them.

After the movie ended, Santana put the laptop aside and they snuggled into each other. They just laid there in silence, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, Brittany noticed that Santana's eyes were beginning to droop. She gently brushed some hair away from her girlfriend's face. "Are you tired, San?"

Santana mumbled something incoherently and buried her face further into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled adoringly and pulled the blankets further over their bodies. "It's okay, baby, go to sleep. You just drove for a really long time."

Santana didn't say anything but simply dropped a kiss on Brittany's shoulder to show her appreciation. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next day, they had breakfast at a small restaurant only two blocks away from the apartment building where conveniently a paint shop was also located. It didn't take them long to find the right paint since they had already discussed the color at home. They bought it along with some rollers and brushes.

Instead of returning to their apartment, they made a trip to the grocery store first. Santana grabbed a cart and they began to make their way up and down the long, well-stocked aisles.

"Are you excited for your first day at Juilliard?" Santana asked. Brittany would start at the school in about a week and she knew that the blonde was a little nervous about it.

"Kind of." Brittany replied, throwing some products in the cart. "I'm a little scared that I won't make any friends."

"I'm sure that you will." Santana tried to reassure her. "Everyone at that school has something in common; a passion for art. Whether it's dance or music, you all share the same goal and that is to chase your dreams."

Brittany smiled. Santana always knew how to boost up her confidence. "What were you like in college?"

"I was a stoner."

Brittany had to suppress a smile, she knew that Santana actually took her classes very seriously in college. "So, did you have a lot of friends?"

"How am I supposed to remember? I was high all the time."

"I see." Brittany laughed.

They got to the registers and began lifting things out of the cart. After they had paid, they began to make their way back to the apartment.

It was like Brittany had a permanent smile etched on her face. It felt nice to do things with Santana without having to hide, even if it was something simple like getting groceries.

When they entered their apartment, they dropped the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and quickly put everything away. After that, they changed into some old clothes, opened the paint bucket and got to work.

* * *

"Brittany!" Santana squeaked out, wiping at her face with a towel for the millionth time that day. For some reason, Brittany was determined to get as much paint on her as possible. "The paint goes on the wall."

"But it looks great on you." Brittany said, feigning innocence. "Yellow is totally your color."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair, trying to remove the dried paint sticking to the edges. Brittany smiled and dipped her brush in the bucket, splattering paint everywhere in the process. Santana yelped and raised her arms to shield her face. "Britt, be careful!"

"I'm sorry, babe." Brittany giggled. "It's a good thing that we haven't moved in our stuff yet."

"Uh-huh." Santana agreed, slowly lowering her arms back down. "This is so much fun."

Brittany grinned and turned to look at her. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll help you clean up later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Santana smirked, bringing up her brush to Brittany's cheek.

Brittany scrunched up her nose. "You'll regret that."

Santana placed her free hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. She tried to jump away when Brittany lifted her brush in the air but the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist. She gasped when she felt something cold being smeared all over her chest. "Oh my God, I can't believe you've painted my boobs!"

"You were asking for it." Brittany told her, clearly satisfied with her work. She turned to face the wall again and continued painting.

Santana stuck her hand into the bucket and grabbed Brittany from behind, covering her abdomen in paint. Brittany yelped and tried to get away but Santana tightened her grip. She turned Brittany around and pinned her against the wall. "You shouldn't have done that, Pierce."

"What do you plan on doing about it, Lopez?" Brittany challenged.

Santana smirked and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips with her own. Brittany instantly melted into the contact and relaxed in Santana's grip. Brittany didn't notice Santana bringing up her paint covered hand until the brunette touched her face.

Brittany broke the kiss and tried to squirm her way out of Santana's grasp. "San, let me go!"

Santana put the finishing touches on her masterpiece, smudging the paint over every spot on Brittany's face she could find. She pulled back a little and smiled widely. "So very beautiful. Yellow looks great on you."

"You suck." Brittany pouted.

Santana laughed and finally released Brittany from her hold, ghosting her fingertips over the blonde's cheek one last time. She took a few steps backwards before spinning around and crossing the room with a deep sway in the hips. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Brittany whose eyes were following her every move.

"How about that shower?"

* * *

Later that day, they found themselves carrying box after box into their apartment. It took them a good few hours to get everything inside but they managed. Although, they were both covered in sweat and complaining about aching muscles.

The smell of freshly painted walls invaded Santana's senses as she kicked the door shut behind her. She put the last box down on the floor and looked around the apartment in search of her girlfriend.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw that Brittany was sprawled out on the floor. Santana moved to hover over her. "I'm supposed to be the lazy one."

Brittany slowly cracked her eyes open, a sleepy smile forming on her lips. "I'm not carrying the couch and the bed upstairs once we've bought them." She mumbled.

"We'll have them delivered." Santana said. She nudged Brittany's foot with her own. "Come on, babe. Let's start unpacking."

Brittany groaned and slowly got to her feet. Santana grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She took some gulps before passing it over to Brittany who drained the rest of it. Santana smirked. "Thirsty much?"

Brittany just shrugged sheepishly.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and moving items into the right rooms. It was getting pretty late by the time they had unpacked half of their things and they were both exhausted so they agreed to continue tomorrow.

After that, they cooked a delicious meal together, ate it (obviously), and spent the rest of the night cuddling in front of the television.

* * *

Santana woke up to soft, little mouse kisses being pressed to her shoulders. She sighed contentedly and buried her face further into her pillow.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Brittany whispered, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's neck. "I made us breakfast."

Santana rolled over onto her back and forced her eyelids open. She smiled tiredly when she was instantly greeted by the color of Brittany's baby blue eyes. "Hi."

Brittany was fully awake and fully dressed. She smiled brightly. "Good morning."

"How late is it?" Santana asked as she raised her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip before answering the question. "A little past 8."

"Ugh." Santana groaned. "Why are we awake?"

"Because we're going shopping as soon as the stores open." Her girlfriend replied innocently. "I hate this air mattress. It makes my back hurt."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Santana mumbled. She sat up and reached out to place her hand on Brittany's cheek. Brittany got the message and gave her a kiss on the lips. Santana made a noise of approval before pulling away. "This is definitely the best way to wake up."

She got to her feet and followed Brittany to the kitchen. A warm feeling coursed through her veins when she saw a plate with a pile of pancakes and a cup coffee waiting for her on the counter. Ever since Santana had started giving Brittany cooking lessons, Brittany made it her mission to cook for Santana as often as possible.

She smiled and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." Brittany replied sweetly.

Santana just sat there, sipping her coffee and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. She looked out the window and sighed happily. There was nowhere she would rather be than right here in New York with Brittany.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were standing inside of a mattress store. Santana let her eyes scan everything from a distance. There were a lot of different styles of bedframes and she had no idea where to begin.

Apparently, Brittany did. She grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her further inside. "Let's go find the perfect bed!"

They stopped at almost every mattress in the store. Brittany was apparently determined to try them all out. Santana just smiled and watched her in amusement.

"What about this one?" Brittany asked, yanking Santana along once again. They came to a stop in front of a white mattress on top of a white, metal frame bed. "This one is fluffier than the others."

"Yeah." Santana agreed, even though she couldn't see the difference with the last one.

"Feel it!" Brittany encouraged. When Santana didn't move, she grabbed the brunette's hand and laid it on top of the white material. "Well? How does it feel?"

"Like a mattress." Santana stated, causing Brittany's face to fall into a sad expression. Santana quickly scrambled to fix it. "Like a really nice, super soft mattress."

Brittany smiled widely. "Lie down."

"What?"

"Lie down."

Santana's eyes widened. "No, I'm not lying down on a mattress in the middle of the store. People would think of me as crazy."

"But I've been testing out mattresses the entire time we've been here and nobody even cares."

"Yeah but you're... you're cute!" Santana stammered.

Brittany tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Come on, San. We both have to test the mattress we're going to be sleeping on for God knows how long. Please, just try it."

Santana sighed and walked closer to the bed. She looked around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to her before climbing onto the mattress.

"And?"

Santana patted the space next to her. "It's nice. Come here."

Brittany crawled onto the mattress as well, stretching out her long legs. She let out a content sigh. "It feels like I'm floating on a cloud."

"I could definitely sleep on this."

"Me too."

Brittany rolled over and crawled on top of Santana. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, reaching out to softly stroke Brittany's back. Brittany's lips traveled down to her jaw, placing gentle kisses on tan skin. Santana's breath hitched in her throat. "Britt, we're in public."

"I'm just properly testing out the mattress." Brittany replied softly, lowering her lips to Santana's ear. "The one that we're going to be sharing. Every single night."

She suddenly took Santana's earlobe between her teeth, lightly tugging on it before releasing it again. Santana gasped, her hands gripping tightly at the material of Brittany's shirt.

"Britt, there are people." She tried again.

"I like this bed." Brittany continued, pressing her body closer against her girlfriend's. She lowered her lips to the vein in Santana's neck and placed a kiss on it. "Do you like it?"

"Hmm." Santana simply hummed. She closed her eyes and moved her hand up Brittany's back to tangle in long, blonde locks. She let out a soft moan as Brittany's kisses traveled down her neck and to her collarbone. "It's perfect."

"Perfect, huh?" Brittany mumbled against her skin. "Does that mean we're getting it?"

Santana was unable to form any coherent sentences by now so she once again just hummed her approval. Suddenly, all contact was gone as Brittany rolled off her and sat upright. "Great!"

Santana instantly missed Brittany's warmth and her lips automatically formed into a pout. She was about to protest when an unfamiliar voice piped up.

"Can I help you with something?"

Santana felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly pushed herself up on her elbows. She smile sheepishly at the confused looking salesman. "Uh, we would like to buy this mattress."

* * *

When they arrived at the furniture store, the place was packed with people. Santana groaned. "I hate shopping."

"That's too bad, grumpy." Brittany said teasingly, taking Santana's hand into her own. She loved being able to hold hands without having to worry about anything.

They fought their way through the mass of people to the area with furniture for the living room. Santana sighed when she noticed that there were a million, maybe a little less, couches to choose from.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"We both liked your old couch so one similar to that one." Brittany replied.

They tried out a bunch of different couches in various shapes and colors, even the ones that looked nothing like Santana's old one, but with no success. Santana was tired so she let go of Brittany's hand and plopped down on a random couch without even looking at it. She melted into the cushions and instantly noticed how comfortable it was.

"Hey Britt, what about this one?"

Brittany turned around and arched an eyebrow at her. "It's orange. I like it though."

Santana looked down and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, forget I said anything. Having yellow walls is one thing but an orange couch... hell no!"

Brittany smiled. "Stop being so dramatic, San." She walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning into her girlfriend. "Hmm, comfy."

"We're not buying it." Santana said, seriously. Brittany brushed the hair away from Santana's face and pressed a kiss to her jaw. Santana sighed. "That's not going to work this time."

Brittany moved closer until her face was barely an inch away from Santana's and put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"No."

"Please, San, for me."

"No." Santana hesitantly dared a glance at Brittany's face where the most adorable pout ever was now firmly held in place. Santana groaned and inwardly cursed herself for being such a weak human being. "Okay, fine!"

Brittany squealed and peppered Santana's face with kisses. She pulled back and smiled brightly. "Let me get one of those sales dudes so we can get out of here."

* * *

_A/N: What do you guys think of Naya's song? I personally (probably an unpopular opinion) don't like it that much. _


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello again. It turns out that my opinion on Naya's single isn't that unpopular after all. :P Hopefully the rest of her album will be different. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) School starts again for me tomorrow, no me gusta._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Brittany blindly reached out to turn off the alarm clock and rolled out of bed with a tired groan. A wave of anxiety rippled through her body when she realized what day it was. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the rustling of sheets.

"Britt," Santana yawned, stretching out her arms. "I know that look. Don't be nervous."

Brittany bit her lip and gave her a small nod in response. She was excited to start at Juilliard but at the same time she was terrified of being treated as an outcast again after finally having escaped the tortures of high school. She knew that things would be different though.

Santana threw the covers off herself and climbed out of bed. Brittany frowned in confusion and followed the brunette with her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"You start getting ready for school and I'll fix you some breakfast." Santana said as she pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"No babe, that's sweet but you don't have to. It's so early, please get some sleep." Brittany replied with a pout.

Santana walked over to the blonde and brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm making my girl breakfast. No arguments." She dropped a kiss on Brittany's forehead and walked out of the room, giving her no chance to protest.

Brittany sighed and pulled herself to her feet, shuffling into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in the kitchen. Santana watched Brittany worriedly as the blonde pushed her food around her plate without eating it. There were dark circles under her eyes and Santana realized that she probably hadn't slept much. Santana hated seeing Brittany this tense. The girl had come a long way but she was still extremely shy and quiet around new people, something that would probably never change, and the thought of starting at a new school was terrifying for her.

Santana stood up and put her plate in the sink before she moved to stand behind Brittany, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. She gently began to kneed the muscles. "Just relax, baby, you'll be alright."

Brittany immediately felt some of the tension disappear from her body at Santana's gentle touch and her eyes fluttered closed. She sighed, "I know and I'm excited to start classes. I've been dreaming of this since I was a little kid and I'm not going to let my awkwardness ruin it."

Santana smiled at the determination in Brittany's voice. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

"Yeah, I have to learn how to be more independant." Brittany replied with a small smile. She hoped that she wouldn't get lost at the subway station.

"Okay, babe." Santana nodded. Ever since Brittany had pointed out that she wanted to work on becoming more assertive, Santana had been trying to be a little less protective of the blonde to give her the space to do so.

Brittany took one of Santana's hands, that was still resting on her shoulder, in her own and pressed a kiss to it. "Thanks for offering though."

Santana felt her heart warm up at the loving look in Brittany's warm, blue eyes. Instead of saying anything, she leaned down and connected her lips with Brittany's soft ones.

After Brittany had finished eating breakfast and gathering her things, Santana walked her to the door. "Do you have everything?" She asked as she adjusted the collar of Brittany's shirt.

Brittany nodded and forced a smile on her face. Santana could see right through it though. She gently brushed her knuckles over her girlfriend's cheek in an attempt to calm her down. "Just remember, you were accepted to the school for a reason. They believe in you so now all you have to do is believe in yourself." She gave the blonde a peck on the lips. "I love you."

Brittany's smile actually reached her eyes this time. "I love you too."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Brittany sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Santana pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple and moved her lips to her ear. "Good luck, sweetie, you can do this." She whispered.

It always surprised Brittany how Santana was able to put her nerves at ease without much effort. They parted and Brittany pulled on her backpack. "I should go."

"Text me when you can." Santana said.

"I will." Brittany replied as she began to walk away. Santana smiled and watched as the blonde made her way down the stairs before she closed the door.

* * *

A while later, Brittany was standing in front of a large building. The first step of today had been a succes, she hadn't gotten lost while traveling to school. Brittany let her eyes take in everything around her and her nerves returned in full force. She took a few deep breaths in preperation before she began to make her way towards the entrance.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards and barely managed to keep herself upright.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany apologized, her cheeks turning bright red with embarassement.

"Don't worry about it." A guy with short blonde hair smiled at her. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Jimmy and this here," He motioned to the tall brunette standing next to him. "is Natalie."

"I'm Brittany." Brittany introduced herself, shaking Jimmy's hand and smiling at Natalie. "Again, I'm really sorry." She repeated herself as she retracted her hand.

"It's not you're fault that Jimmy is such a klutz." Natalie said with a shrug, earning a light slap on her arm from the guy. "Hey!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her. Where are you from? You don't sound like a New Yorker."

"Ohio." Brittany told him. "I'm here to dance."

"Cool! Are you staying in a dorm?"

Brittany hesitated for a moment, she wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. She didn't know if these people were homophobic or not but she wasn't ashamed of being with Santana so she decided to just be honest.

"No, I'm renting an apartment." She paused. "With my girlfriend."

Jimmy nodded. "Awesome. I moved in with Natalie recently. I'm a freshman and she's a sophomore. We met in high school. We're both dancers."

Brittany sighed in relief when she received a positive reaction. She smiled shyly. "Are you together?"

Jimmy and Natalie looked at each other before they suddenly burst out laughing. Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. If possible, her cheeks turned even redder than before. She was just thinking about walking away, not wanting to humiliate herself any further, when Natalie spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She said after she had somewhat composed herself. "But no, we're not. Jimmy here is kind of really gay. We're best friends."

"Oh." Brittany mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.

Jimmy smiled and glanced at his watch. "We should probably head inside. Nat promised to show me where to be, do want to join us?"

Brittany nodded gratefully. She followed the pair inside and suddenly blurted out, "Did you know that the word 'nat' is Dutch for 'wet'?"

Jimmy laughed loudly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you."

"You're going to have to come up with a new nickname for me." Natalie said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The brunette led them through the school until they came to a stop in front of a huge auditorium where freshmen orientation would take place.

"Well, I should go but we can meet up for lunch." Natalie said. Brittany and Jimmy thanked her and watched as she walked away.

The two entered the auditorium and took a seat in the backrow. They had to listen to a long welcoming lecture and everything was explained to them. Brittany felt a lot less nervous than before. Jimmy genuinly seemed interested in wanting to be friends with her. He didn't seem to mind that Brittany didn't talk much since he rambled on non-stop.

* * *

The first half of the day was devoted to academic class. After that, they had ballet class as well as modern. It was a little overwhelming since it was new but the intructors were great. It was important not to get impatient with yourself.

When lunch break came around, Brittany and Jimmy met up with Natalie in the cafetaria. Once they were seated at a table, Brittany decided to sent Santana a text.

_Sent: Hi babe, everything is going great so far. I have lunch break now. I miss you though. How is your day going? Xx_

She smiled when her phone beeped barely half a minute later.

_From San: I'm so glad to hear that. I miss you too. :( I'm unpacking the rest of our stuff. Have you made any friends yet?_

Brittany pouted at the thought of Santana unpacking boxes all by herself. She knew that Santana had sent out a lot of resumes but with no succes so far. Brittany didn't want her to get bored or worse, lonely.

_Sent: You don't have to unpack all by yourself, San, I can help tonight. And yes, I think I did. I met a guy named Jimmy and a girl named Natalie. They're both dancers._

_From San: Don't worry, I don't mind doing it. And that's nice. Are they a couple?_

_Sent: Nope. Jimmy's capital G gay._

_From San: Interesting. What about Natalie? Is she pretty?_

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's obvious jealousy. Santana probably didn't even realize that she wasn't being very subtle about it. Brittany already knew the answer to her next question.

_Sent: Are you jealous?_

_From San: No. Should I be?_

Brittany barely managed to suppres a giggle. She quickly typed out an answer.

_Sent: Of course not. I'm pretty sure she's straight and she's got nothing on you, babe._

_From San: You're cute. I'll let you get back to your lunch. We'll talk later. I love you! Xo_

_Sent: I love you too! :) Xx_

"Who has got you smiling like that?" Jimmy's voice caught Brittany's attention.

Brittany blushed a little. She hadn't even realized that she was sitting there smiling like an idiot. "Uh, my girlfriend. Her name is Santana."

"Aw, that's so adorable." Natalie cooed. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little under a year." Brittany replied. She didn't feel like explaining how Santana and her had met so she quickly thought of a question to take the attention away from her. "What about you guys? Are you dating anyone?"

Jimmy grinned widely. "Well, I've been seeing this guy that I met around two weeks ago. We ran into each other at the supermarket. Literally."

"I told you that he's a klutz." Natalie commented.

"Wow, you're like my twin brother." Brittany told Jimmy, remembering how often she bumped into people. "What about you, Natalie?"

Natalie shook her head. "I'm forever alone."

"It's your own choice to always go for the wrong guys." Jimmy said, earning a glare from his friend. He smiled before changing the subject. "Hey, we should all hang out together this weekend. Maybe have dinner or something."

"Sounds cool." Natalie nodded.

"Can I bring Santana?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Of course, I can't wait to meet her." Jimmy said enthusiastically. "I'll bring a date too and his best friend will probably tag along so Nat won't have to worry about being fifth wheel."

"Shut up, Jimmy Neutron." Natalie grumbled.

Jimmy arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you seriously just call me that?"

Brittany smiled and continued to eat her lunch as her new friends bickered in the background. For some reason, Brittany felt comfortable around the two. They were nice to her and she knew that she could trust them.

* * *

After lunch, they had another academic class and then it was time for rehearsal with a choreagrapher. Brittany used to follow dance classes when she was younger but that was nothing compared to this.

The day came to an end eventually and Brittany and Jimmy exchanged phone numbers before they headed their seperate ways. Brittany took the subway home. It was a lot easier to find everything this time. She was too tired to take the stairs so she took the elevator instead. Something that she usually didn't do.

Brittany dropped her backpack on the floor by the door, kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket on the coat-rack. A wondeful smell invaded her senses and it was then that she noticed the loud grumbling of her stomach.

"San?" She called, walking further into the apartment. Brittany rounded the corner and smiled at the sight in front of her. Santana was standing by the stove, swaying her hips as she sang softly.

Brittany quietly made her way over to Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Santana tensed and let out a startled yelp.

"Shh, it's just me." Brittany told her softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Santana relaxed in her arms and exhaled slowly. "Babe, you scared the shit out of me."

She placed a hand over Santana's heart and frowned at how fast it was beating. "I really did. I'm sorry, hon."

"It's okay." Santana assured her. She turned in the blonde's arms and gave her a warm smile. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Brittany mumbled, distracted.

Santana smirked and placed a finger under Brittany's chin, tilting her face up. "My eyes are up here, Britt."

Brittany's bottom lip jutted out into a cute pout. "But you look so hot."

"I'm wearing a sweater."

"So?"

Santana smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. She turned around again and went back to cooking. "Just tell me how it went, B."

"Okay, party pooper." Brittany said as she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder. "It went well. It's hard work but not in a bad way. Nobody has called me stupid yet so that's good."

"That's because you're not." Santana replied, turning her head to press a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "The people who called you that in high school are the stupid ones. They'll probably all be working at Walmart for the rest of their lives while you're kicking ass in New York with your super hot and awesome girlfriend."

"True." Brittany grinned. "Especially the last part." She tightened her arms around Santana's waist. "What are you making?"

"Pasta." Santana replied.

"Awesome." Brittany cheered. She pecked Santana on the lips before releasing her from her embrace. "I'm going to shower really quick."

"Okay, dinner will be done by then." Santana informed her with a warm smile.

* * *

The two talked about Brittany's day over dinner. Santana listened to her intently, she always loved the way Brittany got really enthusiastic when she discussed dance.

"Hey, shouldn't we go over and say hi to our neighbors?" Brittany changed the subject after a while.

"Nu-uh, never get too close with your neighbors. Before you know it, they come over every day and you can't get rid of them." Santana said. "My old neighbor was annoying as hell."

Brittany chuckled. "I thought that I was supposed to be the anti-social one."

"I wouldn't call it anti-social. I'm just thinking ahead, that just makes me smart."

"Whatever you say." Brittany laughed softly. "Speaking of being social, or not, Jimmy and Nathalie want to meet you. They suggested dinner this weekend."

Santana felt her heart flutter in her chest when she realized that Brittany had mentioned her to her friends. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Brittany nodded and took a sip from her Dr. Pepper. She hesitated for a moment before asking, "How's the job search going?"

Santana sighed heavily. "Nothing so far." Just at that moment, her phone rang. "Speak of the devil, I bet it's another person calling me to tell me no."

Brittany placed a hand on Santana's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Santana smiled at the gesture and answered the phone call. "Santana Lopez speaking."

"Hello, Santana. This is Mandy. You stopped by my pianobar a while ago. I apologize for not contacting you sooner but there were some troubles with the equipement."

"I understand." Santana said, waiting for the words of rejection.

"Are you still in search of a job?"

"Yeah." Santana told her, feeling a little embarassed.

"I was blown away by your voice and it'd be an honor to have you working for me. How does that sound?"

Santana's jaw dropped in surprise and shock. "Are you serious?"

Mandy laughed. "I sure am. You'll be performing twice a week, the days will be discussed later, and you'll be working the bar the rest of the time."

"That's sounds amazing." Santana said, smiling widely. "Thank you so much. When do I start?"

"Can you come in tomorrow around noon? We'll discuss everything and I'll introduce you to the rest."

"Absolutely. I'll see you then."

"Fantastic. Bye Santana."

"Bye." Santana replied before ending the call. She looked at Brittany who was staring at her expanctantly. "I have a job."

"What?" Brittany exclaimed. She squealed and threw her arms around Santana. "That's so awesome. I'm so proud of you."

Santana laughed and rubbed her hand across the blonde's shoulder blades. "It's just a simple job at piano bar. Nothing impressive."

Brittany pulled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So? It's still a job. I'm happy as long as you are."

"I'm very happy." Santana said with a dreamy look on her face. "So very happy."

* * *

Santana walked into the pianobar the next day and looked around in search of Mandy. When Santana didn't spot the woman anywhere, she awkwardly approached the bar. Her eyes landed on the musclar, friendly looking guy who was standing behind it. She cleared her throat. "Hey."

The guy looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mandy." Santana replied.

"Oh are you the new girl?" He asked curiously. Santana nodded. "It's Santana, right?" Another nod. "I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you." Santana said as she took his hand and shook it.

"I see that you've met Alex." A voice suddenly piped up from behind them. Santana turned around to look at Mandy. "That's good. I was planning on having you work the bar today anyway since it's not very busy."

Santana nodded. "Sounds good to me. Again, thank you so much for this."

"You're very welcome. It's talent like you that makes this bar what it is."

"And handsome bartenders like me." Alex added.

"So much for being modest." Mandy laughed before focusing her attention on Santana again. "Alex will show you everything and help you get started. We'll head into my office later to go over some paperwork."

"Okay." Santana agreed happily.

"Follow me." Alex said as he walked around the bar. Santana nodded and followed him into the back room. "So, you can place all your stuff in that locker over there. It's officially yours now."

Santana took off her bag and jacket and placed them in the small locker. She locked it and took the key out. "Where do you keep the key? I'm afraid I'll lose it."

"You wouldn't be the first one." Alex smiled at her, taking the key from her hand. He walked over to a steel storage cabinet and rummaged through a box before pulling out a silver chain. He attached the key to it and handed it back to Santana.

"Thank you." Santana said as she put it around her neck, the key dangling down onto her chest.

"You're very welcome." Alex said, walking over to the cabinet again. He pulled out an apron and handed it to her. "There you go."

Santana smiled in appreciation and took it from him. She tied the apron around her waist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. After that, she followed Alex back to the bar. There weren't many people around so that gave them plenty of time to go over everything.

It didn't take long for Santana to get the hang of things and the hours flew by. The atmosphere in the bar was relaxing and the few co-workers she had met so far were great. When her shift was almost over, Mandy asked Santana to join her in the office.

They talked everything over and Santana couldn't help the grin that formed on her face when she signed her contract. She was really excited to start working at the bar for real.

"Your first perfomance will be this Friday but don't worry, it'll only be one song to introduce you." Mandy explained.

"I can't wait." Santana said, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Mandy assured her.

Santana thanked the woman before heading to the back room. She took off her apron and collected her stuff from her locker. She waved at Alex on her way out. "Bye Alex. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Alex called after her.

The smile on Santana's face never faltered as she began the short walk home. She climbed the stairs to their floor and entered the apartment. She dropped her keys on the table. "B?"

She frowned when she received no response. Brittany was supposed to be home already. She walked into the living room and smiled widely when she saw that the blonde was lying on the couch, fast asleep.

Santana sat down on the edge of the couch and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. Brittany stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Santana leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Hi."

"Where did the penguin go?" Brittany mumbled.

Santana chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that you were dreaming."

Brittany yawned and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Oh no, I was going to call you after you were done but I fell asleep. How did it go?"

"Good. I really enjoyed myself." Santana smiled. "I have my first perfomance this Friday."

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked.

Santana tilted her head. "You will be there, right?"

"Of course."

"Then no," Santana said. "I'm not nervous."


End file.
